Pausa
by Lausmiile
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mitad de DH. Ron y Hermione están empezando a reconciliarse días después de la vuelta de Ron; mientras tanto, Harry está ocupado con su creciente obsesión por las Reliquias de la Muerte. Historia original de TMBlue.
1. Chapter 1

Pausa

Capítulo 1

El viento aullaba en el exterior, doblando los frágiles árboles a su paso. En el interior de la tienda, la lona impedía que el frío penetrase, pero no evitaba que se moviera suavemente con el aire.

La tetera estaba en el fuego de leña. Ron estaba sentado solo, hojeando las notas que Hermione había hecho mientras él no estaba. Calculó que tardaría un par de semanas en terminar de leerlo todo, pero había decidido que se iba a poner al día tan pronto como pudiera. Después de lo que casi había pasado en casa de los Lovegood necesitaban volver a unirse.

Escuchó la leve tos de Hermione desde el cuarto de baño, que estaba a sus espaldas, y detuvo su lectura, levantando los ojos inyectados en sangre para mirar hacia delante. La ayuda que le había prestado había sido generalmente indeseada, pero eso no lo detenía.

La tetera silbó y Ron se levantó para verter dos tazas de humeante Earl Grey suave. Inhaló, recordando que Hermione le había confesado una vez que un poco de leche hacía que el té fuera más reconfortante, pero no disponían de ese lujo. No había tenido tales extravagancias n meses. Excepto cuando él…

Se acordó de que en Nochebuena Bill le había ofrecido una bandeja de pasteles que había hecho Fleur con crema holandesa mientras estaba sentado a la mesa con ellos, en silencio. No se había sentido capaz de probarlos, a pesar de las palabras mezquinas y egoístas que había dicho antes de irse…

De repente escuchó a Hermione arrastrando los pies tras la tela que separaba el cuarto de baño del resto de la tienda, y salió con el pelo mojado en largos rizos y la camiseta pegada a la espalda que tenía húmeda. Lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a la mesa, donde estaban sus notas esparcidas sin dejar ni un hueco libre.

-Aquí tienes- Ron dio dos pasos hacia ella, ofreciéndole una de las tazas de té que había preparado.

-Oh- dijo ella recogiendo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja antes de coger la taza que le estaba ofreciendo, extrañamente tratando de no tocar al pelirrojo.

Hermione se estremeció y los ojos de Ron recorrieron el cuerpo de ella de arriba a abajo. Combatió la necesidad de ruborizarse aclarándose la garganta mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su té. Hermione arqueó las cejas.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Se lo he robado a Bill.

Los ojos de Hermione encontraron los suyos antes de que bajara su mirada asombrada de nuevo a su té.

-Le has robado a tu hermano mi té favorito.

-Sí.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, y su expresión era casi ilegible. Pero Ron vio como sus pupilas brillaron un poco más a la leve luz de la linterna.

-Eso es…- comenzó Hermione, pero negó con la cabeza, evidentemente no queriendo decir nada más al respecto.

Le dio otro sorbo al té y dejó que su parpadeo fuese el único indicativo de sus emociones.

-Debería ordenarlas- murmuró un momento después señalando las notas que cubrían la mesa en pilas desiguales. Dejó la taza y cogió unos papeles sueltos.

-Ya me encargo yo- le aseguró Ron olvidándose de su propia taza-. Los iba a leer de todos modos mientras Harry está fuera.

Hermione suspiró lentamente.

-¿Vas a hacer otra vez la segunda ronda?- le preguntó con tono crispado.

-He pensado que podría hacerla.

Ron se imaginaba que la preocupación de Hermione por su horario de sueño no era genuina, pero había notado que ella había insistido las últimas noches en interrogarlo acerca del tema, desde que habían vuelto de casa de los Lovegood.

-No tiene sentido tratar de detenerte- suspiró Hermione temblando de nuevo-. De todos modos vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana.

-¿Cómo?

-No importa. Me voy a la cama. No desordenes los papeles…- y cogió la taza de té, dándole la espalda para irse a su cama.

Cuando Hermione se alejó Ron se detuvo a contemplar sus palabras… recordando con una dolorosa puñalada en el pecho lo que ella había intentado hacer la noche que se fue…

Hermione había tratado de detenerlo. Había gritado. Él la había escuchado. Y la había ignorado.

Reuniendo todo el coraje y determinación que pudo encontrar, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó con suavidad a través de la tienda hacia el espacio sombrío donde dormían. Hermione se había secado el pelo con magia, estaba tumbada de lado, de cara a la pared de lona. Seguía temblando.

-Estás helada.

Ella se sobresaltó, sorprendida por su presencia.

-Estoy bien.

-No… no lo estás.

Hermione se encogió un poco más y se arrebujó entre las mantas que le tapaban hasta el cuello.

-Deja de ser perspicaz y vete.

Ron la ignoró (¿no era exactamente ese el comportamiento que estaba tratando de evitar?) y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama de ella.

-Debería haberte escuchado, y te juro que me arrepentí al segundo de Desaparecerme, pero no pude…

-Ya lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho.

-Está bien. Pero…- la verdad es que ella tenía razón. ¿Qué más podía hacer para demostrarle lo mucho que lo sentía?- Hermione.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, ya sabía la respuesta. ¿Pero podría ser tan malditamente honesto con ella? Tenía que intentarlo.

-El guardapelo me dijo que no me querías aquí.

El silencio los envolvió unos segundos antes de que Hermione se moviera bajo las mantas, girando la cabeza ligeramente pero sin llegar a mirarlo por completo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te dijo?

-No… no dejaba que parase de pensarlo. Lo hacía real.

Hermione se giró totalmente, dejando que las mantas se aflojaran un poco entorno a su figura.

-Sigue sin ser una excusa- agregó Ron rápidamente apoyando los antebrazos sobre las rodillas dobladas-, pero nunca te habría ignorado así si ese chisme no… me hubiera jodido. La primera noche que llegué a casa de Bill tuve una pesadilla en la que te oía llorar y rogarme que no me fuera.

Hermione entrecerró un poco los ojos y Ron estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de decirle algo, al igual que había estado haciendo cada vez que había tratado de hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado. Pero, para su sorpresa, esa vez no dijo nada.

-He pensado que necesitabas saberlo- continuó animado por su silencio-, a pesar que no hace que mejore la situación. Realmente me convencí a mí mismo, con la maldita ayuda del horrocrux, de que preferías librarte de mí.

-Eso es ridículo- resopló Hermione apoyándose en su codo para mirarlo.

-¿Lo es?- preguntó Ron escéptico elevando una ceja.

-Ahora no sigues pensado de esa manera…

-No. Pero… en ese momento no parecía demasiado exagerado.

-Sigues diciéndolo como si quisieras decir que solo yo… quería que te fueras. ¿Es así como te sentiste?

-Entre nosotros… es complicado, ¿no? Pero no, no fuiste solo tú.

-Complicado…

Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, con la palma de la mano apoyada sobre la cama; Ron pudo ver en su brazo desnudo que tenía la piel de gallina.

-¿Quieres mi saco de dormir?

Ella apartó los ojos de los de Ron, y empezó a hurgar en un hilo suelto en la lana de la manta.

-No sé por qué mis hechizos de calefacción no funcionan…

-Tal vez estás resfriada- le dijo preocupado-. Antes te he oído toser.

Hermione suspiró y una lágrima gorda cayó por su mejilla. Tal vez Ron había esperado que ella volviera a discutir con él, que tal vez le dijera que la dejase en paz, pero no eso. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

-¿Qué he dicho?- le preguntó con tristeza, dejando caer los brazos sobre sus rodillas para inclinarse un poco más cerca de ella.

-Nada- Hermione se limpió la cara con la mano-. Pero no… no sabes cómo me sentí. Y ahora que has vuelto…

Negó con la cabeza y Ron se sentó sobre sus rodillas, acercándose todavía más al metal oxidado de la cama de Hermione.

-No te lo puedo decir- añadió ella rápidamente como si estuviera rechazando una pregunta que el pelirrojo no le había formulado-. No te lo puedo explicar.

Así de cerca, Ron podía ver un matiz de desconcertante frío azul en los labios abiertos de Hermione. Sin preguntar, se quitó el jersey que llevaba puesto y se lo ofreció.

Ella miró los ojos tristes de Ron antes de moverse, tocando con sus dedos fríos los de Ron mientras cogía el jersey que le tendía.

-¿Por qué tienes las manos tan calientes?

-¿Las tengo calientes?

-Si…

Hermione colocó la prenda en su regazo mientras Ron la miraba y hablaba antes de pararse a pensar.

-Déjame ver tus brazos.

Ella lo miró confusa, pero, para sorpresa de Ron, extendió sus brazos hacia él. Antes de poder quedarse mirándola demasiado tiempo, se acercó a ella y le puso ambas manos alrededor de las muñecas, acercándose más y poniéndose de rodillas. Al notar que Hermione se tensaba un poco, se cuestionó brevemente lo que estaba haciendo… pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Con sus dedos largos agarrándola ligeramente, Ron deslizó las manos por sus brazos hasta sus bíceps y volvió a bajar. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró por la boca.

Ron repitió el movimiento y la vio tragar.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó con voz ronca, pero la única respuesta que recibió por parte de Hermione fue un pesado asentimiento de aprobación.

Probablemente ni siquiera debería considerarlo, pero si esa vez se movía un poco más lejos, sobre sus hombros…

Las manos de Ron se encontraron de repente a ambos lados del cuello de Hermione, donde podía sentir su rápido pulso contra su palma izquierda. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro, a centímetros de distancia, que la podía mirar y ver cómo los ojos de ella revoloteaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

Hasta que dos pupilas redondas se fijaron repentinamente en sus ojos.

Ron dejó caer las manos de su cuello de inmediato, incapaz de evitar la ráfaga de sangre que esta vez sí viajó hasta su rostro.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, mirando el jersey sobre su regazo.

-Gracias- le dijo ella en voz baja-, por esto- y sin mirarlo, agachó la cabeza y se puso el jersey, desapareciendo entre demasiada lana. Cubrió su pecho y su estómago, y las manos se ocultaron entre las mangas que eran demasiado largas.

-Cuando quieras- logró contestar Ron también en voz baja.

* * *

El último cuarto de hora de la ronda de Harry había llegado. Sabía que probablemente debería haber intentado dormir un poco, pero había enfocado sus ardientes ojos en las páginas escritas con la delicada letra de Hermione y no parecía que valiera la pena moverse. Pensó que iba a tomarse un descanso para buscar otro jersey y tal vez su capa porque el aire helado de fuera iba a ser demasiado como para estar solo en vaqueros y camiseta durante horas.

No iba a despertar a Hermione para su turno dentro de tres horas, y no le importaba la posibilidad de que ella le gritara en el desayuno por no haberlo hecho…

En silencio se dirigió hacia su cama en busca de su mochila. Un delicado resoplido rompió la relativa calma y se volvió para mirar a Hermione, que estaba retorcida entre las mantas y su jersey. Tragó saliva, un poco aturdido por la visión de ella durmiendo con su ropa, pero se dio cuenta de que la pierna derecha le colgaba por fuera de las mantas y se dejaba entrever un poco de su tobillo entre el hueco del calcetín y del pijama.

Hermione se movió de nuevo, murmurando algo y con la frente fruncida.

Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, se arrodillo junto a la cama de la chica, buscando la manta para colocársela sobre la pierna. Pero su mano se encontró con sus pies fríos como el hielo, ya que debido a la baja temperatura el calcetín estaba húmedo. Podría deberse a su posición, en la oscuridad y dónde no podía verle la cara, pero se sintió extrañamente en calma mientras le apretaba el pequeño pie con la mano, manteniéndolo quieto mientras estaba allí sentado, apoyado contra la cama mientras el aguanieve comenzaba a golpear contra las paredes de lona…

Seguramente solo había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo…

-¿Ron?

La voz de Harry parecía que le había llegado a través de una espesa niebla, pero de alguna manera se registró y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó y unos ojos verdes oscuros detrás de un par de gafas le devolvieron la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que su mano había perdido el agarre y que descansaba ahora ligeramente sobre la espinilla de Hermione.

-Lo siento- murmuró enderezándose-. Creo que Hermione no se encuentra muy bien.

-¿Oh?- la mirada curiosa de Harry se transformó en preocupación.

Ron se levantó, forzando a Harry a cambiar la dirección de su mirada para acomodarla a su altura.

-No creo que sea nada serio. Ya me encargo yo de su ronda.

-¿Has dormido algo?- le preguntó Harry parpadeando lentamente sus ojos cansados.

-Estoy bien.

-Voy a echarme una cabezada y me uno a ti…

-No te preocupes por eso- le interrumpió Ron rebuscando en su mochila un jersey limpio. Se dirigió a la salida de la tienda sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Ron?- le llamó Harry. Se detuvo, casi se había escapado-. Despiértame si necesitas un descanso.

Ignorando a Harry, agachó la cabeza para salir.

* * *

Había alcanzado un estado de tranquilidad. Aún faltaba para que amaneciera y se estaba empezando a cuestionar lo cansado que estaba. Se movió un poco tarde ante el sonido de un par de botas que hicieron crujir las hojas congeladas detrás de él.

Mirando a través de sus cansados ojos, advirtió su silueta envuelta en una manta y agachándose para sentarse a su lado.

-Hey- dijo Ron preparándose para el ataque que se avecinaba por haberla dejado dormir más de dos horas…

-Hey- se acomodó a unos centímetros de él, suspirando.

A Ron le zumbaban los oídos con la respiración constante de Hermione mientras ambos miraban hacia el desierto bosque en silencio. Ella se envolvió la manta más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros y al fin se volvió para mirar el perfil de Ron.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- le preguntó y su voz casi se perdió en el frío aire que los envolvía.

Ron se giró para mirarla a los ojos, mojándose los labios, sin seguir del todo lo que le estaba preguntando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al guardapelo.

Y se dio cuenta de inmediato. Debería haber sabido que su confesión haría que Hermione se hiciese un millón de preguntas.

-La verdad es que no importa. Ya se ha terminado.

-Ron.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por la forma en la que Hermione había dicho su nombre, haciendo eco casi del mismo tono de voz que lo había llamado desde su bolsillo la mañana de Navidad.

-Lo sé- presionó Hermione sin esperar a que él respondiera-. Después de que te fueras lo llevé puesto una noche y sentí ese tipo de… desesperanza. ¿Es eso lo que sentiste?

-No exactamente.

Ella no iba a dejarlo estar y era culpa suya por haber comenzado una conversación que no quería terminar. Sabía que podría retroceder y que ella lo dejaría pasar, pero de alguna manera tenía muchas menos ganas de hacer eso que de querer hablar sobre el tema. Estaba sobre una capa de hielo muy fina, pero Hermione ahora intercambiaba más de unas pocas palabras con él.

-Quería que me sintiera… aislado- dijo finalmente-. Sabía que lo que pensaba era una basura, en el fondo lo sabía, pero me hizo preguntarme a mí mismo si tal vez era verdad después de todo.

A penas se había parado a pensar en sus siguientes palabras cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pensabas?

Ron creyó que podía dar un rodeo y aun así decirle la verdad.

-Me preocupaba por algo y me convencía de que a ti y a Harry no os importaba. Como cuando descubrimos lo de la espada… Harry y tú pensasteis que era un maldito gran avance, y lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en que Ginny estaba en peligro y no podíamos ayudarla.

-Pero… por supuesto que nos preocupamos por ella.

-Lo sé, pero el maldito guardapelo no quería que me sintiera de esa manera. Es como si… hubiera cogido lo que querías decir y las pequeñas cosas que hacías y me hiciera enfocarme en la peor interpretación posible. En una situación normal podría… deshacerme de esos pensamientos y darme cuenta de que estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada o que me estaba centrando en algo equivocado… o que de todos modos no tenía importancia si no era exactamente lo que yo quería.

-¿No importaba?- los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron mientras estudiaba su rostro, claramente buscando más de lo que le estaba explicando. Pero Ron continuó, esperando evitar ser demasiado específico.

-Supongo que en cierto modo a ti te hizo lo mismo, solo que nuestros miedos no son los mismos. Te hice dudar de tus habilidades y pensar que no íbamos a conseguirlo…

-No me di cuenta hasta poco antes de que te fueras… pero veo a lo que te refieres.

Hermione evitó su mirada un momento y Ron sospechó que ella tampoco le había dicho todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-De todos modos lo siento.

-Sé un poco cómo te sentiste- lo interrumpió ella, ignorando su intento de nueva disculpa-. Esto no es exactamente… reconfortante. En realidad es bastante miserable.

-Ahora ya no lo es. Y no está tan mal, lo mal que me sentí estando en casa de Bill no le llega de cerca. Quiero decir… sí, un baño de verdad sería bastante agradable, la comida de Hogwarts, las ranas de chocolate…, el quidditch…

Ron consiguió hacerla sonreír, por leve que fuera la sonrisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se la devolvía.

-… pero prefiero estar contigo que en cualquier otro sitio…, y con Harry, obviamente…

Se aclaró la garganta preguntándose cuantas veces más podría intentar desviarse del tema de manera pasable sin compartir más de lo que planeaba… Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente mientras Hermione lo miraba y sintió que su cara se calentaba considerablemente a pesar de la ráfaga de viento que soplaba a través del claro.

-No creí que fueras a volver- comentó Hermione en voz baja-. Y… y por eso me sentía tan desesperada- Hermione suspiró dirigiendo la mirada hacia la línea de los árboles-. Ron… no quería continuar sin ti. Y Harry tampoco.

Consideró la elección de palabras de Hermione, juzgando lo fácil que podría haber sido para ella malinterpretar las cosas que habían pasado en todas esas semanas que había estado lejos de ella. Y Ron había intentado explicárselo, pero se había quedado en las cosas prácticas y en su dedicación a la misión; lo habían asaltado y había sido incapaz de regresar. Pero, ¿y el resto?

-¿Por qué creías que no iba a volver?

Ella se rió burlonamente, recolocándose la manta sobre los hombros.

-¿Cómo podrías haberlo hecho? Después de esa primera noche, supe que no lo ibas a hacer. Y si… si querías hacerlo, inmediatamente… bueno, ya habías tenido varias horas. Pero… no lo hiciste. Luego movimos la tienda, lo retrasé tanto como pude, pero… teníamos que irnos y sabía que no nos encontrarías.

-¿Pensaste durante semanas que estaba contento por haberme ido?

-No sé lo que pensaba. A veces estaba tan enfadada que casi no podía ni leer. Y otra veces… calculaba cuánto tiempo podría ausentarme, solo para comprobar… ver si podía ser capaz de decirle a Harry que me diera la capa y me dejara pasar una noche sola, una hora incluso, para asegurarme de que no… para saber que estabas a salvo.

Ron suspiró brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Estabas preocupada?

-¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupada, maldita sea!

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon, sin dejar de parpadear mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-Pero la verdad es que no pude hacerlo- continuó, suspirando-. No podía dejar a Harry solo, no podíamos arriesgarnos a estar expuestos si nos íbamos juntos, y además no discutimos nunca el tema. Todo lo que pude hacer fue concentrarme en la rabia e intentar seguir hacia delante.

Hermione hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio y con la mirada puesta en los árboles.

-Ni siquiera sabía si querías volver.

-Cada segundo…

-Ahora lo sé- suspiró cortándolo, su mirada mucho más suave cuando volvió a mirarlo de nuevo-. No cambia el hecho de que aún estoy muy… Ron, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué escuchaste al maldito horrocrux en vez de a mí?

Y Ron se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía responderle. Todo parecía tan turbio, distante y diferente en ese momento. ¿Por qué había dejado que el maldito horrocrux se hiciera cargo? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido más fuerte?

-No lo sé- confesó en voz baja, enviando tantas disculpas como podía a través de sus cansados ojos.

Hermione lo estudió un momento y al final asintió lentamente y se apretó la manta contra los hombros, temblando.

-Sé que no fue todo por tu culpa. Creo que lo habría admitido antes si no me importaras tanto, si… si no fueras mi a-amigo- sus dientes castañeaban y ero lo único que distraía a Ron del latir de su corazón.

-Vuelve dentro, Hermione. Solo queda una hora para que amanezca.

-No puedo dormir- le explicó aclarándose la garganta-. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

Se levantó y el crujido de las hojas heladas y las ramitas la acompañó hasta la entrada de la tienda. Ron se frotó las manos que se le habían quedado heladas mientras miraba hacia la tenebrosa oscuridad de antes del amanecer.

-Oh, y ¿Ron?

Se volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro. Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz, pero algo hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, esa chispa diminuta y enérgica en su expresión que tanto había extrañado.

-¿Mm?

-Si me vuelves a dejar dormir cuando me toca a mí hacer la ronda, voy a encontrar una manera muy creativa de maldecirte.

Pero su amenaza resultó ser bastante suave en contraste con la sonrisa de Ron.

* * *

¡Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra traducción! No sabéis lo que echaba de menos esto. Descubrí está historia justo cuando la autora empezó a escribirla, así que me ha encantado tener que estar esperando para ver qué iba a pasar en el siguiente capítulo (cosa que aún sigo haciendo, las ganas de ver cómo se desarrolla es inmensa jajaja). Como siempre, me puse en contacto con la autora y muy amablemente, me dio su permiso, así que aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de muchos. Espero que os guste, animaos a comentar y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Una ligera nevada los había sorprendido a media tarde. Se habían aparecido al norte en busca de un espacio aislado en el que establecer el campamento después de haber descartado el primer lugar en el que habían probado por ser demasiado rocoso. Ron había ido todo el rato detrás de Hermione, viendo como se le empapaban los calcetines a cada paso que daba mientras se derretía la nieve y los copos, cayendo en un silencio mortal, se deshacían lentamente entre sus rizos castaños.

Podría deberse a que no había pegado ojo, pero Ron sentía que el día estaba siendo extrañamente surrealista, como si el mundo hubiese olvidado que estaban en guerra. Casi podía imaginarse que no estaban allí escondidos, que el tiempo se había congelado igual que habían hecho los ríos y los lagos.

Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su helado hombro, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un buen rato cada pocos minutos; Ron sospechaba que tenía que asegurarse de que él seguía allí…

Entonces dio dos pasos rápidos para ponerse a su altura; al andar a su lado pudo observar que Hermione tenía la nariz roja y que respiraba a través de sus labios cortados por el frío. El hielo crujía bajo sus pisadas, y, sin decir nada, Hermione se agarró al brazo de Ron.

-¿Qué tal por allí?- sugirió Harry señalando un lugar justo al otro lado del estrecho valle en el que se encontraban.

-Sí, parece un buen sitio- dijo Ron mientras Hermione permanecía en silencio, soltándose de su brazo para subirse la correa del bolso que se le había caído-. La próxima vez podemos ir a algún sitio tropical- agregó mirándola y ofreciéndole una media sonrisa mientras ella reprimía la suya, y ambos siguieron a Harry.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en establecer el campamento, y Harry les había dicho sin dejar lugar a discusiones que iba a dormir toda la tarde para estar descansado para hacer una ronda extra esa noche. Ron apenas había sido capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos al encender el fuego, y probablemente esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que Harry hiciera tal sugerencia. Hermione había encontrado un lugar acogedor en el suelo para leer mientras el sol se escondía lentamente detrás de las colinas nevadas que los rodeaban. Ron había tratado de hojear las notas mientras Harry dormía, pero no se estaba quedando con nada de lo que estaba leyendo, así que se dio por vencido y se desplomó sobre el sofá cerrando los ojos.

-Ojalá pudiésemos dejar de pensar en las malditas Reliquias…- comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y pasando la página del tomo gigante que estaba leyendo con furia. Ron abrió un ojo.

-Sí, buena suerte- suspiró el pelirrojo y ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya sacudiendo a la vez la cabeza.

-Esto parece ahora una carrera, tú y yo con los horrocruxes y Harry con las Reliquias. Ron, se está obsesionando.

Él estudió su expresión, tenía agarrado el libro en su regazo con las manos medio cubiertas por el jersey.

-Bueno… tendremos que ser más listos que él- dijo Ron sonriendo-. Lo que significa que tú serás más lista que él y yo te apoyaré.

El ceño fruncido de Hermione se suavizó… pero luego arrugó la nariz, respirando hondo antes de estornudar. Ron alzó ambas cejas y parpadeó en su dirección.

-Está bien. Estoy resfriada- admitió finalmente Hermione deslizando un pergamino entre dos páginas desgastadas y cerrando el libro con un ruido sordo.

-Sí, lo sé- apuntó Ron deliberadamente medio sonriéndole. Hermione rodó los ojos y se sacudió el polvo que había dejado el libro en sus vaqueros y se puso en pie.

Ron se enderezó y parpadeó ya más despierto, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de sopa aguada?- le preguntó descaradamente mientras él también se ponía en pie-. He oído que es un manjar.

-En realidad- dijo ella siguiéndole hasta la cocina-, creo que tengo un paquete de galletas en el fondo del bolso. Probablemente esté un poco aplastado… posiblemente rancio…

-¿Galletas rancias? Mis favoritas- Ron se acercó al hornillo, levitando una olla tapada hasta el fuego y dándose la vuelta para apoyarse contra la mesa de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de cómo sabe realmente la comida? Creo que me he olvidado…- pero Hermione se interrumpió con brusquedad y su rostro se puso bastante serio.

De manera casi incomprensible, la pared que los separa estaba de vuelta.

-Pero claro, volviste hace una semana. Por poco se me había olvidado…- añadió casi en un susurro; la ligereza que de cierto modo se había desarrollado entre ellos de nuevo se desvaneció cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta.

-No…- Ron hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. No habría compartido esa información si no fuera por una provocación-. No comía con ellos.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Hermione distraída buscando algo en su bolso.

-En casa de Bill y Fleur. Intentaron…- cerró los ojos un momento, preguntándose si alguna vez se perdonaría lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, ella había detenido por completo sus movimientos y lo miraba fijamente-. Me odiaba a mí mismo por haberme marchado. Seguía pensando en… mierda, en Harry y en ti siguiendo adelante sin mí.

Ron se inclinó un poco hacia delante, encontrando una interesante mancha en la pared de lona que estaba detrás de Hermione y se enfocó en ella.

-No quería estar cómodo.

La tapa de la olla se sacudió detrás de Ron y dejó de mirar la pared para devolver su atención hacia la "cena".

Sus ojos se habían puesto un poco borrosos mientras removía el caldo hirviendo. Había pensado que Hermione parecía que se estaba convenciendo, que realmente parecía querer entenderlo. Pero la verdad era que la reticencia de ella todavía estaba presente. No iba a ser fácil olvidarlo, incluso si ella le perdonaba.

Pero entonces, de repente, los brazos de Hermione se deslizaron bajo los suyos por detrás, rodeándole la cintura, y Ron se tensó, sobresaltado. Mientras escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón, sintió, muy suavemente a través de su jersey, que Hermione había presionado la frente contra su espalda. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero estaba congelado, de la cabeza a los pies.

Y luego, ella se apartó. Un bulto se formó de golpe en la garganta de Ron, dejándosela seca.

-Creo que me voy a duchar antes- dijo Hermione con una voz extrañamente temblorosa-. Harry se va a despertar pronto.

Y mientras escuchaba los movimientos de Hermione, Ron soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

Hermione se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando Harry empezaba su ronda. Un ligero viento soplaba contra la lona de la tienda, pero a pesar de eso, la noche era silenciosa y pacífica.

Ron se dirigió a su cama y cogió su saco de dormir, dejándolo a los pies de la cama de Hermione sin decir nada. Ella bajó la mirada rápidamente antes de mirarlo a él.

-Hace más frío que anoche- soltó Hermione al fin-. Necesitas una manta.

-Todavía tengo esto- señaló Ron sosteniendo su capa antes de extenderla sobre el delgado colchón.

-Oh, entonces vas a estar calentito…

Ron se encontró con la mirada entrecerrada de Hermione y sonrió. De todos modos, ella cogió el saco de dormir, lo abrió y lo enderezó sobre su cama mientras cruzaba las piernas para sentarse en mitad de la cama, frente a Ron. Él a su vez se sentó en su propia cama, en la misma posición que ella, pero Hermione no parecía tener sueño aún, y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba él, no quería desaprovechar el tiempo que podía pasar con ella, a solas…

De inmediato se sintió cohibido por sus pensamientos a pesar de que Hermione no podía leerle la maldita mente.

-¡Oh!- soltó Hermione de repente, y se inclinó para buscar algo debajo de la cama. Se enderezó de nuevo con una página ligeramente arrugada en la mano-. Mira esto.

Con curiosidad, Ron se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella mientras Hermione sostenía lo que había encontrado. Era una conmovedora fotografía de ellos tres, posiblemente de tercero, a juzgar por su apariencia.

-Guau- se rió inclinándose más cerca de Hermione para verla mejor.

-La encontré este verano en el fondo de mi baúl cuando estaba preparando las cosas. Me había olvidado de que la había metido en el bolso hasta que la volví a ver hace un par de semanas mientras buscaba otra cosa.

-¿De cuándo es?- le preguntó Ron pensativo mientras miraba la fotografía en la que estaba pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y los tres se reían por algo-. Ese es el corte de pelo que tenías en tercero, ¿no? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo… oh el partido de quidditch de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw, no?- en la foto un destello azul pasó junto a ellos mientras un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw se dirigían a algún lugar que no se veía.

-¿El corte de pelo que tenía en tercero?- Hermione estaba pasmada y Ron sintió que ella lo miraba antes de que desviase la vista de la fotografía a sus brillantes ojos.

-Sí, el pelo de Harry le cubría la mitad de las orejas y el tuyo hacía algo en la parte de atrás, era un poco más largo por el centro.

Hermione parpadeó en su dirección.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso?!

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hago.

-¿De qué más te acuerdas?- le preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

-Ese año fui un imbécil con Crookshanks.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Solo con Crookshanks?

Ron fingió estar confuso asintiendo lentamente.

-Sí…- hizo una pausa, aparentemente pensándolo con cuidado-, no se me ocurre nadie más…

Hermione le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo y él hizo una mueca involuntaria. Pero Ron continuó, reprimiendo una sonrisa aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me disculpé con él como es debido. Debería encontrar al pequeño bastardo cuando volvamos a casa y pedirle disculpas, ¿no crees?

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero su expresión era ligera y burlona.

-No me importaría escuchar esa conversación.

Entonces Ron le sonrió y apoyó el codo sobre la cama, con la cabeza sobre su mano.

-Tengo un recuerdo favorito de ese año- le dijo con voz somnolienta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No lo adivinas?

Ella lo consideró un momento.

-¿Salvar a Buckbeak, salvar a Sirius… ganar la Copa de las Casas?

-Probablemente debería ser uno de esos- se rió-, hostia, ese fue un buen año, pero no. Además, yo estaba atrapado en la enfermería mientras Harry y tú viajabais en el maldito tiempo, así que…

-Bueno- suspiró Hermione arrugando la nariz como si estuviera a punto de estornudar de nuevo, evitándolo por poco-, ¿entonces cuál es?

-Tú… pegándole un puñetazo al jodido Malfoy en la cara.

Hermione apretó los labios y se enderezó un poco, parecía bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

-Eso estuvo muy bien…- comentó en voz baja mientras Ron alzaba las cejas.

-Creo que ahí fue cuando…- empezó a decir Ron, pero se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de olvidarse. Ella no sabía la verdad. ¿Cómo era posible estar tan cómodo con alguien como para casi contarle su secreto mejor guardado en una conversación casual, pero en el momento en el que empezara a planear cómo decírselo más adelante, su pecho se apretara con fuerza y le fallaran las palabras?

Había estado a punto de decirle que había empezado a verla de una manera diferente por esa época, ese año. Tal vez no era del todo cierto, pero sentía que el momento adecuado era ese cuando miraba hacia atrás. A los catorce nunca se había atrevido a admitir que realmente le gustaba, pero definitivamente había sentido algo diferente por aquel entonces, algo que se había retorcido lentamente en su interior durante los tres años siguientes hasta que se dio cuenta, poco a poco, de que estaba enamorado de ella…

-¿Fue entonces cuando…?- lo animó ella habiendo esperado un rato a que Ron continuara.

-¿Mm?- Ron logró fingir ignorancia razonablemente mientras parpadeaba lentamente-. Me he olvidado de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ron movió la cabeza y la apoyó sobre la otra mano, aclarándose la garganta de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es tu recuerdo favorito de ese año?- le preguntó él desviándose del tema-. ¿O ya me lo has dicho con lo de Buckbeak y Sirius?

La distracción había surtido efecto, se pasaron el siguiente cuarto de hora entre recuerdos. Era una sensación agridulce lo fácil que era ser ellos mismos en los recuerdos. Ron se olvidó de aferrarse al pequeño e irritante recordatorio de que la había herido, más de lo que había imaginado que podía hacerlo. Y Hermione se olvidó de contenerse, ya no era cortante con sus respuestas.

Ron bajó la cabeza hasta el antebrazo y desde allí le llegaba suavemente la voz de Hermione, la tenue luz de la linterna y el suave aguanieve contra la tienda…

* * *

-¿Ron?- susurró Hermione y sintió la mano de ella en su brazo, aunque no podía hacerlo, no podía abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que ella se había ido; estaba frío y le dolía el pecho por lo que había hecho, no había marcha atrás-. ¿Ron?

Hermione lo sacudió ligeramente y Ron apretó los ojos con más fuerza, sentía el latido de su corazón rápido contra sus costillas. En realidad ella no estaba allí, él lo sabía. Y no podía enfrentarse a eso.

-Estás teniendo una pesadilla- le dijo Hermione con delicadeza; Ron sentía sus dedos como plumas contra su piel.

Algo hizo click. Abrió los ojos y vio la oscura habitación borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas que había derramado mientras soñaba.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, encorvado sobre el borde de la cama de Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y la pierna derecha le hormigueaba porque la tenía parcialmente dormida por la postura en la que estaba. Hermione estaba allí, mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a decir levantando la cabeza-. Estás aquí… estás…

-Por supuesto que sí. Te has quedado dormido en mi cama.

Pero ella no lo había entendido. Hace un momento se había perdido, caminando sin rumbo por el bosque en busca de ella… y de Harry… desesperado por encontrar el camino de vuelta a ellos, pero perdiendo toda la esperanza que alguna vez había albergado.

No obstante, el mundo volvió lentamente a su lugar. Estaba en casa. Lo había conseguido. Y ella no lo odiaba.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero todo lo que salió fue un sonido entre la risa y el llanto.

-Estabas soñando que no nos habías encontrado, ¿verdad?

-Sí- logró decir con un suspiro vacilante.

Hermione le soltó el brazo y fue entonces cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que ella lo había estado aferrando hasta entonces.

Hermione parecía que se estaba decidiendo por algo antes de cambiar de postura, volviéndose hacia su almohada y ajustando las mantas y el saco de dormir sobre su cuerpo.

-Métete dentro- le ordenó sin volverse a mirarlo-. Estás temblando.

Y Ron habría jurado que la había malinterpretado si no fuera porque Hermione se había deslizado hasta el borde de la cama y se había dado la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él, dejando el espacio suficiente a pesar de lo estrecha que era la cama.

Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando mientras su cuerpo luchaba por hacer lo que Hermione le había pedido.

Durante un momento que se hizo muy largo, se paralizó, mirándola, abrumado por los restos que le quedaban de su sueño. Y luego lo supo, tenía que elegir: hacer exactamente lo que él quería, lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera; o dejar que ganase el otro lado, el lado que tenía una oxidada cadena, un pesado guardapelo y que le recordaba en sueños las noches de enfado, celos, vacío…

Estiró la pierna para despertarla y se puso en pie, hundiendo la rodilla en el colchón mientras se arrastraba hasta el hueco que le había dejado Hermione.

Cabía justo si se tumbaba de espaldas y no le importaba que su hombro sobresaliera. Si se movía demasiado rápido mientras dormía, lo más probable es que se cayera de la cama. Hermione estaba a su lado completamente quieta, y Ron se preguntó si ya se había dormido. Cogió un extremo de la manta y tiró de ella con suavidad para cubrirse, sin importarle que le sobresalieran los pies pues ya estaba flotando en un lugar entre el agotamiento y la percepción extrema de todo lo que le rodeaba.

La parte de Ron que aún pertenecía a los recuerdos del guardapelo se preguntó cómo se sentiría Hermione más tarde al despertar y encontrarlo en su cama…

* * *

El calor le llegaba desde la izquierda y sentía una ligera presión en su oreja. No podía mover la pierna izquierda con la facilidad con la que debería.

Alguien estaba respirando a su lado.

Su brazo se tensó y giró un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda cuando abrió los ojos.

Hermione se había dado la vuelta mientras dormía y la punta de su nariz estaba tocando la oreja de Ron, su cálido aliento le acariciaba la piel. El pelo rizado estaba parcialmente caído sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y la parte superior del brazo. La pierna de ella…

Tenía la rodilla derecha superpuesta en su pierna izquierda, juntando la última pieza del rompecabezas que era su posición actual, suavemente atrapado debajo de ella. Ron intentó con todas sus fuerzas no moverse ni un milímetro.

La manta de Hermione se había amontonado encima de él y tenía un poco de calor, hecho que podría explicar por qué se había despertado. No planeaba hacer nada al respecto… hasta que Hermione suspiró en sueños, moviendo lentamente la mano hasta que sus dedos se envolvieron en el bíceps de Ron…

… y sus ojos se abrieron.

Conteniendo la respiración, Hermione retrocedió unos centímetros, alejándose de él y levantando la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, sorprendidos.

-¡Lo siento!- añadió ella rápidamente, con la voz rasposa por la falta de uso.

-No pasa nada- dijo Ron de inmediato, flexionando los dedos de los pies. El movimiento llamó la atención de Hermione sobre su propia pierna, que seguía parcialmente superpuesta a la del pelirrojo. Hermione se deslizó lejos de él y bajó la mirada hasta su hombro.

-Espero no ser realmente contagiosa…

Pero Ron se encogió de hombros, sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-Debería ir a ver cómo está Harry- dijo él a regañadientes.

-Sí…

Pero no se movió, al parecer estaba paralizado en el sitio.

-Hermione…

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera decir. Las palabras se desvanecieron y Ron maldijo la forma en la que se había atascado, siempre un paso por detrás de donde deseaba estar. Se volvió para mirarla por completo, viendo sus ojos un poco abiertos en busca de algo.

Y hubo un momento entre ellos en el que no pareció importar que no supiera qué decir… antes de que ella rompiera la mirada, carraspeando.

-Gracias, por quedarte.

Ron intentó desembarazarse de los nervios y la tensión y desembriagarse de ella. Pero por qué iba a decirle…

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó él con voz ronca.

-Hace más calor con… ya sabes- ella se alejó un poquito más de él, nerviosa.

-Oh. Bien.

El latido de su corazón le recordó, con insistencia, que Hermione estaba demasiado cerca. Que si no se movía, en ese instante, nunca podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Harry llevaba solo fuera el tiempo suficiente.

-Duerme más si quieres- le dijo mientras obligaba a cada músculo de su cuerpo a obedecer sus órdenes, sentándose lentamente y desenredándose de las mantas mientras hablaba-. No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo; puse una alarma y todavía no ha sonado.

Ron balanceó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, poniéndose en pie y estirándose, sintiendo que le ardía el cuello mientras iba a su cama y cogía su reloj. Escuchó la lenta respiración de Hermione a sus espaldas, así que le lanzó otra mirada: estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la mano acurrucada en la almohada que él acababa de dejar libre…

* * *

Respiró el aire helado y cerró los ojos durante un segundo, tranquilizándose. Harry había entrado rápidamente al verlo, temblando un poco y algo distraído. Y ahora, Ron estaba sumido en la profunda oscuridad que se colaba a través de los vidriosos árboles y en el reflejo de la luna en la tierra cubierta de nieve.

Solo había dormido en la cama de Hermione. Porque ella se lo había pedido. Porque ella lo quería allí. Probablemente tenía frío; Hermione había estado respirando sobre él. Fue un milagro que no se avergonzara a sí mismo. Y rápidamente empezó a planificar cómo hacerlo de nuevo…

* * *

Ya podéis ver que la cosa se va animando. Me gustaría responder a un par de comentarios que me han dejado y que no he tenido la oportunidad de contestar.

Tulipanpan: mil gracias por tus palabras, significan mucho para mí! Ya verás que al final la historia se va a poner muuuuy interesante. Las gracias te las doy yo a ti por tu apoyo. Un besazo enorme y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Herms: muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando la traducción. La verdad es que ahora al principio estoy un poco perdida en cuanto al tema de cuando voy a actualizar, pero intentaré no tardar mucho!

Angie: muchas gracias! Yo encantada con traducirla, me alegra ver que a pesar de estar leyéndola en inglés te has pasado a verla. La historia de verdad que merece muchísimo la pena y estoy deseando saber cómo sigue.

Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Llevaban todo el día trabajando: Ron grabando las noticias que escuchaba en la radio, Hermione había ocupado toda la mesa con mapas, lo que les había obligado a comer sentados en el suelo… y Harry estaba consumido por la snitch, apenas la dejaba salirse de su campo de visión…

-¿Qué piensas, Ron?- le preguntó Hermione mientras Harry salía fuera arrastrando los pies para encender un pequeño fuego ya que el aire gélido de la noche se estaba asentando sobre ellos. Ella estaba encorvada sobre la mesa, mirando algo y moviendo la punta del dedo sobre el papel arrugado.

Ron se colocó detrás de ella y miró por encima de su hombro hacia lo que le estaba enseñando: un punto en el extremo occidental de un mapa descolorido.

-Todavía no hemos ido por ahí. Parece un buen sitio. Y está al sur… podría ser un lugar más cálido.

-Hay una pequeña ciudad no muy lejos- comentó Hermione-. ¡Podríamos arriesgarnos a buscar provisiones si somos cautelosos! Se te da bastante bien el hechizo para cambiar tu pelo.

La garganta de Ron se estrechó levemente ante el cumplido.

-Gracias, pero tal vez deberíamos practicar la transfiguración si pensamos que vale la pena ir. Las malditas pecas se me siguen viendo a veces.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando se puso seria de nuevo.

-Probablemente no merezca la pena- dijo al fin contradiciendo sus propias palabras-. Si nos atrapan de nuevo antes de tener un plan real, es posible que no tengamos tanta suerte.

Ron no quería estar de acuerdo porque eso significaba que su momentáneo optimismo se había evaporado, se había desvanecido en la bruma como todo lo demás. Pero Hermione quizás tenía razón; suspiró pasándose la mano por el enmarañado pelo y sentándose en la silla más cercana.

-Pero… allí podríamos pescar- añadió Hermione sentándose frente a él y ordenando una pequeña pila de libros.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó Ron-. Charlie es bueno en todo eso… cazando, pescando, en la maldita naturaleza. Lástima que no esté aquí para enseñarnos a cocinar correctamente toda esa basura que intentamos llamar cena.

-Lo intento- replicó ella con cansancio.

-Sí, por supuesto. Sé que lo haces aunque no es tu responsabilidad. No quería decir…

Pero Ron dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que Hermione le estaba sonriendo levemente porque no se había ofendido, lo que pensó que era un milagro considerando que casi la había vuelto loca con sus desagradables quejas antes de irse. Al menos ella sabía la diferencia entre un Ron que había sufrido una despartición en el brazo y tenía un poco del alma de Voldemort en la cabeza, y el verdadero Ron…

-Eso que has dicho sobre Charlie es interesante- Hermione desvió el tema de conversación-. Tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta su atrevida elección de carrera.

-¿Y a qué llamas a esto?- le preguntó Ron haciendo un gesto alrededor de la habitación para mostrarle el alcance de sus circunstancias actuales.

-Una carrera no, eso seguro- suspiró ella.

-Sabes…- y Ron se mordió el agrietado labio inferior un momento, meditando-, siempre he pensado que harías algo diferente.

-¿Diferente a qué?- inquirió ella con curiosidad, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-A ser Auror.

Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos y lo estudió un momento.

-Entonces, ¿todavía estás pensando en ello?

Ron se aclaró la garganta, un poco tímido.

-Sí, he pensado en intentarlo…- y volvió a prestarle atención al mapa que tenía delante, por hacer algo… No había hablado mucho con ella sobre el futuro, sobre todo desde que se habían tenido que apañar ellos solos ese año. Ron se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba ella…

-Serías un Auror brillante- le dijo ella rápidamente-. Eso no es lo que quería decir…

Ron volvió a mirarla, preguntándose si se estaba imaginando el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Es solo que…- continuó ella en voz baja-, es peligroso.

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya estamos un poco acostumbrados a eso…

-A eso me refiero- dijo Hermione retorciendo los dedos algo nerviosa-. Al menos en parte… Sé que quieres hacer algo importante y significativo, pero… si logramos salir de esta, podría ser agradable tener una vida más tranquila, en cierto grado. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, pero esa eres tú. Tendrás cientos de ofertas llamando a tu puerta en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras…

-No, no podría- lo interrumpió ella-. No podría ser Auror.

-¿Por qué diablos no?- le preguntó Ron casi resoplando con incredulidad.

-Sé que parece que tengo las cosas bajo control, pero no sabes…

Hermione dejó de hablar un momento, exhalando y con la mirada a lo lejos, enfocada en un nervio de la madera de la mesa.

-Sé que soy buena investigando y que puedo memorizar fácilmente textos y conectar cosas que he visto en libros, pero… aquí fuera estoy más asustada que tú. Estoy haciendo esto porque tiene que hacerse, y os quiero a ambos- Ron contuvo el aliento-, y estamos juntos en esto… pero si tengo que elegir una actividad para el día, preferiría estar haciendo la parte de "investiga e informa" sin la parte del miedo a perder nuestras vidas…

-Sé que no siempre tienes el control.

Los ojos de Hermione se movieron rápidamente para encontrarse con los suyos.

-Estupendo.

-No, eso no…- Ron apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa-. Vosotros dos sois mis mejores amigos, Harry y tú. Creo que os conozco muy bien a los dos.

-Mejor que nadie- casi le sonrió Hermione.

Él le devolvió lentamente la sonrisa.

-Quiero decir… Sé cuándo no estás… - Ron hizo una pausa, considerando sus palabras-, sé cuando estás inquieta. Pero no sé…te hace mejor.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió ella muy escéptica.

-No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como lo que dice la gente sobre la valentía, de como uno es realmente valiente si tiene miedo de hacer algo.

La comisura de la boca de Hermione tembló ante la explicación.

-Ese es… un buen punto.

Ron se encogió de hombros y vio que la expresión de Hermione cambió de nuevo mientras parecía recordar algo.

-Lo que estaba tratando de decir- empezó ella de nuevo-, es que creo que te infravaloras a ti mismo. ¿En serio crees que tus mejores cualidades son las que compartes con Harry? No es de extrañar que sigas comparándote con otras personas…

-Oh, eso es…

Sin embargo, Ron no estaba realmente seguro de si podía formar una oración coherente, así de repente, con la que discutírselo. No era exactamente… malo lo que le estaba diciendo. Excepto por la parte que implicaba que tal vez era un poco mejor de lo que pensaba de sí mismo.

-Simplemente el hecho de que no te importen las notas altas como a mí no significa…- Hermione se quedó en silencio-. Lo que trato decir es que no necesitas un millón de T.I.M.O.S. o derrotar al maldito Quién-Tú-Sabes tú solo para valer algo.

Ron se puso a buscar la otra interpretación de sus palabras porque pensaba que debía haberla. Habían deambulado por ese camino muchas veces, buscando significados entre líneas y discutiendo una y otra vez sobre lo que ni siquiera se habían dicho el uno al otro en voz alta. ¿Quería Hermione que simplemente fuera mejor, que trabajara más duro, que se esforzara más? Ron podría haberlo hecho, por supuesto, pero… ella había dado en el blanco: la verdad es que nunca se lo había tomado la mitad de en serio que ella, y prefería que lo matasen a estudiar un sábado por la noche. De hecho, eso habría sido lo último en su lista de actividades.

-En el pasado te has cabreado mucho conmigo por no tomarme las cosas en serio- señaló Ron intentando no sonar áspero recordándose que Hermione solo le estaba diciendo que no se daba el crédito suficiente.

-Tal vez… estuvo mal decirte eso.

Él la miró boquiabierto un momento antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza.

-No- declaró-. Solo querías ayudarnos a ser mejores.

-No quiero que cambies.

Eso era nuevo.

Durante años Ron había alternado sus pensamientos entre estar molesto por las persistentes quejas de Hermione y por sentirse un poco mal consigo mismo por no intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas como ella quería. Eso no lo había alentado a cambiar demasiado… pero algo al respecto se le había clavado muy dentro, y con frecuencia se sentía un poco más inspirado de lo que pensaba que era completamente auto motivado…

-Yo tampoco quiero que cambies- se dio cuenta y se lo dijo en voz alta, porque si ella dejaba de presionarlo, una parte de él sentiría que ella pensaba que tal vez no merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

-Bueno, quizás debería- suspiró Hermione a pesar de que se había vuelto a ruborizar ante las palabras de Ron-. Eres mucho más… abierto de mente que yo.

A Ron le vinieron a la mente las locas creencias de Xenophilius Lovegood en cosas que no tenían ninguna prueba de que fueran ciertas, como si el no poder descartarlas significaba que tenía todo el sentido creer en ellas. Hermione no había tenido una impresión muy positiva del hombre, cuando menos.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que dijo Lovegood?

La mirada de Hermione se volvió rápidamente hacia la suya, y retrocedió antes de encogerse de hombros.

-No dejes que eso te afecte, Hermione. Es una tontería tomarse en serio algo viniendo de un tipo que entregaría a Harry después de haberle dado su apoyo públicamente…

-Estaba sensible por lo de su hija. Aunque eso no lo justifica.

-No, no lo hace.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio un momento, hasta que Hermione entrecerró sus ansiosos ojos.

-La verdad es que no se nos da muy bien el decir lo que realmente queremos decir, ¿no crees?- comentó ella un poco triste-. Creo que en el pasado he sido… un poco dura. No quiero que tengas la impresión equivocada. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan preocupada, hubieras sabido lo importante que eras para… para mí y para Harry, y el maldito guardapelo no lo hubiera tenido tan fácil para convencerte de que… te fueras…

Ron meditó lo que le había dicho sobre él, y realmente lo entendió… ellos nunca antes habían hablado de esa manera. Descubrió que la brecha entre lo que sabía que era cierto y lo que ella le había dicho ese día era tal vez un poco más amplia de lo que había creído.

-Mira- prosiguió Hermione-, ¿qué piensas sobre mí?

-Eres brillante- respondió al instante-. Un genio en realidad.

-Bueno- dijo ella restándole importancia pero volviéndose a sonrojar con orgullo ante el cumplido…-, algunas personas lo llamarían de otro modo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me viene a la mente sabelotodo.

Ron se burló de ella poniendo los ojos casi en blanco, como si alguien más estuviera en ese momento en la habitación con ellos, insultándola.

-Eso solo son unos gilipollas ignorantes, y me incluyo a mí mismo en el pasado…

-Acabas de demostrar que tengo razón- y se cruzó de brazos para copiar la postura de él.

Ron frunció el ceño, sin saber ya a qué se refería. Hermione arrugó la nariz y respiró con dificultad, evitando un estornudo por poco.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que… no soy muy buena en esto. Sabes que no lo soy.

-¿No eres muy buena en qué?

A Ron le latía el corazón extrañamente, como si Hermione estuviera al borde de alguna gran revelación que él no entendía del todo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y él notó lo roja que tenía la nariz, que tenía que separar los labios para poder respirar, y lo ceñida que tenía la frente; se preguntó distraído si le dolía la cabeza.

-Soy egoísta- le confesó abriendo los ojos inyectados en sangre para mirarlo de nuevo-. Todo lo que hacemos es preocuparnos por Harry. Y luego… cuando no estabas… fue cuando me di cuenta realmente de que… que podía perderos a cualquiera de los dos en cualquier momento.

-Eso no es egoísta.

-Lo es, pero no importa.

Ron quería que Hermione le dijera mucho más. Pero era tarde y hacía frío, y la luz de la linterna se había atenuado casi hasta dejarlos a oscuras… y ella estaba sorbiendo de nuevo, intentando inútilmente apartarse los rizos de la cara. Y todo lo que Ron quería decirle realmente eran las que estaban mucho, mucho más allá de lo que ella ya le había dicho esa noche. Eso, en ese preciso momento, todavía estaban allí, en ese espacio que llevaban ocupando un tiempo ya, ese espacio entre la amistar y algo más. ¿Tenía Hermione idea de lo mucho más que quería Ron? El miedo había vuelto a instalarse entre ellos, y Ron se aclaró la garganta.

-Deberíamos dormir algo antes de que Harry acabe su ronda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, dejando que el amplio cuello del jersey que llevaba puesto se deslizase hasta dejar expuesto su hombro. Un escalofrío la recorrió y tiró de él hasta ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio mientras cogía su bolso. ¿Estaba equivocado o Ron había visto que le temblaban los labios cuando había agachado la cabeza y el pelo le había tapado la cara?

Hermione jadeó. Y volvió a hacerlo. Y de repente, Ron estaba seguro de que estaba llorando.

Pero no encontraba la razón mientras la veía detenerse en mitad de lo que estaba haciendo, que era recoger su cepillo de dientes y observarlo mientras resollaba y agachaba la cabeza aún más.

-Hermione…

Pero ella se enderezó bruscamente, secándose la cara con la manga del jersey. Ron la vio con claridad, las lágrimas recorrían sus enojadas mejillas.

-Ya te he dicho que no sabes cómo fue para mí cuando no estabas. ¡De verdad que no lo sabes!

-Entonces dímelo- soltó Ron sintiéndose abrumadoramente arrepentido por lo que le había hecho pasar. Se levantó, demasiado cauteloso como para arriesgarse a acercarse a ella, pero al menos lo estaba mirando a la cara de nuevo.

-Sentí…- cerró los ojos, temblando-. Sentí, en serio, que parte de mí se había ido.

A Ron se le secó la garganta y deseó poder decir algo, pero parecía, una vez más, casi imposible relacionar las palabras de Hermione con algo igual de importante. De todos modos, ella continuó antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo demasiado.

-Cada vez que Harry ha estado…- le confesó Hermione conteniendo el aliento-, meditabundo o preocupado, éramos solo nosotros… tú y yo. No me di cuenta de cuánto…

Hizo una pausa, con la mirada perdida y alejándose de él.

-Hasta que no te fuiste no entendí exactamente lo reconfortante que había sido. No solo el tener a alguien con quien hablar o pasar tiempo cuando estamos aburridos. Y ni siquiera porque necesitábamos hablar de Harry y de lo que no podíamos decirle a nadie más.

Ron lanzó todas y cada una de las maldiciones que conocía por no arreglar las cosas en el orden correcto. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que le acababa de decir Hermione… de lo mucho que pensaba de él, a pesar de lo que había hecho. Hermione había estado tan enfadada la primera noche que estuvo de vuelta que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había debajo: realmente también lo echaba de menos.

A la mierda. Lo más probable es que Hermione no lo detuviera, así que lo hizo.

Dos tentativas zancadas fueron todo lo que necesitó; la abrazó, la parte superior de la cabeza de Hermione estaba colocada cuidadosamente debajo de su barbilla mientras ella reaccionaba y envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza.

-Lo siento- susurró Ron inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que su nariz se perdió entre los rizos de ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el corazón de Hermione latir contra su pecho.

Por mucho que quisiera hacerla sentir mejor, no podía evitar analizar cada pequeño movimiento que hacía Hermione: tenía apretada una mano contra su espalda, había movido la cabeza para presionarla contra su corazón y sentía su fría nariz rozándole la manga de la camisa.

Hermione estaba más delgada que antes, y tenía sentido. Ron podía recordar con demasiado detalle cómo la había sentido exactamente las pocas veces que se habían abrazado con anterioridad. Ron se cuestionó si el resfriado que había pillado no era la única razón que le provocaba los escalofríos.

Entrelazó tres dedos entre los rizos de Hermione, tragando saliva. Y se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que el tiempo iba más allá del turbio marcador que etiquetaba a ese momento como el más largo que alguna vez habían estado abrazados.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar tan enfadada contigo como debería?- murmuró Hermione contra su brazo.

-Esto me gusta más- sonrió él.

-A mí también. Ese es el problema- Hermione dio un paso atrás, medio riendo, mientras se limpiaba la cara con las mangas del jersey. Ron dejó caer los brazos alrededor de ella y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello, sin saber qué hacer con las manos en ausencia de ella.

-Eres bastante buena en las dos cosas- señaló Ron-. Me dejaste días dudando si alguna vez volverías a discutir conmigo. Supongo que eso es un nuevo nivel de indignación para ti.

-Sí, bueno…- comentó ella mirándolo un poco.

-También es un nuevo nivel para joderme a mí, ¿verdad?

Hermione contuvo el aliento y suspiró temblorosa, medio encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para coger su pijama.

-Voy a cambiarme y…- le dijo y él asintió mientras la veía desaparecer detrás de la lona que separaba el lavado del resto de la tienda.

* * *

A Hermione se le debió ocurrir algo brillante mientras se lavaba los dientes porque en el momento en el que salió del baño, se lanzó sobre la mesa. Ron ya se había cambiado y estaba medio metido en la cama, pero no sabía si debía ir a comprobar que Hermione estaba bien o si podía ayudarla…

Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de que una parte de él se negaba rotundamente a dormirse hasta que ella apareció, solo para asegurarse de que no quería…

En realidad era absurdo pensar que su arreglo de la noche anterior hubiera sido algo más que una coincidencia. Ron se había quedado dormido en el suelo y ella se estaba congelando.

Congelando.

De acuerdo, tal vez todavía le quedaba una parte vagamente caballerosa en su interior. Y casi la maldijo porque se le acababa de ocurrir que podía ayudar a Hermione sin esperar a que ella le pidiera el calor de su cuerpo…

Salió de la cama y sujetó la varita entre los dientes, hurgando en su mochila en busca de su botella de agua. Al encontrarla casi vacía, la abrió y se sacó la varita de la boca.

- _Aguamenti_ \- la botella se llenó hasta arriba, casi derramándose-. _Calefacio_.

El agua se calentó rápidamente hasta que la botella estuvo lo suficientemente caliente como para sujetarla con las manos. Ron dejó caer la varita sobre la cama y se arrodilló junto a la de ella, retirando las mantas.

Hermione salió de la cocina, parecía agotada, atenuó las luces y una pincelada de confusión cruzó su rostro al ver lo que Ron estaba haciendo.

-He pensado que esto podría ayudar- le dijo metiendo la botella de agua caliente debajo de las mantas.

-¿Qué es?

Pero no esperó su respuesta, se acercó a su cama y se sentó, extendiendo la mano y alzando las cejas.

-Está realmente caliente.

-Sí, supongo que debería durar un rato.

Hermione no lo miró mientras se metía dentro, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en cabecero y metiéndose bajo las mantas para cubrirse hasta la cintura.

-¿Tienes los pies fríos?- le preguntó ella con suavidad.

Hermione había dejado bastante espacio en la cama y Ron trató de no percatarse de ese hecho.

-Más o menos. Estoy bien.

Una parte de él se preguntaba si debería haberle mentido. Pero tenía los pies desnudos vagamente entumecidos, aun así no tenía excusa, le quedaban varios pares de calcetines limpios en la mochila…

-Oh, es muy agradable- suspiró Hermione cerrando los ojos-. Ven y pruébalo.

Ron consideró que realmente no debería dedicar tanto tiempo a pensarlo todo demasiado, pero no podía explicarle muy bien ese pensamiento a su acelerado corazón.

Hermione abrió los ojos y Ron no estaba del todo seguro, pero casi le pareció que estaba decepcionada… en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no se había movido, de que ni siquiera había respirado aún…

Aclarándose la garganta, se sentó en la cama de Hermione y metió las piernas bajo las mantas antes de que le diera tiempo a pensárselo más…

-Vaya, no está mal- comentó flexionando los pies.

No sabía si Hermione había querido acercarse a él, pero de repente su pierna derecha estaba tocando la suya.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione. Él la miró, observando su perfil mientras ella seguía con la mirada al frente y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No hay de qué.

Hermione cerró los ojos y frunció la frente de nuevo. Ron quería hacer algo más, decir algo más. Eso no podía ser todo.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No- respondió ella en voz baja, deslizándose más entre las mantas hasta quedar acostada de lado, frente a él.

Ron barajo sus opciones, tragando saliva. Quizás podría volver a intentar leerle la mente.

-Ya tengo los pies calientes. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los labios separados y su cuerpo irradiaba calor a su lado; sus opciones parecían reducirse a la única que quería.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, junto a ella, hasta que su cabeza estaba descansando sobre el borde más alejado de la almohada; se giró de lado para poder mirarla. Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y Ron esperó al recelo que nunca llegó. En vez de eso, hubo una insinuación de sonrisa y un alivio tímido… antes de que ella se humedeciera los labios cortados y desapareciera.

-No tienes que quedarte aquí.

-Ya lo sé- y al no moverse del sitio, dejó suficientemente claro lo que quería decir.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y sombras salpicando su rostro por la tenue luz que los rodeaba. Y ahí estaba otra vez, el momento que Ron había estado esperando, el sentimiento de la noche anterior, cuando las palabras ya no importaban y la búsqueda desesperada de ellas se desvanecía en un pacífico silencio.

Ella apoyó la mano izquierda sobre la almohada y Ron se cuestionó por qué le era casi imposible mover su propia mano la corta distancia que tenía que recorrer para tocar la muñeca de Hermione.

-Aún no lo he superado- susurró ella, y aunque probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, Ron sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Hermione había estado demasiado consumida por la ira y la tristeza. Su marcha había cambiado muchas cosas, pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que iban a estar bien.

-Yo tampoco.

Y aparentemente eso era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba escuchar. Sonrió y levantó las rodillas lo suficiente como para rozarle los muslos a Ron. Y él supo que ese era el momento…

Sacó la mano derecha de entre las mantas y apoyó con suavidad los dedos sobre la delicada y suave piel de la palma de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos y una suave exhalación flotó de entre sus labios. Sin calcularlo demasiado, Ron deslizó los dedos con ligereza sobre sus nudillos, hacia abajo, y ella contuvo el aliento.

Ron estaba a punto de cuestionarse la osadía cuando ella volvió la mano y arrastró las yemas de los dedos por la palma de Ron. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ella no podía verlo. Hermione movió las piernas de nuevo y clavó las rodillas en los muslos de Ron, que se movió para cubrirle los pies fríos con su pantorrilla. Hermione se colocó aún más cerca, agarrando ligeramente el interior del brazo doblado de Ron con la mano que tenía libre.

Ron tragó saliva y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, los rizos le caían en cascada sobre el rostro y le bloqueaban parcialmente la visión. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y suavizó el agarre del brazo de Ron…

Él soltó su mano y la llevó más cerca de su rostro, hacia uno de sus rizos para enroscar un dedo en él y apartárselo de la mejilla. Hizo una pausa, con la mano tan cerca de su cara que podía tocarle la mandíbula sin apenas hacer un movimiento. Pero Ron eligió otro camino cuando ella le soltó el brazo y se colocó mejor, deslizando el pie entre sus piernas. Ron llevó la mano de ella hasta la almohada, entre sus caras y apoyó la mano sobre la suya. Hermione hizo un pequeño sonido que sonó a un gemido estrangulado; Ron se obligó a no reaccionar demasiado, pisoteando un escalofrío involuntario que lo recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Entonces Hermione movió los dedos bajo los suyos y los entrelazó en su mano. Ron sabía lo que quería que hiciera, así que entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y ella casi de inmediato se las acercó hasta su cara, cerrando de nuevo los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente contra sus manos unidas.

Ron se estaba empezando a cuestionar cómo iba a dormir con el corazón martilleándole tras las costillas… cuando notó que la respiración de Hermione había disminuido y que sus temblores habían desaparecido. Y que la noche a su alrededor era silenciosa, envuelta por la extrañamente reconfortante excitación que daba vueltas por su mente. Y a pesar de que creía que Hermione estaba dormida, lo sorprendió cuando al fin se obligó a cerrar los ojos al hablar con suavidad.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés en casa.

* * *

No sé por qué pero este capítulo me ha costado trabajo. Está tan cargado de sentimientos que me parecía que no le estaba haciendo justicia con la traducción, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Lo que más me gusta de la historia es que a primera vista no se ve lo compleja que es. Además, en este capítulo esa especie de danza en la que parece que avanzan y luego retroceden y acaban en un terreno desconocido es sublime.

Me gustaría daros las gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ron se despertó con la sensación de unos labios sobre sus nudillos.

Durante unos silenciosos segundos, miró a través del pequeño espacio que separaba su rostro del de Hermione. Ella estaba profunda y pacíficamente dormida, respirando contra su mano a través de los labios entreabiertos. Ron tenía la pierna derecha por encima de la de ella, mientras que los pies de Hermione estaban bajo su pantorrilla. La mano derecha de la chica apenas tocaba el pecho de Ron y no estaba seguro de si era intencionadamente.

Ron no quería moverse.

El suave silencio que los envolvía solo se veía empañado por la llovizna que estaba cayendo sobre el techo de lona; Ron sabía que tenía que separarse de ella. Harry acabaría volviéndose loco si se quedaba fuera mucho más tiempo, y Ron no tenía muy claro que se estuviera dando cuenta del tiempo que había pasado a menos que alguien insistiera en relevarlo.

Empezó por la pierna, levantando suavemente su peso de encima de Hermione hasta que estuvo completamente apoyado sobre su lado de la cama. La respiración de ella se mantuvo suave y constante, por lo que él levantó la cabeza de la almohada y comenzó a desenredar sus dedos de los de Hermione, uno a uno, hasta que pudo deslizar su mano lejos de su rostro.

Mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más y notó que las mantas se habían deslizado por los hombros de Hermione, por lo que tiró con delicadeza de ellas y la cubrió otra vez, antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse.

Pensó que era bastante injusto. Si la lucha pudiera detenerse solo durante un par de horas, Ron podría arrastrase de nuevo al lado de Hermione y acercarse un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho…

A la mierda la maldita guerra.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con la oscura visión de Ron de pie, entre su cama y la de él… casi desnudo.

Durante unos segundos, se convenció de que aún no se había despertado por completo. Pero él estaba allí, en sus boxers marrones descoloridos… y nada más.

Se dio cuenta de que mientras dormía le había bajado la fiebre porque se sentía más fuerte… y había tenido unos sueños muy extraños y repetitivos en los que trataba en vano de aferrarse a alguna parte física del pelirrojo: su mano, su brazo, el dobladillo de su camisa… Quizás había sentido en sueños que se había ido, porque Ron se había levantado y se había alejado de ella.

Pero, justo en ese momento, estaba claro que Ron no sabía que ya estaba despierta. Y menos aún que lo estaba observando.

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron sus piernas desnudas y llenas de pecas, los pelos pelirrojos que salpicaban sus espinillas, sus muslos… le vio un hematoma, del tamaño de una manzana, cerca de la rodilla derecha. Le teñían el lado derecho de la piel, cerca del elástico peligrosamente bajo de su ropa interior, algunos rasguños que se le estaban curando. Ron se giró levemente y Hermione pudo ver una línea pelirroja que se engrosaba bajo su ombligo y se perdía más abajo; y sintió una especie de necesidad peligrosa de seguirlos hasta el lugar en el que desaparecían…

Los apretados músculos de su estómago se movieron cuando alcanzó la cama de Harry en busca de una camisa; los huesos de la cadera le marcaban la parte superior de los boxers. Los bíceps se le flexionaron mientras le daba la vuelta a la camisa y Hermione, sin perder detalle, posó los ojos sobre su pecho desnudo, viendo su piel pálida como la luna, sus rosados pezones y las pecas que recorrían sus suaves hombros. Le dio la espalda cuando se iba a poner la camisa, y Hermione tragó saliva al ver que sus omoplatos se movían bajo su piel perfecta. Su espalda parecía sorprendentemente fuerte, tallada por el quidditch y por la lucha; Hermione sintió que un extraño y protector rubor la envolvía.

Pero entonces.

Una oleada la cubrió y habría hecho cualquier cosa para que desapareciera. Ron estaba tan cerca de ella, desvestido. Ella nunca podría hacer eso con él tan cerca. ¿Y por qué no podría? Apartó la pregunta de su mente, suplicando a su cansado cerebro y a sus confusas hormonas que no se lo exigieran. Nunca. Pero la respuesta era muy clara.

Porque él no era solo su amigo. Era mucho, mucho más que eso. Porque Ron lo era todo y Hermione lo quería todo. Y la idea de su propia piel, de su cuerpo normalucho… Tenía miedo de lo que él pensara si la veía de esa manera; eso hacía que estuviera demasiado nerviosa como para arriesgarse. Si la veía desnuda, tenía que estar segura de que el resto de los sentimientos de Ron eran suficientes.

Pero en ese momento…

¿Qué significaba que a él no le importaran las mismas cosas que a ella?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Hermione?

Ron se agachó junto a su cama, dejando caer al suelo la camisa que aún no se había puesto.

Hermione se apoyó en el codo, atrapada entre la vergüenza por perder el control de esa manera y el sonrojo ante la proximidad de Ron, tan malditamente desnudo. Se estremeció, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero la nube de dudas había crecido demasiado y supo, de manera inconsciente, que estaba ignorando las muchas señales que le indicaban lo contrario. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Hey, ¿qué…?- comenzó Ron con preocupación.

-¿Me ves como a una her-hermana?- Hermione apenas podía hablar porque respiraba entrecortadamente.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿Cómo?! Diablos, no.

Lo había hecho otra vez, se había convencido a si misma a través de un torbellino de dudas de que Ron nunca podría decir algo tan significativamente opuesto a lo que ella temía. Y así, sus palabras la aliviaron en lo más profundo de su ser, y se sentó en la cama, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Ron.

-¿Llevas puesto un horrocrux?- bromeó él y las lágrimas de Hermione se convirtieron en una risa nerviosa mientras se secaba la cara.

-Lo siento- susurró-. Estaba medio dormida.

Ron le dedicó esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacía que su corazón se detuviese, y se la devolvió encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas mientras ambos se sonrojaban.

-¿Me ves tú como…?- empezó Ron.

-En absoluto- lo interrumpió ella sonriendo completamente.

Se preguntó si Ron se había dado cuenta de que le estaba tocando la pierna con la punta de los dedos. Hermione estaba teniendo dificultad en concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa cuando lo había notado…

-Entonces, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Sí. Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo y él sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia.

-Son las cinco de la mañana- le dijo Ron-. Tengo que ir a relevar a Harry.

-Voy contigo.

* * *

Ron salió delante de ella, enviando a Harry a la cama mientras Hermione se vestía. Cuando ella salió de la tienda unos minutos más tarde, llevaba dos tazas humeantes de té.

-Oh, ¡gracias!- le dijo mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado y le tendía una de las tazas.

Hermione estuvo un rato dándole sorbos lentamente y Ron alternaba la mirada entre su propio té y estudiar el perfil de ella…

No podía entender lo que había pasado cuando Hermione se había despertado, y estaba dándole vueltas, preguntándose por qué ella le había hecho esa pregunta de repente. Parecía tan asustada por su respuesta, y a pesar de que realmente no habían estado cerca de definir su relación, no creía que ella se pudiera confundir con algo que no era cuando él había estado durmiendo en su cama y cogiéndole de la mano…

-¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo?- le preguntó Ron con la voz un poco ronca.

Hermione suspiró lentamente y tomó otro largo sorbo de té; Ron sentía curiosidad, y más cuando ella obviamente estaba intentando retrasar el momento de contestarle.

-No.

Una simple palabra que se quedó flotando en el aire entre ellos. Y luego, Hermione lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas, que podía ser fácilmente un síntoma del frío de la madrugada. O, probablemente, por algo más…

-Es que estabas…- continuó ella parándose para tragar-. Me he despertado y te estabas cambiando de ropa, justo a mi lado.

-Oh- a Ron le vino a la mente el momento en el que había decidido desvestirse junto a la cama de Hermione porque pensaba que estaba profundamente dormida-. Parecía más fácil que ir al lavabo. Ya lo había hecho otras veces, solo que nunca te has despertado…

-¿Cómo puedes ha-hacer eso?- le preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

-No lo he pensado mucho- admitió Ron-. Estamos viviendo en una tienda.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Ron intentó no concentrarse demasiado en el color cada vez más rojo de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- continuó Ron cuando ella permaneció en silencio-. ¿Te molesta? No lo haré m…

-No, no es eso.

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante, temblando ligeramente bajo la neblinosa y helada llovizna.

-Espero que no se pase todo el día lloviendo- agregó de repente, mirando hacia delante distraída-. Odio trasladar el campamento cuando está lloviendo.

-Harry y yo podemos montar la tienda bastante rápido. Y tengo un abrigo de sobre que te puedes poner mientras nos movemos- le ofreció Ron, apretujándose con más fuerza en el abrigo que llevaba.

Hermione lo volvió a mirar, con los ojos fijos en los suyos antes de apartar la vista.

-Yo estaría demasiado nerviosa como para…- hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza-, quitarme la ropa así, tan normal, delante de ti.

Ron tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que habían vuelto a la conversación de antes. Pero, una vez que lo hizo, tuvo que reprimir desesperado un gemido ante la mera mención de Hermione desvistiéndose, del todo…

-Pero yo soy un tío- le explicó dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo que le podía estar confundiendo.

-¿Y qué tiene de diferente?- inquirió Hermione fijando de nuevo su mirada en la de Ron; ahora la confusión había reemplazado por completo a la vergüenza.

-Un montón de cosas- dijo ligeramente sorprendido de que ella no lo entendiera-. Quiero decir… es…- estaba pisando terreno pantanoso y buscaba desesperado palabras que no le fueran imposibles decir en voz alta-. Las chicas no soléis hacer esas cosas… Sería, ya sabes, difícil no sentiré atraído por… todo.

Oh, buen trabajo, pensó al mirarla humedecerse el labio inferior mientras él se sonrojaba hasta las puntas de las orejas.

-¿Y te crees que eso no nos pasa a nosotras; a mí?- le preguntó Hermione con la voz un poco quebrada al final.

Oh, mierda.

-Em… La verdad es que no he pensado… no.

-No tienes ni idea en realidad- se maravilló Hermione apartándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con la mano ligeramente temblorosa-. ¿No has escuchado a las chicas de Hogwarts a lo largo de los años fantaseando con chicos?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Me refiero a físicamente- le explicó Hermione carraspeando para aclararse la garganta.

Ron sintió que se le secaba la boca de repente, a pesar del té que, básicamente, había quedado olvidado en sus manos y ahora se estaba enfriando con el aire invernal.

-Yo no podría hacer eso delante de ti- prosiguió Hermione con la voz un poco dura-, porque estaría demasiado preocupada por lo que pensaras. He creído, que quizás porque tú has podido hacerlo tan fácilmente, que… que en realidad no te importaba lo que yo pensara. Y no veo como no te iba a importar, a menos que no estés nervioso de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Le costó varios minutos de silencio seguir todo lo que Hermione le había dicho con unas cuantas frases honestas. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, aturdido. Cuando los abrió, ella lo estaba mirando con los labios entreabiertos.

-Bueno- dijo Ron tragando saliva-, mirándolo de esa manera, me acabas de cohibir.

-Definitivamente no tienes ningún motivo para estarlo…

Hermione se acurrucó un poco más en la manta que tenía puesta alrededor de los hombros, dándole unos tragos rápidos al té. Ron sospechó que era una táctica para encubrir la vergüenza.

Ron le dio vueltas a un pensamiento y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para proceder. No le parecía posible que ella lo viera exactamente de la misma manera en la que él la veía… El jersey que llevaba puesto Hermione se deslizó por su hombro y el corazón de Ron se contrajo, siguiendo con la vista la suave piel de su cuello. En verano, en La Madriguera, ella se tumbaba sobre la hierba con Ginny, con las piernas desnudas hasta la mitad del muslo. Ron había desaparecido más de una vez en su habitación para maldecir y tratar de no mirarla fijamente, preparándose para cuando ella fuera a buscarlo. Sin duda, Hermione no podría…

Hermione se deslizó más cerca de él, de nuevo… e, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, la apoyo sobre su hombro. El corazón de Ron latió insistente contras sus costillas mientras sentía el calor que ella irradiaba. Pero esa vez fue más rápido de lo que había sido. Se había acostumbrado a que Hermione lo tocara más de lo estrictamente necesario, sobre todo en los últimos días. Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y posando la mano sobre su brazo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó suavemente Hermione, aspirando-. Solo quería decirte… En realidad no creo que sea diferente, para ti. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Ron quería que ella le dijera lo que no podía decirle, pero sí que confiaba en ella, y sabía que eso era realmente todo lo que importaba.

-Gracias.

* * *

Hermione temblaba con ferocidad otra vez cuando llegaron a la costa y levantaron el campamento. Ron había hechizado, para ella, el abrigo que tenía de sobra para que repeliera el agua, pero no parecía marcar una gran diferencia. El aire brumoso se filtraba a través de todo lo que los rodeaba y la lluvia se había intensificado justo un momento antes de que comenzaran a levantar los hechizos protectores alrededor del nuevo campamento. El aire de mar transportaba una especie de punzada salada que no era del todo desagradable. Era un alivio en realidad, no estar rodeados de colinas heladas y de árboles estériles.

Ron se puso con la cena casi de inmediato, pensando que al menos algo caliente para comer les sentaría bien a los tres. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, mientras cenaban, Harry apenas habló cuando Hermione había aparecido con ropa seca, cargando una pila de notas e insistiendo en que se tenían que centrar en seguir rastreando posibles lugares donde se podrían encontrar los restantes horrocruxes.

Varias horas más tarde y muy poco progreso después, Harry desapareció para lavarse y Ron se puso la capa, cogiendo uno de los botes de llamas azules de Hermione.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó ella desde el sofá, donde estaba sacando cosas de su bolso de cuentas y reorganizándolas con tal de hacer algo.

-He pensado en hacer la primera ronda. Harry ha estado… ya sabes- y movió la mano en la dirección del lavabo con frustración.

-Tenemos que seguir presionándolo- comentó Hermione un poco triste.

-Sí.

Ron se alborotó el pelo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por pensar en volver a dormir con ella en un par de horas…

-La botella de agua está en mi mochila, por si la quieres otra vez- le dijo.

Hermione apartó la mirada de él, casi desilusionada.

-No creo que pueda dormir- murmuró Hermione casi sin aliento. Ron creyó que su declaración era un poco pesimista dado lo cansada que estaba.

-Si quieres te puedes venir fuera conmigo. Pero no quiero que tu resfriado empeore.

Hermione lo volvió a mirar y una pequeña sonrisa brilló en su rostro antes de ponerse en pie.

-Creo que haré eso un rato- dijo-, si no te importa…

Ron se rió ante lo absurdo de sus palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no. Vamos.

* * *

Hermione se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, y a Ron le costaba enfocar la mirada. Debería despertarla y entrar en la tienda. Llevaban allí fuera cinco horas y media y a pesar de que hacía mucho menos frío que en el norte, la brisa era fría y salada, y la lluvia había vuelto de nuevo.

Ron se movió, esperando que Harry hubiera dormido lo suficiente en lugar de haberse quedado despierto obsesionándose con la snitch y con las Reliquias. El movimiento despertó de inmediato a Hermione, que agarró el jersey de Ron en un apretado puño mientras sacudía la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Hey.

Hermione parpadeó y lo miró, aflojando el agarre del jersey hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ron aclarándose la garganta, rasposa por la falta de uso-. De todos modos te iba a despertar. Deberíamos entrar; son más de las cinco.

Hermione se recolocó la manta sobre los hombros y se humedeció los labios mientras Ron estiraba el brazo, recuperando la circulación después de varias horas de no poder moverlo.

-Siento haber estado dormida sobre ti tanto rato- se disculpó Hermione en voz baja, mirándolo.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Apenas pesas.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, pero entonces su expresión se volvió cansada y seria de nuevo.

-¿Crees que Harry está bien?

-Lo estará- trató Ron de tranquilizarla, suspirando-. Mira, he estado pensado mientras estábamos aquí sentados… Esa cierva tiene que significar algo, ¿no? Entonces, si pudiéramos centrarnos un poco en descubrir quién la conjuró, podríamos ser capaces de arriesgarnos a encontrarlos y ver si nos pueden ayudar. Ellos querían ayudar o no nos habrían llevado hasta la espada.

-Alguien que sabía cómo obtener la espada y que sabía que nos la tenía que enseñar, también podría saber…- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco.

-Exacto. Saben que la necesitamos, lo que significa que deben de haber adivinado algo sobre lo que estamos haciendo.

Hermione asintió, con una chispa de emoción.

-Quizás podamos poner a Harry de nuestro lado otra vez si descubrimos quién ha sido- agregó Ron estirando las piernas y cogiendo el bote con la llama azul casi extinta.

-Gracias- susurró Hermione.

Ron la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-No estoy segura de sí habría tenido mucho más tiempo la energía suficiente para seguir luchando contra Harry yo sola- le explicó.

-Sé que en el pasado he estado de su parte en algunas cosas, pero esta vez tienes razón. Además, he aprendido a escucharte mejor.

Harry salió de la tienda, detrás ellos, bostezando.

-¿Por qué os habéis quedado aquí fuera tanto tiempo?- les preguntó acercándose y sentándose al lado de Ron.

-Necesitamos dormir más de cuatro horas por noche- razonó Ron levantándose y extendiendo una mano hacia Hermione. Ella la cogió con una suave sonrisa y él tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie a su lado.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no te incluyes en esa regla?- Harry bostezó de nuevo, ajustándose las gafas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ron ignorando lo que le acababa de decir.

-Sí. Demasiado distraído como para seguir durmiendo.

-Despiértame si…

-Ya, ya- y Harry hizo un ademán para que se fueran-. Iré a buscaros a los dos si al fin ocurre algo emocionante…

A Ron no le gustó el tono de voz de Harry, pero no podía hacer mucho más en medio de la noche. Las cejas de Hermione se arquearon con preocupación, pero Ron logró persuadirla tirándole de la manga del jersey para que entrara en la tienda.

Una vez que llegaron a sus respectivas camas, Hermione se giró para mirarlo.

-No sé cómo llegar hasta él.

-No hará ninguna estupidez- trató de convencerla a pesar de que no estaba del todo seguro.

-Tal vez podríamos turnarnos más tarde para hablar con él.

-Claro- Ron estuvo de acuerdo; parpadeó rápidamente mientras le ardían los ojos por el cansancio.

Hermione asintió, cogiendo su pijama y pasando por al lado de él de camino al lavabo.

* * *

Cuando Ron volvió a reunirse con ella junto a sus camas, creyó que ya estaría dormida. Hermione estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda. Una vez más, había dejado un gran espacio en el colchón.

Arriesgándose, Ron se quedó mirando el hueco durante varios segundos, pensando que simplemente debería dejar de ser un ridículo y echarse a dormir en su propia cama…

-¿Ron?- le preguntó Hermione con la voz amortiguada por el sueño a la vez que se movía ligeramente bajo las mantas.

-¿Sí?

Se sentó muy vacilante en el borde de la cama de Hermione para escucharla bien.

-Lamento no haber hablado mucho sobre tu familia antes de que te fueras. Sé que estabas preocupado.

No se esperaba algo así; se le arquearon las cejas antes de negar con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

-Nah, está bien. Bill me puso al día mientras estuve con él.

-Pero debería haber sido más comprensiva. Mis padres están lejos y a salvo. Tú no tenías ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con los tuyos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-No fue fácil lo que tuviste que hacer- le dijo él en voz baja, tragando saliva mientras los ojos de Hermione se ponían brillantes.

Ron no se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo hasta que le cogió la mano con timidez. Él miró hacia abajo, viendo cómo los pequeños dedos de Hermione se entrelazaban con los suyos.

¿Cómo era posible que unos minutos atrás le hubiera podido coger la mano ahí fuera y sin embargo ahí dentro sentía que caía lentamente con su gentil toque?

Pero una parte de Ron sabía muy bien que eso era diferente.

¿Iba a ser igual de fantástico cada vez? Cada vez. Era él el que se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos, pero ella lo estaba mirando con esa clase de nerviosismo que seguramente no merecía la pena a cambio de un poco de fugaz comodidad.

Consideró que debería empezar a hacer algo al recordar el hecho de que había sido ella la que virtualmente había iniciado cada pequeño momento que los había acercado en los últimos días. Quizás por eso Hermione había pensado… la maldita cosa de la hermana. No lo podía permitir.

Dijo en voz alta las palabras que había repetido tres veces en la cabeza antes de poder hablar.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-Solo si tú quieres- y se maravilló por enésima vez de lo absolutamente brillante que era. Le iba a dar la verdad, que no podía decirle aun con palabras, con sus acciones.

No podía pensar; si pensaba, se quedaría de nuevo atrapado. Entonces, soltó la mano de Hermione para meterse bajo las mantas en su lado de la cama.

Deseaba poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras "su lado" el tiempo suficiente como para tumbarse junto a ella. Pero era demasiado tarde; su corazón había empezado de nuevo a martillear.

Ron se tumbó a su lado de espaldas; sus hombros se estaban tocando. Y luego, Hermione se movió, girándose hacia él. Ron volvió la cabeza para mirarla y descubrió que su cabello salvaje y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa resultaban hipnóticos en la oscuridad.

Se dio cuenta de algo y no estaba seguro de sí debería haberlo notado. Hermione no estaba temblando. De hecho, parecía irradiar una especie de calor corporal que no requería de su presencia para darle calor. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, todo lo que consiguió esa información fue hacerle más audaz.

Ron levantó el brazo sobre la cabeza de Hermione y ella lo miró a los ojos con una simple pregunta, pero sin esperar la respuesta, se acurrucó en su costado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo a la vez que él bajaba ligeramente el brazo sobre su espalda. Los huesos de Ron eran delgados y sus largos dedos se habían estirado demasiado, quedando muy cerca de una tira de piel expuesta del borde inferior de la camiseta de Hermione. Ron tragó saliva y dejó caer la mano sobre las sábanas, detrás de ella.

Se preguntó si Hermione podía sentir su corazón latiendo alocado.

Y en ese momento, Hermione se movió, doblando la pierna y apoyándola en la parte superior del muslo de Ron. Demasiado cerca de…

Sospechaba que Hermione sabía más de anatomía de lo que Ron se imaginaba. Pero conocer y experimentar eran dos cosas muy diferentes, y no estaba listo para enfrentarse a ese hecho en ese momento. Si se quedaba así mucho rato, Hermione iba a descubrir el alcance completo del efecto que tenía sobre él.

Ron se mordió el interior de la mejilla y alejó su cuerpo del de Hermione una milésima, rogando en silencio por que no se diera cuenta.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella comenzando a alejarse.

Pero Ron reaccionó antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, deteniéndola al estirarse sobre su cintura para agarrarle la pierna con la mano, envolviendo sus dedos en su muslo, demasiado arriba. Hermione se congeló, elevando la mirada, intentando encontrarse con la suya.

Sentía demasiado de Hermione a través de su fino pijama.

-¡Lo siento!- la soltó, pero ella no se movió-. No estaba um… mierda. No me estaba tratando de alejar de ti… en realidad…

-Si te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo…

-¡No! No lo estás haciendo. Bueno…- comenzó a rectificar, recordando el motivo inicial de porqué había tratado de alejarse un poco de ella-. No de la manera en la que estás pensando.

Hermione se humedeció los labios, con la frente fruncida mientras lo observaba.

-¿Confías en mí?- logró decir Ron recordando lo que le había dicho ella antes. Dejó que los ojos de Hermione se encontraran con los suyos y ella suavizó la mirada.

Muy lentamente, Hermione sonrió, con un pequeño asentimiento contra su hombro.

Un trueno sonó en la distancia, y Ron carraspeó de nuevo, notando que tenía la piel de gallina en la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Hermione se volvió a mover, alejándose ligeramente de él, pero esa vez Ron sintió cada leve movimiento: cómo deslizaba la pierna lejos de la suya, cómo sus dedos curvados descansaban sobre su estómago y cómo su cabello le rozaba la nariz mientras se acomodaba, cerrando los ojos.

Hermione aspiró profundamente, su pecho se expandió contra el costado de Ron, que cerró los ojos y se enfocó en sus otros sentidos… en el aroma del pelo de Hermione, en su peso sobre él y en la seguridad que sentían entre las retorcidas mantas y los suaves pijamas.

Cuando Hermione comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño, Ron se dio cuenta de que las mantas estaban enredadas en sus cinturas y que la piel de Hermione estaba muy caliente al tacto a pesar de que no estaba tapada. Ron supo, con certeza, que ella lo necesitaba de una manera diferente a la que él pensaba; ya no requería su presencia para que le calentase la helada piel por culpa del resfriado.

Quizás, todo el tiempo, Hermione había necesitado más que eso…

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ya podemos ver que las cosas entre ellos van tomando forma, ¿no os parece? Aparentemente están empezando a abrirse al otro. Este capítulo me gusta especialmente porque por primera vez vemos la perspectiva de Hermione ante la situación y, de aquí en adelante, vamos a disfrutar más de ella. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Las paredes de lona brillaban bajo la luz tenue de la mañana cuando Ron abrió los ojos. Arrugando la nariz, parpadeó y notó que Hermione se había dado la vuelta mientras dormía. Ahora le daba la espalda y sus rizos le estaban haciendo cosquillas en la nariz y en los labios. Hermione estaba usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada y tenía las dos manos ligeramente posadas sobre su antebrazo. Sentía su cálida espalda a lo largo del costado, hasta donde sus rodillas se doblaban lejos de él. Mierda. Su culo, cubierto solamente por un pijama fino, contra su pierna… cubierta solo por un pijama fino.

Mierda.

Lo único malo de su situación actual era que necesitaba levantarse pronto para vaciar la vejiga…

Esperaba poder salir de la cama, usar el baño y volver sin despertar a Hermione, así que empezó a girar lentamente sobre su costado. Su estrategia era levantar las manos de Hermione de su brazo y luego deslizarlo lejos de su cabeza. Era arriesgado, pero no iba a poder volver a dormirse en su estado actual, así que pensó que era mejor moverse ahora y esperar a que aún fuese lo suficientemente temprano como para que a Hermione no le importase quedarse un rato más en la cama…

Acababa de empezar a estirara el brazo sobre el costado de Hermione…

Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba despierta. Era obvio que Hermione había malinterpretado por completo lo que estaba tratando de hacer porque, todavía medio dormida, le cogió por la muñeca y tiró de su brazo para que la envolviera, quedándose quieta de nuevo.

Ron tragó saliva, de repente muy consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Movió las caderas un poco hacia atrás porque estaba sintiendo demasiado de Hermione contra él…

Hermione respiró profundamente durante unos segundos antes de que su cabeza se moviera sobre su brazo.

-¿Estás despierto?- susurró. Ron supuso que ella estaba excepcionalmente callada porque no quería despertarlo si aún seguía dormido. Y también se dio cuenta de que no podía fingir no haberla escuchado, al menos de manera creíble.

A la mierda. Todavía tenía que ir a mear.

-Sí- le susurró de vuelta.

Hermione dejó caer el brazo de Ron que se había puesto sobre la cintura como si estuviera quemando. En ese momento Ron no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para no terminar teniendo que evitar el contacto visual con ella durante la siguiente hora.

-Estaba intentando ir al baño y volver sin despertarte- admitió, extrañado de cómo Hermione se había avergonzado por haber malinterpretado sus acciones.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- sí, perfecto…

Hermione quitó la cabeza de su brazo, aun dándole la espalda mientras Ron se separaba de ella.

-¿Todavía está Harry fuera?- le preguntó bajando la cabeza hasta la almohada a la vez que él se levantaba de la cama.

-Supongo que sí. Iré a ver cómo está.

* * *

No, no era la primera vez que se masturbaba en el baño de la tienda. Y tampoco iba a ser la última vez. Incluso lo había hecho una vez en su cama mientras Hermione se duchaba y Harry estaba fuera haciendo guardia.

¿Qué debía hacer si no? ¿Meter sus partes nobles en un cubo de agua helada cada veinticuatro horas?

No dejaba de sentir el culo de Hermione contra su muslo. Pero sabía que tenía que parar si planeaba salir del baño en algún momento del día.

Pero.

Pensó que la situación solo podía empeorar (volverse mucho mejor) a partir de ahí. Si seguía durmiendo en la cama de Hermione, era solo cuestión de tiempo que ella notara lo que le estaba provocando. Sería un milagro si seguía despertándose todas las mañanas antes que ella.

Ron consideró lo injusto que era que las chicas no tuvieran un problema similar. Y luego se acordó de lo que le había dicho Hermione el día anterior sobre las chicas en Hogwarts discutiendo sobre los atributos físicos de los tíos que les gustaban.

Pero ENTONCES, se imaginó a Hermione quitándose la camisa mientras él estaba tendido en su cama…

Cerró los ojos, meditando y sabiendo que no podía estar tan excitado por el cuerpo de Hermione durmiendo inocente a su lado. Si lo estaba (lo cual era definitivamente cierto), entonces, ¿qué pasaría exactamente si se enfrentaba alguna vez a un problema real, como enrollarse con ella o…? No. Si seguía esa línea de pensamiento estaría encerrado en el baño hasta la siguiente semana.

Escuchó las voces de Harry y Hermione en la sala de estar, y se sintió decepcionado y aliviado de no poder volver a la cama. Al menos podría distraerse con notas, mapas y estrategias…

* * *

Hermione iba a tratar hablar de nuevo con Harry, pero Ron sospechaba que su amigo iba a hacer oídos sordos, pero para darle una oportunidad a Hermione antes de que Harry se fuera a la cama, iba a hacer él la primera ronda de vigilancia. A la una de la mañana, Ron volvió a entrar en la tienda y escuchó silencio; Harry estaba mirando a la nada ligeramente. Ron captó la mirada de Hermione, arqueó las cejas preguntándole, pero ella suspiró derrotada, levantándose y yéndose a la entrada de la tienda.

-Ron- le dijo en voz baja lanzándole una mirada penetrante que le decía que quería hablar con él en privado. Pero el pelirrojo se había vuelto impresionantemente bueno leyendo esos momentos y ya sabía lo que quería. Asintió levemente y volvió los ojos hacia Harry; la expresión de preocupación de Hermione se transformó en cansado alivio-. Gracias- le dijo ella antes de salir a hacer la segunda ronda.

* * *

-Tío- dijo Ron media hora más tarde cuando acababan de terminar una aburrida partida de ajedrez.

Harry lo miró, ajustándose las gafas.

-Podrías intentar hacer las dos cosas- continuó Ron al ver que al menos tenía su atención-. No estoy diciendo que tengas que renunciar por completo a eso de las Reliquias, pero Hermione tiene razón a cerca de mantenernos centrados en la tarea. Dumbledore nunca te mencionó las malditas Reliquias, Harry. Seguramente lo habría hecho si hubiera querido que tú…

-Ya hemos pasado por esto.

Ron se detuvo, buscando otra táctica.

-Mira, incluso si encontraras la maldita varita y la piedra… todavía te quedaría matar a Quién-Tú-Sabes, ¿no? Y los horrocruxes tienen que destruirse para que eso pase.

-¿Y quién lo dice?

-Oh, venga ya- Ron soltó un bufido exasperado-. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el año pasado?

-Hemos hecho infinidad de suposiciones- intervino Harry-. ¿No te sigue pareciendo extraño que hayamos estado aquí durante meses y apenas hayamos avanzado con los malditos horrocruxes? Pero entonces encontramos algo importante y vosotros dos actuáis como si me hubiera vuelto loco por preocuparme por eso. ¡Fue idea de Hermione ir a ver a Lovegood para preguntarle sobre el símbolo! ¡Solo que es demasiado terca como para dejarme tener la razón sobre eso!

-Eso no es justo- respondió Ron sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva-. A ella no le importa quién tenga la razón, siempre y cuando sea verdad.

Harry se mofó y negó con la cabeza.

-Sé lo que estáis haciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para agotarme.

De acuerdo, parecía eso. Y tal vez era realmente eso lo que estaban haciendo. Pero Hermione estaba tratando de empujar sola una roca colina arriba. Lo mínimo que podía hacer Harry era fingir que no le importaba una mierda.

-Es que no creo que podamos dejarlo pasar. Si perdemos el enfoque, nos llevará más tiempo y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Así que- empezó a decir Harry encontrándose con la mirada de Ron de nuevo-, ¿crees que estar trabajando duro en el mismo maldito problema durante meses y morirnos de hambre no es perder el tiempo?

-No, no lo será… si trabajamos juntos.

Harry miró a Ron con escepticismo.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

Ron no tuvo que pensárselo antes de responder.

-Sí.

Compartieron un largo momento de silencio, Ron esperaba que al menos Harry estuviera considerando sus palabras. Al final, Harry respiró hondo y se puso en pie, estirándose.

-No he estado durmiendo bien; mejor lo intento ahora, antes de que Hermione necesite una siesta.

-No has estado…

-No se lo digas- lo cortó Harry y Ron asintió, levantándose también.

-Adelante, entonces- dijo, logrando que Harry le sonriera mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo y asentía.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Hermione entró de nuevo. Había estado sentado a la mesa de la cocina, revisando mapas e intentando sintonizar la repetición de la retransmisión que hacían de Pottervigilancia en mitad de la noche, pero la contraseña se le estaba resistiendo.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- le preguntó Hermione con suavidad, sentándose frente a él.

-Creo que bien- respondió sintiéndose menos optimista de lo que aparentaba-. Me ha escuchado, ha discutido… ya es más de lo que podemos decir de los últimos días.

Hermione asintió, parpadeando lentamente.

-¿Crees que ha dormido lo suficiente? No podía mantenerme despierta ahí fuera mucho más.

-Ya hago yo otra hora- sugirió Ron recordando lo que le había dicho Harry sobre el insomnio-. Todavía estoy bien. He estado mirando dónde deberíamos ir; a menos que ya tengas alguna idea sobre eso.

-No- suspiró pesadamente-. No lo he pensado aún. A estas alturas parece tan arbitrario…

-Tal vez no lo sea- y Ron cogió el mapa que había dejado abierto en un punto particularmente intrigante-. Hay muchos pueblos mágicos pequeños cerca. He marcado algunos aquí- los señaló mientras Hermione se inclinaba sobre la mesa para ver mejor-. Creo que tenemos que volvernos más atrevidos y tratar de husmear en algunos de ellos.

-Mold-on-the-Wold- leyó Hermione levantando la Mirada hacia Ron y tomando aliento para continuar hablando, pero Ron asintió y habló primero.

-Sí, es donde vivía la familia de Dumbledore originalmente.

-Eso es… sí, deberíamos intentarlo- dijo Hermione, ahora más alerta de lo que estaba hacía un momento, sonriendo lentamente-. ¿Pero no hay gigantes viviendo en los Cotswolds?

No sabía muy bien por qué le estaba preguntando Hermione, ya que estaba seguro de que ella sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo, se sintió extrañamente complacido de que le preguntara, como si realmente quisiera que él tomara la iniciativa. Quizás fuera un alivio para ella confiar que Ron estaba trabajando en ello, tomándose las cosas en serio.

-Sí, pero no nos deberían preocupar si nos quedamos cerca del pueblo y montamos ahí el campamento.

Hermione asintió, aspirando profundamente. Lo pilló mirándola en silencio antes de acordarse de la otra cosa que quería contarle.

-Oh, también he empezado a hacer una lista de todos los Patronus que conocemos. Ya sabes, el nombre de cada persona y la forma que toma.

Deslizó un trozo de pergamino escrito con su áspera letra sobre la mesa. Hermione lo miró un momento antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo.

-Esto es brillante.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Mira a ver si me he dejado a alguien fuera- le sugirió-. Pero no esta noche, más tarde. Puedes añadirlos si se me han olvidado. Creo que mañana podemos obligar a Harry a que le eche un vistazo también.

Ron alzó la varita y el movimiento hizo que la radio emitiera un zumbido a su lado, tratando de buscar una emisora.

-Estaba intentando encontrar otra vez Pottervigilancia- le explicó-. Pero sigo sin tener suerte con la contraseña.

-¿Emiten tan tarde?- preguntó Hermione mirando el reloj de Ron.

-No, pero lo tienen programado para que vuelva a emitirse a media noche. Lo pillé un par de veces en casa de Bill cuando no podía dormir.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó, pero Ron no quería hablar de eso, no con las cosas, al menos de momento, relativamente pacíficas entre ellos. Entonces, Ron se aclaró la garganta y empujó la silla hacia atrás, listo para salir fuera un rato.

-¡Oh! Tengo algo para ti- Hermione se levantó antes de que lo hiciera él, se fue hacia la sala de estar para coger su bolso de cuentas del sofá; se acercó de nuevo a la mesa mientras buscaba algo dentro. Hermione cogió la taza de té vacía de Ron y descorchó un frasco de una poción sin marcar que a él le resultó vagamente familiar.

-¿Qué es?

-Poción pimentónica. La tomé ayer y me ayudó. Fue muy egoísta por mi parte dormir contigo cuando no me encontraba bien- Hermione hizo una pausa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ron repitió en su cabeza varias veces lo que le acababa de decir, tratando de no sonrojarse mientras ella continuaba-. Bueno, creo que deberías tomarla también. Me sentiré fatal si te he contagiado el resfriado.

-La verdad es que no me importa- dijo Ron con indiferencia. Pero Hermione le dirigió una mirada triste y suplicando y Ron no quería que se sintiera mal, especialmente cuando planeaba seguir durmiendo con ella el tiempo que le permitiera-. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, me la tomaré.

Hermione sonrió y le sirvió un poco de la poción en la taza, entregándosela. Se lo bebió de un trago, poniendo una ligera mueca ante el sabor terroso y ligeramente metálico.

-Bien- declaró dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie-. Iré en una hora a ver cómo está Harry. Es mejor que te vayas a la cama.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos más de lo que le resultaba totalmente cómodo y cuando al final asintió y se dio la vuelta, Ron sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago, anticipando otra noche con su brazo alrededor de ella.

* * *

-Estamos en 1998.

Harry había salido a relevar a Ron a la media hora, y él acababa de acercarse a la cama de Hermione para encontrársela todavía despierta, sentada en mitad de la cama y buscando una emisora de radio.

Levantó la vista al oír su voz, arqueando las cejas en una pregunta.

-El jueves pasado fue año nuevo- le explicó-. Me acabo de dar cuenta hace unos minutos. Había perdido la pista del día que era y lo he tenido que mirar en el calendario de la cocina para asegurarme.

-¿Ya es día seis?- le preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Eso parece.

Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama y centró la atención en la radio, que intentaba que sonara lo que parecía una canción instrumental bajo las capas de estática.

-He estado un rato buscando Pottervigilancia- le comentó Hermione y se acercó para tocar la radio con la varita.

-McKinnon- intentó Ron, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el incremento de la estática-. Travers- nada.

-¿Hay algún truco para esto?

-Nadie lo ha mencionado específicamente, pero Bill cree que en su mayoría son nombres de miembros fallecidos de la Orden, como un tributo- hizo una pausa, aclarándose la garganta-. Hedwig- intentó.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y él se encogió de hombros.

-No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Escucharon como la estática disminuía unos instantes, antes de que Ron se inclinara hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

-Es probable que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione tocó la radio, pasaron unas emisoras difusas hasta que apareció una gradualmente, una vieja canción abriéndose paso.

-¿No sonó esta canción en la boda de Bill y Fleur?- preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

-Eso creo. Es bastante buena.

Se sentaron en silencio unos segundos, solo escuchando; Ron deseaba realmente tener una excusa para cogerle la mano.

Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba ninguna. Pero no importó.

Hermione se levantó, resollando, y Ron supo que, con su resfriado ya curado, eso era otra cosa. Sin mirarlo, recogió unos calcetines dispares que había tirados por el suelo y los arrojó a su cama y a la de Harry, respectivamente. A Ron se le encogió el corazón al ver que ella notaba la diferencia.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Hermione, se distraía manteniéndose ocupada. Todos habían sido culpables de eso, pero quizás él lo había estado haciendo más esos últimos días. Tal vez por eso podía reconocerlo ahora tan fácilmente.

Ron se levantó, listo para detenerla, pero Hermione se quedó quieta, aun mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿De verdad crees que tenemos una oportunidad?- le preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

-Sí- respondió sorprendido por la seguridad de su propia voz-. Realmente lo creo.

Se acordó de la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior, sobre ser más valiente… mostrarle a Hermione la diferencia entre una maldita hermana y…

No iba a pensar en las palabras que no podría decirle, porque solo habría hecho más difícil lo que hizo a continuación.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera respirar otra vez, Ron estaba envolviendo la mano en su muñeca. Ella se volvió para mirarlo por encima del hombro, con los ojos húmedos y reflexivos.

-Ven aquí- le sugirió con la voz áspera.

Hermione se dio la vuelta sin pararse a pensar, y Ron se tuvo que centrar mientras ella entrelazaba los dedos entre los suyos y se inclinaba hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho a la vez que él envolvía su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. No estaban bailando, pero se acercaba bastante… y era aún mejor.

La primera canción dio paso a la siguiente; apenas se movían. Ron cerró los ojos y soltó la mano de Hermione para acercarla más y tenerla entre sus brazos. Sintió la mano de ella deslizándose por su espalda, y casi se olvidó de respirar cuando era necesario. El aire estaba lleno de estática y Hermione levantó la cabeza, buscando su mirada y aferrándose a ella. Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca que casi podía…

Hermione se alejó, lo suficiente como para mover la radio al suelo y atenuar la luz de la linterna, dejándolos casi a oscuras, se metió en la cama y le tendió la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo. Ron se arrastró junto a ella y se puso de costado, con un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando Hermione lo miró y le puso una mano temblorosa sobre el corazón. Él extendió la mano, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos a lo largo de la curva de su brazo a la vez que Hermione cerraba los ojos.

Había tantas palabras acumuladas al fin en la punta de su lengua. Pero una tormenta agridulce lo envolvió, haciendo eco de la repetitiva lluvia de fuera. Hermione se movió para estar más cerca, a centímetros de distancia sobre la almohada.

-Creo que tengo mucho… mucho que contarte- susurró Ron y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron para quedarse mirándolo en la oscuridad.

-Eso espero- le susurró ella de vuelta.

Probablemente podría hacerlo. En ese mismo momento.

-Estoy tan…- comenzó Hermione, tensa-. Dios, me temo que si hablamos y luego… ya no quedará nada.

Ron esperó, con el corazón golpeando contra la mano de Hermione, a que ella se explicara mejor y le diera sentido a lo que acababa de decir.

-Es como lo que dijo tu padre. Todos tienen miedo de no tener la oportunidad de conseguir lo que quieren. Eso es… Yo no puedo hacer eso. No puedo vivir como no fuésemos a conseguirlo.

Hermione estaba realmente en lo cierto. Pero pensó que si solamente supiera el tiempo que llevaba tratando de decírselo, quizás…

No quería que pensara que eso era solo por la maldita guerra. Y tampoco quería que pensara que le era fácil dejarlo ir ahora, cuando sospechaba que estaban muy, muy cerca.

-Entonces… tal vez solo lo sepas- le dijo en voz baja-. Yo no tengo que decir nada.

Hermione parecía estar en una encrucijada y Ron lo entendió. ¿Realmente cuánto más podría seguir conteniéndose?

Pero si solamente pudiera saber, seguro, que ella también lo quería…

-¿Me puedes prometer- comenzó Hermione tragando saliva mientras elevaba la voz en un intento de evitar las lágrimas-, que solo… si realmente lo dices en serio, y aún lo haces, cuando esto acabe, entonces…?

Hermione estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas decirlo sin decir nada en absoluto. Oh, la de tiempo que llevaban atrapados ahí, justo ahí.

Ron sabía que podía abrirle la puerta un poco, justo lo suficiente como para que viera la luz al otro lado.

Soltó el brazo de Hermione y le retiró la mano que tenía sobre su pecho para llevársela hasta los labios y cerró los ojos para mantenerse fuerte. Presionó el más leve beso en la punta de sus dedos, escuchando atentamente la respiración de Hermione y oyéndola hacer respiraciones cortas a través de sus labios entreabiertos. No tenía que verla para saberlo.

-Te lo prometo- murmuró sin estar muy seguro de a qué estaba accediendo. Pero no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Ron comenzó a soltarle la mano, tentado lo justo como para abrir los ojos. Hermione no retrocedió, sino que apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla sin afeitar mientras le caían unas cuantas lágrimas. Entonces, Ron la copió: apoyó la mano en un lado de su cuello, agachándose lo suficiente como para que sus frentes se tocaran ligeramente, y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Una semana más os traigo el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me encanta ver que siguen acercándose cada vez más y que están hablando las cosas (aunque sin llegar a hablarlas del todo) y las interacciones entre ellos cada vez son como más frustrantes en el sentido de que arggg quiero que pase algo ya jajaja, pero habrá que esperar. Millones de gracias a todos lo que estáis leyendo, espero vuestros comentarios.

Ahora me gustaría responder a algunas personas:

Angie: No sabes la alegría que me da que a pesar de estar leyendo al día la historia en inglés te pases a ver la traducción. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y me encanta que te esté gustando!

Tulipanpan: Oh muchísimas gracias, me alegro de verte por aquí y que estés disfrutando de la historia tanto como lo hice yo desde un primer momento. Yo encantada de traérosla. Un besazo enorme! Y mil gracias por el apoyo.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Hermione se había quitado en algún momento de la noche el jersey, y ahora solo tenía puesta una fina camiseta y los pantalones del pijama. Ron no podía culparla porque la verdad era que se estaba muy bien, con dos mantas y dos cuerpos. No obstante, le parecía divertido e increíblemente excitante que hubieran llegado al punto de tener que empezar a arreglárselas para tener menos calor cuando compartían la cama.

Ron se había vuelto a poner boca arriba, con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su brazo, pero esta vez, con la cara vuelta hacia él y casi tumbada sobre su propio estómago. El pie izquierdo de Hermione estaba entre sus espinillas, y la mayor parte de su pierna descansaba sobre la suya a la vez que tenía el brazo izquierdo sobre sus costillas, dejando que su mano colgara sobre el borde de la cama. Ron podía sentir cada respiración que tomaba Hermione mientras sus pechos se apretaban contra su costado.

Era una maldita suerte que las mantas aun le estuvieran cubriendo la cintura.

Pensó en la noche anterior casi como si estuviera flotando en una nube confusa de sueño. A la luz de la mañana que brillaba a través de las paredes de la tienda, se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo, avergonzándose por haberle besado los dedos. De todos modos, Hermione ya no parecía estar nerviosa por la proximidad física, al menos mientras dormía.

Notó que Hermione se movía contra él y levantaba la cara, encontrándose con su mirada. Sobresaltada porque él la estaba observando, se estremeció levemente aunque no se alejó.

-Hey- le dijo Ron con la garganta áspera.

Hermione se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente antes de aclararse la garganta y humedecerse los labios.

-Hey- le susurró ella.

Le presionó la palma de la mano en el estómago cuando se incorporó un poco en la cama y Ron se atragantó en silencio al sentir sus pequeños dedos tan abajo.

-Ha dejado de llover- comentó Hermione mirando la pared de lona y escuchando-. Deberíamos mover la tienda antes de que empiece otra vez.

Ron se dio cuenta de pronto de que tenía la mano aun extendida sobre la espalda de Hermione, así que la dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras ella quitaba la pierna de encima de él. Hermione se sentó en la cama y se recogió el pelo tras las orejas, y Ron tuvo que apartar la mirada y centrarse en un punto que estaba por encima de sus hombros al haber vislumbrado la parte superior de su pecho, viendo más piel de la que había visto antes.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse por cómo iba a poder escapar de allí sin que Hermione lo viera cuando esta se movió de nuevo y le colocó las piernas sobre las rodillas, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo para salir de la cama. Ron cerró los ojos y se resistió a maldecir en voz alta ante la sensación del trasero de Hermione sobre su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella le estaba dando la espalda y se estaba recogiendo el pelo, girándolo y asegurándolo con un grueso coletero.

Los ruidos de la cocina los alertaron de la presencia de Harry muy cerca, y Ron no estaba seguro, pero se preguntó si había alguna relación entre ese hecho y el rápido movimiento de Hermione para ponerse el jersey sobre la camiseta, con las mejillas más sonrojadas que antes.

-Voy a ver qué podemos desayunar- murmuró alejándose de él sin mirar atrás.

* * *

El pueblo de Mold-on-the-Wold estaba tranquilo y nublado, y aunque la lluvia había dejado de caer de momento, amenazaba con volver a desatarse la tormenta antes de que terminara el día. Habían levantado los hechizos protectores y estaban sentados frente a un pequeño fuego a la entrada de la tienda, los tres: Hermione rodeada de su media docena de libros habitual y Harry deshaciendo los nudos de los cordones de sus botas.

El frío era un poco cortante, pero no del todo incómodo, pues el calor del fuego era suficiente como para que Ron se quitara la capa mientras pensaba en la cena.

-¿Qué va a ser esta noche: gachas de avena o guisantes en lata?- les preguntó intentando fingir entusiasmo mientras Harry lo miraba brevemente, desinteresado.

Hermione lo ignoró pasando la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

Ron paseó la mirada entre sus silenciosos amigos durante varios minutos.

-Buena elección- dijo cuando nadie dijo nada-, porque tengo una idea mejor.

Harry lo miró escéptico.

-Hay un pueblo muggle al otro lado del río- le explicó-. Supongo que habrá una tienda o cafetería abierta, son solo las tres y media, y…

Hermione lo interrumpió cerrando ruidosamente el libro y mirándolo fijamente, alarmada.

-Una cosa es robar cultivos al borde de una granja, pero…

-No voy a robar nada- la corrigió Ron-. Tenemos un montón de dinero muggle, ¿no? Puedo coger la capa, cruzar el puente, esconderme detrás de algo y salir como si solo fuera un muggle de vacaciones.

Había sido un día tranquilo y triste. Apenas habían visto a nadie, ni siquiera esa mañana después de pasar por las afueras del pueblo mágico.

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea…- dijo Hermione, pero Harry parecía lo suficientemente animado como para finalmente participar en la conversación.

-Iré contigo…- empezó.

-Ni hablar- Ron casi se rió-. A mí no me pasará nada si me cambio el color de pelo a castaño e intento mezclarme, pero si alguien te ve, eso es todo.

-No estarás todavía echándome en cara lo de la última vez con los dementores…

-Claro que no- le aclaró Ron-. Es que no tiene sentido que vengas- se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las hojas secas de los vaqueros, metiéndose la varita en el bolsillo trasero y cubriéndola con el jersey.

-Ron, no creo…- Hermione casi le suplicó, el libro completamente abandonado junto a ella en el suelo.

-Estaré fuera como mucho una hora- intentó tranquilizarla-. No nos quedan provisiones. Alguien tendrá que salir a por ellas en algún momento, especialmente cuando todavía hace demasiado frío como para que la mayoría de la basura salvaje que comíamos hace unos meses vuelva a crecer.

-Entonces debería ir contigo- respondió Hermione un poco irritada.

-Será más rápido si voy yo solo y me costará menos mezclarme, ¿sabes?

No iba a decirle que prefería que se quedara en la tienda, bajo los hechizos protectores, donde sabía que estaba a salvo. Eso solo haría que ella se negara a darle el dinero muggle y le acabara convenciendo de que no fuese.

-Podría irme ahora- se encogió de hombros-, mientras todavía haya luz y no esté lloviendo a cántaros. ¿Harry?

-Estaría bien- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie-. Solo… ten cuidado- y se metió en la tienda para buscar la capa.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando un momento desde el suelo antes de levantarse y abrazarse a sí misma, separando los labios para decir algo. Sin embargo, Harry emergió de nuevo y le tendió la capa a Ron.

-Hermione, ¿me ayudas con el pelo?

Ella tragó saliva y avanzó un paso vacilante en su dirección.

-No me necesitas para eso- le dijo un poco temblorosa.

-Tú lo ves mejor y puedes asegurarte de que se cubre todo- le explicó dándose cuenta de que estaba estirando el momento un poco, de que era una excusa para que ella se acercara antes de irse… En cierto modo imaginó que se sentiría mucho mejor así, como si el ayudarlo a irse fuera lo mismo que estar de acuerdo con que debería hacerlo.

Ron acortó la mitad de la distancia que los separaba, instándola a ella a hacer el resto. Evitando sus ojos, Hermione se acercó a él y miró la parte superior de su cabeza un momento antes de apuntar con la varita. Ron sintió que le hormigueaba el cuero cabelludo brevemente; Harry y Hermione lo rodearon, revisando el hechizo.

-No está mal. Aunque tal vez deberías afeitarte- Harry sonrió mirando la cara desaliñada y pelirroja de Ron.

-Oh- comenzó, pero Hermione le pasó la varita por la cara y él extendió la mano para sentir el áspero vello aun en su mandíbula-. ¿Qué…?

-Al menos ahora hace juego con tu pelo- dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione mientras Ron se inclinaba para coger su mochila del suelo y se la colgaba al hombro-. Todavía tienes el dinero muggle en tu bolso, ¿no, Hermione?

Ella apretó los labios, asintiendo y desapareciendo dentro de la tienda.

-¿Este es el verdadero motivo por el que querías empezar a acampar más cerca de pueblos?- le preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

-No- rió Ron-, aunque eso hubiera sido inteligente por mi parte.

Hermione salió y empujó un monedero lleno de billetes y monedas muggles en su mano.

-Gracias.

Ella miró una vez más el trabajo que había hecho en su cara y en su pelo.

-Estará bien- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa torcida, pero ella evitaba sus ojos, ajustándole la correa de la mochila en el hombro.

* * *

En realidad solo había tardado una hora. Pero se había retrasado un poco al volver por el camino más largo para evitar el pub que había abierto en el pueblo mágico ya que fuera se había formado una pequeña multitud. Una parte de él deseaba poder arriesgarse a entrar a por unas cervezas de mantequilla, imaginando que esa noche el ánimo sería más ligero en la tienda esa noche. Pero había enterrado por completo la idea. Pensó que la comida que había logrado comprar sería suficiente para levantarles el ánimo.

El sol, ya ocultándose, debía de haberse escondido detrás de una espesa nube cuando se acercó de nuevo a la tienda porque le costó un momento reconocer el campamento bajo la tenue luz y con todo escondido bajo los hechizos protectores. Se quitó la capa de la cabeza y, casi al instante, los hechizos se deshicieron, revelando a una tensa Hermione y a un aliviado Harry a metros de distancia.

Les sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras entraba en el perímetro de los hechizos, viendo que Hermione lo rodeaba para volver a levantarlos.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Harry, pero no esperó a su respuesta-. Finite Incantatem.

Harry movió la varita había el pelo de Ron y luego hacia su cara.

-Oh, cierto- comentó mientras le hormigueaba la piel y el pelo y la barba volvían a su color natural.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Harry arqueando las cejas.

-Ha ido genial- respondió Ron-. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Los dos lo siguieron hasta la cocina, donde, sonriendo, vació en el centro de la mesa una bolsa gigante de pasteles, bollos y empanadillas.

-¡¿En serio?!- Harry los miró boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos.

-De acuerdo, puede que haya resultado un poco sospechoso que un tipo haya comprado la mitad de la tienda, pero no creo que los carroñeros busquen específicamente a alguien que ha gastado demasiado dinero en una panadería muggle…

Harry rió, peor el humor agradable de Ron se disipó mientras buscaba la mirada de Hermione. Ella estaba un poco retirada, en silencio, y ahora que la estaba mirando, sintió que una ola de incomodidad conflictiva le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Hey, debes estar hambrienta- le dijo.

-Sí, Hermione- agregó Harry tirando de una silla para sentarse a la mesa ante el festín-. Es la mejor comida que hemos tenido en meses.

-Es maravilloso- comentó ella inexpresiva-. Lo suficiente para comer una semana- pero se alejó de ellos, dirigiéndose al baño y cerrando la tela con fuerza la tela que los separaba.

Harry miró a Ron y luego al baño, y viceversa, mientras alcanzaba la empanadilla que tenía más cerca.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que le pasa?- le preguntó mientras Ron se sentaba frente a él.

-Ni idea- le dijo a pesar de que tenía sus sospechas-. Supongo que no estaba muy interesada en que uno de nosotros corriera el riesgo de ser atrapado solo por tener mejor comida. Pero…

Harry sonrió, dando un bocado enorme y satisfactorio a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Dios, está delicioso.

-¿Ha merecido la pena?- le preguntó Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se hacía con un bollo aún caliente.

-Has tenido cuidado, nadie te ha visto y yo no he probado nada tan bueno desde la boda.

Ron le dio un bocado a su comida y cerró los ojos, extasiado.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Harry estaba fuera encendiendo el fuego de nuevo y Hermione todavía no había salido del baño. Ron llevaba varios minutos pensando en llamarla, pero no se terminaba de decidir. Pero, en ese momento, le preocupaba sobremanera que ella comiera algo de lo que acababa de llevar porque pensaba que se iba a sentir mucho mejor con una comida completa en lugar de los pocos trozos de lo que sea que pudieran encontrar.

Entonces, fue hasta el baño, tomó la decisión y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Hermione?

Hubo un revuelo y Hermione soltó la solapa, permitiendo que se abriera un poco, lo suficiente como para que Ron lo considerara una invitación a entrar. Se agachó y se deslizó dentro, encontrándosela de espaldas y con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo.

-Hey- le dijo en voz baja, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de pronunciar la siguiente palabras antes de que ella se girase a mirarlo y le envolviera los brazos alrededor del cuello. Hermione estaba temblando cuando se puso de puntillas y hundió la cara en su hombro.

Ron apretó ambas manos contra su espalda, alarmado.

-Estúpido- murmuraba ella-. Muy estúpido.

-Lo siento, yo…

Hermione se apartó de él, mirándolo fijamente, y Ron dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, aturdido de nuevo.

-No te has parado a pensar en cómo me sentiría si t-te hubieras ido otra vez, ¿no?

Un pesó le cayó en la boca del estómago.

Ron la miró, el arrepentimiento invadiéndole. No había pensado en eso, para nada. ¿Debería haberlo hecho? Pero ella no había intentado detenerlo, como lo había hecho… la otra vez. No importaba porque ahora la había lastimado, algo que no quería hacer más. Nunca más.

-No habría ido si me hubieras pedido que no lo hiciera.

Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, incrédula. Sin embargo, Ron no le estaba tomando el pelo, y esperaba que ella lo viera. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y ella lo estudió en silencio antes de suspirar con suavidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Hermione inhaló y lo miró, y Ron se sintió totalmente atascado esperando a que ella dijera algo más.

-No he pensado que fueras a escucharme…- dijo casi en un susurro-, y tampoco he pensado que tuviera derecho a…

-¿Cuándo has dejado de hacerlo?- la interrumpió él, sorprendido-. Quiero decir… estoy bastante acostumbrado a que te pelees conmigo hasta que uno o ambos nos disculpamos…

Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Mira, de verdad que lo siento- prosiguió Ron y ella lo miró de nuevo-. No tenía ni idea de que te iba a molestar tanto…

-Quieres que me pelee contigo…

-No. Bueno…- se rascó la mandíbula, sabiendo que ella, en cierto modo, tenía razón-. Es diferente. Realmente nunca quiero hacerte daño. En serio, me siento terriblemente mal por esto…

Hermione respiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

-Sé que estoy reaccionando de forma exagerada- dijo ella.

-No pasa nada- Ron trató de sonreír, pero ella no parecía estar lista todavía para eso.

-Sé que no nos podemos esconder aquí para siempre- admitió Hermione.

-No, no podemos.

-Entonces, la próxima vez que decidas pasearte por un pueblo muggle, deberías dejarme ir contigo.

-Sí, está bien.

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron.

-¿En serio?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Simplemente había pensado que sería más fácil y rápido si iba yo solo, y sí, probablemente había una parte de mí que no quería que te alejases de los hechizos protectores, y es principalmente porque soy un idiota, pero en parte porque eres hija de muggles y no sé. Soy el menos propenso a tener problemas husmeando.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Se supone que tú estás en casa con Spattergroit…

-Tenía el pelo castaño y nadie, a parte del dueño de la panadería muggle, me ha visto.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-¿Podemos volver a la parte en la que siento de verdad haber hecho que te preocupes?- le pidió y al menos ella lo miró.

-No ha sido solo la preocupación- le confesó en voz baja-. No te lo puedo explicar.

-Te ha hecho pensar en cómo te abandoné. Lo entiendo.

Los ojos de Hermione se suavizaron y se movió un poco más cerca de él.

-Pero nunca más me voy a ir.

Hermione bajó la mirada y extendió la mano, tocando su antebrazo con la yema de los dedos antes de dejar caer la mano de nuevo y resollar.

-En realidad estoy hambrienta- declaró en voz baja.

Ron volvió a sonreír. Y esta vez, Hermione se la devolvió.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, habían despejado la mesa y habían tratado de convencer que Harry hablara de los horrocruxes, pero no parecía que valiera la pena insistir demasiado después del buen humor en el que estaba tras la cena. Harry se había pedido la segunda ronda de vigilancia y Ron solo había protestado con suavidad, una vez, antes de encogerse de hombros y dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer mañana?- preguntó Hermione anotando algo en un largo pergamino mientras hablaba.

Harry permaneció en silencio, haciendo rodar la snitch entre sus manos.

-No he corrido ningún peligro- comenzó Ron dirigiendo la mirada hacia Hermione-, pero debo decíroslo, había carroñeros acechando. Yo no saldría fuera de los hechizos protectores de noche a menos que tengamos que hacerlo.

-Oh, perfecto…- Hermione dejó de hablar, centrando la atención completamente en Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él le dedicó media sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta.

-No sé, la verdad es que nada parecía muy interesante. Aunque creo que podemos quedarnos aquí un par de días y ver qué sucede, a menos que tengamos un plan mejor.

Hermione regresó a lo que estaba haciendo mientras él se levantaba, estirándose.

-¿Quieres hacer la primera ronda o la tercera?- le preguntó.

Ella lo miró brevemente, humedeciéndose el labio inferior.

-Adelante. Yo voy a terminar esto…- y volvió a escribir, con la mirada moviéndose entre varios libros.

* * *

Las noches más oscuras eran siempre las más silenciosas. Parecía que una manta de terciopelo cubría el cielo; las nubes se habían despejado y Harry había salido para relevarlo, dejando a Ron en la sala de estar, sorprendido de encontrarse a Hermione despierta y en la cocina.

Ella estaba de cara a los estantes, doblando un trapo usado, aunque lo miró por encima del hombro un momento mientras se acercaba a ella. Tenía el pelo recogido, manteniéndolo alejado de su cuello desnudo. Ron podía ver su piel suave y una peca justo debajo de la línea de su cabello…

Tal vez fuera el aire silencioso y quieto. Tal vez el frío que ya no le dolía en los huesos, sino que simplemente enfriaba su cuerpo con un agradable toque helado, suficiente para la calidez de la cama de Hermione. Tal vez fuera porque eran las dos de la mañana y los ojos le ardían por la falta de sueño. Pero se inclinó hacia adelante, tocando la piel de Hermione con la punta del dedo justo por encima del cuello de su camiseta… Y cuando ella se movió, se le puso la piel de gallina y se estremeció, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante a la vez que Ron alcanzaba los mechones que se le escapaban del recogido en la base de su cráneo.

Deslizó la mano más arriba y extendió los dedos, que desaparecieron entre espesos rizos.

Ron no podía respirar, no podía moverse. Hermione se recostó contra su toque, lo suficiente como para que se disipasen todas las preguntas sobre si debería haberlo…

Y entonces, Ron envolvió un dedo alrededor de un rizo suelto, tirando de él y deslizando la mano por su espalda mientras lo deshacía. Se estiraba casi hasta la mitad de su cintura y se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto con el pelo tan largo. Ron pudo verla tragar saliva antes de que se girase ligeramente, medio mirándolo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mi pelo es un desastre- le dijo en voz baja.

Ron le soltó el rizo y Hermione se giró del todo para mirarlo, con los labios entreabiertos como si estuviera sin aliento.

-No es lo que estaba pensando- logró decir, considerando que era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Sus pensamientos, admitió para sí mismo, estaban envueltos en algo que definitivamente era amor.

Sí, amaba su pelo. Le encantaba como se sentía, la forma en que se ahuecaba alrededor de su rostro y la forma en que Hermione intentaba controlarlo, fallando con frecuencia.

-Entonces lo que estás intentando es averiguar qué hacer con todo esto- suspiró ella, quitándose el coletero y dejando que su pelo cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Es un verdadero desafío?- Ron tragó saliva, mirando demasiado de cerca como Hermione se pasaba sus delgados dedos a través de los enredos.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y las mejillas se le tiñeron un poco más, era notorio incluso en la tenue luz.

-Siempre he tenido celos de las chicas con el pelo liso- le confesó-, o con el pelo que se queda en su sitio con hechizos que… o simplemente soy terrible haciéndolos en mi misma, o realmente no funcionan para todo el mundo…

-¿Y por qué quieres parecerte a todo el mundo?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada casi asesina.

-Probablemente no sea algo con lo que te puedas identificar… dudo que alguno de tus compañeros de habitación te haya hecho pasar un mal rato alguna vez porque has tenido problemas con los hechizos de belleza…

-¿Te hicieron eso?- le preguntó, repugnado-. ¿Quién? ¿Parvati y Lavender?

Una vez que dijo esas palabras, trató de empujarlas mentalmente de vuelta. Los ojos de Hermione se apartaron de él, se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Deberíamos irnos a la cama- dijo-. Es muy tarde.

Y pasó por su lado antes de que Ron lograra saber qué decir para detenerla.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la cama de Hermione cuando ella al fin apareció un cuarto de hora más tarde. Ron había pensado decirle varias cosas, pero parecían llamar demasiado la atención sobre todo, otra vez, y ahora que estaba allí delante, sintió que las palabras se desvanecían y morían lentamente…

-Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él, peinándose con los dedos el pelo mojado por la ducha.

-Pensaba que ya había superado todo el asunto de… Lavender.

Ron estaba aturdido por el hecho de que Hermione hubiera abordado el tema tan directamente. La verdad es que tenía sentido que fuera él el que se estuviera disculpando por haber estado besando a otra chica durante semanas cuando la persona a la quería besar en realidad estaba sentada a su lado, a punto de dormir en la misma cama que él…

-Sí. Eso- dijo Ron con la voz ronca.

-No debería importarme, pero lo hizo, y supongo que lo hace… así que… lo siento.

Ron se rió, pensando que la disculpa era bastante absurda.

-Sabes por qué lo hice, ¿verdad?- le preguntó esperando que ella lo hiciera o que al menos supiera lo suficiente como para no pedirle más detalles.

-En realidad no, pero, ¿importa?- Hermione estaba manteniendo una actitud bastante sensata, pero Ron la conocía bien y, al mirarla detenidamente, podía ver que le temblaban las manos ligeramente cuando se quitó el coletero de la muñeca y se lo puso en la boca mientras se recogía el pelo con ambas manos.

-Sí, importa- admitió él.

Las manos de Hermione se congelaron un momento, pero se recuperó con rapidez, tratando de sostenerse el pelo con una mano mientras se quitaba el coletero de los dientes con la otra. Pero una cuarta parte de sus rizos se soltaron para quedarse colgando sobre su espalda. Frustrada, lo intentó de nuevo; justo cuando estaba a punto de desistir, Ron extendió la mano, juntó sus largos dedos alrededor de su cabello ya recogido y lo mantuvo unido con facilidad.

Ella lo miró, se quitó el coletero, lo extendió y volvió a intentarlo. Ron le soltó el pelo en el momento en el que ella empezó a asegurarlo con el coletero, resultando en una coleta relativamente exitosa.

-Gracias- le dijo impresionada con el resultado.

Ron le ofreció una sonrisa y trató de responderle, pero tenía la mano apoyada en la cama detrás de ella, demasiado cerca de su trasero. Podría alejarse o tratar de ignorarlo, no obstante, ambas perspectivas eran igual de difíciles. Hermione hizo que sus opciones fueran relativamente inútiles cuando se giró y se arrastró por completo dentro de la cama, detrás de él, rozándole el antebrazo a medida que avanzaba.

Miró hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, y se dio la vuelta, acostándose a su lado de espaldas. Podía sentir la mirada de Hermione en su perfil, descansando de lado frente a él.

-No tenías que explicármelo- le susurró-. No me debes nada.

El incremento de su pulso fue la única indicación en cuanto al significado de lo que le estaba diciendo Hermione, finalmente reflejándose en los retazos de la conversación que habían dejado a medias antes de distraerse. Giró la cabeza para mirarla, y el anhelo de besarla recorrió todo su ser por milésima vez.

-Pero tampoco te merecías lo que hice- le susurró él.

-Actuabas como si lo hicieras solo para herirme…- Hermione se interrumpió y Ron odio la sensación de que ella estuviera en lo correcto, de que no había nada que pudiera decirle con sinceridad que contradijera sus palabras.

Sus ojos debieron de haberle dicho todo lo que sus labios no habían podido, porque la expresión desdeñosa de Hermione se convirtió en shock y los ojos le brillaban bajo la tenue luz que les llegaba de las linternas casi apagadas.

-Es… complicado- logró decir Ron a través de su seca garganta.

Pero entonces Hermione hizo algo completamente inesperado… cogió la mano de Ron y la agarró con fuerza.

-¿Sigue teniendo importancia?- le preguntó ella temblando ligeramente.

-¿Por la guerra?- no estaba seguro de la respuesta que esperaba. Podía perder de cualquier manera. Pero las siguientes palabras de Hermione fueron, una vez más, tan brillantes como él sabía que era ella.

-No, por esto- y, aun temblando, se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a los labios y besó sus nudillos.

Ron se rió, una especie de calor vertiginoso se elevó en su interior, inundándolo. Entonces, Hermione presionó sus manos unidas en su mejilla, con los parpados pesados y mirándolo a través de una fina cortina de pestañas. Y a pesar de que Ron quería permanecer perdido exactamente ahí, para siempre, también quería mucho más. Así que desenredó su mano de la de Hermione y deslizó los dedos sobre su hombro, hipnotizado mientras ella se acercaba. Colocó el brazo sobre su cuerpo y Hermione puso la mano entre ellos, sobre sus pechos, con las caras tan cerca en la almohada que estaban compartiendo el mismo aliento.

Estaban atrapados en una especie de contienda sin palabras, mirando a través de las sombras, incapaces de apartar la mirada o de cerrar los ojos. Pero al final el parpadeo de Hermione disminuyó y el agotamiento la arrastró hacia donde estaban a salvo. La mano de Ron se deslizó por su espalda hasta que sintió su cálida piel en la yema de los dedos; el pie de Hermione se escurrió entre sus espinillas y ella envolvió su pequeño puño en el gastado algodón de su camiseta.

* * *

¿Qué os parecen los avances de estos dos? En serio, a mi me desespera a la vez que me encantan que se digan las cosas sin decírselas pero que a la vez vayan avanzando. Yo creo que esa conversación sobre el tema Lavender era necesaria para dejar el asunto atrás de una vez por todas y me encanta que haya sido de esa manera. Por otra parte, Harry parece que ha recobrado un poco el sentido, a ver lo que le dura jajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado. Agradezco a todos aquellos que estáis leyendo. Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ron se despertó y se encontró solo.

Todavía estaba bastante oscuro fuero y podía oír los ligeros ronquidos de Harry a su derecha desde la cama. Se movió debajo de la maraña de mantas, reflexionando sobre si podría volver a dormirse o si mejor se unía a Hermione fuera. Mientras yacía allí, recuperando la plena consciencia, se le vino a la cabeza que Harry debía de haberlo visto en la cama de Hermione…

La idea le rondó la mente y no podía ubicar exactamente cómo le hacía sentir.

En primer lugar pensó que Harry, al menos, debía saber casi todo a cerca de sus sentimientos. Después de lo del guardapelo y lo que le había dicho Harry… Bueno, todo había quedado bastante claro. Y la verdad es que había sentido que Harry ya sospechaba muchas de las cosas no dichas, entre ellas que la relación entre Ron y Hermione nunca había sido igual que la suya con Harry.

Pero, en segundo lugar, por mucho que Ron quisiera a Harry y por mucho que confiase en que sabía más de lo que él podía expresar con palabras, su amigo también podía ser increíblemente ajeno a las cosas que sucedían fuera de su ámbito de preocupación. No era que a Harry no le importara, es que tenía muchas cosas en la mente, la mayoría de las cuales, generalmente, correspondían a una imagen mucho más extensa que si sus dos mejores amigos estaban durmiendo en la misma cama o no… Ron consideró que casi se podía decir lo mismo de él, solo que al menos él sí que tenía una excusa…

Entonces, el tercer problema era la esperanza de que Harry no se sintiera como que lo habían dejado fuera de alguna decisión al no compartir con él… pero, ¿compartir qué exactamente?

Se sentó en la cama y se alborotó el pelo con la mano antes de intentar peinárselo. No había nada que contar porque literalmente no sabía lo que diría si alguien le preguntaba. Una parte de él había renunciado a esa necesidad de decir cada palabra después de haber sentido ahora muchas cosas entre ellos que no podría haber explicado antes de haberlas experimentado. Pero aun había un dolor extraño por las cosas que deseaba poder soltar, por ella. Hermione no quería hablar. Todavía no. Y Ron no podía arruinar eso.

No iba a dormirse otra vez, estaba seguro. Así que se levantó, se estiró y se puso la capa que tenía más cerca, parpadeando con cansancio y saliendo de la tienda.

* * *

Habían estado sentados en un silencio relativamente cómodo mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. El único pensamiento que se arremolinaba nervioso en la mente de Ron era si debería preguntarle a Hermione por Harry. Ella no le había dado ninguna razón para pensar que alguna vez había considerado lo que Harry podía pensar. Y esto lo hacía dudar sobre si debería preocuparse. Sin embargo, no iba a poder sacárselo de la cabeza… sin sacarlo de su cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, así que le llevó bastante tiempo saber qué decir… lo suficiente como para que hubiera amanecido por completo y pudieran volver a la tienda cuando quisieran, así que, era su última oportunidad.

-Probablemente Harry me ha visto en tu cama.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Hermione bostezando.

Ron se rió, satisfecho de que ese fuera el camino más largo hasta la conversación más corta que jamás habían tenido.

-Eso es todo- sonrió-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Hermione parpadeó antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

A media tarde una especie de aire apático y lúgubre se había instalado en la tienda y ninguno había tenido una revelación repentina sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación. Por lo tanto, se tomaron la molestia de hojear las notas y los libros que ya habían leído innumerables veces (Hermione). Harry solo había salido fuera para tomar un poco de aire, y Hermione había estado sentada en silencio en la misma posición en el sofá tanto tiempo que Ron casi había olvidado que todavía estaba en la habitación. Ella suspiró, deslizando las notas a su regazo y cerrando los ojos un momento.

-Creo que me voy a echar una siesta.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ron desde el suelo, donde se había tumbado cerca de ella.

-Simplemente estoy cansada.

-Yo también- admitió Ron al darse cuenta de que no había comprendido por completo lo que llevaba leyendo al menos quince minutos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ron la miro, encontrándose más sorprendido por su pregunta de lo que probablemente debería. Era algo completamente diferente imaginar compartir una cama a plena luz del día a trepar peligrosamente a su lado en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez había dudado lo suficiente como para que Hermione se cuestionase su pregunta y eso era lo último que él quería.

Ron se levantó y se estiró.

-Podría- le dijo a través de un bostezo-. He leído el mismo párrafo unas cuarenta veces y no podría decirte de qué demonios trata…

Hermione ordenó las notas en una pila y se levantó para abrir el camino hasta la cama. Una vez allí, Ron se quitó los zapatos y los deslizó debajo de la cama, preguntándose si debería quitarse el jersey. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hermione se estaba quitando el suyo, dejando la coleta que llevaba llena de electricidad estática. Se le adhirió brevemente la camiseta a la gastada lana, revelando una franja de piel que iba hasta su ombligo antes de volver a colocársela en su lugar, tirando el jersey a una silla de madera que estaba al lado de la cama.

Ron se recordó a si mismo que debería dejar de mirarla fijamente y respirar, una hazaña que solo logró distrayéndose al quitarse su propio jersey. Cuando sacó la cabeza, Hermione lo estaba mirando fijamente a él, y Ron dejó caer el jersey en su cama, ajustándose la camiseta para cubrirse el estómago desnudo.

Hermione se humedeció los labios, sonrojándose y estirándose para quitarse el coletero; gruesos rizos cayeron en enmarañados ríos sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

-¿Me lo sujetas un segundo?

Ella extendió el brazo y Ron le tendió la mano a la vez que ella dejaba caer el coletero sobre su palma. Luego, Hermione se giró y se metió en la cama, alejándose del borde y tirando de las mantas. Ella lo miró algo expectante antes de apartar la mirada con timidez y pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Hermione se encontró un obstáculo cuando Ron al fin se movió para ponerse a su lado, acostado de espaldas mientras ella permanecía sentada, trabajando en sus rizos.

Ron estiró el coletero en su mano y luego lo giró, jugando distraído con él mientras la miraba a ella.

-Siento que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí fuera, pero no sé qué hacer al respecto- le comentó Hermione.

-Sí, pero así es como funciona, ¿no?- razonó Ron, pensado, mientras deslizaba el coletero hasta su muñeca-. Si lo piensas hemos hecho esto casi todo los años en Hogwarts. Habrá algo muy importante como infiltrarse en el maldito Ministerio y luego nada más que clases y revisiones durante unos meses hasta que nos golpee algo nuevo.

-Eso es verdad…- Hermione dejó su pelo y se acostó de lado, frente a él, mientras Ron se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

-Simplemente lo notamos más aquí- continuó Ron-, porque no hay nada que nos distraiga.

Se escuchó a sí mismo y en el momento en el que lo dijo se dio cuenta de que era falso. Podía encontrar alrededor de un millón de distracciones solo mirando a través de la almohada.

Los cansados ojos de Hermione, su piel suave, los pequeños rizos de sus sienes… la curva de su cuello, las dos pecas que tenía en la clavícula, sus dedos curvándose mientras apoyaba la mano en el espacio entre ellos.

-A veces…- empezó a decir mirándolo fijamente-, olvido por un minuto que estamos en guerra.

-Sí.

En realidad, él se podía olvidar en ese mismo momento.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos y Ron pensó en lo increíble que había sido que unas semanas atrás (menos, en realidad), no habría sido capaz de aguantarle tanto la mirada. Sus ojos se desviarían hacia otro lado rápidamente, encontrando algo más en lo que centrar su atención, como si la tensión fuese demasiado fuerte, tanto que pudiera llevarlos a un lugar aterrador y desconocido. Ahora, Ron se sumergía en ella.

Eventualmente, los pesados parpados de Hermione se cerraron, y se enterró más entre las mantas.

-Hoy hace mucho frío.

Ron copió sus movimientos, ajustándose las mantas sobre los hombros y hundiéndose más en la almohada. Ella parpadeó y lo miró, sonriendo y llevando la mano hasta su cabeza. Ron contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a ver lo que hacía Hermione, que apoyó la mano en su pelo; él cerró los ojos casi involuntariamente.

Dos segundos después descubrió sus intenciones y sonrió, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Debía de haberse despeinado cuando se enterró entre las mantas y ella le estaba arreglando el pelo mientras le raspaba el cuero cabelludo con sus cortas uñas. Hablando de distracciones…

Cuando la sensación de arrullo de los dedos de Hermione entre su pelo disminuyó y retiró la mano, Ron abrió los ojos con violencia y arrastró las piernas más cerca de las de ella, encontrándose con un maravilloso hueco de su calor corporal combinado. Hermione se aclaró la garganta ligeramente, arrebujándose más entre las mantas hasta que el dobladillo de una descansó sobre el costado de su cuello y cerró los ojos.

Por lo que parecía haber sido un rato muy largo, Ron estaba seguro de que no iba a poder dormirse, pero luego…

… de repente había pasado una hora y estaba abriendo los ojos para ver a Hermione sentada a su lado en la cama leyendo un libro. Ron aspiró y ella miró hacia abajo antes de alcanzar un familiar trozo de pergamino.

-¿Has tenido una idea brillante mientras dormías?- le preguntó rasposo.

-He añadido unos pocos Patronus- le dijo sosteniéndole el pergamino mientras se apoyaba sobre un codo para mirar.

-Más que unos pocos- señaló Ron alzando las cejas mientras escaneaba más de una docena de nuevos nombres en su pulcra caligrafía.

-¿Dónde nos había quedado con la copa de Hufflepuff?- le preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema mientras pasaba varias páginas del libro que tenía sobre el regazo.

-En que no tenemos ni idea de dónde demonios está- Ron bostezó.

-Helga Hufflepuff era de Gales, ¿no? Quizás deberíamos mirar por allí.

-¿Empezar en un extremo e ir recorriendo todo el país?- bromeó Ron sentándose.

-No veo que tú hayas tenido una idea mejor…

-Supongo que "algo de Ravenclaw" nos deja con mucho más terreno que cubrir que Gales entero, vamos, eso seguro.

Hermione le clavó distraída el extremo de la pluma antes de metérselo en la boca en contemplación, mirando a través de un grueso pedazo de texto en el que había posado la mirada. Sus propios ojos se fijaron en sus labios, fruncidos alrededor del mismo objeto que acababa de hacer contacto directo con la piel desnuda de su antebrazo. Consideró de inmediato que ese era muy mal camino para recorrer mientras compartían cama en mitad del día, apartó las mantas y se apoyó en el borde de la cama para levantarse.

-Podría revisar los mapas otra vez- concluyó Ron y un ligero zumbido de vaga confirmación fue todo lo que le ofreció Hermione antes de escaparse.

* * *

Al caer la noche, unos truenos retumbaban distantes y espaciados, y la tienda los encontró a los tres nuevamente rodeados de libros y notas.

Ron aspiró distraído, haciendo girar el coletero de Hermione alrededor de su muñeca un par de veces. Finalmente se movió para sentarse derecho, en el suelo, y casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo dolorido y tensó que se le había quedado el cuello de estar en la misma postura durante lo que deberían haber sido horas…

Alargó la mano para presionar la punta de los dedos contra las dos vértebras superiores, abriéndose camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione aclarándose la garganta por la falta de uso.

-Eh, solamente he estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

-Podríamos dejarlo por esta noche- le sugirió estirando los hombros y arqueando ligeramente la espalda-. ¿Te importa si hago yo la segunda ronda, Harry?

-Si es lo que quieres- se encogió de hombros.

-He dormido un poco esta tarde- le explicó ella-. No necesitaré dormir toda la noche.

-¿Está bien si yo hago la primera, Ron? Todavía no tengo sueño- le preguntó Harry subiéndose un poco las gafas.

-Adelante, tío- le dijo Ron retorciéndose para levantarse-. De todos modos el cuello me está matando. La tercera ronda será lo mejor.

Miró a Hermione, que estaba deslizando hojas de pergamino en los libros como marca páginas, antes de dirigirse hacia su cama para coger el pijama.

* * *

Se había duchado, lo que solamente le había proporcionado un alivio temporal bajo el agua caliente, y ahora estaba sentado en medio de la cama de Hermione, esperando a que ella se le uniera. Realmente debería haberse dado cuenta de que le estaban empezando a doler los músculos antes de llegar a ese punto, y casi estaba haciendo muecas mientras trataba de mover los hombros para aliviar la tensión. Se inclinó más hacia delante, presionando los dedos en la base del cráneo y bajando.

De repente sintió un peso en el colchón, detrás de él. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente, a punto de hablar, cuando sintió dos pequeñas y frías manos sobre su cuello.

-¿Te importa?- le preguntó Hermione con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-Uh, no- fue todo lo que pudo decir, demasiado consciente del cuerpo de ella desplazándose detrás de él a la vez que se movía la cama.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y apretó el espacio entre sus hombros y su cuello con ambas manos. Durante unos segundos, Ron estaba demasiado tenso como para ser consciente de los efectos deseados de los movimientos de ella. Pero, cuando los dedos de Hermione se arrastraron por los lados de su cuello, cerró los ojos. Una especie de extraño mareo placentero se apoderó de él, le hormigueó el cuero cabelludo cuando las manos de ella rozaron el cabello detrás de sus orejas, y volvieron a bajar.

Hermione le tocó el lado derecho de la cabeza y apoyó la mano izquierda sobre su espalda. Sin saber lo que ella quería, Ron echó un vistazo por encima del hombro en su dirección.

-Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado- le dijo en voz baja.

Hizo lo que ella le había pedido y Hermione comenzó a mover ambas manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo del lado derecho de su cuello. Ron exhaló pesadamente y cerró los ojos otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar el cuerpo de ella rozando su espalda un par de veces, su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la oreja mientras ajustaba su posición, su respiración suave… tan cerca de él.

Hermione siguió cambiando de lado de vez en cuando en silencio.

-¿Dónde te sigue doliendo?- le preguntó un rato después con las manos descansando sobre él.

-Ya no sabría decirte. Ahora lo siento increíble…

-Bien- dijo ella, con la voz de repente ligeramente ronca. Con mucha suavidad, lo soltó, aspirando.

Ron abrió los ojos, descubriendo que las luces estaban considerablemente atenuadas y los rodeaba una oscuridad soñolienta. Y se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Bien. Tu turno.

Las mejillas de Hermione ya estaban enrojecidas, pero se tiñeron un poco más ante la sugerencia, y se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No tienes que…

-Es lo justo- la interrumpió él elevando una ceja-. ¿Qué te duele?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo fijamente.

-Está bien…- concluyó al fin-. Tengo la mano un poco contraída de tomar tantas notas.

Apretó la mano derecha en un puño y Ron miró hacia abajo antes de mirarla a ella.

-¿Entonces qué hacías masajeándome el cuello?

-Eso no me molesta- sonrió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, vamos a ver.

Ron extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, esperando. Hermione rió con timidez antes de romper el contacto visual y apoyar el dorso de la mano sobre la de Ron. Él levantó la otra mano y presionó ambos pulgares en el centro de la palma de Hermione. Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Probablemente era injusto que él pudiera verle el rostro ahora mientras que él había podido esconderse de ella.

Ron frotó los pulgares alrededor de su palma unos segundos antes de subir por cada uno de sus dedos, tratando de no distraerse tanto con sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas encendidas que le hacían olvidar lo que se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo. Ambos parecían seguir encontrando razones para tocarse. No es que se estuviera quejando, ni mucho menos; pero estaba empezando a preguntarse lo cerca que podrían estar de que las palabras que había retenido realmente no marcaran ninguna diferencia sobre lo que eran el uno para el otro… Tal vez aún era importante, la reserva de algo que guiaba una especie de estimulación mental, una razón para ir más allá de lo que era cómodo. Al menos eso pensaba Hermione.

Ron había terminado con la mano, pero en realidad no quería soltarla. Se le paralizaron los dedos sobre su piel ahora caliente y Hermione abrió los ojos. Ron deseó poder dejar de notarlo, pero mientras ella respiraba profundamente, el borde superior de su sujetador era visible sobre el escote de su camiseta.

-¿Qué más necesitas?- le preguntó ella sin aliento.

Ron se golpeó mentalmente a sí mismo por dejar caer todo en el vertedero más cercano. Estaba bastante seguro de que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a darle a Harry un masaje de cuello-hombros y cualquier otra cosa que quisiera…

-Estoy bien- trató de sonar convincente. Creyó que lo había logrado, pero o no lo había hecho o a Hermione no le importaba. Ella extendió la mano y cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas, flexionando los dedos de él mientras Ron le sonreía a medias-. Vas a deshacer todo el trabajo duro que acabo de hacer- bromeó.

-Luego te puedes encargar de mi espalda- Hermione aspiro, claramente pretendiendo estar enfocada en sus manos para evitar el contacto visual.

Ron intentó mover los ojos a varios lugares "neutrales", pero rápidamente descubrió que, aunque Hermione lo estaba tocando con cuidado, "neutral" no era un término que pudiera aplicar a casi nada. Veía sus rodillas dobladas, cerca de sus espinillas; la carne de gallina que salpicaba sus brazos desnudos… su piel increíblemente suave, hasta la curva de su mandíbula…

Sentía una increíble sensación en la mano, los delgados dedos de Hermione aplacaban cada punto dolorido que no sabía que existía. Esperaba que ella se hubiera sentido la mitad de bien que él en ese mismo instante.

-Tu turno- le dijo con aspereza, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría estar sentado tan cerca de ella, con las manos sobre él de esa manera y no…

… cometer un error, se recordó a sí mismo.

Hermione se humedeció el labio inferior y le soltó la mano.

-Hace otra vez mucho frío.

-Métete bajo las mantas- le sugirió y ella lo hizo de inmediato, tirando de ellas hacia abajo y metiéndose dentro, boca abajo. Ron se arrastró a medio camino, a su lado, de rodillas, observando mientras ella se ponía el pelo hacia un lado y dejaba la espalda expuesta y parcialmente desnuda.

Ron se percató de inmediato de que sus ganas de evitar besarla de hacía unos momentos solo habían resultado en una tarea aún más difícil: iba a tener que tocarle la piel, un montón, y no hacer ningún sonido…

Normalmente cuando surgía algo difícil en Hogwarts lo retrasaba el mayor tiempo posible. Pero en ese momento, pensó que se iba a tomar más en serio el consejo que no había dejado de repetirle Hermione sobre no posponer las cosas. Se estiró y puso la mano derecha directamente sobre la piel expuesta de ella, que se curvaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Sintió, literalmente, cómo se le tensaba el cuerpo y escuchó un leve jadeo, amortiguado contra la almohada.

La mano de Ron le cubrió fácilmente el omoplato, y con otra le cubrió el otro lado, apretándola con suavidad. Una vez más estaba muy contento de que ella no le pudiera ver la cara.

Deslizó los dedos hasta la mitad de su espina dorsal, por encima de la camiseta, y de vuelta a la piel desnuda, moviendo las manos simétricamente hacia las curvas de los hombros y hacia atrás para moldearle los lados del cuello. Hermione hizo un sonido que parecía un cruce entre un chillido y un gemido, y Ron se congeló. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-Gracias por esto- susurró, el sonido apenas audible contra la almohada.

-Has empezado tú- le sonrió Ron moviendo las manos de nuevo.

Tras unos minutos, a Ron se quedó sin ideas para hacer dibujos con las manos, así que, distraído, comenzó a deslizar las yemas de los dedos con suavidad sobre la piel de Hermione. Notó, casi de inmediato, que la espalda y el cuello de ella se le habían puesto de gallina. Así que continuó.

Hermione se estremeció y Ron se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para cambiar de posición, acostándose a su lado. Ella giró sobre su estómago, dándole la espalda mientras se ponía de lado, pero Ron le puso de nuevo la mano sobre el hombro.

-Lo siento, he pensado que estarías más abrigada si me metía debajo de las mantas- le explicó levantando la mano que había puesto sobre ella para tirar hacia arriba de las mantas.

-Oh- dijo ella con la voz un poco más aguda que de costumbre.

Ron tragó saliva y reanudó los movimientos, las yemas de sus dedos como plumas sobre la piel de Hermione.

-Esto es realmente…- lo cortó Hermione temblando ligeramente-. Tengo que enseñarte cómo se siente.

-¿Está bien entonces?- le preguntó con la garganta seca, pero en lugar de responder con palabras, Hermione actuó.

-Dame el brazo- le pidió con la espalda vuelta hacia él. Ron se puso más cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para cubrirle el brazo con el suyo. Hermione colocó las yemas de los dedos con mucha suavidad sobre su antebrazo y comenzó a deslizarlas con cuidado arriba y abajo. Ron se atragantó al inhalar y cerró los ojos.

-Merlín…

Se le puso la piel del brazo de gallina.

-Sí- le aseguró ella y Ron pudo escuchar su sonrisa.

Respiró hondo durante varios minutos mientras ella lo tocaba; tenía el pelo recogido sobre el hombro y a él le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la cara… antes de acordarse de que se suponía que era él el que debería estar tocándola a ella.

-Me has distraído- murmuró mientras recuperaba el brazo y volvía a la espalda de Hermione. Ella se enterró un poco en la almohada a la vez que él continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento- susurró sin sonar para nada apenada.

Aunque el corazón de Ron había estado latiendo desbocado por tanto contacto de piel, ahora estaba hipnotizado y el sueño tiraba lentamente de él. Las marañas salvajes del pelo de Hermione se deslizaron desde su hombro hasta su espalda, y Ron comenzó a pasar los dedos con suavidad entre sus rizos sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo tienes el brazo?-le preguntó Hermione en voz baja un rato después.

-¿Mm?

-De la despartición- le aclaró.

-Oh, ¿eso? Casi no lo noto.

Hermione suspiró y ajustó las piernas bajo la manta.

-¿Ha dejado…?- comenzó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa-. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que ha dejado cicatriz.

Siendo honesto, Ron no había pensado en eso. Pero, ahora que ella lo había mencionado, tenía que preguntarse por qué parecía que le seguía molestando a Hermione. En realidad no había sido culpa suya. Y probablemente le había salvado la vida.

-No lo sé. Puedes mirar si quieres. No es gran cosa.

Hermione comenzó a darse la vuelta, y Ron apartó la mano de ella, dejándola en el especio que había en la cama entre ellos.

-No lo he visto bien desde antes… antes de que te fueras.

Se dio la vuelta por completo para quedar frente a él; Ron tragó saliva, realmente deseando poder hacer que se olvidase de ello. Hermione no tenía que preocuparse por el pasado más de lo que él quería dar marcha atrás para arrepentirse de sus propias elecciones.

-Aquí- se sentó y extendió la mano por encima del hombro para tirar de la camiseta por la espalda sobre su cabeza. Captó los ojos ligeramente abiertos de Hermione recorriendo su cuerpo mientras él giraba ligeramente para mostrarle el brazo izquierdo, a la vez que se le calentaban un poco el cuello y las orejas.

Pareció que a Hermione le tomó un minuto recordar lo que estaba buscando, con el puño apretado en las mantas. Pero luego se sentó, medio a su lado, medio detrás de él, y extendió la mano para tocarle el brazo con la punta de los dedos, justo por debajo de la hendidura y la cicatriz que se le había quedado al faltarle un trozo de piel.

-No está… tan mal- le dijo en voz baja.

-Te lo he dicho.

Sus dedos rozaron un poco más arriba y Ron contuvo la respiración.

-Pensaba que ibas a morir- le confesó temblando un poco-, cuando vi toda esa sangre y que estabas tan pálido…

-¿No estoy así normalmente?- bromeó, pero ella no pudo sonreír mientras le seguía mirando el brazo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar… si hubiera podido decirte dónde íbamos cuando tuvimos que cambiar de rumbo, o si hubiera caído en planificar una ubicación alternativa en caso de que nos siguieran…

-No hay manera de que alguien pueda planear alguna maldita posibilidad. Estuviste brillante sacándonos de allí. Supongo que Harry y yo no teníamos ni idea de por qué no nos detuvimos en Grimmauld Place, pero tú fuiste lo bastante rápida como para averiguarlo. Salvaste nuestras vidas entonces y luego me salvaste la vida con la esencia de díctamo. No tienes motivos para sentirte mal.

Finalmente Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, y él le ofreció una sonrisa torcida antes de que ella suspirara y dejara caer la mano de su brazo.

-Todavía tengo pesadillas donde sales cubierto de sangre.

El pecho de Ron se contrajo, pero luego unas cuantas imágenes de ella gritándole y corriendo tras él bajo la lluvia lo inundaron. Las sacudió, acordándose de la confesión de Hermione al ver la agotada tristeza que le empañaba los ojos.

-¿Últimamente?

-En realidad no. No desde…- Ron no podía decirlo con certeza en la oscuridad, pero parecía que se había sonrojado un poco-. No desde hace una semana.

Se puso a pensar en la semana anterior, pero se contuvo, creyendo que probablemente no debería centrarse demasiado en eso. De momento.

Los distrajo brevemente el uno del otro un trueno que sonó sorprendentemente cerca, y Hermione se recostó de lado, alejándose de él y tirando de las mantas hacia arriba. Ron se unió a ella, dejando espacio entre ellos mientras la miraba a través de la oscuridad.

No debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba cansado y la lluvia lo estaba arrullando cuando comenzó a caer sobre la tienda. Entonces, se imaginó… como se sentiría si se acercaba, presionar su cuerpo contra el de Hermione, rodear su cintura, sus hombros desnudos contra su pecho desnudo…

Alcanzó una mano para coger la camiseta dándose cuenta de que debía de haberse caído de la cama. Pensó que debería levantarse y buscarla para volver a ponérsela… pero no encontraba el interés o la energía como para molestarse en hacerlo. En realidad prefería dormir sin camiseta, solo que últimamente había hecho frío, esa noche en especial… además, obviamente, del hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir medio desnudo al lado de Hermione…

Durante aproximadamente medio segundo consideró si debería preguntarle a ella si le importaba, pero eso parecía llamar demasiado la atención sobre el asunto, así que se dio por vencido. Además, no estaba convencido de que Hermione siguiera despierta. Pero luego, como si ella hubiera leído todos sus pensamientos a la vez, se dio la vuelta y buscó sus ojos antes de apartar la mirada. Ron no podía moverse, respirar o hablar cuando Hermione le cogió la mano derecha y se la pasó por su cuerpo, aplastando la palma sobre su estómago.

Ron estaba a las puertas de un pequeño ataque al corazón cuando ella se volvió a poner de lado, sosteniéndole la mano en el sitio para que su brazo le cubriera la cintura, dejando la parte trasera de su cuerpo casi completamente contra la parte delantera del suyo…

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizar la respiración, deslizando la rodilla derecha para adelantarla un poco más que la izquierda, alejando el culo de Hermione a medias para que cuando se despertara no sintiera todas las cosas sucias que estaban inundando su subconsciente. La piel de la parte superior de la espalda de Hermione estaba lejos de su pecho desnudo y los rizos le estaban ahogando… ella movió un pie y le rozó el talón contra su espinillas, moviéndolo arriba y abajo exactamente dos veces.

Ron permaneció congelado en el tiempo por lo que pudieron haber sido horas, aunque sabía que no era el caso. Las exhalaciones delicadas y suavemente audibles de Hermione se hicieron menos frecuentes y más prolongadas. Y, al fin, con el ominoso crujido de los truenos y el frío que hacía fuera del capullo de mantas en los que estaban envueltos se desvanecieron en la distancia, se pudo concentrar en el calmante latido de su corazón hasta que ya no fue consciente.

* * *

Se despertó con una presión en la cama a su lado, mucho antes de abrir los ojos y ver qué era. La habitación todavía estaba a oscuras pero Hermione se estaba metiendo en la cama con él. Evidentemente, Ron se había dado la vuelta en algún momento y ahora ella se estaba metiendo en el lado derecho, el más cercano al borde de la cama.

-Hey- le dijo Ron en una voz tan áspera que no estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera escuchado hasta que le sonrió.

-Hey.

Se percató de que había dejado de llover; el silencio los envolvía, aparte de los ligeros ronquidos de Harry. Harry.

Ahora mayormente despierto había unido las piezas.

-¿Se ha acabado tu ronda?

-Mm hm- susurró Hermione metiéndose entre las mantas-. Pero no venía a buscarte. Solo quería calentarme un momento. Voy a volver fuera. Vuelve a dormirte.

-Nah, ya estoy despierto- dijo volviéndose hacia el lado derecho para mirarla, sonriéndole a través de la almohada.

-Siento haberte despertado- se disculpó Hermione pero le devolvió la sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Deberías haberlo hecho. Recuerdo que tú amenazaste con lanzarme una maldición si te dejaba dormir otra vez durante tu ronda…

-¿Planeando lanzarme una maldición entonces?- Hermione presionó los labios y lo miró a los ojos.

-Podría ser…- sonrió.

En realidad no quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que arrancarse la tirita antes de que lo arrastraran de nuevo a olvidar por qué estaban ahí fuera. Se sentó, echó las mantas hacia atrás y se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama, mientras Hermione doblaba las rodillas para dejarle espacio para salir.

Se levantó antes de acordarse de que su camiseta estaba en el suelo, encontrándola e inclinándose para recuperarla; se la puso y buscó un jersey limpio. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione había rodado sobre su espalda y que lo estaba mirando en silencio. Entonces cogió los vaqueros de los pies de la cama, se colgó la capa del brazo y se dirigió al baño para terminar de cambiarse, acordándose de la conversación que habían tenido unos días atrás. No es que alguna vez, de manera deliberada, se hubiera cambiado de ropa delante de ella sabiendo con certeza que estaba despierta. Pero, una parte de él se sentía extrañamente natural al respecto ahora, y probablemente lo habría hecho en ese momento si no le hubiera rondado por la mente lo que le había dicho. Al menos no podía recordar sus sueños y ella se había ido durante unas horas. No tenía nada que ocultar…

Una vez vestido, fue a la cocina para coger una taza de té y salir fuera. El fuego estaba apagado, así que dejó la taza sobre una roca grande y plana, arremangándose para reordenar los troncos carbonizados… y notando, con una sonrisa, que todavía tenía el coletero de Hermione en su muñeca.

* * *

Estaba sentado en silencio, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba de té cuando se abrió la solapa de la tienda… y salió Harry.

-Te has levantado temprano- señaló Ron mientras Harry hacía crujir las hojas secas de alrededor tomando asiento. El cielo aún estaba sumido en la oscuridad, el negro aterciopelado apenas comenzaba a dar paso a un violeta brumoso.

-He pensado que te podía hacer compañía- Harry suspiró y Ron asintió, complacido de pasar algún tiempo simplemente existiendo antes de que la realidad de un nuevo día los envolviera de nuevo.

-¿Estás durmiendo mejor?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Un poco- confesó Harry sofocando un bostezo que decía todo lo contrario. Pero Ron sonrió, satisfecho con la presencia de Harry, sin necesidad de hablar.

La solapa de la tienda se volvió a abrir para revelar a una Hermione encorvada dentro de un jersey enorme y llevando una manta de tartán consigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú despierta?- le preguntó Ron siguiendo sus movimientos con las cejas arqueadas cuando salió por completo de la tienda y se sentó junto a él y frente a Harry.

-¿Qué sentido tiene seguir durmiendo?- le dijo ronca.

-Probablemente deberíamos volver a dormir en las rondas del resto- Ron sonrió y miró a sus dos mejores amigos, que simplemente sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros.

El fuego que había encendido les proporcionaba la luz y el calor suficientes como para ser hipnotizante y se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio mientras Hermione estiraba la manta sobre los tres. Tras unos minutos había luz suficiente en la distancia como para distinguir con claridad la espesura de la línea de los árboles; Ron consideró que deberían mover la tienda ese mismo día o al día siguiente. Les preguntaría. Más tarde. Por el momento solo quería disfrutarlo.

Como si fueran simplemente tres mejores amigos de vacaciones acampando. Como si el mundo estuviera tan lejos como parecía estar a veces. Como si todo lo que él necesitara fuera la presencia casual de Harry y Hermione; esta última estaba deslizando lentamente la mano entre la suya por debajo de la manta.

Y con el crujiente aire de la mañana acariciándole suavemente la cara, las dos personas que quería más que a cualquier otra cosa a cada lado, el cielo se desvaneció lentamente de violeta a una brillante acuarela de rosa, naranja y azul.

* * *

Al fin! Siento mucho no haber podido subir el capítulo ayer, pero he estado unos días fuera y aunque lo tenía medio listo aún me faltaba revisarlo y se me fue el tiempo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encanta lo atrevidos que se han vuelto en unos días, ahora buscando cualquier excusa para darse un "masaje" jajaja. La cosa se va animando.

Mil gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en los comentarios y la semana que viene. ¡Un abrazo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Andaban penosamente por el espeso barro, con las botas hundidas hasta los cordones cuando el sol intentaba ponerse justo frente a ellos a través de las grietas que dejaban las nubes que se iban dispersando lentamente. Estaban a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano pero al menos tenían suministro de alimentos, de momento.

Ron sabía que Hermione solamente quería sentir que estaban haciendo algo, quería encontrar al menos un hilo de esperanza que les diera una razón para estar allí. Él había convencido a Harry para que volvieran al sur, apareciendo en el centro de un valle rocoso que no les brindaba mucha cobertura. Así que ahora estaban buscando algo de tierra seca donde montar la tienda; Ron estaba ansioso por calentar algunos pasteles en el fuego y quitarse los calcetines empapados.

Algo se movió a su izquierda, y se paró en seco, lo que hizo que Hermione chocara contra su espalda y se preparase para decirle algo. Él extendió la mano y la agarró por la manga, silenciándola cuando Harry se quedó quieto junto a ella.

-¿Qué…?- empezó a decir Harry.

-Shh… he visto algo- susurró Ron-. No os mováis.

Los ojos de Harry y Hermione siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Ron, esperando. Después de unos segundos parados, Hermione se inclinó más cerca de él.

-¿Dónde?- le preguntó respirando muy lentamente y sacando la varita.

-Detrás de esa gran roca, a mitad de camino- le susurró Ron, sus propios dedos ya apretados alrededor de su varita, que estaba todavía medio enterrada en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Durante varios segundos más no pasó nada. Pero entonces, de repente, un destello de color rojo salió corriendo de detrás de la hierba descuidada que estaba cerca de la gran roca hasta un pequeño grupo de piedras a varios metros a la derecha.

-Jodidos gorros rojos- siseó Ron mirando a Hermione que alzó los ojos cautelosa hacia él en confirmación.

-Esa sangre parecía fresca- señaló ella.

-Deberíamos probar en otro sitio- sugirió Harry acercándose a ellos.

Sin embargo, hubo un segundo destello rojo, esta vez mucho más cerca de ellos, antes de que alguno pudiera moverse de nuevo.

-¡Desmaius!

El hechizo de Harry golpeó al gorro rojo en el centro de la frente e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Oh, ahora los habrás cabreado…- Ron se movió nervioso, lanzando una mirada hacia las rocas de arriba.

Harry se alejó dos pasos de Ron y Hermione hacia la criatura aturdida, y Hermione alcanzó el dobladillo de su jersey con un poco de pánico. No pudo controlarlo antes de que se hubiera alejado del alcance de su brazo.

-¡Déjalo, Harry!- le suplicó, pero él se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

Los ojos de la criatura que parecía un elfo seguían abiertos, mirando hacia arriba con odio y con el sombrero empapado de sangre seca.

-Claro- le dijo Ron brusco-. Vámonos pitando de aquí, Harry. Lo digo en serio.

Ron apretó la manga del jersey de Hermione un poco más fuerte en su puño, impaciente por que Harry volviera junto a ellos. Estaba a punto de llamarlo otra vez cuando finalmente dio un paso atrás y se reunió con ellos. Hermione unió su brazo libre al de Harry y Ron le soltó la manga para agarrarle la muñeca…

-Costa oeste- les dijo ella y se desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron en el centro de una extensión plana de roca donde se formaban senderos curvos de pequeños riachuelos de agua fresca… y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. En dos segundos estaban completamente empapados.

-¡Mucho mejor!- anunció Ron con sarcasmo-. ¿Hay algún maldito sitio donde no esté lloviendo ni esté infestado de elfos sedientos de sangre?

-Me rindo- suspiró Hermione-. Si alguno de vosotros tiene un plan mejor, adelante. De lo contrario, vamos a montar la tienda y a secarnos.

Harry se apartó de la frente el flequillo empapado y se ajustó las gafas. Hermione tenía razón, no tenían una idea mejor y estaban hambrientos, mojados, helados y…

-¿Qué tal allí?- Harry señaló más o menos hacia la mitad de una colina inclinada cercana, donde un espacio rocoso relativamente plano sobresalía ligeramente.

-Tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa- Ron se encogió de hombros y comenzaron el ascenso.

* * *

Media hora más tarde habían montado la tienda, asegurado los hechizos protectores y se estaban quitando las capas empapadas y las botas embarradas.

-Creo que me voy a dar una ducha- dijo Harry quitándose los calcetines y yendo hacia el baño.

Hermione estaba temblando mientras iba hasta las camas, y Ron se quitó el jersey y la camiseta en medio de la sala de estar, arrojándolos al suelo.

-¿Tienes ropa limpia?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Eso creo- metió un brazo en la mochila y sacó una camiseta seca, ropa interior y el pijama-. Todo bien- le dijo.

-Que afortunado- le dijo ella volviendo a la sala de estar-. Yo tengo todo húmedo, embarrado o ambas cosas. Es mejor que me espere a que deje de llover para lavarme la ropa…

-Espera- y Ron metió la mano en la mochila otra vez, sacando otra camiseta limpia-. Puedes quedarte con esto si quieres. Aunque eres demasiado pequeña para mis pantalones- hizo una pausa recordando algo y sonrió-. Bueno, tal vez podrías hacer que esos vaqueros ajustados te vengan si los enrollas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero no funcionó porque a la vez estaba conteniendo la risa. Se movió lo suficientemente cerca de él como para coger la camiseta que le estaba ofreciendo, y sus ojos se fijaron en su torso desnudo un momento, aclarándose la garganta.

-Esto podría ser lo suficientemente grande como para no necesitar nada más. Gracias- y se dio la vuelta para regresar hasta las camas.

Ron se la quedó mirando durante varios segundos, aturdido por la idea de Hermione llevando su camiseta… y nada más…

Ah, y luego tendría que dormir al lado de ella, en su camiseta y nada más y no hacer el ridículo. Joder.

-¿Podrías quedarte ahí?- le gritó ella cuando ya estuvo fuera de su vista-. Me voy a cambiar aquí porque Harry está en el baño.

Ron tardó unos segundos en recordar cómo funcionaba eso de hablar antes de gritarle la respuesta.

-¡Vale!

Cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

* * *

En realidad no era… tan malo.

La camiseta de Ron le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y había llevado pantalones más cortos que eso durante las vacaciones de verano. Pero… eso era diferente.

Pensó que era estúpido, porque podría limpiarse satisfactoriamente el pijama y una de sus camisetas para dormir con un hechizo sin necesidad de salir fuera. Pero de nuevo pensó que también era estúpido estar tan nerviosa. Ron había dormido sin camiseta la noche anterior. Merlín, si había sobrevivido a eso ciertamente podría sobrevivir a esto otro.

La verdad es que probablemente quería llevar las cosas un poco más allá. Quería que las mismas manos que le habían tocado la espalda durante una bendita media hora la noche anterior le cubriesen los muslos y… Exhaló temblorosa por la boca y tiró de la camiseta un poco hacia abajo. La verdad es que no podía creer que Ron hubiera estado durmiendo en su cama una semana y sinceramente, no podía ver por qué querría volver a dormir sola otra vez…

Pero ahí era donde ridículamente todo se complicaba. Hermione tenía esa imagen en la cabeza desde hacía meses, esa pequeña visión. La guerra había terminado, Ron la encontraría en algún lugar tranquilo y la besaría. Eso era todo. Nada elegante, extravagante… sin largar explicaciones sobre el pasado, sin planes para el futuro. Solo ese momento. Y solo con eso sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Todo lo demás parecía no importar realmente, nunca más.

Se aferró a su sueño como si se tratase de unos granos de arena deslizándose lentamente entre sus dedos. Quería agarrarse más fuerte, pero tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo más rápido de esa manera. Y ahora se enfrentaba al doloroso conflicto de que ambos lo deseaban desesperadamente cada segundo de cada día y anhelaban que el momento se extendiera tanto como pudiera hasta el final. De alguna manera sentía que su vida dependía de ello. Lo había lanzado tan hacia delante que, cuando lo imaginaba noche tras noche, le daba la mayor esperanza que pudiera imaginar. No era el tipo de esperanza que siempre había tenido, de que eran capaces, de que tenían que estar juntos. Eso era mucho más, y venía solo de ella.

Sintió que a menudo tendría que enfrentarse al recuerdo de la necesidad de contenerse, de acercar más a Ron pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Tendría que enfrentarse a elegir, una y otra vez, y no estaba segura de cuantas veces más podría resistir con éxito. Especialmente ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía… sentía que era casi imposible, pero lo sabía. Ron realmente, de verdad, la quería. Ron. Su mejor amigo.

Merlín.

Le pasó por la cabeza tan rápido que no pudo rechazarlo, el que ahora estaba bastante segura de que si lo besaba, le decía que lo quería… bueno, tal vez no estaba tan segura de cómo se sentía él respecto a eso. Si dejaba ir todo, podría estar con él, piel con piel, su cuerpo cubriéndola…

Olvídate de la fantasía, pensó, porque ni siquiera la necesitaba. Ahora estaba tan cerca como para que fuera real. Su camiseta le cubría el cuerpo… olía como él. Ella iba a oler como él.

Se estremeció de nuevo y respiró con dificultad, dándose cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo escondiéndose allí. Entonces trató de alisarse el cabello con ambas manos, de nuevo sintió la ubicación exacta del dobladillo de la camiseta contra sus muslos y regresó a la sala de estar.

* * *

Ron se había puesto el pijama y se había acomodado en el sofá con una manta sobre los hombros, con el cabello todavía húmedo por el aguacero; estaba esperando con cierta impaciencia a que tres pasteles terminaran de calentarse en la cocina antes de convocarlos hasta el plato que había dejado sobre la mesita auxiliar. Hermione rodeó el brazo del sofá y él tragó saliva. Su camiseta le cubría modestamente y no estaba revelando mucho de lo que él no había visto con anterioridad… pero era completamente diferente el verle las piernas desnudas emergiendo de la parte inferior de una camiseta que él había usado innumerables ocasiones sobre su propio cuerpo…

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó cuando tuvo que apartar los ojos de ella al verla frotarse las piernas.

-Un poco.

Levantó el brazo izquierdo con la manta en la mano y Hermione se movió para sentarse en el hueco que le estaba ofreciendo, puso las piernas sobre el sofá y se cubrió las rodillas con la camiseta. Ron dejó caer la mitad de la manta sobre sus hombros cuando Harry salió del baño.

-He estado tan ocupado preocupándome por Vol…

-¡No lo digas!- lo interrumpió Ron con brusquedad, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Hermione se estremeciera a su lado. Harry suspiró pero continuó.

-Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, que me he olvidado de que teníamos que preocuparnos también por las amenazas no relacionadas- se derrumbó en uno de los sillones-. Gorros rojos, ¿en serio? Los salvajes son mucho más aterradores que esos con los que tuvimos que lidiar en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué creéis que han… matado?- les preguntó Hermione estremeciéndose mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas y las abrazaba contra su pecho.

-El primer cabrón que he visto parecía que estaba saliendo de un agujero en el suelo. Supongo que han encontrado un animal en una madriguera- dijo Ron.

-Te debemos una- le dijo Harry a Ron a la vez que se arrebujaba más en el sillón.

-Nah, solo ha sido suerte que estuviera mirando en esa dirección cuando el pequeño capullo se ha dejado ver.

Hermione se inclinó un poco más cerca de él, rozándole el brazo con el hombro.

-¿Quién tiene hambre?- les preguntó Ron.

Harry levantó la mano y Ron movió la varita en dirección a la cocina. Los pasteles se acercaron volando y Ron los atrapó en el plato justo a tiempo. Le entregó uno a Hermione mirando a Harry, que ahuecó ambas manos en el aire. Le arrojó el pastel y lo atrapó, dejando su regazo con un pequeño revoltijo de hojaldre.

-Estamos perezosos esta noche, ¿no?- Ron le sonrió, antes de que los envolviera el silencio mientras daban buena cuenta de la cena.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la lluvia no había cesado, mientras discutían los planes para esa noche, había estado cayendo en una especie de repetición hipnótica de constantes golpes.

Ron se había repanchingado en el sofá con los pies apoyados en la mesita de café mientras que Hermione se había inclinado para apoyarse contra el brazo del sofá tapada con una manta y con los pies cubiertos con unos calcetines gordos sobre el regazo del pelirrojo.

-Creo que deberíamos dividir en dos durante un tiempo los turnos de vigilancia nocturnos- sugirió Hermione-. Así uno de nosotros podría dormir toda la noche. Iríamos rotando.

-Es una buena idea- estuvo de acuerdo Ron-. ¿Seis horas cada uno? Haré yo la primera a menos que alguno de vosotros la quiera.

-Muy bien, yo me quedo la segunda- bostezó Harry.

-Harry- comenzó Hermione sentándose más recta-. Creo que deberías dejármela a mí esta noche. Podrías aprovechar la noche libre…

-¿Por qué?- parpadeó y se levantó; Hermione se rindió, recostada contra el brazo del sofá de nuevo-. ¿Alguien quiere té? Voy a poner la tetera.

-Gracias- le dijo Ron mientras desaparecía en la cocina.

Una vez que Harry estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Hermione se arrastró por el sofá hacia Ron, sentándose de rodillas muy cerca de él e inclinándose un más para hablar.

-No creo que haya estado durmiendo bien- le dijo en voz baja-. Casi nunca está en la cama mucho tiempo y cuando lo hace simplemente está jugando con la snitch o… pensando.

-No tienes ropa limpia.

Hermione lo miró fijamente durante un par de segundos, evidentemente sin seguir lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

-¿Vas a estar sentada fuera durante seis horas solo en mi camiseta?- le explicó.

-Oh- le dijo sonrojándose-. No había pensado en eso.

-Harry tendrá la noche de mañana libre.

-La verdad es que debería ocuparme ahora de eso. Estaba helada y cansada después de lo de los gorros rojos y con la maldita lluvia… Solo…

Comenzó a levantarse, pero él la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo tenemos cubierto. Si esta noche deja de llover puedo lavar nuestra ropa mientras estoy fuera.

Ella lo miró desde el borde del cojín del sofá. Ron trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no se estaba ofreciendo solamente para que ella siguiera con su camiseta puesta…

-Pero Harry…

-…va a estar bien.

-Ron- le dijo un poco más severa mientras se sentaba completamente y él le quitaba la mano del brazo-, tiene que cuidar de sí mismo.

-Sí, pero tiene que trabajar en su propia mierda.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio, cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien con los dedos.

-¿Sabes?- se rió Ron-, a veces hablamos de Harry como si fuera nuestro hijo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y se encontraron con los suyos.

-No he querido decir nuestro…- el calor se extendió rápidamente por sus mejillas y por su cuello-. Ya sabes lo que he querido decir.

La curiosa expresión de Hermione se convirtió en una especie de cansada suavidad, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé- le dijo-. Es solo que creo… es frustrante ir a ninguna parte, día tras día. Y preocuparse por Harry es algo… familiar.

-Tienes toda la razón…- sonrió.

Ella lo miró un momento antes de inclinarse y descansar la frente sobre su hombro un segundo. Retrocedió antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

* * *

Sorprendentemente la lluvia se había detenido en mitad de su ronda. Antes de irse a la cama. Hermione le había dado dos pares de vaqueros y tres jerséis así como varias cosas de Harry que había lavado y secado antes de que se le empezara a nublar la visión. Echó un vistazo al reloj moviendo las piernas para mantenerse despierto otro cuarto de hora.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que levantarse y caminar, Harry salió de la tienda bostezando pero con un aspecto relativamente fresco. Ron parpadeó lentamente en su dirección.

-Buenos días- le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y estirando las piernas delante de él.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, pero creo que voy a empezar a tener alucinaciones si no me voy ya a la cama.

Harry asintió y le dijo adiós mientras se ponía en pie, apretando con fuerza los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo para entrar en la tienda. Se quitó los zapatos junto al sofá, dejó caer la capa al suelo y se quitó el jersey mientras iba hasta las camas, lo arrojó vagamente en la dirección de la suya antes de colapsar en la cama de Hermione, boca abajo y metiendo el brazo izquierdo debajo de la almohada. Ella se movió a su lado, sobre su espalda y captó con sus ojos ardientes los alertas de ella.

-¿Por qué estás despierta?- murmuró con la cara aplastada contra la almohada.

Hermione se humedeció el labio inferior y pareció vacilar en responderle. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía estar un poco angustiada.

-La verdad es que no podía dormir- admitió al fin.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que…- hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza-, me he acostumbrado a que estés aquí.

El estómago le dio una pequeña y divertida voltereta y se giró para mirarla por completo.

-Sin embargo no es la primera vez que estás aquí sola- hizo una pausa, repasando lo que acababa de decir con el cerebro medio dormido-, me refiero a desde que estoy, em, durmiendo en tu cama.

-No había pensado en esto cuando sugerí dos turnos en lugar de tres- agregó en voz baja-, pero seis horas es mucho tiempo.

-Joder si lo es. Pensaba que no iba a aguantar ahí fuera otro minuto más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la mirada perpleja de Hermione se encontró con la suya.

-Estaba empezando a quedarme dormido.

-Debería haber ido a sentarme contigo- suspiró Hermione arrastrando los pies un poco bajo las mantas y apartando la mirada.

-Ese no era el propósito de cambiar los turnos, ¿no?- intentó sonreírle pero ella no lo vio porque todavía estaba mirando para otro lado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado encima de las mantas porque tenía un poco de frío, así que levantó el torso y tiró hacia abajo de ellas, deslizándolas más allá de sus muslos, hasta que pudo levantar las piernas y deslizarse debajo…

Al encontrarse con las piernas desnudas de Hermione se acordó de inmediato de que ella no llevaba nada excepto una de sus camisetas. Se paralizó, a punto de tomarse un segundo para decidir cómo seguir, pero ella se giró de lado para mirarlo, deslizó el pie entre sus espinillas y movió la cabeza hacia la suya sobre la almohada.

-Lo siento, estoy cansada- le dijo mientras se pasaba los nudillos bajo los ojos antes de cerrarlos y mover la cabeza para acomodarse. Fue solo entonces cuando Ron se percató de que debía de haber estado llorando.

Hermione había hecho todo lo posible para que él asumiera con facilidad que estaba bien, pero eso no le impedía pensarse las cosas demasiado durante un largo minuto antes de hacer las cosas. Finalmente, se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano tentativa en su costado, y ella abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Le devolvió la mirada y se hizo más evidente para él que la rodeaba un halo de tristeza profunda e incómoda. Ron sabía que era algo más que simple cansancio… algo más que sentirse en un aprieto por no poder dormir sola. Su miedo salió a la superficie mientras se preguntaba penosamente si era él… si Hermione había dejado que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos y no supiera cómo decírselo. Esas malditas palabras… No importaba de qué manera pero siempre volvían a ellos, al hecho de que él todavía no le había dicho… no podía. ¿Por eso ella lo había parado? ¿Por qué no podía decepcionarle?

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurró, ambos estaban demasiado aprensivos como para querer la respuesta, pero a la vez tenían demasiada curiosidad como para no obtenerla.

Hermione guardó silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que el pecho de Ron se llenase de pánico.

-No quiero perderte- le dijo apenas audible.

-¿Cómo?- Ron tenía la garganta seca y le costaba corregir su hilo de pensamiento. Pero las palabras de Hermione no se habían alineados con sus miedos en absoluto-. ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer?

-Sabes por qué. Estamos en medio de una guerra- suspiró-. Eso de vivir aquí se va a acabar.

Observó que le brillaban los ojos mientras se le llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas y pensó que la entendía, aunque, ¿por qué ahora? No estaban más cerca de las respuestas. Todavía tenían tiempo.

-Creo que estamos bastante seguros de mo…

-No me importa el día de mañana- Hermione respiró con aspereza-. Me importan los años que están por venir cuando todo haya terminado. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en que me voy a despertar un día y te habrás ido.

-Te prometí que no me iba a ir de nuevo. Por favor, cree…

-No me refiero a eso- le cortó ella con las facciones tensas de frustración. Al menos eso era mejor. Eso le era familiar. Podía lidiar con eso.

-No hablamos nunca de esto, y sinceramente, preferiría no hacerlo, pero todos lo sabemos; podríamos… podríamos morir en cualquier momento. Y estoy aterrada, en serio, porque no puedo enfrentarme a ello. Y no sé cómo decírtelo o si debería hacerlo, pero si te sucediera algo… No… en serio, no sé cómo seguiría adelante. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar mi vida sin…

No pudo completar la frase o había decidido no hacerlo. Pero Ron estaba centrado en la parte que había logrado expresar. Tal vez no era solo reconfortante porque estaban ahí fuera solos, porque la guerra se los podía llevar en cualquier momento… aunque sabía que era irónico estar contento considerando que ella tenía tanto miedo por esa misma razón. No debería centrarse en esa parte. Debería ser capaz de hacerla sentir mejor. Pero todo lo que quería hacer era decirle lo increíble que era que ella pensara que eso era… importante.

-No quiero pensar más en ello- le dijo antes de que él pudiera darle una respuesta.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

Hermione presionó los labios en una fina línea y se movió un poquito más cerca de él.

-Simplemente… sucede- le dijo-. No es que intente pensar en ello.

Ron se acordó de un par de noches atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de decírselo y de que lo único que había querido era saber con certeza que ella sentía lo mismo. Tampoco es que lo acabara de decir con claridad esa noche, pero, ¿cómo podía seguir retrocediendo así, cuestionándose todo lo que hacía y decía cuando ella estaba ahí, en ese mismo momento, con él? Y luego, por supuesto, hizo exactamente lo que sabía que era una locura… intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que era solamente estrés, nervios y miedo. De que ella solo estaba ahí porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir. Pero eso no estaba bien. Realmente no lo estaba. Lo había sabido, con claridad, momentos antes. Y el día anterior. Y probablemente desde hacía una maldita semana. Y lo seguía sabiendo, en ese momento.

-Tengo que decir- comenzó-, que es malditamente difícil cree que te importe tanto. Quiero decir… sé que no quieres que muera; somos mejores amigos. Nosotros tres… ya sabes, no me puedo imaginar que uno de nosotros ya no esté cerca. Pero lo que dices suena…- tragó saliva y retrocedió de nuevo en contra de Esas Palabras-. Eso simplemente… más de lo que había pensado.

-Creía que era bastante obvio- le dijo ella en voz baja y una expresión tímida y sonrojada apareció en su rostro mientras le sonreía.

-Hay que convencerme bastante- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Probablemente a mí también.

-Sí, bueno… Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es dormir y ver qué pasa mañana.

Esas palabras no eran muy satisfactorias, y lo supo antes de desviar la mirada de la de Hermione. Pero tenía que agregar algo y no era como si pudiera perder mucho por decirlo en voz alta.

-Y…- tragó saliva, se acercó a ella, deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, dejando descansar la mano sobre su espalda-. Supongo que es más fácil olvidarlo cuando estamos así, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

No estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera hecho, así que se aclaró la garganta.

-Es obvio que estamos vivos y a salvo si literalmente nos aferramos el uno al otro mientras dormimos.

Hermione se rió, pero todavía podía sentir que su tristeza desesperada. No es que tuviera la ilusión de que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir le cambiara por completo el estado de ánimo. Pero ella enderezó las piernas y se deslizó hasta que la parte frontal de su cuerpo se alineó con la de Ron y él sabía que era una locura preocuparse más porque ella no lo quisiera allí. Dejó que el peso de Hermione lo empujara sobre su espalda, su cabeza encontró una posición cómoda medio en su hombro medio en su pecho, y él deslizó el brazo izquierdo fuera de la almohada para tocarle la espalda, los dedos descansando sobre el algodón de su camiseta, sobre su piel.

Puso la mano derecha sobre la cintura de Hermione y se detuvo para preguntarse si era una posición lo suficientemente nueva como para que fuera tan completamente angustiante como le parecía. Pero acogió esa sensación con satisfacción al ver que ella suspiraba, con la pierna sobre la suya, superponiéndose demasiado. Tenía la sensación de que si las mantas se le enredaban bajo las caderas a Hermione, vería mucho más muslo desnudo del que había visto nunca antes. Ese pensamiento probablemente haría aparición en su subconsciente.

Podría haber hecho algo al respecto si no hubiera estado tan cansado; el corazón de Hermione latía contra sus costillas y estaba marcando el ritmo de su respiración lenta a la vez que se le arremolinaban imágenes de sueños que no recordaría al día siguiente y que lo sumieron en un sueño profundo en segundos.

* * *

Hola! Otra semana más os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Respecto a este capítulo he de decir que me encanta esa declaración-no declaración del final, porque obviamente han aclarado un poco más las cosas sin llegar a decir nada (en serio, me sigue encantando a la vez que poniendo de los nervios ese tira y afloja jajaja). Y las partes que podemos ver de la perspectiva de Hermione son de mis favoritas, veremos más en un futuro porque a mi me dejan con la miel en los labios. También me parece curioso que no se escondan mucho de Harry, pero ya sabemos todos que el pobre está un poco ciego a veces jajaja.

Me gustaría responder al comentario de Tulipanpan: Sí, la verdad es que se están asentando las cosas, y se han dado la oportunidad de acercase el uno al otro y ahhh me encanta! Muchísimas gracias y estoy muuuy contenta de que te esté gustando. Un abrazo enorme!

Y ahora sí, al resto, mil gracias por leer, nos vemos en los comentarios y la semana que viene! Un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Tenía las uñas de Hermione clavadas en el antebrazo y el dolor lo despertó. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando, alarmado, se dio cuenta de que ella todavía estaba dormida. Estaba empezando a sacudirse la inconsciencia y entrando en la familiar sacudida vertiginosa que le daba el corazón al despertarse en su cama… cuando Hermione hizo… un sonido nuevo.

Un gemido, si era franco.

Se congeló y dejó de respirar. Las uñas de ella seguían pellizcándole levemente la piel, aunque sus labios se habían separado, tenía el cuerpo ligeramente torcido sobre la espalda y otro suave gritito salió junto a su siguiente exhalación… La dolorosa sensación que había despertado a Ron unos segundos antes no la sentía ya nada negativa…

Observó cómo se movían las sombras por el cuerpo de Hermione, su rodilla doblándose mientras sus muslos se solapaban y rozándole exactamente una vez. Su camiseta se le había subido, revelando mucha piel desnuda. Hermione respiraba audiblemente a través de la boca, estremeciéndose.

De ninguna manera eso era lo que parecía. ¿No?

Porque parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño… el tipo de sueño que él nunca querría que Hermione supiera que tenía sobre ella. De acuerdo, eso no era cierto. De hecho, quería que ella lo supiera, de esa manera hipotéticamente vaga y distante que imaginaba que llegaría en algún momento, donde los dos estaban totalmente solo y donde definitivamente no llevaban ropa.

La habitación, de repente, estaba dando vueltas y los pantalones le estaban demasiado apretados.

Hermione aflojó el agarre en su brazo e, inmediatamente, como un loco, se vio inundado por el deseo de tocarla, a pesar de que estaba luchando por comprender que estaba realmente despierto, por lo que le era imposible imaginar mover las manos, que de todos modos, no parecían pertenecerle en ese momento. El pelo de Hermione estaba extendido sobre la almohada, rizos desordenados le caían sobre los hombros. Cuando la pierna de ella se dobló otro centímetro, la planta descalza de su pie quedó presionada contra su espinilla.

Y los ojos de ella se abrieron.

Desafortunadamente, Ron la estaba mirando sin apenas parpadear y ella se encontró con sus ojos de inmediato. Los de ella se ensancharon considerablemente y se sacudió para sentarse, apartando la vista de la de él en lo que solamente se podía describir como mortificación.

Incluso en la tenue luz del amanecer Ron podía verle el rostro sonrojándosele profundamente con claridad, yendo de su cuello hasta sus… sus… Su camiseta se le había deslizado y Ron tenía una imagen directa de la hinchazón de sus pechos sobre la parte superior del azul algodón mientras respiraba erráticamente.

La mano de Hermione todavía descansaba sobre su brazo, y ella notó en ese mismo momento que él se había dado cuenta.

-¡Lo siento!- se atragantó, su mano volando lejos de él para quedarse quieta en el aire-. Tengo que…- Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar las caderas mientras se arrastraba fuera de la cama-. ¡Baño!- chilló mientras salía corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

El zumbido de sus oídos fue todo lo que pudo escuchar durante varios segundos. Y luego, completo silencio. Demasiado silencio. El baño estaba a unos metros, atravesando la sala de estar. ¿Había puesto Hermione en realidad…?

Hermione había silenciado el maldito baño. Era la única respuesta.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo tragar saliva, de repente recuperando el uso de sus extremidades.

-Joder.

Tenía que irse en ese mismo momento, antes de que ella pudiera verlo en ese… estado.

Saltó de la cama, acordándose de un lugar que había visto fuera entre un denso grupo de arbustos que podía alcanzar fácilmente sin alejarse demasiado de los hechizos protectores como para que fuese estúpidamente arriesgado. Pero luego, se le vino la imagen de Harry terminando su ronda, sentado a la entrada de la tienda, y se estiró para sacar una capa extra de su cama, metiendo los brazos dentro y manteniéndola cerrada por delante.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Salió disparado de la tienda, listo para evitar los ojos de Harry y, con un poco de suerte, todas sus preguntas. Mientras cruzaba la solapa de entrada, la creciente luz de la mañana le picó en los ojos, y los tuvo que entrecerrar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el espeso bosque.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde…?- empezó Harry.

-¡Tengo que usar el baño!- le gritó Ron desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-¿Qué le pasa al baño de dentro?- gritó Harry ya fuera de su vista.

-¡Hermione!

Ron continuó descendiendo por una suave pendiente, luchando entre zarzas y doblándose de dolor cuando unas espinas lo pincharon con facilidad a través del pijama. Alcanzó rápidamente el lugar que quería, se quitó la capa y deslizó la varita en un círculo para convocar un hechizo protector rápido.

Colocó la palma izquierda con firmeza contra la áspera corteza de un árbol grueso, retorciéndose. No estaba completamente perdido; sabía que las chicas también hacían eso. Pero, ¿Hermione?

Presionó la frente contra el árbol, al lado de su mano, enfocándose en la sensación de la corteza presionando contra su piel. Una parte de él casi no quería hacerlo, quería prolongar la agonía de desearla, de contenerse. Se dio cuenta de que había un elemento tortuoso en la relación entre ellos cuando se puso a pensar en la frecuencia con la que llegaban a pelear para mantener viva esa energía ardiente que los rodeaba, en las veces que se había abstenido incluso de toque inocentes solamente para acostarse y cerrar las cortinas, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que había hecho mucho más de lo que jamás podría atreverse.

Bajó la mano derecha hasta su dolorida erección, a través de su pijama; cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba que la fría mano de Hermione que le había estado apretando el brazo estaba sobre él otra vez… en un lugar definitivamente menos inocente. Trató de barajar sus opciones; aunque sin duda estaban bastante nubladas por el hecho de que estaba bastante seguro de que había vislumbrado las braguitas blancas de Hermione cuando había saltado de la cama.

Una parte distante de su mente consideró que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con demasiada rotundidad. Hermione podría haber estado teniendo un tipo de sueño diferente, una pesadilla tal vez. Pero la forma en la que lucía cuando se había despertado…

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera tenía que haber sido sobre él. Eso habría sido algún tipo de bonus, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Pero Ron había estado ahí y una parte de él seguía aterrorizada de que ella descubriera algún día lo sucios que podían llegar a ser sus pensamientos… Al menos en ese momento podía olvidarse un poco de su miedo.

Hermione también tenía pensamientos sucios.

Era como darse cuenta otra vez de que las chicas no eran iguales que los chicos.

Se rió ante ese pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que estaba seguro de que no iba a poder sentir nunca más los pies. En realidad no era tonto. Había asumido que las otras chicas que conocía no eran inocentes. Pero Hermione era diferente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era ella diferente?

Era diferente porque… si tenía los mismos pensamientos que él, si le gustaba a Hermione tanto como estaba seguro ahora de que lo hacía, entonces… Ron podría ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

En realidad Hermione podría querer que él hiciera algo al respecto.

-Oh, Merlín…

Se le cerraron los ojos de nuevo, y de inmediato, imágenes del cabello de Hermione cayéndole sobre los hombros, de su espalda desnuda, de su mano sobre su pecho y de los contornos de formas que solamente podía adivinar lo inundaron, llenaron la oscuridad que había tras sus parpados cerrados.

¿Debería sentirse culpable ahí fuera?

Ella no lo había hecho, corriendo hasta el baño y encerrándose dentro y…

Sí. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Gimiendo presionó la frente con más fuerza contra la corteza del árbol y deslizo la mano que tenía libre entre su delgado estómago y el elástico de sus pantalones.

 _Ella le estaba besando el cuello, deslizando los labios más abajo, sobre su clavícula. Él se inclinó y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello, tirando de su rostro hacia atrás para hundir los labios en los suyos. La lengua de ella estaba en su boca, y cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ella presionó la parte delantera de su cuerpo desnudo contra la suya, separados solamente por su fino pijama de algodón. Y él estaba gruñendo maldiciones y su nombre, mezclándolos con palabras absurdas._

 _Él la alzó por la cintura, girando para golpearla un poco brusco contra el robusto árbol que había estado detrás de él unos segundos antes. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros y llenos de todo el deseo que él mismo sentía latir en sus venas._

 _De repente él también estaba desnudo, y la logística perdió importancia cuando las piernas de ella se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas y arqueó la espalda, pasando los dedos detrás de su cuello mientras él le agarraba el trasero con ambas manos y…y…_

Parpadeó lentamente, tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse, mirando la áspera corteza del árbol con la frente palpitándole lentamente. Al enderezarse sintió que se le sonrojaban el cuello y la cara, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba limpiarse antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlo.

Usó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su entrepierna, deshizo el hechizo protector y se frotó el flequillo con los dedos, tratando de cubrir las marcas que le había dejado el árbol en el rostro. La verdad es que en ese momento le vendría bien una ducha. Esperaba que Hermione hubiera salido del baño… Merlín, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que quizás (posiblemente) había hecho allí; recogió la capa del suelo, le sacudió las hojas y la tierra vagamente y se la puso alrededor. En realidad, ahora que se había parado a pensar en ello, hacía bastante frío.

Volvió a subir por la pendiente y vio a Harry esperando todavía en la entrada de la tienda. A medida que se acercaba, se esforzó por no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Mejor?- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Hermione te está buscando.

Al menos el baño estaba libre.

Hizo un vago sonido de reconocimiento en dirección a Harry antes de entrar. Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa, completamente vestida, pero en cuanto él entró se puso de pie. Era extremadamente raro que se sintiera de esa manera, pero en ese momento, le hubiera gustado mucho que ella lo hubiera ignorado por completo.

-¿Me has llamado?- le preguntó, tenía la voz un poco… ¿temblorosa?

-¿Qué?

-Te he escuchado gritar mi nombre.

Las cejas de Ron se alzaron en contra de su voluntad. Revivió frenéticamente el último cuarto de hora de su vida, buscando su propia voz. No. No podía haber gritado su maldito nombre mientras estaba entre los árboles… ¿no?

La sonrisa de Harry de hacía unos momentos ahora cobraba mucho más significado. Merlín, pero no se acordaba de haberlo hecho…

-Creo que Harry te ha dicho algo- continúo ella-, y luego tú…

-¡Oh!- el alivio lo envolvió mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo-. Sí, he salido porque necesitaba usar el baño. Harry me ha preguntado que por qué no usaba el de dentro, así que le he dicho que lo estabas usando tú. Debes de haberme escuchado gritar tu nombre explicándole que…

-Oh- asintió Hermione sonando extremadamente decepcionada mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente-. Bueno, ahora está libre- y se volvió hacia la mesa, con los ojos centrados en lo que Ron consideró que era el libro que tenía más a mano, abierto por una página al azar…

Pero no se iba a quedar más tiempo del necesario. Se escapó, enfocado en la idea de una agradable y larga ducha…

* * *

La luz de las velas parpadeaba sobre los rollo de pergamino; Ron estaba tendido sobre la alfombra, boca abajo, crujiéndose los nudillos. Para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba acurrucada en el sillón leyendo _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ otra vez, y haciendo un gesto ocasional de incredulidad antes de pasar de página. Harry estaba hurgando en su mochila en busca de algo a la vez que organizaba su ropa distraído.

Ron creía que había dos formas de ver el asunto. Ni Harry ni Hermione habían escuchado los cuentos de Beedle antes de ese año. Por un lado, podía hacer que fuese más fácil creer en algo que ambos acababan de descubrir y que les habían dicho que podría ser cierto en el transcurso de pocos meses. Por otro lado, el hecho de haber crecido con las historias en mente lo acercaba a su hogar, dejándolo con una especie de nostálgica familiaridad. Prácticamente podía recitar palabra por palabra la fábula de los tres hermanos; la había escuchado muchísimas veces cuando era niño, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que su madre había embellecido la historia para su propia diversión. El punto era que podía ver ambas perspectivas: el escepticismo manifiesto de Hermione de lo que equivalía a un cuento de fantasía exagerado y la disposición de Harry a aceptar la información nueva que se le había presentado sin el trasfondo de que durante su infancia le hubieran dicho que era obviamente ficción.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba realmente, porque no era lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Así que repasó las notas de Hermione una vez más mientras ella trataba de entender a Harry lo suficiente como para convencerlo de que no siguiera con su obsesión… Pero entonces, Harry murmuró algo mientras se ponía en pie y se iba al baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, y era obvio lo tarde que se había hecho.

-Será mejor que empiece mi ronda- dijo Hermione cerrando finalmente el libro y levantándose.

Ron se percató de que ella no podía mirarlo mientras se dirigía fuera, y no fue hasta que se levantó para irse a la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que esa noche no iban a dormir al mismo tiempo…

* * *

Ron se detuvo junto a las camas, pensando. Harry ya estaba dormido, lo que tenía que admitir que le aliviaba. Quizás la idea de Hermione estaba dando sus frutos y Harry iba a obtener el muy necesario descanso que le brindaba una noche completa.

Eso le recordó sus opciones.

Supuso que no tenía mucho sentido dormir en la cama de Hermione cuando ni siquiera ella se iba a unir a él. Se las había arreglado para cubrir su propia cama con una variedad de camisetas arrugadas y jerséis, calcetines e incluso un par de libros. Creyó que sería mejor arreglarla un poco, así que se puso a ello metiendo la ropa en la mochila y moviendo los libros a la silla que estaba a los pies de la cama de Hermione y recuperó su saco de dormir, que, evidentemente ella había doblado porque no recordaba haberlo movido de la cama de ella desde el día en que se lo ofreció cuando estaba refriada. Lo desdobló, lo extendió sobre la cama, recolocó la almohada y se metió dentro.

Se sintió extraño al instante, como si estuviera ahí tumbado, a punto de quedarse dormido en la cama de otra persona. Y, por supuesto, era una locura, porque sucedía justo lo contrario: acababa de dejar de dormir en la cama de otra persona. No es que no pensara volver a cambiar de cama la noche siguiente mientras Harry hacía la primera ronda.

Pensó que en realidad no debería importarle. Entonces se dio la vuelta, se puso boca abajo y enterró un brazo debajo de la almohada. Quizás le llevaría un rato, pero podría intentar dormir un poco.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad lentamente. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de su propia cama, mirándolo.

Ron inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que el flequillo no le cayera sobre los ojos y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de costado para mirarla mejor.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó rasposo.

Hermione asintió una vez en respuesta. Debía de haber terminado la ronda y se estaba preparando para irse a dormir.

-¿Mi turno?

-Sí- susurró ella antes de inclinarse para desatarse los cordones de las botas.

Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama con los hombros caídos, bostezando y alborotándose el pelo con la mano. Vio que la mirada de Hermione se dirigía hacia él antes de tumbarse en la cama.

Sintió que el conflicto aumentaba en su interior al recordar las palabras de ella de la noche anterior acerca de que no podía dormir cuando él no estaba.

-Oye- empezó a decirle mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a ella-, ¿quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas? Supongo que nuestros enemigos pueden contener el ataque al campamento unos minutos más.

Sonrió con torpeza ante su propia broma, pero ella casi lo ignoró, aunque finalmente miró en su dirección para ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy bastante cansada- le dijo con la voz un poco ronca-. Tenías razón… es difícil permanecer despierto tanto tiempo ahí fuera. Adelante, yo estoy bien.

Su conflicto no hizo más que aumentar, preguntándose por un momento si debería arriesgarse a preguntarle de nuevo si estaba bien. Pero ella parpadeó lentamente y se dio puso de lado, dándole la espalda, alejándose de él, y sintió que eso equivalía a una puerta bastante cerrada, al menos de momento.

-Bueno- agregó mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ella-, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Hermione pudo haber emitido un vago sonido de afirmación mientras se iba, pero era difícil saberlo.

* * *

Durante la primera media hora, de verdad que trató de no pensar en eso, pero fue terriblemente difícil encontrar suficientes distracciones para mantener la mente ocupada durante seis horas estando solo. Al final se dio por vencido, y ahora estaba preocupado por Hermione.

Se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado durante el día. No habían hablado mucho. Quizás ella estaba más avergonzada de lo que se había imaginado esa mañana. Pero había demasiadas variables como para estar seguro al cien por cien. E incluso si pudiera estarlo, no había forma de iniciar una conversación sobre el tema. No, simplemente tendría que esperar a que ella se sintiera mejor cuando despertara.

En realidad se había acabado acostumbrando a tener que lidiar con esa sensación ligeramente incomoda, ligeramente estimulante de… bueno, aliviarse a sí mismo… y luego encontrársela poco después, en otra habitación, haciendo algo inocente. En Hogwarts no había sido un gran problema. Dormían en habitaciones separadas y la mayoría de las noches solía pasarse unas seis o nueve horas sin verla; cuando bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar ya lo había superado.

Pero ahí fuera, durmiendo a un metro de distancia, y últimamente durmiendo literalmente el uno contra el otro… compartir un baño, compartir cada maldito centímetro de la tienda e incluso el pequeño espacio de fuera de la tienda de sus hechizos protectores… era mucho más difícil esconderé y recuperarse. Las primeras veces habían sido extremadamente incómodas, y le había entrado un pánico irracional de que Hermione lo iba a descubrir o peor… lo iba a pillar. Pero entonces se había convertido en parte de la vida, y había aceptado, casi abrazado, la sensación de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando los ojos de ella lo buscaban y cruzaban la mirada, a veces incluso le sonreía, minutos después de que hubiera…

Pero eso era antes. Antes de dormir en su cama. Antes de tocar tanta piel nueva. Antes de que ella le hubiera besado la mano.

¿Dónde estaba el límite de lo que se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba borroso y confuso y realmente deseaba poder saltar a un mundo alternativo en el que pudiera hacer cientos de preguntas aterradoras y saber las respuestas… pero si liaba las cosas siempre podría volver a su vida tal y como estaba en ese momento.

Detrás de él escucho un débil sonido y se giró. Alguien estaba despierto y se estaba moviendo dentro de la tienda. Él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y tenía frío, y solo un poco de hambre. Se imaginó que podía entrar unos minutos para hacerse un té y buscar algo para picar y así ver quién estaba despierto.

Se levantó, se desperezó y comenzó a cruzar la entrada de la tienda, viendo el cabello de Hermione alejándose hacia la cocina. La siguió, haciendo de manera deliberada el suficiente ruido como para que no se sobresaltara cuando se diera la vuelta.

Lo miró rápidamente por encima del hombro antes de reanudar sus movimientos, alcanzando un vaso y dándole un golpe con la varita para llenarlo de agua. Le dio un rápido sorbo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia él… ignorándolo al pasar por su lado.

-Hey- la llamó después de darse la vuelta y mirarle la espalda. Cuando ella siguió su camino, se acercó en dos zancadas y lo intentó de nuevo-. ¡Hey, Hermione!

Ella suspiró y se detuvo en la sala de estar, sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres?

Mierda. De repente estaba convencido de que eso no era solo vergüenza. Estaba enfadada por algo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué he hecho?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos durante menos de medio segundo antes de suspirar de nuevo.

-Nada.

-Convincente- le dijo con sarcasmo.

Ahora estaba realmente preocupado. Las cosas habían ido muy bien entre ellos. ¿Qué había hecho para arruinarlo? Por supuesto… había desaparecido durante varias semanas y de alguna manera había logrado volver al punto en el que ella le hablaba… le sonreía… lo quería en su cama.

Sí. No debería sorprenderse. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y más de lo que se merecía después de lo que había hecho.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar fuera?- le señaló ella.

-Sí, pero te he escuchado aquí.

-Bueno, ahora me voy a la cama- comenzó a darse la vuelta.

-Vamos, Hermione- le suplicó-. No sé cómo solucionarlo si no sé qué es lo que he hecho.

-Ya te lo he dicho- le soltó un poco brusca-. No has hecho nada.

-Puedes ver por qué lo encuentro malditamente difícil de creer…

-¿Y no puedes ver que no quiero hablar del tema?- al final alzó los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados hacia los de él, pero tenía la cara un poco sonrojada. Probablemente solamente había logrado molestarla mucho más de lo que ya estaba antes de llamarla…

-Sí- dijo simplemente. Hermione asintió, deteniéndose un segundo antes de alejarse.

* * *

Acababa de amanecer cuando Harry salió de la tienda. Ron había estado caminando de un lado a otro de la entrada para mantenerse despierto y para darle vueltas hasta obsesionarle a la idea de que, de repente, Hermione lo odiaba de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry deteniéndose a mirarlo mientras lo veía meterse las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

-¿Es tan obvio?- suspiró y Harry se encogió de hombros. Pensó que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Harry estaba despierto y, por consiguiente, no le había dado tiempo a cambiar el angustiado rostro por indiferencia…-. Hermione se ha vuelto a cabrear conmigo.

-Oh- aspiró Harry y se acercó un poco más para situarse al lado de Ron; ambos estaban mirando cómo la delgada línea de árboles descendía con facilidad para luego, bruscamente, ofrecerles una amplia vista de las rocas anchas y planas del valle de abajo-. ¿Y?

Ron lo miró de reojo y se rió brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sí, sí… lo sé- dijo-, pero está haciendo eso de no decirme lo que he hecho y es jodidamente frustrante. Al menos cuando me fui tenía sentido que me odiara. Ahora no tengo ni idea, y esa es probablemente gran parte del problema, ¿no?

-No es la primera vez que os pasáis así semanas. Volverá en sí.

-Sí, pero… No sé, pensaba…- se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. No estaba seguro de querer hablar de algo de eso aún. Ya no quería pasarse semanas así. Eso había sido… antes. Antes de lo que fuera que estaban haciendo ahora.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte…?- empezó Harry, pero Ron lo miró de reojo, interrumpiéndolo.

-Eso nunca antes ha funcionado, pero gracias tío.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Puedes probar el viejo truco de enfadarla todavía más hasta que deje escapar la respuesta que estás buscando.

Las cejas de Ron se alzaron y soltó un bufido.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de apostar tan alto- le dijo-. Si me sale mal puede que no me hable hasta que la puñetera guerra haya acabado…

-Bueno, la táctica de ser "torpemente educado" te ha servido bastante bien estas últimas semanas- bromeó Harry-, aunque tengo que admitir que es terriblemente molesto.

Ron se rió y le dio un empujón en el brazo.

-¡Ten cuidado! Podría intentarlo de nuevo.

Ambos se volvieron para mirar hacia la entrada de la tienda cuando oyeron a Hermione moverse y toser levemente fuera de su vista.

-¿Movemos la tienda hoy de nuevo?- le preguntó Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

Y se dirigieron lentamente dentro para prepararse.

* * *

¿Qué creéis que le ha pasado a Hermione? Ante todo, me gustaría desearos una feliz navidad por adelantado porque (aquí viene un poco de mala noticia) no sé si voy a estar bien de tiempo para seguir actualizando hasta ahora. Me sabe mal porque justamente tenemos a estos dos justo en medio de algo, así que voy a intentar subir al menos el siguiente en estas fiestas. De verdad, eh, ahora que las cosas entre ellos iban mucho más que bien jajajaja, nada os tendré que dejar con la intriga.

Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos en el siguiente, que espero que sea antes de año nuevo, si no, feliz 2018! (creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a eso) Un beso!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

En realidad estaban disfrutando de una noche clara en el nuevo sitio donde habían montado el campamento, la primera que tenían en bastante tiempo. Ron les había sugerido que comieran fuera porque, a pesar de que hacia frio, sinceramente, la tienda comenzaba a ser un poco deprimente. Ahí fuera tenían una bonita vista de las estrellas, y parecía que el mundo era un poco más grande de lo que a veces daba la impresión, atrapados detrás de las paredes de lona.

Harry acababa de entrar para limpiar los platos y prepararse antes de hacer la primera ronda, lo que dejó a Ron fuera, a solas con una Hermione bastante tensa.

-Buen sitio- comentó inclinando la cabeza vagamente para señalar el campamento. Ella había sugerido la zona esa mañana y esperaba que captara lo que le acababa de decir como un pequeño cumplido. Si lo hizo, no le dio muchos indicios.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para volver a encender una llama azul dentro de un tarro para Harry antes de ponerse de rodillas y levantarse.

-¿Te importa si uso el baño primero? Necesito una ducha- le dijo suspirando-. No voy a tardar.

-Claro, adelante- le dijo él poniéndose de pie para seguirla dentro de la tienda justo cuando Harry salía de nuevo para empezar su ronda de vigilancia.

-Buena suerte- le deseó Harry sonriendo esperanzado mientras Ron pasaba a su lado.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Ron había vuelto de lavarse los dientes y se había encontrado a Hermione paseando de un lado a otro frente a su cama. Él la miró en silencio, esperando a que ella le mirara a los ojos… lo cual hizo, muy rápidamente y con la frente fruncida. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella agachó la cabeza y pasó junto a él, desapareciendo en la sala de estar y yendo hacia la cocina.

Una parte de él se preguntaba si se suponía que debía seguirla, pero le había dado la impresión de que quería escapar de él. Sin tener ni idea de qué hacer, optó por sentarse en el borde de su cama en silencio, pensando que sería un pequeño milagro si descubría antes de dormirse qué demonios estaba pasando…

Los minutos pasaron y se dio por vencido, estirándose en la cama, encima del saco de dormir y metiendo una mano debajo de la cabeza.

-Tengo que pedirte disculpas.

Torció la cabeza torpemente para mirar hacia la solapa que separaba la sala de estar del dormitorio, donde se encontraba una bastante incómoda Hermione. No la había escuchado volver, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Y sus palabras no le hicieron sentirse menos confuso. No es que antes ella le hubiera dicho que lamentaba algo entre ellos, pero, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos iba a encontrar la experiencia muy familiar. "Casi mueres" había reemplazado a "lo siento" en más de una ocasión, y lo demás había sido un poco demasiado embarazoso como para enfrentarlo directamente.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que pudo pensar en responderle.

Hermione dio un par de pasos, tentativa, antes de detenerse de nuevo.

-Por muchas cosas, en realidad.

No se le ocurría nada, además de haberlo ignorado durante los dos días anteriores, que de todos modos pensaba que era culpa suya, así que se sentó a mirarla, listo para protestar, pero ella se le adelantó.

-Te he hecho sentir incómodo- bajó la mirada y el pelo se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para arrojar sombras sobre su rostro.

-¿Cuándo?- Ron parpadeó, pensativo. Claramente eso estaba mal, así que no podía adivinar a qué se refería.

-Ya sabes cuándo. Ayer por la mañana.

De acuerdo. Lo justo era admitir que había estado… un poco enfadado el día anterior. Pero definitivamente no había sido incomodidad. No de la forma en la que se refería ella.

-Estaba frustrada contigo por algo en lo que no podías hacer nada- continuó ella, comenzando a caminar de nuevo de un lado a otro, sin mirarlo directamente-. Solo estaba… nunca he hablado de este tipo de cosas… No debería haberme acostado así, solo con una camiseta y esperar que…- se estremeció, interrumpiéndose-. Claro que ya sabes que nunca antes he compartido la cama con alguien. Y no pensé en lo que podría pasar… estando tan c-cerca de ti. La mayoría de las noches ni siquiera recuerdo mis sueños, y cuando lo hago, últimamente no son particularmente agradables. Merlín. Solamente…- dejó de caminar y negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, no tendrás que volver a preocuparte ahora que vuelves a dormir en tu cama.

A Ron lo inundaban alrededor de un centenar de pensamientos diferentes sobre lo que acababa de decirle, algunos de los cuales hicieron que sintiera que su corazón le iba a hacer un agujero en el pecho por latir tan rápido… pero probablemente debería considerar primero el más urgente.

-¿Ya no quieres que me quede más contigo?

La confusión brilló en el rostro de Hermione cuando finalmente lo miró.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

Ron repitió en su mente lo que le había dicho, y no pudo hacer que significara nada más aparte de ser un cortés intento de decirle que le diera un poco de espacio.

-Bueno, sí…- respondió él-. Algo así hiciste…

-Anoche no te dije que te fueras.

La comprensión lo iluminó, y podría haberse reído si no hubiera habido tantas otras cosas en su mente más allá de esa pequeña parte de lo que obviamente era un malentendido mucho más grande.

-Espera un momento. ¿Crees que no dormí en tu cama anoche porque tuviste un sueño y te encerraste en el baño?

Hermione cerró los ojos, claramente demasiado avergonzada como para si quiera decirle que sí.

-Eso es…- Ron hizo una pausa y negó-. Oye, lo siento, yo…

-No puedes disculparte- lo cortó ella abriendo los ojos otra vez, con la cara rosa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es culpa mía.

Sabía que Hermione había empezado la conversación en un intento de disculparse con él, pero no tenía sentido. No quería que ella lamentara nada. La frustración se apoderó un poco de él mientras la miraba.

-¡Pero no soy yo el que está enfadado, joder! ¡No me has hecho nada!

-¿No me has estado escuchando? Antes de lo de ayer, estábamos más o menos…- hizo un gesto vago, pero Ron pensó que en cierto modo lo entendía-. Y no sabes cuánto significa para mí. Terminas haciendo mucho por otras personas y creo que empiezo a darme cuenta de que no sé dónde termina. Y solo desearía poder ser diferente.

Ron reunió un segundo las palabras. Si no empezaban a tener mucho más sentido en voz alta, sería como todas esas otras veces, cada uno constatando el hecho de que tenían demasiado miedo de decir lo que sentían sobre el otro.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos pensado algo jodidamente estúpido el uno sobre el otro y luego hemos descubierto que estábamos equivocados?- le preguntó Ron mirando cómo se humedecía el labio inferior-. Y esa parte de ti que quiere ser diferente… No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero puedo garantizarte que no estoy de acuerdo.

Algo parecido a la esperanza y a la timidez flotó entre ellos cuando Hermione le devolvió la mirada, pero luego desapareció.

-Simplemente… Ron, aprecio lo que dices, pero… lo siento. No creo que ni siquiera sepas lo que he estado haciendo.

Hermione retorció la manga del jersey y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante vestida en comparación con lo que lo había estado últimamente. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a camisetas pequeñas y pijamas finos… y más recientemente, a piernas desnudas…

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- le preguntó en voz baja, nervioso.

Podía ver en cada facción de su rostro, en cada pequeña tensión de su postura, que preferiría hacer casi cualquier cosa a responderle a la pregunta. Pero también podía decir por la forma en la que tenía la mandíbula apretada, las manos cerradas en puños, que de todos modos le iba a responder con sinceridad.

-Si soy honesta, jamás creí que tendría que decírtelo- y se estremeció, esas palabras era claramente más para ella que para él-. He-he estado… más o menos… tratando de hacer que hicieras un poco… más.

Ron contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba, observando cómo a Hermione se le aceleraba la mirada mientras decía sus siguientes palabras.

-Pero… esperaba resolverlo sutilmente, y luego vino ese estúpido y maldito sueño.

Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo, y le lloraban un poco cuando los abrió. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a hablar tan rápido que algunas de sus palabras se confundieron.

-Y me temo que lo he echado todo a perder, porque tú has sido tan increíble y yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo quiero que m-me toques, como lo hiciste en mi espalda, pero masqueeso… y me he acostumbrado a sentirme de esa manera, aunque no me he acostumbrado a que estés tan cerca como para que en realidad puedas hacer algo al respecto. Pero no lo has hecho. Y no es culpa tuya. Sin embargo desearía poder ser diferente, porque veces deseo no ser simplemente inteligente, sino alguien con el que te sientas cómodo y te guste estar cerca. Me gustaría que me vieras como te veo yo… como en mi estúpido sueño.

La garganta de Ron estaba tan seca cuando ella terminó de hablar que iba a necesitar al menos un pequeño lago para arreglarlo.

Había tantas cosas que no se podía creer y otras tantas que estaban tan sorprendentemente mal que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Tuvo que elegir un lugar, porque Hermione tenía razón en eso, las lágrimas silenciosas se le escapaban lentamente de los ojos y tenía la cara y el cuello del mismo color que las cortinas de las camas de Gryffindor.

-Bueno. Este es probablemente el problema más fácil que hemos tenido- se las arregló para decirle, con voz áspera y grave, que sospechaba que la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione prácticamente gimoteó; evidentemente le resultaba difícil seguir de pie porque casi se desplomó al sentarse en el borde de su cama, frente a él.

-Creíste que no dormí en tu cama porque estaba incómodo por tu sueño, lo que es completamente incorrecto- le explicó-. Y ahora piensas que no… tengo ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ti porque he sido malditamente cuidadoso para que no lo supieras.

El drástico cambio de su expresión le demostró que estaba en lo correcto; Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, separando los labios… Había cometido algunos errores estúpido, pero ese era uno de los más ridículos que podía recordar… al menos últimamente.

-Pero- Hermione se aclaró ligeramente la garganta-, ayer por la mañana huiste, y cuando al fin volviste a la tienda, apenas me mirabas…

Oh, Hermione había tenido una impresión equivocada sobre todo. Él podía arreglarlo, pero tenía que seguir repitiéndose, una y otra vez, que ella ya había hecho la parte difícil y había admitido sentir algo más de lo que alguna vez habían mencionado.

-Ah, joder…- se pasó una mano bruscamente por la cara-. Después de… ya sabes… Salí e hice lo mismo que hiciste tú en el baño.

La había dejado tan sorprendida que durante un segundo se le cortó la respiración. Bueno, debería haber sabido que en algún momento llegaría a algo como eso. Tendría que decírselo, en palabras reales, y solo llegaría ahí haciéndola llorar antes.

-¿Qué crees que hice en el…?- pero Hermione se interrumpió, aturdida. Sus siguientes palabras salieron como en un susurro chillón-. ¡¿Sabías lo que estaba haciendo?!

Si Ron hubiera necesitado más pruebas de que sus vagas sospechas sobre lo que ella había hecho eran correctas, ahora no las necesitaba para nada.

-Usaste un hechizo silenciador, así que… me lo imaginé- le explicó quedamente-. Esperaba, más bien…

-Oh, Merlín, esto es muy vergonzoso…- Hermione volvió a cruzarse los brazos sobre el pecho, las manos cubiertas por las mangas demasiado largas. Ron quería saltar hacia delante, hacia la parte donde estaba acurrucada en su cama y él la estaba abrazando…

-¿Te has perdido la parte en la que he admitido que hice lo mismo?

Un pequeño chillido se abrió paso entre los labios entreabiertos de Hermione, que negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Ron tenía la cara demasiado caliente y las palmas ligeramente sudorosas y ella parecía estar demasiado nerviosa, con el cabello rizado en todos los ángulos y cayéndole sobre los hombros… Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la nariz estaba de un rosa intenso, y su pecho se movía visiblemente con cada respiración. "Por qué" era la pregunta más ridícula que alguna vez le había hecho.

-Llevabas puesta mi camiseta y nada más, y además estabas haciendo ruiditos. E… incluso si no los hubieras estado haciendo… no tienes ni idea. De hecho, estaría jodidamente orgulloso de mí mismo por haberlo escondido tan bien durante malditos meses en esta maldita tienda si no te hubiera hecho pensar que no quería…- no iba a decirle eso todavía.

-Todo en mi es simple, excepto mi pelo, que es peor que eso- comenzó Hermione sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza. La incredulidad inundó cada uno de sus rasgos mientras exhalaba temblorosa-. Tú… ya te has enrollado con alguien con quien la mitad de Hogwarts querría estar. La verdad es que trato que no me importe, te lo juro, pero no me puedo comparar con chicas así.

A la mierda el "por qué".

Eso era lo más absurdo que había dicho Hermione.

-Eres mucho mejor que todas ellas- dijo imparcial, impresionado con su propia voz. Ella no podía pensar que no lo estaba diciendo en serio. Realmente no podía.

-Para- los brazos de ella se aflojaron sobre su pecho y cayeron hasta el colchón, donde se apretaron a cada lado de sus muslos. ¿No lo veía en serio?

-Esto es una estupidez. He querido decir todo lo que he dicho. Tienes que confiar en mí- Ron se pasó una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras la veía tragar saliva.

-Lo hago- confesó en voz baja-, pero esto es diferente.

-De verdad que lo siento- repitió Ron acordándose de que ella no quería que se disculpase, pero a la mierda eso también-. Supongo que debería haberlo dejado más claro, pero es jodidamente aterrador. Nunca… No tengo esos pensamientos con nadie más. Nunca lo he hecho.

¿Por qué iba a ser eso un shock para Hermione? ¿Por qué algo de todo eso…? Tuvo que evitar caer en la espiral a la que lo conducía ese camino, aceptando que al menos en ese momento, con un poco más a la vista, podría dejar de adivinar de manera incorrecta lo que ella sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca lo has hecho?- le pregunto tensa. Entonces era eso realmente.

-Quiero decir que he estado… mierda… he estado pensando en besarte y mucho más que eso durante varios años.

-Cuidado- le susurró a través de lo que sonó sospechosamente como un grito de alivio.

-¿Con qué?- había estado pensando en ello, pero casi que había dejado de hacerlo hacía un tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que había descubierto el por qué Hermione estaba tan enfadada. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya el no decirlo?- ¿Forma esto parte de lo que no querías que te dijera?

-Todavía no. Aunque es posible que te estés acercando…- entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a sonreír-. ¿En serio piensas en mí de esa… manera?

-Sí, definitivamente… Creo que te sorprenderías si lo supieras con exactitud.

-No creo que puedas impresionarme- murmuró ella-. No sabes lo que pienso exactamente sobre ti…

Había estado tan ocupado tratando de convencerla de que tenía pensamientos sexuales casi constantes sobre ella, que se había saltado la parte en la que todo había comenzado porque Hermione tenía el mismo tipo de pensamientos sobre él. Ahora, la comprensión del día anterior (que se estaba enfrentando al hecho de destrozar la imagen inocente de Hermione) se reproducía en su mente. Solo había intentado pensar en ella de esa manera para dominar sus fantasías. Pero, en cierto nivel, había sabido que no era verdad. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debían hacer ahora? En realidad podía pensar en muchas cosas, las cuales implicaban, todas ellas, en dejar a Harry fuera toda la noche…

Sin duda Hermione tendría una mejor solución, una que tuviera en cuenta el hecho de que vivían a la fuga y de que estaban en medio de una enorme guerra tratando de sobrevivir.

-De acuerdo- Ron respiró hondo y ella le sostuvo la mirada, con la cara una sonrojada-. ¿Qué hacemos al respecto?

Hermione se rió ligeramente, intentando meterse un poco de cabello detrás de las orejas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- suspiró ella aunque no de manera frustrada. A Ron se le revolvió el estómago con ferocidad, y se le crisparon las manos-. Pero también quiero… guardar algo. Creo que si lo hacemos, quizás, de alguna manera, haríamos todo lo posible por seguir con vida.

Eso dolía, pero le hizo querer abrazarla y enterrar el rostro entre su pelo para llorar. La verdad era que, en general, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Lo había hecho desde que ella le había pedido desesperadamente que se detuviera cuando estuvo muy cerca de decirle que la quería. Aún seguía creyendo que Hermione no sabía el alcance completo de lo que no le había dejado que le confesara, pero también sabía que probablemente ella habría estado más desesperada por evitar decírselo ella.

Una parte de él sospechaba que era porque ella pensaba que iba a morir. O que los dos lo iban a hacer. Hermione podía pasarse todo el día diciendo que quería dejarlo para el final, tener esa luz brillando delante de ellos, para que pudieran alcanzarla en algún momento. ¿Pero, podía estar también pensando que tal vez la muerte sería un poco más fácil si mantenían levemente las distancias?

Y luego estaba la parte más dolorosa de todas: lo desconocido.

-¿Y si la guerra continua durante… qué sé yo, años?- le preguntó Ron, su rápido pulso no era capaz de ahogar la desesperación por un futuro mucho más temprano que tarde.

-No creo que pueda esperar tanto- admitió Hermione mientras una pequeña y tímida sonrisa de extendía por su rostro. Ron se la devolvió, aliviado al ver que estaban de acuerdo en ese punto.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decirle, pero el resto de sus palabras solo iban a ser una repetición de la pregunta que ya le había hecho. Hermione se humedeció los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

-Si es necesario, te detendré- le dijo ella simplemente, pero él sabía que le estaba dando un montón de permiso en esa sola frase. También sabía que la podría convencer fácilmente para que olvidara la idea de guardarse algo para el final de la guerra, y, en su lugar, hacer todas esas cosas que ambos querían. Pero, extrañamente, se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería. Aún no. Ya habría tiempo para saborearlo, para disfrutar a fondo de cada momento, de cada cosa nueva. Eso es lo que significaba para ella, y se sentía genial al imaginárselo. Ron sabía que probablemente habría momentos que los que ambos lo lamentarían, pero esa noche estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-Quítate el jersey- dijo él de inmediato, sorprendido por la propia audacia de su solicitud.

Hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de ponerse de pie. Él también lo hizo cuando ella le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos frente a su cuerpo y agarrando el dobladillo inferior de la prenda, tirando del jersey por encima de su cabeza. La camiseta se le enredó y se le subió hasta la mitad del torso antes de descartar el jersey y dejarlo caer al suelo, sin molestarse en bajarse la camiseta.

Ron dio un paso más cerca de ella y luego otro, hasta que pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, sin llegar a tocarse.

Levantó la mano izquierda, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco, y colocó las puntas de los dedos sobre su desnudo hombro izquierdo, animado por el hecho de que Hermione había soltado un jadeo ante su toque, incapaz de verlo porque seguía dándole la espalda. Ron se movió muy lentamente hasta que le cubrió el hombro con la mano, y luego, con la misma lentitud, comenzó a deslizarla por el brazo. El cuerpo de Hermione se movía con cada respiración, se agitaba un poco, y Ron se concentró en el tembloroso sonido de sus exhalaciones.

Nunca, jamás, había tocado antes a alguien de esa manera, y lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando llegó con la mano hasta su codo, Hermione levantó el brazo hacia un lado, solo un poco, casi como si estuviera demasiado impaciente como para esperar a que él se moviera más allá. Ron tragó saliva y arrastró la mano el resto del camino hasta su muñeca antes de retirarla, lentamente, hasta que solo las puntas de sus dedos la seguían tocando. Recordó lo increíble que se había sentido cuando ella lo tocó de esa manera, los dedos de Hermione rozándole muy suavemente el antebrazo, por lo que empezó a ir hacia arriba de nuevo, tan suavemente que apenas estaba haciendo contacto con su piel.

Hermione soltó un aliento ruidoso, un pequeño chillido al final que hizo a que a Ron se le debilitasen las piernas. Llegó hasta su brazo y, con mucho cuidado, envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor del bíceps, cerrando los ojos y balanceándose un poco hacia delante, ligeramente mareado. Luego, levantó la mano derecha para copiar a la izquierda antes de moverse hacia arriba de nuevo, las manos ahora sobre sus hombros, continuando hasta los lados de su cuello. Podía sentir el pulso de Hermione, un pequeño movimiento de su mandíbula mientras respiraba por la boca. Entonces, ella se inclinó hacia atrás, su cuerpo finalmente tocando la parte frontal del suyo, y obligó a Ron a mover las manos más hacia delante.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que el trasero de Hermione estaba ahora contra su entrepierna y gimió. Ya se podía olvidar de esconderle eso, nunca más.

Un millón de pensamientos y miedos se le pasaron frenéticamente por la mente; finalmente asumió que probablemente debería moverse, sin embargo no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. No estaba seguro de la cantidad de peso que Hermione tenía apoyada contra él. Bajó la frente hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, tratando de evitar que ella pensara en algo irracional como que en realidad él no la quería. No estaba seguro de si podía ser más claro, aunque ese era exactamente el problema…

-No me importa- le susurró ella con una voz muy pequeña y vacilante-. A menos que sea incómodo para ti…

-Incómodo no es exactamente la palabra correcta…- murmuró contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Alzó la suya, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, y se acordó de cuanta piel había revelado el jersey al haberle levantado la camiseta. Hermione tenía la espalda desnuda desde la parte inferior de las costillas hasta la cintura. Antes de que Ron pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, dejó caer las manos hasta sus caderas y le tocó la piel que acababa de ver con mucha suavidad. Ella gimió, gimió de verdad, muy suave, y él sintió que a ella se le tensaban los músculos del estómago donde las puntas de sus largos dedos se curvaban.

-Quítate la camiseta- le ordenó ella y Ron se congeló, abrumado por el sonido de su voz y percatándose de cómo debía de haber sonado él cuando le había pedido algo similar.

La soltó e hizo lo que le había pedido, extendiendo la mano por encima del hombro, agarrando la camiseta por la espalda y tirando de ella por encima de la cabeza, sobresaltándose al verla frente a él, mirándolo, cuando se la quitó. La camiseta apenas había tocado el suelo cuando las manos de Hermione estaban sobre él. Sus dedos fríos y ligeros trazaron sus costados y él levantó los brazos ligeramente, ofreciéndole, sin darse cuenta, un acceso más fácil. Llegó hasta sus costillas y se movió hacia adentro, aplastando las palmas de las manos contra su pecho y mirándolas allí, sobre él. Ron nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sensible que era su piel hasta ese momento; era como si cada nervio de su cuerpo estuviera hormigueando.

-¿Podemos… tumbarnos?- le preguntó Hermione ahogándose un poco con sus propias palabras.

-Claro- dijo, sorprendido de lo baja que había sonado su voz.

Hermione se movió primero, y él la siguió, acostándose de lado para quedar frente a frente bajo la manta. Todo era un millón de veces más angustioso, de la manera más brillante posible, ahora que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Hermione. Ella extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por su mandíbula, por un lado de su cuello. Ron tenía tantas ganas de besarla que podría morirse.

-Prométeme que solo quieres esperar porque realmente crees que vas a sobrevivir- soltó Ron con brusquedad, necesitando su respuesta tanto como necesitaba sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre él…

-No pienso morir antes de que me beses- le susurró ella y Ron sintió que la totalidad de su anhelo doloroso se convertía de inmediato en esperanza.

-Entonces no lo haré hasta que todo esto acabe.

Hermione frunció los labios, y parecía estar en una encrucijada.

-Eso es lo que quiero, ¿verdad?- le preguntó como si estuviera debatiendo consigo misma, frustrada-. ¿Entonces puedo tener… algo más?

Ron tragó saliva, sonriendo.

-Date la vuelta- le susurró con voz ronca.

Hermione lo estudió un momento antes de darse la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Mientras ella se acomodaba, Ron le puso el pelo sobre el hombro, dejándole así el lado derecho del cuello expuesto. Reunió toda la valentía que tenía mientras se levantaba sobre el codo y bajaba la cara, cerrando los ojos antes de que sus labios le tocaran la piel. Hermione jadeó e inclinó la cabeza contra la almohada, facilitándole un poco más el acceso.

Joder, no se podía creer que le estaba besando el cuello a Hermione. Se le habían entumecido los pies y todavía tenía la mano enterrada entre su pelo para mantenerlo apartado de su camino; movió los labios sobre su piel, separándolos medio centímetro y probándola.

-Ron- la escuchó susurrar, y apretó los ojos con más fuerza, abrumado.

Movió la boca hasta detrás de su oreja; la respiración de Hermione se hizo más rápida cuando la lengua de él apenas le rozó la piel caliente del borde de su cabello. Luego volvió a bajar, movió la mano lejos de su pelo para acariciarle el brazo como si llevara una pluma. Ella dobló el codo, alcanzando su mano y entrelazando los dedos entre los suyos mientras los labios de Ron se cerraban alrededor de la curva externa de su cuello, que rápidamente descubrió que era un punto muy sensible. Hermione le apretó la mano, movió las piernas y se estremeció.

Tenía que para o jamás podría hacerlo. Levantó la boca unos centímetros, jadeando contra su piel, ligeramente húmeda por sus besos.

-Merlín…- suspiró Hermione tirando de la mano de Ron por encima de su cuerpo, para que descansase sobre el colchón frente a ella-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir así?

-Cualquier cosa.

Presionó la nariz en el hueco de la clavícula de Hermione y ella se movió hacia atrás, alineando su cuerpo con el de Ron.

-Ermyonn- murmuró contra su piel, su erección presionada bajo dos capas delgadas de pijamas y ropa interior.

Hermione guió la mano de Ron hasta su boca, cerrando los labios alrededor de la yema del pulgar, y él contuvo el aliento mientras ella se movía hacia el interior de su muñeca.

Los dos se paralizaron cuando el sonido de unos platos los interrumpió. Harry estaba en la cocina. Sin embargo, ella no le soltó la mano. En lugar de eso, se acurrucó un poco más cerca de él, su culo de nuevo contra su entrepierna, y Ron se mareó. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada detrás de la de ella, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Pasaron unos minutos, simplemente escuchando y Ron se concentró en la respiración irregular de Hermione, en el movimiento de una de sus piernas delante de la suya, en su mano abriéndose y cerrándose alrededor de sus dedos una y otra vez.

Y al fin, silencio. Harry había vuelto a salir de la tienda.

-No me importa si lo sabe- susurró Hermione-, pero eso podría haberlo incomodado- Ron podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, y se rió entre dientes.

-De todos modos deberías dormir- le sugirió pensando en que su ronda empezaría en unas pocas horas.

-No quiero dormir.

Ron sonrió con los ojos fruncidos. Pero, tras unos momentos más en silencio, movió los dedos entre los de ella y Hermione suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella en voz baja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione movió las caderas un poco hacia atrás y Ron se tuvo que morder el interior de la mejilla con fuerza.

-Joder…

-Lo siento- le susurró.

Respiró para tranquilizarse, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Parte de él sabía que eso podría ir mucho más allá, estaba bastante seguro de que ella también lo quería. Pero otra parte, todo él en realidad, cada pedazo que sabía, en lo más hondo de su ser, que ella era eso para él, que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos era eso… Sabía que iba a ser mejor de esa manera. Esperar.

-Sobreviviré- le dijo con voz entrecortada, apenas creyéndose lo que decía.

-No estoy segura de que yo lo vaya a hacer- Hermione se estremeció y la sonrisa de Ron se extendió mientras enterraba el rostro entre su cabello.

* * *

Y como no quería que acabase el año dejando la traducción en un punto en el que estaban medio "peleados", me he puesto las pilas y, sabiendo que este capítulo era tan genial, os lo he traído como regalo de navidad jajaja. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, porque a mi es uno de los que más me gustan.

Ahora sí que sí, hasta que no acaben las fiestas no voy a poder seguir con el ritmo de las actualizaciones, así que nos vemos después de reyes. Os deseo un feliz año a todos y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo. Un beso enorme!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Se despertó a las cuatro y media de la mañana, ligeramente helado. Podía escuchar la profunda respiración de Harry desde su cama, y sabía que Hermione estaba fuera haciendo la ronda. Tenía la manta de ella enredada en las piernas, dejando expuesto su torso desnudo, lo cual explicaba el frío que tenía. Eso y la falta del calor corporal de Hermione ahora que se había ido.

Sonrió lentamente, recordando todo lo que habían dicho y hecho hacía apenas unas horas. A la mierda. No quería quedarse ahí solo.

Bostezando, se levantó de la cama, se puso la camiseta y el jersey más cercanos y se envolvió en una manta, saliendo de la tienda. Hermione estaba sentada, sobre una manta gruesa, a un metro de distancia, con los hombros caídos ligeramente hacia delante y un tarro con llamas azules delante que conjuraba un ligero halo sobre su salvaje cabello.

-Hey.

Ella se volvió hacia el sonido de su voz, sorprendida pero con una sonrisa. Antes de que ella le pudiera decir algo, Ron se acercó y se dejó caer para sentarse a su lado, arrojando la manta que llevaba para abrirla e inclinarse hacia un lado, hacia ella. Hermione levantó las manos, sobresaltada, justo cuando la cabeza de Ron golpeó su regazo, riendo mientras él se ajustaba la manta y se acomodaba sobre ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó ella mirándole el perfil, aun riendo ligeramente.

-Dormir otras tres horas- le explicó moviendo la cabeza para ponerse cómodo.

-¿En mi regazo?

-Sí, he pensado que por qué no.

Ron podía sentir que lo estaba mirando mientras él enfocaba la vista perezosamente hacia la oscura línea de árboles en la distancia, sonriendo. Y entonces, las manos de Hermione estaban entre su cabello, y cerró los ojos, exhalando profundamente por la nariz.

-¿Qué te ha despertado? ¿Va todo bien?

-Genial- bostezó, levantando una mano para dejarla descansar sobre la rodilla de ella.

Los dedos de Hermione se movieron ligeramente sobre su cuero cabelludo, y todo su cuerpo se relajó, haciendo caso omiso de algunas piedras y ramitas que se le estaban clavando a través del pijama. Tras unos minutos, las manos de ella dejaron de moverse y permanecieron descansando suavemente sobre su cabeza, pero Ron podía sentir el leve temblor en su toque mientras ella respiraba profundamente por la nariz.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con la voz áspera, girando la cabeza ligeramente para tratar de mirarla, pero apenas le podía ver el rostro desde su posición.

-Sí- contesto ella con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo-. Sí, ¿por qué?

-Te tiemblan las manos.

-Oh. Estoy bien, simplemente estoy pensando.

Ron se giró completamente, empujando contra su regazo para ponerse de espaldas, con la cabeza apoyada pesadamente contra el muslo de Hermione a la vez que miraba su rostro sombrío. Ella apartó las manos de él y Ron supo que no estaba bien. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pedirle que le dijera más. Podía decir que Hermione sabía, sin palabras, lo que quería preguntarle. A veces era divertido lo bien que se leían mutuamente cuando se trataba de todo menos de sus sentimiento hacia el otro. Casi sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios y habló de nuevo.

-Es solo que… quiero que todo esto termine, y no tengo ni idea de lo que deberíamos hacer a continuación.

La mano izquierda de Hermione se movió hacia la manta que tenía él, buscando un hilo suelto.

-Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts- continuó ella en voz baja-, al menos teníamos clases a las que poder ir, y podíamos hablar con otras personas para intentar obtener información… y la biblioteca. Merlín, echo de menos la biblioteca. He leído todo lo que tenemos aquí, de principio a fin. Debería haber traído más…

-Preparaste un montón de cosas- le recordó Ron-. De ninguna manera podrías haber traído todo lo que pudiésemos necesitar para cada situación.

-Es tan frustrante- suspiró-. ¿No te parece?

-A veces- Hermione arqueó las cejas y siguió mirándolo-. Está bien, un poco más que a veces. Pero luego… francamente, intentaré hablar con Harry de otra cosa, o empezaré…- se aclaró la garganta-… a pensar en ti y lo olvidaré, al menos durante un rato.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se le formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, puedes llegar a distraerme bastante…

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de revoloteo en su pecho.

Pero Hermione suspiró de nuevo, moviéndose un poco y apartando la mano de la manta.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir ahora? ¿Cuál es el punto si quiera? Sinceramente, no sé cómo vamos a seguir adelante a menos que suceda algo a nuestro alrededor…

Él mismo había tenido esos pensamientos. Tenían que permanecer ocultos, pero, al mismo tiempo, el estar tan alejados de cualquier cosa remotamente intrigante hacía imposible que generaran un movimiento hacia delante. Estaban confiando en sus propias conjeturas.

-Entonces…- empezó Ron-, quizás no podemos hacer nada ahora, y sencillamente tenemos que… estar bien con eso.

Hermione suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero por cada día que no avanzamos parece que necesitaremos otro día más para terminar con esto.

-Sí- dijo Ron con simpleza, porque eso era cierto y no podía decir mucho en contra.

-Y- continuó Hermione-, va a ser peor ahora que…

-¿Qué?

-… ahora que sé que quieres lo mismo que yo.

Pero a pesar de que sus palabras eran agridulces, su sonrisa era tímida y, de alguna manera, también emocionada. Sabía que la preocupación de Hermione por el futuro no iba a eclipsar lo que sabían que tenían ahora. Entonces, Ron le sonrió y se giró hacia dentro, enterrando la cara en el estómago de Hermione, con un jersey y una camiseta por separación, y curvando su brazo derecho alrededor de la espalda de ella. Su rostro nunca había estado tan cerca de esa parte de Hermione. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, sintiendo que el estómago de ella se movía contra su nariz mientras sus respiraciones se sincronizaban.

-Duérmete- le susurró Hermione-. Esta noche haces la primera ronda, ¿no?

-Mm hm- tarareó contra su estómago, haciéndola temblar ligeramente mientras sus manos se entrelazaban de nuevo en su cabello-. No dejes que me quede aquí si te sientes incómoda- añadió Ron murmurando contra su ropa, esperando que ella lo hubiera entendido, mientras que la combinación de sus manos sobre él, su aroma embriagador y el calor acogedor de su cuerpo lo arrullaban rápidamente hasta la inconsciencia.

* * *

Su cabeza se estaba moviendo de forma poco natural cuando se despertó, parpadeando ante la luz del amanecer. Tardó aproximadamente dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, justo el tiempo suficiente como para que las manos de Hermione se metiera bajo su cabeza mientras movía las piernas.

-Ey- murmuró y Hermione dejó de moverse. Ron levantó la cabeza, somnoliento mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano en el suelo, entre los muslos de ella, para sentarse.

Ron se paralizó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de repente sus rostros. La mano derecha de Hermione estaba apoyada sobre su hombro y Ron no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera respirando. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, los ojos fijos en los suyos, y sabía lo simple que sería olvidarse de todo, justo en ese momento. Mierda, hacía tan solo unos días parecía imposible cruzar la barrera entre su estrecha amista y darle un beso. Ahora, después de lo de la noche anterior, sabía que podía hacerlo. Fácil. Y ese pensamiento probablemente lo aterrorizaba más que antes, cuando había tenido demasiado miedo a si quiera imaginarlo durante más de unos segundos en su presencia.

Pero entonces Hermione respiró, una fuerte exhalación contra su boca, y Ron se obligó a mirar hacia los lados, alejándose de ella y sentándose por completo a su lado, de cara a la tienda.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio cerrar los suyos y cómo dejaba caer la mano para apretar la manta sobre la que seguía sentada.

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron recogiendo la manta que se había puesto mientras dormía con tal de hacer algo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, abriendo los ojos lentamente, con aspecto ligeramente alterado.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿vale?- le dijo con la voz repentinamente ronca y áspera.

Ella no respondió, pero Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para irse, levantándose y pasando a su lado; el pecho se le relajó un poco una vez que estuvo en la cocina y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

En realidad, resultó ser un bonito día, a pesar de que era lo suficientemente frío como para que se vieran las exhalaciones en el aire. Pasaron la tarde caminando juntos, los tres, en busca de plantas comestibles raras y hablando de vez en cuando de nada en particular. Hermione había duplicado la cantidad de empanadas que les quedaban de lo que habían comprado en la panadería, así que al menos tendrían para un par de días más. Pero también les había explicado que no podía continuar haciendo eso para siempre. Los ingredientes se volverían rancios y la comida duplicada ya no sería comestible, sin importar lo que ella hubiera hecho para aumentarla. El hojaldre ya no estaba crujiente, aunque seguía siendo una gran mejora a cualquiera de las cosas que llevaban comiendo los últimos meses.

Al final del día, Ron estaba contento de que Hermione pareciera haberse ocupado de otras tareas que no estaban relacionadas con los horrocruxes o con la misión, algo que resultó ser un alivio muy necesario para ella por haber estado tan preocupada por el tema con anterioridad. Ron solo podía esperar haber logrado decirle algo valioso, en mitad de la noche, algo que la había ayudado a estar menos preocupada, al menos por un día.

No es que quisiera quedarse ahí fuera un maldito día más de lo necesario. Pero Hermione necesitaba descansar un poco o se iba a volver loca.

Por fin la noche cayó sobre el campamento, y llegó acompañada de una ligera llovizna. No les sorprendía, ya que como era de esperar, era cuestión de tiempo que el clima volviera a ser horrible. Ron se puso las botas y apoyó la capa sobre una silla mientras esperaba a que Hermione terminara en el baño para poder verla antes de que empezara su ronda.

Finalmente salió del baño y él la miró a los ojos.

-Hola- le dijo desde el sofá. Ella caminó hasta él lentamente, dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Hola.

Se sentó a su lado, casi tocándolo.

Ron quería que se acercara más.

Esperaba que Hermione se mantuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener la tentación de agarrarla y…

De verdad que quería que Hermione se moviera bastante más cerca.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo mientras se reía.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella con suavidad.

-Esto puede llegar a ser imposible.

-¿El qué?- Hermione se movió hasta que su muslo estuvo tocando el de Ron. Él tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo.

-Esto- le aclaró haciendo un gesto hacia sus piernas.

-Lo siento- susurró Hermione comenzando a alejarse. Pero él se inclinó y le atrapó el muslo con su cálida mano. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó al instante cuando ella soltó un jadeo.

-¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Imposible- inspiró, girando la cabeza ligeramente para ofrecerle una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- cuestionó Hermione, la voz apenas era un susurro.

-Mierda, no digas esas cosas- bromeó Ron sonriendo más ampliamente mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso. Imbécil.

Ron le soltó la pierna y se apartó el desordenado flequillo de la frente.

-No hay nada que hacer al respecto. Simplemente me resulta gracioso- dijo volviendo a la pregunta que le había hecho-. Quiero… llegar hasta casi lo que quieras guardarte y apenas detenerme… pero no estoy seguro de poder sobrellevar la situación sin volverme loco.

-Sí- suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa-. Si crees que esto es estúpido, simplemente di…

-No, no es estúpido- la cortó y ella lo miró con sospecha-. No me estás haciendo hacer, o no hacer en este caso, nada que yo no quiera.

Le sonrió de nuevo y Hermione se relajó.

-Supongo que debería empezar la ronda.

Hermione asintió, pero parecía querer hacer o decirle algo. Ron vaciló y ella finalmente se giró, dobló una rodilla sobre el trozo de sofá que los separaba y extendió la mano izquierda para colocarla en su hombro derecho. Ron se humedeció los labios, inseguro de si tenía el mínimo sentido estar de repente tan nervioso.

Entonces, Hermione acercó todavía más a él, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de sus cálidos labios sobre su piel de papel de lija. Pensó que ya le iba tocando afeitarse; al instante se preguntó por qué diablos tenía que pensar en algo tan estúpido como eso mientras Hermione le estaba dando un beso.

Hermione se alejó demasiado pronto y él abrió los ojos de nuevo, viendo como ella enfocaba la mirada en la suya, fijándose en sus ojos un momento mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches- le deseó ella con la voz un poco más aguda que hacía unos momentos. Ron la observó mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba hacia el dormitorio donde Harry ya roncaba suavemente.

* * *

La verdad es que no debería preocuparse, pero sabía que lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre que no podía dormir bien sin él (cuando se lo dijo se le contrajo el pecho y trató de no sentir demasiada emoción por ese hecho considerando que no era bueno para ella que no durmiera bien cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo) y no dejaba de obsesionarse con eso. Odiaba la idea de que Hermione estuviera acostada en la cama, despierta, sin querer que él lo supiera… o simplemente sin molestarse en salir.

Se levantó y entró porque tenía sed, así que optó por echar un vistazo al dormitorio antes de ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando cruzó la solapa todas sus dudas sobre si estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada se desvanecieron al instante. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¿Hermione?- le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo oyera pero ojalá no lo suficiente como para despertar a Harry. Ella sorbió y sus ojos de volvieron hacia él, sobresaltada. Antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada, se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama, sentándose sobre sus rodillas junto a ella, con el rostro surcado de preocupación.

-Estoy b-bien- le aclaró ella de inmediato… poco convincente teniendo en cuenta que las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Mentirosa- le susurró.

Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló, frustrada.

-¿Qué te ha hecho venir a c-comprobar cómo estaba?- le preguntó abriendo nuevamente los ojos e intentando secarse la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-No lo sé. Quería asegurarme de que estabas durmiendo bien.

-Había pensado t-tomarme la poción para dormir sin soñar- admitió-, pero no quería estar tan inconsciente como para no saber si estaba su-sucediendo algo.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto?- le preguntó él moviéndose un poco más cerca y paseando la mirada por sus todavía húmedas mejillas.

-Una pesadilla, eso es todo- suspiró.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había pasado cuando se dio cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que no quisiera pensar en ello, y mucho menos contárselo a él. Entonces Hermione estaba hablando de nuevo, tratando de explicárselo.

-La verdad es que ahora no me acuerdo… pero creo que he estado teniendo la misma durante m-mucho tiempo. Pero estoy bien, de verdad. Me has pillado en el peor momento posible… Me acabo de despertar…

Hermione tenía la mirada fija en el espacio de la cama que había entre ellos, así que Ron extendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, justo frente a su línea de visión. Detectó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que ella extendiera la mano y se la tomara.

-Puedes volver fuera, en serio- continuó ella mirando ahora sus manos unidas-. Pero, ¿te importaría si… tal vez… durmiera en tu cama?- lo miró, supuestamente para medir su reacción, que era más o menos una variedad de facciones confusas.

-No…, pero, ¿por qué?

-Desde ahí te puede que te vea a través de la solapa, así que…- Hermione se humedeció los labios y miró hacia otro lado, con timidez-. Si te sientas cerca de la entrada, podría verte…

-Oh- acarició el dorso de la mano de Hermione distraídamente con el pulgar, y le revoloteó un poco el estómago-. Sí, por supuesto.

Hermione le apretó la mano y asintió, sin mirarlo del todo. En realidad Ron no quería dejarla, pero ella se levantó y lo soltó, arrastrando una manta hasta la cama de él.

-Vete- le dijo Hermione señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala de estar mientras se sentaba en la cama y le ofrecía que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ron no se había quedado del todo tranquilo, pero no tenía muchas opciones, así que se levantó y la observó mientras se tumbaba de lado, frente a él.

-Ven a buscarme si…- empezó Ron, pero ella lo cortó.

-No te preocupes.

Ron asintió, finalmente obligándose a darse la vuelta y retirándose hasta la entrada, ni sin antes asegurarse de que dejaba la solapa un poco más abierta y se sentaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que tuviese la espalda medio dentro de la tienda. Miró por encima del hombro después de unos minutos, preguntándose si él también la podía ver a ella desde su posición, pero lo único que pudo distinguir desde la solapa del dormitorio fue oscuridad. Tratando de centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, volvió la atención hacia el oscuro bosque que tenía delante, contando los minutos que faltaban para que la ronda de Harry empezase.

* * *

Ron había ido a ver a Hermione justo después de terminar su ronda, y se sintió aliviado al encontrarla dormida. Había intercambiado unas adormiladas palabras con Harry mientras este se dirigía hacia fuera, y luego se había tomado su tiempo para lavarse la cara, cambiarse la ropa húmeda por la ligera lluvia que estaba cayendo y buscar el agua que al final se le había olvidado al haberse centrado en la pesadilla de Hermione.

Cuando al fin se dirigió hacia el dormitorio nuevamente, bostezando, la encontró despierta, aun acostada pero temblando ligeramente.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Hermione le dejó espacio en la cama para que se metiera, lo cual hizo, colocándose de lado junto a ella mientras aspiraba.

-Oh, Merlín, ahora me acuerdo- Hermione se estremeció. Las lágrimas salpicaron su cara mientras parpadeaba-. Eran… eran mis padres. Los encontraba y-y estaban siendo…

Se detuvo y Ron se deslizó más cerca de ella, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor y abriendo la palma de la mano sobre su espalda.

-Les estaban haciendo d-daño, y yo no podía evitarlo. No podía p-pararlo. Lo intenté, lo intenté… Ron.

-No es real- le dijo él con firmeza, agarrando la parte posterior de su camiseta-. Están bien.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos, y Ron pudo ver su desesperación, cuanto quería creer sus palabras, sin importar lo pesado que seguía siendo el sueño en su mente.

-¿C-cómo puedes estar seguro?- gimoteó Hermione extendiendo la mano y agarrando la parte delantera de su camiseta con la misma fuerza con la que él estaba agarrando la suya.

-Porque eres jodidamente brillante y los has salvado- le aseguró con la misma firmeza que antes.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, el único sonido entre ellos era la respiración dificultosa de Hermione y el constante ir y venir de su propia respiración. Ron no sabía con exactitud por qué estaba tan seguro de eso, pero lo estaba. Realmente lo estaba.

-Sigo sin creerme lo que hice- admitió Hermione al fin a la vez que se deslizaba aún más cerca de él, metiendo una pierna bajo la suya.

Sabía a lo que se refería y también sabía que decirle que confiaba en ella por completo no iba a mejorar la situación. El punto no era cuánto confiaban otros en ella y en que fuera perfecta. De hecho, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. En ese momento, su miedo no era que la gente no creyera que era lo suficientemente buena; era que ellos lo fueran… lo cual resultaría en que ella no lo era.

-Pero podemos ser lógicos al respecto, ¿no?- intentó Ron-. Tu casa estaba vacía. Nadie sabría dónde buscarlos si no los encontraran allí. Me dijiste que no le contaste a nadie lo que hiciste, aparte de a mí y a Harry. Cuando todo esto termine, iré contigo, si quieres, los encontraremos y les explicaremos todo, además los traeremos de vuelta.

Un largo silencio se extendió tras sus palabras, pero la respiración de Hermione parecía estar disminuyendo, además ya no tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Lógicos?- le cuestionó finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca-. ¿Cuándo has empezado a hacer eso?

-No lo sé- sonrió-. Justo ahora.

Hermione se acercó más, presionando toda la parte delante de su cuerpo contra el de Ron. Él cerró los ojos, arrastrando la mano desde su espalda hasta su pelo. Ella soltó el agarre de su camiseta y colocó la mano sobre sus costillas; Ron se tumbó de espaldas por completo, apretándola con fuerza mientras la nariz de Hermione se frotaba contra el costado de su cuello.

-Tienes razón- suspiró finalmente-. Gracias.

-¿Que tengo qué?- la instó Ron simulando estar sorprendido-. Dilo otra vez.

Sintió cómo se reía contra él, sus labios le rozaron la piel y se estremeció, preguntándose si Hermione podía sentir su corazón latiendo salvajemente mientras movía la mano para volver a ponerla sobre su pecho, dejándola descansar ahí. Se concentró en la sensación de la respiración de ella disminuyendo de velocidad, sus dedos girando distraídamente entre su espeso cabello. Y lo único que importaba era que Hermione estaba a salvo, que estaban bien, juntos… otro día más.

* * *

¡Al fin he vuelto! Feliz año a todos! Espero no haberme hecho mucho de rogar, pero ya sabemos todos que después de Navidad cuesta un poco volver a la rutina, pero ya estoy con las pilas cargadas y con ganas de traducir. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera!

Mil gracias a todos los que estáis ahí, semana tras semana leyendo y a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejar un comentario, me hace muchísima ilusión que mi trabajo sirva para algo.

Tulipanpan: Jajaja me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y siento haber tardado tanto en subir este, ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena. Yo es que de verdad disfruto con esa sensación de frustración que te entra cuando lees esta historia, es como arggg venga ya, haced algo jajaja. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, feliz año! Un beso enorme.

Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Cuando se despertó, Hermione estaba apoyada sobre su codo y seguía recostada sobre su brazo, aunque ya despierta. Parecía que estaba estudiando un lado de su rostro antes de darse cuenta de que Ron la estaba mirando. Los ojos de Hermione bajaron hasta su mandíbula y se le sonrojaron las mejillas ligeramente. Ron extendió la mano de manera algo inconsciente para tocarse la cara, y los ojos de ella volvieron a mirarle.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione con timidez.

-¿Eh?- Ron parpadeó, todavía intentando despertarse, pero sintiendo que sus nervios estaban empezando a espabilarse ante la proximidad de Hermione, su voz soñolienta y sus ojos en el otra vez…

-Nada- suspiró ella confusa, pero luego extendió la mano y rozó los nudillos contra su piel áspera a través de la mandíbula a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior brevemente.

Los labios de Ron se separaron, no sabía con exactitud lo que quería decir, pero Hermione se apoyó contra su brazo para incorporarse, se quitó la manta y lo miró desde arriba.

-Oh- Ron se movió para sentarse también, acercándose las rodillas hasta el pecho para que ella pudiera pasar por su lado y salir de la cama. Se sostuvo la manta sobre el regazo mientras Hermione se estiraba, ofreciéndole sin querer la vista de una delgada línea de piel desnuda un poco más arriba de su trasero.

La había estado mirando demasiado rato cuando ella lo observó por encima del hombro… y lo pilló.

Normalmente Ron se habría sonrojado con ferocidad y habría desviado la mirada lo más rápido posible, esperando a que ella se fuera y que realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él había estado haciendo. Pero ese día… Tragó saliva y se obligó a sí mismo a no apartar la mirada. Sabía, después de la conversación que habían mantenido hacía un par de noches, que Hermione quería que él se diera cuenta de ella. Ron no podía entender el por qué, no sabía con exactitud lo que veía Hermione en él, pero podía dejarse llevar por el hecho de que ella lo hacía… y que además, lo deseaba. Después de todo él llevaba años descontrolándose en su presencia.

Justo en ese momento, no podía hacer mucho por el calor que se estaba extendiendo por su rostro y por la parte posterior de su cuello, pero se le tensó la comisura de la boca y Hermione parecía tan sorprendida como él por el hecho de no había apartado la mirada.

Ron esperaba que ella se sonrojara, que tal vez le devolviera la sonrisa… y escapara. Pero Hermione no lo hizo.

En vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló junto a la cama, extendiendo la mano de nuevo hacia el rostro de Ron, con una mirada decidida. Él se quedó paralizado, esperando… y Hermione se acercó más, inclinando la cabeza hasta que él creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho… Y entonces, los labios de Hermione llegaron a la parte inferior de su mandíbula, y el beso que dejó allí no fue como el de la noche anterior: la presión suave de su boca en su mejilla antes de acostarse. Esa vez los labios de Hermione estaban separados, y mientras él cerraba los ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo, estaba seguro de que podía sentir la lengua de ella sobre su piel sin afeitar.

Probablemente Ron podría haber muerto en ese momento y ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta.

A medida que la presión de los labios de Hermione sobre él disminuía poco a poco, sintió que le invadía la desesperación, atrapada en su garganta sin poder deshacerse de ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe, la cara enrojecida de Hermione se alejó de él, y Ron la agarró del brazo, mareado por el sonido de la temblorosa respiración de ella.

Hermione no se estaba resistiendo, y mierda, una parte de él deseaba que lo hiciera… porque el resto de su ser deseaba arrastrarla hasta la cama, encima de él, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y…

Un pequeño chillido surgió entre los labios de Hermione en su siguiente exhalación, y Ron cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba… aun aferrándose a su brazo. Estaba demasiado cerca de besarle, besarle hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera recordar por qué habían pensado que debían esperar. Pero solamente habían pasado unos pocos días, y joder, no podía cometer un error como ese sin pensarlo bien. Y era completamente incapaz de pensar con lógica en ese momento. Todo lo que podía hacer era disminuir la tentación, eliminar la oportunidad.

-Gira la cabeza hacia un lado- le pidió Ron en voz baja y ronca. Hermione respiró hondo por la nariz y él solamente podía esperar que ella hubiera hecho lo que le había pedido mientras abría los ojos de nuevo. Lo había hecho y Ron sintió que le invadía una oleada de alivia mientras bajaba la boca hasta ese punto entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione, sus ojos volviéndose a cerrar y chupando suavemente a la vez que ella se agarraba a la cama con fuerza.

La respiración desigual de Ron le estaba calentando la piel a Hermione y él abrió los ojos, finalmente arrastrando los labios un poco contra ella, girando la cabeza para dejarla descansar sobre su hombro. Los dedos de Hermione encontraron su costado a través de la camiseta, presionando suavemente contra él.

-Es mejor que ganemos la maldita guerra hoy- jadeó Ron, a través de los labios ligeramente hinchados.

Hermione se rió, un poco demasiado fuerte, pero de esa manera que liberaba mucha tensión. Ron sonrió y levantó la cabeza de su hombro, regulando los latidos de su corazón mirando por encima del hombro de ella como si hubiera bebido de más, y luego agachó la cabeza para no tener la tentación de mirarla de nuevo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba de él.

-¿Necesitas usar el baño?- casi le susurró Hermione y él se preguntó, volviendo a sentirse aturdido, si ella sabía con exactitud lo que le estaba preguntando… Ron había mantenido la manta sobre su regazo, pero ya le había confesado lo mucho que le afectaba. Y hace solo dos noches, Hermione había sentido cuanto…

-Ve tú primero- le sugirió, esperando que no sonara tan egoísta como parecía. Joder, imaginarse lo que Hermione podría hacer ahí… Y luego él, estando allí, en el baño, donde ella había estado, justo después de que…

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione asintió vagamente y después de eso la escuchó alejarse, al fin mirando hacia el lugar que ella acababa de dejar. Se preguntó si Harry todavía estaba fuera, sintiéndose de repente tan expuesto como si acabara de hacerlo con Hermione en medio de la maldita tienda, con la visión del sol de la mañana centelleando sobre el campamento a través de la solapa abierta de la entrada…

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas y leyendo. No había hablado mucho en las últimas horas y cuando Ron pasó a su lado para sentarse en el sillón, trató de echarle un vistazo al lomo del libro. Solo pudo distinguir vagamente unas letras desdibujadas sobre magia oscura, pero después de unos pocos minutos más en silencio, Hermione dejó el libro abierto sobre su regazo y se frotó las sienes con suavidad con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos.

Ron sabía que tenía que hacer algo más. Sabía que podía encontrar el optimismo que les faltaba a los demás. Así que se estiró, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la alfombra que estaba a los pies de Hermione, sentándose ahí. Ella abrió los ojos y Ron le cogió el bolso de cuentas que tenía al lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó ella pareciendo un poco ansiosa, pero Ron lo descartó y supuso que era culpa del estrés por estar de nuevo demasiado envuelta en la investigación.

-Libros- le dijo simplemente y Hermione arqueó una ceja cuando sacó el primero que encontró, se colocó de espaldas contra el asiento del sofá y estiró las piernas a lo largo de la alfombra.

Podía sentirla acercándose, inclinándose sobre su hombro. Tragó saliva, a la espera.

-¿Las monstruosidades más macabras?- su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja y se quedó paralizado un momento.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió-. Este tiene información sobre los basiliscos, ¿no? Supongo que podría volver a leerla.

-Bueno- dijo ella-, ven aquí. Estarás más cómodo.

-Estaré más distraído- la corrigió él mirando por encima del hombro para sonreírle.

Harry salió de la cocina y se hundió en el sillón que Ron había desocupado. Pero no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos, así que Ron volvió toda su atención al libro, leyendo cuidadosamente. En realidad, hubo un momento, varios minutos después, donde consideró sacar una pluma y un pergamino para tomar notas…

* * *

-Debería empezar mi ronda pronto- comentó Hermione en voz baja caminando hasta donde estaba Ron sentado en el sofá; se había movido después de la cena cuando ella se había trasladado a la mesa de la cocina-. ¿Vienes conmigo mientras Harry está en la ducha?- sus ojos se movieron hacia el baño, donde se podía oír el agua cayendo detrás de la solapa cerrada.

-Claro- respondió él con la voz áspera porque apenas había hablado en las últimas horas; se quitó los libros del regazo para dejarlos en el sofá, se puso en pie y la siguió.

Una vez fuera, Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego volvió la vista hacia el montículo de ramas carbonizadas y cenizas del fuego de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ron metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada- admitió ella con timidez, metiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja-. Es solo que no te voy a ver esta noche.

-Oh, cierto- dijo dándose cuenta. Tenían rondas opuestas, así que esa noche iban a dormir solos. Miró hacia abajo y golpeó la punta de sus deportivas en el áspero terreno.

Hermione dio un pequeño paso, acercándose más a él, y Ron levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, sonriendo de nuevo. Sacándose una mano del bolsillo, la extendió para que Hermione la tomase, acercándola más a él tirando con suavidad de sus dedos. Ella puso la mano que le quedaba libre entre ellos y se dedicó a jugar con un botón suelto del jersey de Ron, y luego él colocó el otro brazo sobre sus hombros. Hermione suspiró y dejó caer la frente sobre el pecho de él. La mano de ella se movió hasta su espalda, deslizándola bajo el jersey y tembló ligeramente cuando le levantó la camiseta con las uñas. Y, de repente, los dedos de Hermione estaban sobre su piel desnuda.

El rostro de ella aún estaba pegado a su pecho, así que no podía verle la expresión, sin embargo podía sentir su aliento caliente a través de la ropa. Le soltó la mano solo para levantar el brazo sobre su hombro, uniéndose al otro y sumergiendo los dedos bajo el cuello estirado del jersey de Hermione. Tenía la espalda muy caliente, y Ron apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre sus omoplatos, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza sobre la de ella.

La mente de Ron comenzó a vagar entre sus recuerdos, aterrizando en una imagen de Hermione alejándose furiosa de él, agarrando una pequeña pila de libros entre sus brazos, justo antes de la navidad pasada. Ella llevaba el mismo jersey que en ese momento, y podía imaginarse cómo le había rebotado el cabello contra la lana verde. En aquel momento había querido decirle muchas cosas que sabía que ni de coña le iba a decir.

-Siento haber sido un capullo el año pasado- bueno, al menos ya había dicho una de ellas. Reconoció que había estado cerca de decírselo un par de noches atrás, cuando habían estado hablando de lo de Lavender. Ahora se refería, en su gran mayoría, a cómo le había hablado, la forma en la que se había burlado de ella… Se sintió enfermo solo de recordarlo.

-¿Mm?- sintió que Hermione se movía un poco, su cara volviéndose hacia él.

-Me he dado cuenta de lo mierda que fui.

Hermione levantó la cabeza por completo y Ron retiró la mano del jersey para dejarla descansar sobre su hombro mientras ella lo miraba.

-Sé que no…- ella tragó saliva-, lo decías en serio.

En su opinión, eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Me invitaste a esa estúpida fiesta y fui lo suficientemente tonto como para preocuparme por no haber sido invitado, y luego…- se detuvo y suspiró-. En fin, no necesitas que te diga lo que hice.

Hermione negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Sabía que ella no podía decirle que estaba bien y seguir siendo completamente sincera. Ron había actuado por celos e inseguridad, y tal vez ambos tenían demasiado miedo de lo fuerte que era esa cosa entre ellos… porque sin duda era más que abrumador estar enamorado de alguien al que conocía desde los once años.

Sin embargo, Ron había sido más que un capullo y lo sabía. Parte de él incluso lo había sabido por aquel entonces, pero era muy difícil retenerlo. La veía y de repente se imaginaba las manos de otra persona sobre ella y…

-Habría golpeado a cualquier otra persona que te hubiese hablado de la manera en que lo hice yo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione, que asintió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres probar?- le sugirió él medio en broma.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, golpearme un par de veces- pero luego se acordó de los puñetazos que le había dado hacía unas semanas-. Oh, supongo que ya lo hiciste cuando volví.

Pero Hermione no le estaba escuchando realmente, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Yo tampoco fui exactamente amable contigo el año pasado…- le confesó.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que empecé yo…

Hermione vaciló un momento antes de preguntar…

-¿Por qué?- tenía las cejas fruncidas de esa manera adorablemente triste que hacía sentir completamente culpable a Ron. Sabía, cuando le besó la mano unas noches atrás, que ella quería que no le importar, pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente ahora que estaban hablando del tema de nuevo.

-Sabía que algún día tendría que responder esa pregunta…- suspiró. Al menos ahora podría quitárselo de encima. Estaba listo para la pelea. Habían pasado unos días…-. Unos días después de que me invitaras a la fiesta de Slughorn, Ginny me dijo que te habías besuqueado con Viktor Krum.

Los brazos de Hermione se apartaron de él y cayeron a sus costados, los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Que ella… qué?- su voz se había elevado a un tono tan alto que Ron hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que la cosa podría ir peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Ya lo he superado- intentó, pero era mentira-. Bueno… tal vez no del todo, pero…

-¡Él me beso, una vez, la noche del baile de navidad! Voy a matar a Ginny…

Probablemente no debería haber convertido todo el asunto a cerca de sí mismo, porque la verdad es que había reaccionado de forma exagerada… y todavía lo seguía haciendo, en ese mismo momento, dentro de su propia cabeza. Solo que no necesitaba decírselo a Hermione…

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin saber qué más decir.

Ella lo miró un momento y luego empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pisoteando más bien, al otro lado de la hoguera.

-¡No tienes ni idea! Oh, ¿por qué no pudiste simplemente…?- si interrumpió, soltando un gemido- ¡De todos modos quería ir a ese maldito baile contigo! Pero él se fijó en mí y me lo pidió, y no pensé que alguien se iba a fijar en mí. No puedo creer que tú-tú…- se interrumpió de nuevo, lo suficiente como para lanzarle una mirada furiosa antes de reanudar su ir y venir.

-El año pasado llegué a pensar que las cosas iban bien. Me esforcé por invitarte a esa ridícula fiesta, y esperaba que tú… no, ¡sabía que tú en realidad querías venir conmigo! ¿Por qué no lo dejaste estar? Sinceramente, Ron, ¿en serio?

Volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez sus ojos contenían una mezcla de frustración y algo que podría ser arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Porque Viktor me besó cuando tenía quince años?!- lloriqueó Hermione- ¡Podríamos habernos saltados todos esos horribles meses si lo hubieras dejado pasar! ¡O-o haberme preguntado tú mismo!

-Si claro, ¿en serio te imaginas que yo hubiera sacado el tema? "Oye Hermione, porque no me cuentas esa vez que te morreaste con un jugador de quidditch famoso…"…

-¡No nos morreamos!- casi le gritó. Ron estaba seguro de que Harry no podía estar tan sordo como para no oír la conversación incluso si seguía en la ducha- ¡Apenas fue un beso y me quedé ahí! Era muy pequeña y no sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

-Oh, y esa es la única razón por la que no de devolviste el be...

-Ron, BASTA.

Otra vez había ido demasiado lejos. Tuvo que desandar sus pasos, y rápidamente, para acordarse de lo que pensaba realmente, de que su intención original era disculparse.

-Esto es ridículo- suspiró Hermione-. Solo escuchas lo que te digo cuando puedes convertirlo en algo en tu contra. ¿De verdad que no has escuchado el resto?- tenía los puños apretados a sus costados, y las mejillas rojas.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Ron, dirigiendo su enfado y frustración hacia sí mismo, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado recientemente-. No sé por qué estoy tan malditamente a la defensiva. Mal hábito, ¿no crees?

Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, abrumada.

-No es excusa- continuó Ron mientras ella lo miraba de nuevo con un poco de suavidad-, pero la única razón por la que reaccioné de manera exagerada fue porque en ese maldito baile me di cuenta de que no estabas solo…

-¿Qué?

-Conmigo.

Hermione se detuvo un momento, parpadeando.

-¿Contigo?

-Sí, ya sabes…- Ron se pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cuello y se encogió de hombros-. Antes de eso éramos principalmente nosotros tres, y tú y yo nos preocupábamos por Harry, juntos… y luego teníamos nuestras peleas y todo estaba bien.

Hermione arqueó las cejas hacia él.

-Pero luego vi que otros tíos podían aparecer y llamar tu atención, y no se me había ocurrido antes…

Hermione estaba demasiado lejos de él y Ron no quería seguir haciendo eso.

-La verdad es que no estoy siendo justa- suspiró Hermione finalmente-. Hice lo mismo cuando te vi besando a otra persona… Fui realmente horrible contigo.

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo eso?- le sugirió Ron metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos otra vez-. Fue malditamente estúpido, pero eso se ha acabado. Solo quería que supieras que lo siento. No creo que te lo dijese como era debido en la enfermería…

La mención de la enfermería había revivido el miedo de Hermione, que se movió más cerca de la hoguera.

-Nunca he pasado tanto miedo como cuando descubrí que te habían envenenado- le dijo con la voz muy suave-. Excepto, tal vez… cuando sufriste la despartición.

Ron la observó mientras se acercaba más a él, y estaba hipnotizado por el cambio de volumen en su voz, el cuidado desesperado de su tono. Se había sentido tan aliviado al verla junto a su cama cuando se había despertado después de haber sido envenenado que le había soltado todas las palabras que había preparado, descartado y vuelto a preparar durante el mes anterior con la esperanza de reconciliarse con ella, incapaz de lidiar con más días y semanas sin ella.

-Y sí- suspiró Hermione-, por favor, olvidémonos de lo estúpidos que hemos sido.

Oyeron que Harry se estaba moviendo dentro, y Ron sospechó que estaba haciendo una cantidad antinatural de ruido para no oír la pelea. Pero ya habían terminado, aunque Ron no la quería dejar.

-Déjame que vaya a por una manta- le dijo-, y me quedaré aquí un rato contigo.

Hermione le estudió y por un momento pensó que le iba a sugerir que se quedara dentro, pero entonces las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron en una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien. Pero te tienes que ir a la cama…- hizo una pausa, pensando-, en una hora.

-Sí, mamá- le sonrió él caminando hacia la entrada de la tienda.

* * *

Hacía mucho frío y Hermione no iba a admitir en voz alta lo feliz que estaba del hecho de que Ron le fuera a hacer compañía durante un rato. Se imaginó apoyándose sobre su hombro, el brazo de él alrededor de ella. Pero mientras pensaba en su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, se sintió distraída con la sensación de su boca sobre su piel.

Horas atrás Ron había estado tan cerca de ella que su corazón se había acelerado con violencia ante la idea de que él no iba a ser capaz de contenerse para no besarla, después de que ella le hubiera besado la mandíbula. Hermione apenas se podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, y más a plena luz del día. Pero entonces, había estado ansiosa y demasiado entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de abandonar por completo sus planes de esperar y simplemente dejarse llevar. Y justo cuando había empezado a convencerse a sí misma de que Ron realmente podría hacerlo, la había besado en otro lugar… y ella nunca antes había sentido algo igual, pero claro, él la hacía sentir constantemente cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando Ron volvió a salir, ella estaba tan centrada en el recuerdo de sus labios sobre su cuello, dos noches atrás, que ni siquiera lo había oído acercase hasta que ya estuvo sentado junto a ella. Probablemente no era la idea más inteligente que Ron se quedara allí con ella cuando Hermione ya estaba lo suficientemente distraída por el mero pensamiento de Ron como para hacer la ronda correctamente.

-Hey- le dijo con esa voz enloquecedoramente áspera; Ron envolvió la manta que había traído consigo sobre los hombros de ambos, deslizando el lado derecho de su cuerpo tan cerca del lado izquierdo del suyo que Hermione podía sentir la atracción magnética de su pierna y su brazo, y su costado y…-. Harry se ha ido a la cama.

Ella asintió vagamente, demasiado distraída por la mano que Ron tenia apoyada en su rodilla. Hermione quería extender la mano y cogérsela, sabía que podía hacerlo. Entonces, dudó lo suficiente como para convencerse a sí misma para hacerlo simplemente… y lo hizo.

Sus dedos se curvaron entre los de Ron, él giró la mano y entrelazaron los dedos. Mientras ambos miraban hacia la oscuridad, el pulgar de él se movió sobre sus nudillo y comenzó a mover los dedos para alejarlos lo suficiente de los de ella como para llevar su mano izquierda debajo de la suya, moviendo la punta del índice a lo largo de cada uno de sus dedos, recorriendo el camino hasta el centro de su palma… Hermione se estremeció, sus ojos bajaron para mirar.

Tras uno minutos más en silencio, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que Ron estaba examinando algo mientras deslizaba el dedo por debajo de sus nudillo y luego sobre la yema de su pulgar.

-¿Qué es?- casi le susurró, enfocando los ojos en su perfil a la vez que él continuaba mirando su mano. Ron rió y rozó la mano de ella como si estuviera borrando una página.

-Solo me estaba acordando de las tonterías esas de la lectura de la palma de la mano de las clases de Adivinación- admitió.

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron, pero él seguía mirando su mano.

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó ella asombrada de que de repente le importase.

-Nada interesante, solo aprendimos a leer líneas menores en quinto.

-¿Y prestaste atención realmente?

Los ojos de Ron se dispararon hacia los de ella, acompañados por una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oye, ¡de vez en cuando presto atención en clase!

-Lo sé- confirmó Hermione-, pero, ¿en Adivinación? Creí que Harry y tú solo seguíais en ese curso porque era una nota fácil…

-Correcto- le aseguró él sonriendo por completo-. Pero después de tantos años no puedes evitar aprender algo.

-Bueno, ¿qué dice entonces mi mano?

Ron aspiró y volvió la atención a la palma de su mano, pero Hermione dejó la mirada sobre su perfil un momento más, recordando cómo se había despertado para ver su rostro relajado, su preciosa barba pelirroja salpicando fuertemente su mandíbula…

-Teniendo en cuenta que suspendí el examen, yo no me tomaría muy en serio lo que te diga, pero… estaba buscando la línea de la intuición- le explicó pasando la punta del dedo a lo largo de su dedo pulgar. Ella se estremeció una vez más ante su toque y finalmente miró hacia abajo-. Pero la verdad es que no la veo. Yo la tengo, lo cual no tiene sentido, así que he creído que podrías…

-¿Qué significa?- le preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

-Más o menos es como- comenzó Ron humedeciéndose el labio inferior que tenía agrietado-, que puedes leer a las personas y saber lo que sienten.

Ron ajustó la mano izquierda debajo de la de ella y movió el índice más allá de su palma.

-Pero creo que tienes un anillo de Júpiter- y deslizó la punta del dedo en un semicírculo debajo de su índice-, lo que estoy bastante seguro que significa liderazgo e inteligencia, así que… no es ninguna sorpresa- Hermione podía verlo sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, su atención mayormente enfocada en su ligero toque y su voz, cerca de su oreja izquierda, extrañamente mareándola un poco.

-¿Qué más?- le instó ella con suavidad.

-Bien, tienes tres líneas de brazalete, lo cual es bueno- pasó la punta del dedo sobre su muñeca tres veces-. Esa primera sube un poco, pero… si, no sé si eso significa algo.

-¿Qué podría significar?

-Tal vez… algo realmente difícil o doloroso, pero estamos viviendo en una tienda de campaña y luchando en una maldita guerra, así que eso encaja…

Hermione asintió, sin preocuparse demasiado por las posibles implicaciones de las líneas de su mano… Estaba descubriendo que estaba absolutamente hipnotizada al escuchar a Ron explicándole algo. Se acordó de que algo similar había ocurrido mientras estudiaban juntos, las pocas veces que él le había explicado algo que no sabía, particularmente cuando involucraba algo de su infancia en el mundo mágico. Había sido igual cuando Ron le había explicado su familiaridad con las historias de Beedle, pero nunca había sido tan cautivador como en ese momento.

Había llegado al punto en el que no le molestaría en absoluto si Ron empezaba a recitar entradas en el diccionario, siempre y cuando siguiera tocándola… y hablando suavemente con ella…

-¿Qué pasa con esto?- le preguntó ella, su voz de repente un poco ronca. Señaló lo que parecía ser una línea vertical muy clara debajo de su meñique.

Ron se inclinó un poco más cerca para examinarlo y ella sonrió.

-Supongo que son las líneas de los hijos. Parece que tienes una segunda. Pero son débiles.

Ron retiró las manos de las de ella para mirarse su propia mano izquierda, flexionándola mientras la levantaba a la luz del fuego para tener una vista mejor.

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que Ron había comenzado con la lección, a Hermione le importaba lo que estaba buscando. Mucho. Si había elegido ese preciso momento para volver a su propia mano, ¿estaba buscando las mismas líneas de las que acababan de hablar?

Hermione lo miraba con intensidad, pero parecía que Ron estaba buscando varias cosas y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Qué ves?- temblaba.

-Oh- él se tuvo que aclarar la garganta, volviendo de nuevo a la mano de Hermione-. Hicimos una lectura de nuestra propia mano, así que puedo reconocer las líneas en la mía mejor que en la tuya.

Ron deslizó la mano izquierda debajo de la de ella y reanudó el movimiento ligero como un pluma de su dedo índice sobre la palma de Hermione.

-Sí, supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo ver, pero con mejor luz podría haber más.

-¿Qué pasa con las líneas principales?- le preguntó ella con voz airosa-. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que las estudié.

Ron paró y comenzó a sonreír, con la confusión grabada en su frente ligeramente fruncida mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y ese interés repentino en todo esto? Sé que piensas que la Adivinación es una tontería.

Hermione tragó saliva, medio odiando el hecho de que hubiera dado en el clavo.

-Tal vez… no todo lo es- intentó débilmente.

Ron siguió mirándola, su expresión convirtiéndose en escepticismo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. Me gusta escucharle explicándomelo, ¿contento?

Las cejas de Ron se arquearon bajo su flequillo.

-¿En serio?

Hermione cerró la mano en un puño suelto sobre la de Ron.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¡Nada! Es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo yo durante siete años…

Hermione inspiró hondo, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad me di cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo- le confesó-, pero siempre había asumido que te estabas burlando de mí.

-Supongo que al principio lo hacía- comenzó Ron-. Aunque no creo que esa haya sido la razón desde que estuvimos estudiando para los T.I.M.O.S.…

Sus miradas silenciosas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de unas ramitas rompiéndose, demasiado cerca. Se pusieron en pie de un salto, se apartaron al instante y los ojos de Hermione miraban hacia la oscuridad sin atreverse a parpadear.

-Creo que es solo un ciervo- susurró Ron mientras se acercaban un poco. Y entonces Hermione pudo verlo, un contorno muy suave entre los árboles que se estaba retirando, desapareciendo de nuevo de su vista.

Hermione dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Bien- suspiró, bajando la varita-. Odio tener que decírtelo, pero deberías entrar. Soy muy mala vigilando si estoy aquí contigo… distrayéndome. Un mago o una bruja con una varita ya en ristre podría habernos aturdido o algo mucho peor antes de darme cuenta si quiera.

-Estamos dentro de los hechizos protectores- razonó Ron, pero ella no podía arriesgarse.

-Y si creemos que es seguro, ¿por qué nos sentamos fuera a vigilar? No lo es. No sabemos que podría haber ahí fuera o cuando podría descubrir alguien cómo encontrarnos. Quién-Tú-Sabes ha pasado por fuerzas mucho más poderosas para obtener lo que quiere.

Hermione sabía que Ron no iba a discutir con ella sobre su seguridad, lo vio asentir casi de inmediato, resignado.

-Cierto. Lo siento.

-Vete a la cama- le sonrió ella-. De todos modos ya deberías haberlo hecho. Es tarde y no dormirás lo suficiente si no te vas ya.

Ron parecía estar de acuerdo a pesar de que su movimiento hacia adelante sugería que aún no estaba listo para hacerlo. Cuando la alcanzó, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y bajó la cabeza hasta la parte superior de la suya. Sin necesidad de que tuviesen que animarla a hacerlo, Hermione enterró la cara en su cálido pecho y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, respirando profundamente, dos veces exactamente, antes de que Ron se alejase de ella de nuevo.

Pero entonces su curiosidad no pudo dejarlo ir, le agarró la mano izquierda, abriéndole la palma con las manos. Pasó los dedos por las líneas que podía ver, entrecerrando los ojos en busca de esas dos líneas pequeñas verticales que había encontrado él en la suya, justo debajo de su meñique. Si lo miraba fijamente, pensó que las podía ver. El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco, traicionando a su mente lógica, y le soltó la mano.

-Buenas noches- le susurró y al fin lo miró, desesperada por saber si había entendido lo que estaba buscando. Pero si lo hizo, su única indicación fue una sonrisa de medio lado y un murmullo de "buenas noches" antes de que se retirase, bostezando.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encanta que hayamos podido ver un poquito de la perspectiva de Hermione, esos flirteos que se traen son muy poco sutiles ya jajaja. Harry, como siempre, sintiéndose incómodo con las peleas de sus mejores amigos, lo que tiene que aguantar el pobre. Volviendo a Ron y Hermione, creo que es muy necesario que dejen sacar todos los temas que les hicieron tanto daño el año anterior, así maduraran y asentaran las bases para su relación.

No me enrollo más, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ron sintió que algo cálido le presionaba contra la espalda, así que abrió los ojos con violencia. Todavía medio dormido, se estiró hacia atrás y de repente estaba agarrando parte de un muslo a través de un pijama extremadamente fino. Hermione gimió ligeramente y apretó su cuerpo contra su espalda; Ron la soltó de inmediato, completamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mierda.

-Es tu turno- le susurró ella temblando, aun apretada contra él.

-Lo siento- murmuró moviéndose lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para poder darse la vuelta con suavidad sobre su espalda. Hermione lo estaba mirando en la oscuridad, con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos.

-No lo sientas- susurró ella. Ron le dio vueltas a lo que ella podía pensar de por qué se estaba disculpando, todavía demasiado aturdido como para mantener una conversación, pero ella se acurrucó a su lado-. Mm, estás tan calentito.

Ron levantó el brazo sobre ella y la acercó a él, sabiendo que esa era una mala idea porque tenía que levantarse. Hermione frotó la nariz contra su hombro y su mano se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta de Ron, la palma descansando sobre su estómago desnudo. Él cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que Ron se obligara a abrirlos de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir- susurró, medio queriendo abofetearse y medio acordándose de lo que ella le había dicho sobre estar distraída mientras hacía la ronda.

Hermione cerró los ojos y quitó la mano de donde la tenía mientras Ron se forzaba a sentarse.

-Pero… Harry tiene esta noche la primera ronda- le recordó, esperando a que ella abriera los ojos. Hermione lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta a la vez que él se la devolvía-. Te he calentado tu lado de la cama- agregó arrastrándose más allá de las piernas dobladas de Hermione y poniéndose en pie.

La vio arrastrarse rápidamente hacia donde había estado él durmiendo y taparse con la manta hasta el cuello. Luego buscó un jersey para ponérselo.

-Oh- susurró cuando su cabeza emergió de la lana-. ¿Te importa si me llevo tu bolso? He pensado que podría investigar un poco más si empiezo a quedarme dormido antes del amanecer.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo, medio sentada.

-Eh… bueno…- se sonrojó ligeramente, visible incluso en la oscuridad mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No quería que te levantaras…

-Ve fuera y te lo llevo en un minuto- inspiró ella desviando la mirada mientras cogía el bolso de la silla que estaba a los pies de la cama.

Ron la miró sospechosamente, listo para hacerle algunas preguntas, pero al final ella lo miró y parpadeó deliberadamente; dándose por vencido, agarró un par de vaqueros de su cama y se giró para irse.

* * *

Acababa de volver a encender el fuego frente a la tienda cuando Hermione salió con el bolso de cuentas; él estaba sentado y ella extendió un brazo hacia abajo para ofrecérselo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le preguntó cogiéndolo. Pero ella simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza, girando para entrar de nuevo.

Ron no se imaginaba por qué estaba actuando Hermione de manera tan furtiva, y su curiosidad fue suficiente como para que empezara a hurgar en el bolso, esperando notar que faltaba algo. Se dio cuenta de que su plan fallaba porque si acababa de sacar algo, era probable que fuese algo que él no había visto antes, porque si lo hubiese hecho, Hermione no estaría tan preocupada por ocultarlo. Pero, ¿qué más iba a poder hacer durante seis horas de ronda?

* * *

Justo antes de las ocho de la mañana, Harry salió de la tienda con té, le ofreció una taza a Ron y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias- le dijo el pelirrojo aclarándose la garganta.

Harry emitió un vago sonido en respuesta, tomando un largo sorbo de su propio té.

-Oye- le comentó Ron-, ¿alguna vez le has pedido prestado el bolso a Hermione?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry bajó la taza y la sostuvo entre ambas manos para calentárselas. Era otro día muy frío, aunque al menos no llovía… de momento.

-Ya sabes, para tenerlo durante tu ronda o algo así- le explicó Ron.

-No lo creo. ¿Por qué?

-Se lo he pedido cuando nos hemos cambiado el turno y ella estaba muy rara al respecto.

Echó un vistazo a Harry, viendo como su expresión se volvía ligeramente perpleja.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Me ha dicho que saliera- le explicó-, y luego me lo ha traído ella unos minutos después y no ha querido hablar del tema.

Harry pensó durante un par de segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez necesitaba ropa o algo.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo ha dicho?

-No sé. Tal vez era algo de chicas, como ropa interior o…

-Eh, lo dudo- Ron miró por encima del hombro hacia la entrada de la tienda.

-Todavía sigue dormida- le aseguró Harry a sabiendas.

-He revisado todo lo que había dentro para ver si faltaba algo y… sí. Su ropa está ahí dentro- deseó que sus orejas no se sonrojaran, pero sintió que la temperatura aumentaba, algo nada bueno.

Harry no estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su diversión.

-Mira- empezó Ron de nuevo-, tenía seis horas por delante y nada que hacer, ¡sentía curiosidad!

-Sí, no te estoy juzgando…- Harry casi sonrió con suficiencia-, pero supongo que no debería decirle a Hermione que has revisado sus braguitas.

Ron golpeó a Harry detrás de la cabeza un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero él solo se rió.

-¡Imbécil! No las estaba buscando intencionadamente, Merlín…

-Bueno, está bien…- dijo Harry sofocando otra oleada de risas-, creo que tu única opción es simplemente preguntárselo a ella, si es que tienes tanta curiosidad. Si Hermione hubiera sacado algo, no lo habrías notado porque…

-… de todos modos, no lo habría visto antes. Si, ya he pensado en eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, bebiéndose el té.

-¿Deberíamos mover hoy otra vez la tienda?- le preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

-Probablemente.

Escucharon a Hermione arrastrando los pies dentro de la tienda y ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirar hacia el ruido.

-Voy a ver lo que piensa ella- dijo Ron colocando la taza a su lado sobre una roca plana y poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose la suciedad y las hojas secas de sus vaqueros.

* * *

Se habían trasladado a una zona rocosa, montando la tienda entre las rocas que sobresalían. Una vez instalados, Ron había sacado los mapas de nuevo, y había comenzado a marcar las áreas que aún no habían explorado, recordándose a sí mismo que, hace apenas unas semanas, aún no habían destruido un solo horrocrux y que ahora tenían los medios para destruir el resto. Era una gran mejora con respecto a su situación anterior, independientemente de su parón actual.

Sin embargo, después de la cena, Harry les había dado una pequeña charla sobre las reliquias y la "obsesión" de Hermione con los horrocruxes, lo que había acabado con una Hermione que se había pasado el resto de la tarde en la cama, rodeada de libros y sin hablar. Ron había intentado entablar una conversación optimista con Harry una o dos veces antes de darse por vencido y tratar de sintonizar de nuevo Pottervigilancia. Después de fallar también en esa tarea, recuperó su pijama y se preparó para irse a la cama, acercándose al fin a Hermione justo después de que Harry saliera para hacer su ronda.

-¿Pueden los fantasmas conjurar un Patronus?

Hermione vaciló un momento antes de mirarlo, parado justo en medio de la habitación.

-Yo… no estoy segura- frunció el ceño con una mezcla de confusión e intriga-. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Harry tiene algunos aliados entre los muertos que podrían querer ayudarnos. He pensado que tal vez la cierva había sido de uno de ellos.

Hermione lo consideró un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Pero es un pensamiento agradable.

-Sí- suspiró él pasándose una mano por el pelo y acercándose, perdiendo el interés en la conversación mientras pensaba en lo que llevaba todo el día queriendo preguntarle-. Oye, ¿qué fue lo que sacaste anoche de tu bolso?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos antes de bajar la mirada hacia los libros que la rodeaban, cerrándolos claramente en un intento de distraerse.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no quiero que me preguntes- comenzó con voz contrariada-, considerando que en primer lugar no te lo he dicho?

Probablemente se le había ocurrido, pero se encogió de hombros, la curiosidad de momento le superaba.

-Sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo- le dijo.

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron hacia los suyos.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Sí, por supuesto. Pero normalmente no nos escondes nada. Bueno…- hizo una pausa para reconsiderar lo que acababa de decir, pero Hermione suspiró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No es nada. No te preocupes por eso.

-Si no es nada, entonces, ¿por qué no puedes decírmelo?- lamentó las palabras en el mismo momento en el que salieron de su boca.

Hermione cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

-Simplemente no puedo- abrió los ojos otra vez, y Ron notó que su cara se había puesto un poco más roja de lo que ya estaba-. Pero si… esperas… te lo contaré más adelante.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle "cuánto más tarde"…

Cuando Hermione finalmente lo miró a la cara, debió haber visto el conflicto y la leve ansiedad que se podía ver en la cara de Ron porque sacudió la cabeza y se ablandó un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? No es nada malo, te lo prometo. Y la verdad es que te lo iba a decir, con el tiempo.

-¿Sí?

Hermione asintió, apilando los libros y moviéndolos para ponerlos en la silla.

-Es solo que es… un poco embarazoso. Y no estoy segura de estar lista para hablar sobre ello. Pero lo estaré.

A Ron le quedaba nada más que una pregunta de las importantes, y no pudo evitar hacérsela.

-¿Vas a contárselo también a Harry?

Los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos, y de inmediato supo que no necesitaba que se lo dijera con palabras. Pero de todos modos las dijo.

-Por supuesto que no.

Ron supuso que ese hecho podría limitar la lista de cosas que podría estar escondiendo, pero si dejaba vagar la mente por ese terreno iba a ser peligroso, así que trató de cerrarlo mientras ella se levantaba y cogía el pijama.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dijo en voz baja, pasando a su lado para ir al baño.

Aún dispuesto a no hacer una maldita lista mental de las cosas que podría mantener Hermione en secreto, se metió en la cama de ella y se puso de lado, de cara a la pared de lona. Mientras permanecía allí en silencio, se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso. La última vez que Harry había tenido la primera guardia, Ron había besado el cuello de Hermione durante varios minutos. Movió las piernas, gimiendo levemente ante el hecho de que el simple pensamiento de lo que había hecho estaba haciendo una presencia visible. Afortunadamente, estaba cubierto hasta la cintura cuando Hermione volvió y se metió en la cama detrás de él…

Se volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro y ella se aclaró la garganta…

-¿Sueles dormir con camiseta?- le preguntó con la voz ligeramente chillona-. Quiero decir… cuando estás en casa o en Hogwarts.

-No- admitió tragando saliva. La pregunta "¿y tú?" estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero de ninguna manera la iba a decir en voz alta.

Ron sintió que las manos de Hermione se deslizaban por debajo del borde inferior de su camiseta, dejándolas al final de su espalda. Temblando un poco, le subió la camiseta, dejando su piel expuesta, sus uñas arañándole ligeramente la piel de vez en cuando. Ron ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione llegó a la parte inferior de sus omoplatos, y Ron consideró que la iba a ayudar. Incorporándose para sentarse, se tiró de la camiseta por la cabeza, quitándosela y arrojándola por encima de ella vagamente en la dirección de su cama. Los ojos de Hermione subieron por su cuerpo, lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, Ron estuvo a punto de hundirse en la cama.

-Espera, tú siempre duermes en el lado de dentro.

Hermione parpadeó antes de saber lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Oh, me gusta esta disposición esta noche…- se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza, y él no sabía por qué debería sentir Hermione timidez al respecto, pero de alguna manera, ese hecho hizo que le cosquilleara la piel, a pesar de su intento de lógica-. De todos modos me tengo que levantar antes que tú.

Hermione se deslizó un poco más cerca y se mordió el labio inferior, y Ron forzó una exhalación sofocada. Ahora que le había echado un vistazo como era debido, vio que la camiseta blanca que llevaba era jodidamente pequeña y casi transparente. Las tirantas eran tan delgadas que bien podrían no estar ahí y, definitivamente, su sujetador era azul.

Los dedos de Hermione se movieron ligeramente por su columna vertebral mientras estaba sentado ahí, así que no esperó más para volver a su posición inicial, dándole la espalda. La sintió moverse detrás de él, y entonces…

Sus labios estaban sobre su piel, justo contra su espina dorsal, entre sus omoplatos. Ron se tensó un momento, sorprendido por la sensación de la suave presión de su boca. Ella se movió un poco y luego se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con la voz adorablemente tentativa.

Ron no sabía cómo responderle, porque claramente "bien" estaba muy, muy alejado de lo que era, tanto que hasta era gracioso. Entonces se rió.

Casi pudo sentir, literalmente, que Hermione trataba de discernir lo que significaba su risa, paralizada tras él. Así que movió la mano, casi sin pensarlo, como si fuera a tocarla, de nuevo. En ese momento se acordó de lo que había sucedido en medio de la noche… dónde había aterrizado su mano por accidente, medio dormido como estaba. Y, mientras dilucidaba con torpeza, tratando de descubrir hasta donde podía llegar desde allí que fuera una zona lo suficientemente neutral, Hermione le cogió la mano y la movió por él.

De repente, Ron estaba sujetando la parte posterior del muslo de Hermione cuando ella presionó la parte frontal de su cuerpo con firmeza contra el suyo, y sentía su respiración como pequeñas explosiones de calor entre sus omoplatos. La mano de ella permaneció sobre la suya, sin forzarlo a quedarse ahí, pero alentándolo. Hermione había metido el brazo izquierdo bajo la almohada en un intento de no dejar hueco entre la parte superior de sus cuerpos.

Ron cerró los ojos, sintiéndolo todo. Los pechos de Hermione estaban apretados contra su espalda, y su camiseta se había levantado para dejar al descubierto una buena porción de su estómago, ahora estaban piel con piel en la amplia franja que había quedado expuesta. Movió un poco la mano bajo la de ella… por su muslo, y retrocedió… y quizás porque no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo o porque simplemente quería hacerlo, se movió un poco más lejos de lo que había estado antes, y pudo sentir la curva de su trasero, la línea de algodón donde comenzaban sus braguitas a través de su fino pijama.

Ron trató de calmar su temblorosa mano devolviéndola a su posición inicial, podía oír cómo le corría la sangre; Hermione retiró la mano de la de él para mover el brazo bajo el suyo y envolverle la cintura. La extendió sobre su estómago desnudo, y, por alguna inexplicable razón, Ron quería verlo. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, hacia su propio cuerpo; su pálido estómago se superponía a la piel ligeramente más oscura de ella. Hermione curvó los dedos y fue arañándole con suavidad hasta llegar a sus cotillas.

-Maldita sea…- respiró Ron a la vez que la boca de Hermione se abría de nuevo sobre su espalda.

Entonces Hermione se deslizó hacia abajo, un beso con los labios abiertos en su columna vertebral…, lo suficiente como para que los dedos de Ron rozaran, otra vez, la curva de su trasero… esta vez más arriba. Hermione gimió ligeramente contra él, arrastrando las piernas más cerca de las de Ron.

Él tenía el imperioso deseo de darse la vuelta de repente y pegarla a la cama. Trató de resistir durante dos segundos exactamente… antes de que lo pequeños dedos de Hermione subieran más arriba y le rozaran el pezón.

Ron se movió tan rápido que Hermione jadeó cuando de repente se encontró con que él le estaba dando la vuelta para ponerla de espaldas. Le cogió la muñeca y el brazo de Hermione se quedó flotando en el aire… al final lo levantó por encima de la cabeza de ella, sosteniéndolo allí junto a la almohada mientras medio la cubría con su cuerpo. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y los labios separados; la camiseta de Hermione se había subido aún más, arrugándose bajo el borde de su sujetador. Demasiada piel… Ron sintió que el estómago de Hermione se tensaba cuando se movió debajo de él, arqueando un poco la espalda, casi desesperada.

Temblando, Ron bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello y arrastró la boca hacia abajo, hasta la clavícula de Hermione y más allá… perdiendo el control de su muñeca y dejando que su mano flotara sobre el interior del antebrazo de Hermione a la vez que sus labios se deslizaban por su esternón…

… y se paralizó.

El pecho de Hermione ahora estaba agitado, y Ron sentía el corazón de ella latiendo rápidamente; le estaba clavando la erección en la pierna.

Tenía que parar o… o, ¿qué? Hermione no le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera. Pero, en cierto punto, la cosa iba a ir demasiado lejos, ¿no?

Joder, no podía acostarse con ella en medio de la tienda. Sabía lo que necesitaban para eso, y no lo tenían. Sin mencionar a Harry, que estaba fuera, literalmente a unos metros de distancia. Además de que estaba el plan de no besarse hasta que terminara la maldita guerra. Hermione le había dicho que lo detendría si quería guardárselo para más adelante, pero seguramente no querría ir tan lejos esa noche…

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron mientras levantaba la cabeza, con el flequillo medio oscureciendo la visión del rostro de Hermione.

-¿Por qué?- protestó ella.

-No me lo estaba tomando con calma precisamente…- se apartó de ella lo suficiente como para que su entrepierna estuviera presionada contra el colchón en vez de contra ella…

-Por Merlín- Hermione respiró con profundidad-. No creo que pueda manejar físicamente el hecho de tomarnos las cosas más despacio de lo que ya lo hemos hecho…

Ron se percató de que podría haber calculado un poco mal la situación y estudió a Hermione cuidadosamente. Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca mientras lo hacía.

-Tienes toda la razón- le aseguró pensando en los últimos años.

La mano de Ron, que estaba descansando cerca del codo de Hermione, se deslizó hacia abajo, sosteniendo con suavidad su cuello, los dedos sumergiéndose entre su enmarañado cabello. Bajó la cara hacia su hombro y cerró los ojos. Pero… rápidamente se volvió demasiado consciente de los pechos de ella contra su brazo.

Tragó saliva y se movió un segundo antes de levantar de nuevo la cabeza para mirarla.

-Dime qué hacer.

En lugar de responder de inmediato con palabras, Hermione elevó la mano, apartó la que tenía él sobre su cuello y la bajó hasta su estómago desnudo. Ron extendió los dedos sobre su piel, y Hermione trazó con las yemas de los dedos el antebrazo de él. El pelirrojo presionó la nariz contra su cuello y la sintió frotándose las piernas. Se acordó de la forma en la que Hermione había hecho eso mismo por la mañana, mientras dormía… Pensamientos como ese iban a obligarlo a perder ese desesperado agarre que tenía sobre el control, así que los empujó lejos, muy lejos.

-Sé por qué tienes que parar- le susurró ella. Ron podía escuchar el conflicto en su voz, y eso era más que suficiente.

Comprendía que estaban atrapados, y principalmente era por su culpa, pero tampoco lo lamentaba. Sería casi demasiado fácil seguir y no retroceder, pero, ¿cómo podría hacer eso, fuera lo que fuese, si no podía besarla?

Sin embargo, otra parte de él estaba más que dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Sentía la cabeza pesada sobre el hombro de Hermione, y al final sintió que la respiración de ella se ralentizaba un poco. A pesar de que con anterioridad había sido capaz de alejarse y dormir en ese estado, sabía que esa noche no iba a poder. Levantó la cabeza con cuidado, se desenredó de ella y se arrastró por la cama.

Hermione movió las piernas y él levantó la vista cuando ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó en un susurro cuando salió de la cama y se puso en pie.

-Al baño- dijo con la voz ronca. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que ella podría saber perfectamente por qué iba al… Trató de no enfocarse en ese punto mientras ella asentía contra la almohada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ron le sonrió antes de escapar.

* * *

Una vez atrapado dentro del oscuro baño, se percató de que se había dejado la varita junto a la cama de Hermione. Entonces se le ocurrió un pensamiento aterrador, uno que no era del todo negativo… en absoluto. Podía simplemente… no usar un hechizo silenciador.

Escuchaba el leve crujido de sábanas moviéndose a través de la solapa que los separaba, respiró temblorosamente por la nariz. Por un lado, eso era bastante atrevido. Pero por otro… maldición, de todos modos Hermione lo sabía. ¿Y qué le acababa de decir ella sobre avanzar tan lentamente?

Se movió hasta que estuvo frente al lavabo y deslizó la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Y el estar audiblemente expuesto, de repente, fue tan angustioso e intenso como lo que acababan de hacer en la cama. Gimió suavemente cuando otra comprensión lo golpeó. Había creado imágenes dentro de su mente, a veces construidas sobre una mirada o un roce accidental de su mano contra la de Hermione mientras estudiaba en el sofá o hacían la ronda de Prefectos. Pero siempre había imaginado a partir de ese punto, el cuerpo desnudo de ella bajo el suyo, detrás de las cortinas de su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, rodeado por las paredes anaranjadas de su habitación en La Madriguera.

Pero ahora…

Mierda. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Hermione debajo de él. Sabía lo que era tocar la piel que nunca antes había visto. Esta vez ni siquiera tenía que ser una maldita fantasía. Esa iba a ser la primera vez que iba a usar solamente la realidad. Abrumado por ese hecho, cerró los ojos y al instante pudo sentir los labios de Hermione de nuevo en su espalda.

Movió la mano y, si quería imaginárselo, podría haber sido la de ella, pero ni siquiera lo necesitó.

 _Su mano estaba extendida sobre la piel desnuda del estómago de Hermione._

 _Sus labios estaban chupando el cuello de Hermione._

 _Las manos de Hermione estaban entre su pelo._

-Joder…- dijo con voz áspera, más fuerte de lo que pretendía; había dejado de importarle.

La mano que tenía libre estaba apretada en un puño sobre la toalla de Hermione, que estaba colgada de una estantería a su izquierda.

 _Su mano rozando el culo de Hermione a través del pijama._

 _Hermione le estaba besando la mandíbula con la boca abierta._

 _Podía oír la respiración pesada de ella, a través de las paredes…_

¡La podía oír!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

-Jodeeer, Ermyonn…

El corazón le latía desbocado en los oídos, cerró los ojos y respiró bruscamente.

Le costó más tiempo del habitual calmarse después.

Finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente estable como para moverse y limpiar. Luego no tuvo nada más que hacer que volver, lo que de repente le parecía muy abrumador. Contuvo la respiración, escuchando.

No la oía. Lo único que sonaba era el silencio.

Consideró que tal vez se había quedado dormida. Que tal vez se había equivocado a cerca de lo que había oído y…

Abrió la solapa de la sala de estar e inmediatamente se encontró cara a cara con ella. Los ojos redondos de Hermione buscaron los suyos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, muy cerca. Tenía la cara tan sonrojada que casi estaba escarlata.

Bien. Ya podía olvidarse de cuestionarse si los ruidos que había hecho habían viajado a través de las paredes igual que los sonidos de Hermione habían llegado desde el otro lado…

-Uh- se atragantó-, necesitas…

Hermione asintió y él se escurrió lejos de ella, escapando. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con sus ojos mientras ella también lo miraba, justo antes de cerrar la solapa y dejar escapar un suspiro desde el otro lado.

Llegó hasta la cama de Hermione justo cuando empezaba a dudar de la utilidad de sus piernas. Se dejó caer bocabajo, rodeado por el olor de Hermione en la almohada.

Tras unos largos minutos, escuchó el agua salir de la ducha y logró moverse de nuevo, hipnotizado por el hecho de que todo lo que los separaba seguía siendo esa única pared de lona, directamente frente a él. Se acomodó de lado, de cara a la pared, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Después, en algún momento, se despertó brevemente ante la sensación del cuerpo de Hermione detrás del suyo, acurrucándose cerca. Ella colocó el brazo izquierdo bajo la almohada, presionó el pecho contra su espalda y puso el brazo derecho sobre su cintura; él extendió la mano para mantener la de ella allí. Sentía el corazón increíblemente ligero mientras Hermione respiraba suavemente contra su espalda.

* * *

Y aquí estamos una semana más. Esta vez el capítulo es un poco más subido de tono, porque por mucho que no se puedan besar, las cosas entre ellos siguen avanzando, y menos mal! Yo opino como Hermione, no pueden ir más lentos jajaja. Y hablando de Hermione, ¿a alguien más le intriga saber lo que esconde? Ya me imagino cualquier cosa...

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Felices lecturas! Hasta la semana que viene :)


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Hermione había sugerido que movieran de nuevo la tienda a pesar de que acababan de hacerlo el día anterior porque tenían la visibilidad limitada y no la hacía sentir cómoda. Así que viajaron más al norte, y mientras avanzaban penosamente hacia la hilera de árboles yermos que tenían delante, las nubes comenzaron a disiparse, dando lugar a que el paisaje nevado centellease con algún que otro vistazo rápido de la luz del atardecer.

Las botas crujían a través de las viejas capas de nieve y hielo, y las mejillas y narices están rojas por el frío. Se habían puesto en marcha un poco tarde y en medio de media hora oscurecería, dado que estaban en el extremo norte, al menos eso era lo que esperaba Ron, que lo único en lo que podía pensar realmente era en levantar los hechizos protectores y encender un fuego.

De repente, los sonidos de las pisadas de Hermione delante de él cambiaron notablemente. Ella disminuyó la velocidad, evidentemente notándolo también. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Hermione había llegado a la orilla de un estanque completamente escondido y totalmente helado, cubierto de nieve nueva; el hielo se estaba rompiendo debajo de ella antes de que le diera tiempo a regresar a tierra firme.

Un grito asustado se le escapó cuando se sumergió abruptamente hasta el cuello en el agua helada.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron Ron y Harry al unísono. Ron echó a correr hacia delante, deslizándose a través del hielo en su dirección, intentando detenerse a un metro de distancia para agarrarse a algo. Dispersas salpicaduras surgieron de lo que obviamente era la orilla del estanque helado, y Ron alcanzó las ramas que tenía más cerca, contemplando su próximo movimiento.

Al mismo tiempo, Hermione trató de agarrarse al borde afilado del hielo que se había roto entre ella y Ron, pero solo logró romperlo aún más, y mientras Ron se ponía de rodillas, apenas tuvo tiempo de advertir lo suficientemente rápido el zigzag que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

-Mierda.

El suelo se abrió bajo sus pies a la vez que Harry se alejaba un par de metros.

-¡Ron!- gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-¡H-Harry, quédate q-quieto!- le indicó Hermione temblando furiosamente cuando Ron se sumergió hasta el pecho delante de ella. Se empujó hacia delante y se agarró con fuerza a la manga del abrigo de Ron-. ¡Lo s-siento m-mucho!

-M-maldición, esto está f-frío.

-¡Esperad!- les gritó Harry acercándose con mucha cautela.

-¡Puedo aparecernos fuera, Harry! ¡Quédate ahí!- Hermione se estremeció-. Ron, ¿ll-llegas a mi v-varita?

-¿Dónde está?- sus pies se estaban hundiendo un poco en el fondo fangoso.

-¡Oh!- se quejó Hermione frustrada mientras se movía con torpeza-. En mi c-capa… pero está… ¡enredada!

A pesar de que ella daba pie, Ron se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba costando, agarrándose ahora a él con ambas manos. Ron metió los brazos bajo el agua y la agarró por la cintura, alzándola del suelo, contra él.

-Coge la m-mía. En el bolsillo tr-trasero- le sugirió.

El hecho de que aun fuera capaz de obsesionarse con cosas como la sensación de los pechos de Hermione presionando contra su hombro a través de la ropa mientras su mano viajaba por su espalda para buscar la varita, probablemente no era un buen indicador de su habilidad para concentrarse en aparecerse fuera del estanque. Trató de aclararse la mente.

Los dedos de Hermione rozaron sus vaqueros, y luego su brazo emergió de detrás de él, el agua cayendo en cascada de su capa y las mangas de su jersey para deslizarse por la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ella se movía.

-Aquí está.

Sostuvo la varita entre ellos, pero las manos de Ron estaban ocupadas agarrándola a ella, así que parpadeó en su dirección antes de abrir la boca.

Hermione dudó un segundo, pudiendo haberse sonrojado, pero no había forma de decirlo con seguridad, teniendo en cuenta lo roja que ya estaba su cara por el frío. Entonces deslizó la varita entre los dientes de Ron, apenas rozando sus labios con los dedos antes de moverse para sostenerse contra él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Durante medio segundo, los ojos de Ron se posaron sobre sus temblorosos labios…

Recuperando el uso de su brazo, extendió la mano por encima del hombro de Hermione y se quitó la varita de la boca a la vez que ella agachaba la cabeza a un lado de su cuello. Ron farfulló un poco cuando un húmedo mechón de su enredado cabello se le metió en la boca, y luego agarró la parte posterior de la capa de ella un poco más fuerte para aparecerse.

Con un sonido que hizo eco, desaparecieron para reaparecer en la línea de los árboles un segundo después. Harry corrió a través de la amplia circunferencia del estanque agrietado antes de reunirse con ellos.

-M-m-me cago en… jodidamente ccccongelado- Ron se estremeció.

Hermione estaba temblando con violencia junto a él, todavía aferrada a su brazo mientras metía la mano que le quedaba libre en el bolsillo empapado de su capa para coger su varita.

-D-démonos prisa- castañeó-. B-busquemos un lugar y p-pongamos los he-hechizos protectores.

Se movieron alejándose del borde de los árboles y rápidamente localizaron un espacia plano y abierto, donde dejaron caer las mochilas. Harry los rodeó, realizando un conjunto familiar de hechizos, y Hermione metió la mano en el bolso de cuentas para coger la tienda antes de aplicar un hechizo de aire caliente sobre la ropa de Ron. El alivio instantáneo lo inundó cuando sus vaqueros y su jersey se secaron de manera considerable. Lanzó el mismo hechizo sobre sí misma y comenzó a abrir la tienda, con dedos temblorosos, pero Ron se la quitó con suavidad de las manos, ofreciéndole una pequeña y torcida sonrisa cuando lo miro. Y se puso a trabajar en la tienda a la vez que Hermione envolvía los brazos alrededor de sí misma, abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Eso ha sido m-muy es-estúpido- se estremeció-. Ron, lo siento m-much…

-Hey, no es la prrrrimera vez que tengo que rescatar a alguien d-de un maldito lago heeeelado.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Pero tal vez deberíamos es-esperar a la pr-primavera antes de ir a nadar de nuevo- agregó.

Harry se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, uniéndose a los esfuerzos de Ron en el lado opuesto de la tienda, y Hermione comenzó a buscar los troncos adecuados para hacer un fuego.

* * *

A pesar del frío fueron bastante eficientes, y los tres estaban dentro de la tienda menos de un cuarto de hora después. La probabilidad de una puesta de sol temprana resultó ser correcta, y para cuando se estaban cambiando de ropa, ya era casi completamente de noche. Ron solamente había logrado vestirse con un par de boxers cuando notó el barro del estanque en sus pantorrillas. Estaba considerando darse una ducha cuando escuchó a Harry y a Hermione en la sala de estar.

-¿No te queda más díctamo?- le estaba preguntando Harry.

-Prefiero guardarlo para algo más grande. Puede que no podamos conseguir más.

Ron asomó la cabeza desde el baño y vio a Hermione. Se había cambiado y se había puesto unos pantalones cortos grises de algodón, que recordaba de hacía unos cuantos años, cuando se ajustaban a su figura de forma diferente… En perspectiva, no habían sido tan pequeños como ahora.

Sin embargo, notó entonces el largo rasguño que tenía en un costado de la pierna, y salió por completo del baño para acercarse a ella.

-¿Eso es del hielo?- le preguntó sorprendido.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo y se paralizó momentáneamente, sus ojos bajando y volviendo a subir por el cuerpo casi desnudo de Ron. Se había olvidado de que solo llevaba los calzoncillos puestos. Sus orejas se calentaron un poco, pero estaba demasiado distraído por su herida como para pensar mucho en el tema.

-Sí. No está tan mal- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No se ve bien.

-La voy a limpiar y se va a curar bien. No quiero desperdiciar los suministros que podamos necesitar más adelante para algo más serio- Ron todavía la miraba escéptico cuando ella arqueó las cejas y se le acercó-. Levanta el brazo.

-¿Eh?

Tomó su muñeca izquierda y se lo levantó ella misma, inclinándose a su alrededor para echar un vistazo a la parte de atrás.

-La tuya no se ve mucho mejor- señaló entrecerrando un poco los ojos antes de que su mirada se volviera de nuevo preocupada.

-¿Mi qué?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- le preguntó sorprendida-. Tienes un gran arañazo sobre el codo.

-Oh. Probablemente todavía estoy demasiado entumecido como para notarlo…

-Deberíamos limpiarla- sugirió ella dejando caer su muñeca y pasando junto a él para entrar en el baño, dejando la solapa abierta.

-Podemos cambiarnos los turnos- ofreció Harry-. Yo haré la primera guardia.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

-Las pastas ya casi se han acabado. ¿Qué hay de los guisantes en lata que mencionaste?

Ron arrugó la nariz, pero se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

-Están en mi mochila, si los quieres.

Harry fue hasta el sofá para coger la mochila de Ron.

-Quererlos es una palabra muy fuerte- comentó Harry sacando dos latas-, pero dejaré unos poco en el fuego para ti y para Hermione- y se dirigió a la cocina, desapareciendo de su vista.

-Ron, ven aquí- le pidió Hermione detrás de él. Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el baño, donde ella estaba pasando un trapo limpio sobre agua tibia-. Déjame ver…

-Sabes- la interrumpió él-, se supone que no debes ayudarme a mí cuando eres tú la que tiene una herida enorme en la pierna…

-Oh, no seas dramático. Enséñame el brazo.

Ron apretó los labios, disfrutando de su tono de voz mucho más de lo que debería. Pero hizo lo que le había pedido, girando ligeramente para darle una vista completa de su costado y su brazo. Le limpió la herida con suavidad con el trapo, pero a media que continuaba, sus movimientos se ralentizaron hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

Hermione bajó la mano y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Podría sentarme en la bañera y abrir el agua, para calentarnos…- comenzó en voz baja-, y sería más fácil encargarme de mi pierna y de tu brazo si… bueno… ¿Quieres… meterte dentro conmigo?

Una sensación de estrangulamiento se elevó desde el pecho de Ron hasta su garganta, y esperaba que ella no viera cómo se ensanchaban sus ojos antes de tener la oportunidad de calmarlos.

-Quiero decir, solamente si tú quieres…- añadió ella de manera algo repetitiva, con los ojos bajando hasta su clavícula.

-Mm, sí, yo…

-Me dejaré puesta la camiseta y los pantalones- le aclaró ella, sus ojos bajando aún más mientras su cara se encendía.

-Está bien.

Hermione no parecía creerse que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, porque levantó la mirada hasta su cara muy lentamente. Parpadeó y él se aclaró la garganta ligeramente.

-Quizás deberíamos cerrar…- Ron inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la solapa media abierta, y ella asintió, moviéndose para cerrarla.

Ron se adelantó y se dirigió a la bañera por hacer algo, abriendo y ajustando el agua hasta que se empezó a elevar el vapor. Tiró de la cortina para abrirla, colocó la varita en el borde y se metió dentro. Hermione se unió rápidamente a él en el lado opuesto, sentados uno frente al otro, casi de inmediato empapados por la reconfortante calidez. Ella dobló la rodilla izquierda y pasó la palma de la mano sobre su herida, limpiándose la sangre y un poco de tierra. En realidad no parecía muy profunda, y ella no aparentaba estar preocupada en absoluto, así que Ron se distrajo rápidamente por la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo.

No importaba lo inocente que tratara de hacerlo sonar, las palabras _duchándose juntos_ eran bastante inamovibles.

Hermione se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas. No es que Ron quisiera mirar, es que le era imposible no darse cuenta antes de resolver que probablemente no debería hacerlo, pero, ahora que la escasa ropa de Hermione estaba mojada, básicamente podía ver directamente a través del fino algodón blanco de su camiseta… y su sujetador debía de ser de color carne, porque no estaba haciendo casi nada por evitar que viera sus pezones endurecidos presionando a través de la tela.

Esa había sido la idea más terrible (increíble) de la historia.

La mitad de su cerebro intentó frenéticamente alejar todos esos pensamientos en general, mientras que la otra mitad comenzó a asustarse lentamente por el hecho de que él estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, casi desnudo. El agua que salía de la ducha se desplazó un poco hacia su izquierda, así que se inclinó hacia ese lado, cerrando los ojos mientras caía el agua en cascada sobre su rostro. Podía sentir que Hermione lo estaba mirando, pero se obligó a ignorar ese hecho, inclinándose de nuevo hacia atrás, secándose la cara con la mano y retirándose el pelo empapado de la cara antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

La mirada de Hermione se alejó rápidamente de él.

Ron se giró hasta que su brazo lesionado estuvo en el camino del agua, apenas sintiendo un dolor punzante que se extendió por su bíceps. Giró la cabeza torpemente para mirárselo.

-Sí, esto no es nada- se encogió de hombros.

-Antes se veía peor- comentó Hermione-. Supongo que tenías la piel sucia por el estanque…

-Eso también se ve mejor- señaló él indicándole su pierna raspada con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hermione se movió un poquito y los dedos de sus pies rozaron los de Ron. A él no le parecía necesario seguir pensando demasiado en cada maldito movimiento, pero lo hizo de todos modos… quizás por los viejos tiempos. Luego, mirando hacia abajo, puso la mano sobre el tobillo de Hermione… deslizándola un poco hacia arriba.

Asustándolo un poco, Hermione se inclinó para sentir su propia pantorrilla, poniendo una mueca. Él estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando ella extendió la mano para coger su varita y la deslizó por encima de su pierna. Ron apartó la mano de su camino cuando llegó al tobillo, pero ella rápidamente se movió a la otra pierna, y su curiosidad lo llevó a tocarla de nuevo. A pesar de que antes no lo había notado, su piel estaba ahora obviamente mucho más suave, y se dio cuenta de que se había depilado las piernas con un hechizo no verbal.

-Brillante.

-Bueno, no… en realidad es bastante molesto- suspiró-, porque he estado trabajando en el hechizo durante años y solo hace poco que he logrado que dure más que unos pocos días.

-Cierto, debes de ser muy mala con el entonces- dijo, derrochando sarcasmo, pero evitando rodar los ojos-. Yo todavía temo abrirme el cuello al hacerlo la mitad de rápido que tú, incluso diciendo el hechizo en voz alta.

Hermione sonrió, evidentemente tratando de ocultársela mientras se agachaba un poco más y terminaba con la otra pierna, sacando la varita de la bañera justo cuando Ron se pasaba una mano por su áspera mandíbula y alcanzaba su propia varita. La giró brevemente entre sus dedos antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó ella algo brusca.

Ron parpadeó en su dirección, con la cabeza inclinada torpemente.

-Afeitarme.

Hermione parecía extrañamente aturdida por esa información.

-¿Por qué?

Ron se relajó para poder mirarla mejor, bajando un poco la varita. Realmente no creía que ella necesitase que le contestase. Él creía que era algo obvio al mirarlo. Uno par de días de barba incipiente, se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en una desaliñada barba pelirroja.

Ron le cogió la mano y se la levantó hasta su rostro, presionándola ahí con su propia mano y frotándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Arqueó una ceja, asumiendo que no eran necesarias más explicaciones. Pero cuando le soltó la mano, Hermione la dejó allí, sus dedos subiendo por su mandíbula, tocando su piel con suavidad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, y él se dio cuenta de que ella se había acercado un poco más mientras habían estado preocupados con los hechizos…

No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla sin mover las piernas, pero…

-¿Te molesta?- le preguntó ella en voz baja, frotando su cara de nuevo de manera breve.

-En realidad no- contestó con expresión rasposa-. A veces pica un poco.

Podía decir que Hermione estaba tratando de decir algo que la agobiaba.

-La verdad es que me gusta- dejó caer la mano y se quedó mirándole las rodillas, dobladas entre ellos.

Ron la estudió un momento ahora que ella no podía verlo, capaz de mirarla fijamente sin preocuparse de la cara que estaba poniendo… Se percató de que tenía la varita en la mano sin ninguna razón aparente, porque ya no se iba a afeitar ni en broma. Así que la dejó caer por el costado de la bañera con un ruido. Los ojos de Hermione volvieron hasta los suyos, con curiosidad. Él la miró también y le sonrió.

-¡Oh!- Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia delante de repente, y él contuvo la respiración. Pero entonces ella cogió de nuevo su varita y la apuntó a través del baño-. Accio- el bolso de cuentas voló hasta ella, que lo agarró, extendió una mano y sacó una pastilla de jabón.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esa?- le cuestionó él elevando una ceja, haciendo un gesto hacia la delgada barra de jabón que siempre estaba en el baño.

Hermione sonrió y sostuvo el nuevo jabón entre ellos.

-Este es uno especial hecho a mano que mi… mi madre solía comprar.

Lo olfateó y Ron sabía perfectamente por qué. Mencionar a sus padres siempre le iba a recordar dónde estaban y qué les había hecho. En un esfuerzo por distraerla, de repente se interesó mucho por el jabón.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Has estando escondiendo las cosas buenas mientras Harry y yo nos esforzamos en usar esa otra porquería?

-No- se rió-. Bueno, tal vez…

Ron sonrió, orgullo consigo mismo por haber logrado hacerla sonreír.

-Puedes usarlo, pero solo hoy- añadió sonriendo levemente y frotándolo entre sus manos antes de pasárselo. Se enjabonó los brazos, deslizando las manos sobre sus hombros… y Ron se tensó dramáticamente. Hermione se echó el cabello hacia atrás y sus dedos rozaron el lado expuesto de su cuello…

Sin embargo se volvió a distraer rápidamente por el olor… un poco picante, como la canela, con un toque de algo ligero y dulce. Era tan extrañamente familiar que no le costó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de que había olido ese mismo jabón mientras estaban en Hogwarts.

-Lo tenías en el colegio, ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondió deteniéndose-, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-He reconocido el olor.

Ron levantó la pastilla de jabón hasta su nariz e inhaló.

-Me gusta.

-Oh- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Sus ojos se suavizaron y parecía un poco hipnotizada.

-Lo siento, ¿es una locura? Olías mucho a esto.

-Bueno…- comenzó y toda su cara se puso de un rosa brillante. Vaciló, dejando caer las manos hasta dejarlas descansar en sus piernas casi desnudas. Lo que fuera que iba a decirle, casi la estaba ahogando-. ¿Es una locura oler el cabello de alguien en la Amortencia?

El estómago de Ron dio un vuelco, y no estaba seguro de poder respirar. Lo intentó y apenas lo logró; parpadeó en su dirección.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo usas en el pelo?

Se dio cuenta de su error en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca, porque los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon considerablemente.

-Tu… ¿oliste eso?- medio susurró ella, en un tono mucho más alto de lo normal.

-Bueno… no exactamente- la manera en la que se sentía no era del todo incómoda, pero estaba física y repentinamente muy emocionalmente expuesto, de una manera que no había esperado o planeado cuando había empezado a hablar. Ahora esa sensación se estaba desvaneciendo solo un poco para dar paso a la confusión-. No te referías… Sí. Entonces, ¿qué me estabas diciendo de tu pelo?

Hermione se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para exhalar, resignada, a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Me refería al tuyo.

-Oliste mi pelo…- dijo lentamente, casi sin querer que se le escaparan las palabras, en caso de que el simple hecho de llamar la atención sobre los detalles de lo que ella acababa de admitir pudieran anular la confesión.

Hermione asintió, una sola vez. Ron pudo no haberlo captado de no haber sido porque era incapaz de parpadear por temor a perderse algo. Impactado no abarcaba la forma en la que se sentía. ¿Abrumado? ¿Aliviado? No había una palabra.

-¿Cómo huele mi pelo?- logró preguntarle al fin, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca. Parecía que era contagiosa, porque los labios de Hermione se crisparon.

-No puedo explicarlo. Simplemente huele a ti.

Él. Ella lo había olido en una jodida poción de amor. Toda la fuerza de ese descubrimiento lo estaba golpeando en oleadas.

Pero… maldición. Habían olido la maldita Amortencia en Pociones a principios de sexto. ¿Y qué diablos había hecho durante los meses siguientes? El nudo placenteramente retorcido de su estómago se apretó en algo que se parecía mucho más a un doloroso remordimiento.

No podía volver atrás, por mucho que quisiera golpear a su yo de dieciséis años, con fuerza, por ser un egoísta y celoso capullo como para no entenderlo. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era lo que debería haber hecho antes muchas veces. Dar el siguiente paso. Decirle todo lo que pudiera, sin hacer lo que ella le había pedido que no hiciera.

-Yo olí ese maldito perfume que te di- comenzó con una voz profunda y áspera-, que no puedo creer que en realidad usaras. Al principio ni siquiera sabía lo que era, solo sabía que olías así durante un año. Además de algo así como dulce, que creo que era el jabón, ahora que me lo has enseñado… Ah, y libros viejos, que tiene que ser por pasar tanto tiempo contigo en la biblioteca… y también la forma en la que huele el aire cuando estás ahí arriba montado en una escoba… más delgado y un poco como cuando llueve.

Hermione lo estaba mirando con una nueva mezcla de emociones que él no podía ubicar. Solo sabía que hacían que su corazón se sintiera poderoso dentro de su pecho; sus dedos se movieron para tocarla…

-Realmente tú…- Hermione aspiró, y Ron creyó que quizás estaba a punto de llorar, pero en vez de eso parpadeó un par de veces y apoyó la mano en su pierna.

Él extendió la mano y le trazó los nudillos con la punta de los dedos mientras el vapor de la ducha continuaba llenando el aire a su alrededor.

-Lo llevo conmigo, el perfume- dijo al final, suavemente-, solo que he querido volver a usarlo porque me estoy quedando sin nada y no puedo duplicarlo con precisión…

-¿Lo has intentado?- sus cejas se alzaron un poco, pero seguía estando más impactado y sorprendido por lo que le había dicho antes.

-Algunas veces, pero no sale del todo bien.

-Te das cuenta de que no tenía ni maldita idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando te lo compre, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- sonrió.

Estaban realmente muy cerca, y Ron una vez más se dio cuenta de cuanta piel estaba expuesta entre ellos. Hermione se inclinó apenas un poco, hasta que su pecho estuvo presionado contra las espinillas de él. A Ron se le ocurrió que podía dejar que sus rodillas se separaran y que el cuerpo de Hermione cayera contra su pecho… Su mano se extendió para enhebrarla entre su cabello, con la palma acariciándole el cuello.

Hermione suspiró y envolvió los brazos alrededor de las rodillas de Ron, lamiéndose el agua de los labios.

-A veces odio este plan- susurró ella.

-¿Hm?

En lugar de responderle, Hermione apretó el cuerpo contra sus piernas, muy fuerte, y él supo que ella quería lo mismo que había estado considerando hace un momento. Hizo una pausa, el tiempo suficiente para decidir no luchar contra ello.

Apenas abrió las rodillas, Hermione liberó significativamente su agarre sobre él, deslizándose a través del espacio que acababa de quedar. Ron se rindió por completo y dejó caer las piernas a ambos lados de ella a la vez que las manos de Hermione subían por su pecho hasta sus hombros y se sentaba en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, las rodillas contra la porcelana de la bañera, a cada lado de él.

-Mierda…

Las manos de Ron volaron hacia la espalda de Hermione mientras ella gemía suavemente, bajando el peso con mucha ligereza. En ese instante, Ron se excitó por completo. La piel húmeda de Hermione se deslizaba contra la suya, y su erección repentinamente dolorosa estaba presionando entre las piernas de ella; estaba tan mareado que no podía sentir partes de su rostro. El rubor de las mejillas de Hermione se oscureció y ella jadeó en ráfagas consecutivas, evidentemente tan afectada por lo que podía sentir como él.

No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya lo estaba haciendo, pero Hermione movió las caderas y de la parte posterior de su garganta surgió un gruñido bajo mientras bajaba la mano hacia el culo de ella, los dedos curvados hacia dentro. Ambos conmocionados inhalaron bruscamente, y los ojos de Hermione se cerraron mientras se balanceaba vagamente sobre él. Pero Ron dio marcha atrás rápidamente, deslizando ambas manos por la parte posterior de su camiseta hasta que sus antebrazos estaban extendidos sobre su piel húmeda y podía sentir una parte importante del estómago desnudo de Hermione sobre el suyo.

Ella se derrumbó sobre él, agachando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento- murmuró en su oído, los labios rozándolo mientras el agua goteaba por su cuello.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y la apretó un poco más fuerte.

-Es tan difícil no besarte- le susurró Hermione con la cara completamente oculta en su cuello.

Ron cerró los ojos, estando de acuerdo con ella con una sonrisa que no podía ver.

-Anoche cuando… te escuché…

Él se estremeció y sus dedos se clavaron en sus omoplatos.

-…vine al baño porque quería rendirme y simplemente hacerlo.

-No podemos rendirnos- murmuró Ron sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Pensó que debía creer en ello incluso más de lo que su cuerpo pensaba a veces que lo hacía. Hermione levantó la cabeza de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Es más fácil si no te toco…?

-No- la cortó él con la voz angustiada y con una respuesta firme. No quería hacerla sentir así nunca. Nunca. Cada momento que Hermione estaba cerca de él, tocándolo, superaba con creces la dolorosa resistencia que surgía cuando sus labios se separaban de él, a un aliento de los suyos.

Podía hacerlo, pero no conseguía dejar de abrazarla, dejar de mover las puntas de los dedos sobre su piel de gallina… ahora que sabía cómo era, ahora que sabía que ella lo quería. Pero, si Hermione iba a permanecer sentada sobre su regazo mucho más tiempo, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta transparente, iba a poder ser demasiado consciente físicamente de lo que había escuchado a través de la pared la noche anterior…

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a su boca, y levantó una mano para rozar la punta de los dedos sobre sus labios. Él sonrió lentamente, la mirada de ella llena de deseo y la expresión de Ron se volvió hipnotizada, sacudiendo vagamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad piensas mucho sobre eso?- le preguntó y su propia mirada se posó en los labios de Hermione; la comprensión brilló en su rostro.

-No te haces una idea de cuánto- confesó ella en voz baja.

-Supongo que sí- la corrigió él-. Estaba pensando en eso cuando estábamos en el jodido estanque helado.

-Yo también- sonrió Hermione con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa intenso-, cuando he tenido que poner la varita entre tus dientes…

Él se rió mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos.

-Oye, tenía los brazos ocupados- razonó.

Ella hizo un mohín, una leve molestia juguetona.

-Podrías haberlo conseguido.

Ron arqueó una ceja y deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

-¿Cuestionando mis métodos? ¿Quién ha salvado a quién?

-Cállate- se rió ella presionando las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó de repente un golpeteo funesto contra las paredes y el techo de la tienda, y ambos se volvieron extrañados hacia el sonido.

-¿Eso es hielo?- inquirió Hermione un poco incrédula, hablando significativamente más fuerte de lo que lo había estado haciendo para hacer oír sobre el ruido.

-Maldita sea, eso parece.

-Debería ir a ayudar a Harry con un escudo protector.

-De acuerdo. Ni siquiera he usado esto- le comentó indicando la pastilla de jabón que le había dado y que ahora descansaba sobre el suelo al lado de la bañera-. Iré a ayudar cuando termine.

Hermione se movió en su regazo, y los ojos de Ron se cerraron.

-Oh, joder- gimió en voz baja, apenas audible bajo los estruendosos sonidos de la tormenta de hielo.

-Ron… lo siento- se disculpó con tristeza, y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver lo mucho que lo decía en serio. Ella tragó saliva y se aferró a su brazo; Ron respiró profundamente.

-No lo sientas- le dijo-. ¿No es igual para ti?

La verdad es que no lo sabía, así que era algo bueno saberlo con certeza cuando ella asintió de manera entusiasta.

-Aunque también estoy bastante acostumbrado a este problema en particular estés o no en mi regazo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que ella apretaba los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto?- le cuestionó, claramente sorprendida de que hubiera logrado decir algo así por la manera en que exhalaba temblorosa.

-Eso queda entre la ducha y yo- bromeó reprimiendo la risa al ver los ojos ligeramente abiertos de ella. De alguna manera, el ruido de la tormenta de hielo se intensificó aún más-. Será mejor que te des prisa antes de que a Harry lo noquee un jodido granizo.

Hermione asintió poniéndose de pie, el agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Los ojos de Ron se deslizaron lentamente por sus piernas, caderas… mientras ella se daba la vuelta para salir de la bañera. Con fuerza, apartó la mirada de su culo en el fino y empapado algodón. Alcanzó la toalla, atacando vigorosamente su pelo con ella, antes de dirigirse hacia la solapa fuertemente cerrada y abrirla. Ron cerró la cortina de la ducha, alcanzando el jabón cuando ella lo dejó solo.

* * *

Tomaron medidas de protección contra la tormenta, terminaron la cena poco apetitosa y Harry retomó la primera guardia. Ron estaba de pie entre las camas, clasificando y secando el resto de su ropa cuando Hermione volvió del baño con sus pantalones de pijama… y una de las camisetas de Ron.

-¿Te importa?- le preguntó tirando del dobladillo.

-Por supuesto que no.

Hermione se relajó entonces y se metió en la cama mientras él apagaba las linternas. Ron se estiró y tiró de las mantas hacia atrás para trepar a su lado, y casi tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada, ella colocó el brazo sobre su estómago y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Él se movió para envolver el brazo alrededor de ella, y Hermione movió la mejilla hacia su pecho, exhalando lentamente.

Ron pasó la mano despacio por su espalda, reconociendo lo que faltaba a la tercera o cuarta vez. Sintió el algodón suave sobre su piel, sin las tiras del sujetador. Eso trajo de inmediato a su mente la evidencia de que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo debajo de una de sus camisetas.

-Gracias por salvarme ahí fuera- declaró ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y él solo pudo verla sonreír cuando giró la cabeza para verle la cara.

-No sé lo que harías sin mí- bromeó presionando la nariz contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco- le confesó con una voz mucho más suave, sus dedos curvándose para agarrarle la camiseta en un puño flojo.

* * *

Yo solo digo que después de la escena en el baño de este capítulo, no sé cómo pueden seguir resistiendo la tentación jajajaja, o sea, es imposible! La cosa de pone cada vez más interesante, ¿no os parece?

Tulipanpan: la tensión en vez de disminuir va a más (si es que eso es posible jajaja). La verdad es que la historia no decae a pesar de que a veces sigan dándole vueltas a cosas ya pasadas, y en parte es por eso por lo que me gustan tanto. Mil gracias por estar ahí :). Un abrazo enorme!

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

La temperatura había descendido considerablemente esa noche, y el amanecer había llegado tan turbio y gris que era difícil dilucidar cuándo se podía decir que era de día por la poca luz que había. A medida que pasaban las horas, Harry se unió a una silenciosa Hermione en la sala de estar con una mirada de sombría frialdad. No es que Ron no lo entendiera; la combinación de la tormenta y el aislamiento al que estaban sometidos, mezclada con sus frustrantes intentos de llegar a algún lado con la misión, estaba creando una atmósfera bastante deprimente. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de qué hacer.

La tarde prosiguió con una especie de apatía que ninguno pudo remediar. Ron no era muy bueno en eso de estar simplemente sentado en un lugar y pensar. Harry, por otro lado, parecía estar haciendo eso mismo durante horas y horas, día tras día. Y Hermione…

La verdad era que Ron sabía lo fácil que era dejarse distraer por ella. Hermione se metía el pelo tras la oreja o los dedos de sus pies le rozaban la pierna y Ron se desviaba hacia un futuro lejano en el que estaban a salvo, libres y nada se interponía entre ellos: ninguna misión, ninguna guerra… Pero también sabia, cuando tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no debía sentirse culpable, que las cosas habían sido igual de malas, sino peores, antes de haber entendido cómo se sentía ella. Cuando no podía tocarla, mirarla mucho más tiempo del estrictamente amistoso, besarla…

Bueno. Esa última parte era… complicada. Pero si reflexionaba sobre ello, saber que al menos una gran parte de su vida estaba en el camino correcto lo hacía más simple. Los emocionantes nervios que todavía se acumulaban en su estómago y en su pecho cuando estaba cerca de ella, tenían ahora un claro destino, y Hermione era consciente. No tenía que esconderse más. Tal vez nunca lo había hecho, solo que unas semanas atrás, no había estado bajo esa luz cegadora.

No importaba si ahora era mucho más difícil imaginarse llegar a perderla alguna vez…

No. No podía pensar así. No podía olvidar que tiempo atrás había sido tan malo, ¿verdad? Porque la había querido tanto como lo hacía ahora, simplemente se había estado ocultando, temeroso, de la mirada de Hermione, retorcido en ira e inseguridad… y ahora simplemente estaba dejando que estuviera ahí. No le iba a suceder nada a Hermione por el simple temor de que ese hecho parecía más presente.

Al atardecer decidió empezar a hacer la cena él solo, principalmente porque no podía pensar en nada más que hacer para mantenerse ocupado. Se pasó demasiado tiempo haciendo las malditas gachas, pero creyó que era lo menos que podía hacer, tratar de convertirse en un activo útil para las tareas que habían llevado a separarlos (ayudado solo un poco por un trozo del alma de Voldemort) antes de que él se fuera. Pero esa tarea podía derivar fácilmente en la confección de una lista exhaustiva y autodestructiva de las cosas que había dicho y que aún le dejaban un sabor amargo de remordimiento en la boca… pero retiró la olla del fuego y vertió lo que había hecho en tres cuencos, tratando de olvidarlo.

Volviendo a la sala de estar, levitó la cena tras él y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Hermione.

-Dadle unos minutos para que se enfríen- les dijo moviendo con cuidado la varita para que los cuencos aterrizaran con suavidad sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

-Deberíamos acercarnos más a los pueblos- dijo Hermione sombría-. Ron tenía razón.

-Aunque también nos podríamos quedar aquí un tiempo- replicó Harry-. Estamos bien escondidos y sería inútil moverse durante una tormenta de nieve.

-Tenemos gachas suficientes para unos días más- agregó Ron-, pero después de eso, supongo que de todos modos tendremos que ir a otro lugar para conseguir comida.

Se instalaron en un triste silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Hermione sacara el brazo de la manta y apuntara vagamente la varita hacia la mesa de la cocina. Una pequeña pila de libros se acercó y aterrizó en el sofá junto a ella. Ron miró las espinas de los libros notando que al menos dos de ellos parecían no tener nada que ver con la misión ni con la magia en absoluto. Encontrando ese hecho extrañamente reconfortante, se arrebujó aún más en el sofá y metió las manos heladas en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-¿Crees que ya está bien?- le preguntó Harry gesticulando impaciente hacia la humeante cena.

Ron se encogió de hombros, lo que aparentemente era todo lo que necesitaba Harry. Cogió un cuenco y se acomodó, arqueando las cejas con alarma al terminar su primera cucharada.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que nos queda.

Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder por la segunda cucharada enorme que acababa de tomar. Cómodamente rodeada de libros, Hermione cogió desinteresada un cuenco, distraída por una colorida página del manual de plantas comestibles que había abierto sobre su regazo. Tomó una cucharada y sus ojos se volvieron hacia Ron.

-¿Por qué están tan buenas?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Lo están?- buscó su propio cuenco y tuvo que admitir que, aunque no ganarían ningún premio, eran bastante aceptables en comparación con otras muchas cosas que habían intentado ingerir.

-Vale, ¿qué has hecho?- inquirió Harry engullendo ahora su cena, seguramente ignorando algunas quemaduras leves en el proceso.

-No lo sé. Solo he estado buscando hasta que he encontrado algo con lo que probar. Había un tarro de miel en el fondo de un armario, así que la he ablandado y he puesto un poco.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras comían, hasta que Hermione redujo la velocidad y al final se detuvo, mirando a Ron de una manera ligeramente sospechosa.

-¿Qué?- le cuestionó él con la boca llena de gachas.

-Has probado tu punto- suspiró ella-. Yo soy una pésima cocinera, pero tú lo haces bien básicamente sin ingredientes, así que…

-¿Qué?- repitió mientras tragaba, bajando el cuenco hasta su regazo-. ¿Crees que te lo estoy restregando? Solo he empezado a cocinar porque me sentía como un gilipollas por hacerte sentir mal por eso…

-Bueno- inspiró Hermione-, sigue haciéndolo porque todos sabemos que es mejor de lo que lo puedo hacer yo.

-Te juro que no he hecho nada especial- manifestó-. Probablemente me he pasado demasiado tiempo removiendo porque el agua no estaba lo suficientemente caliente, pero eso no es exactamente un truco sofisticado para que quede una comida increíble…

-Quizás es la miel- comentó Harry limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano-, pero también podrías aceptar el cumplido… y aceptar los deberes de cocina durante el resto de nuestras _vacaciones_.

Harry sonrió y Ron negó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo. Pero parecía que Hermione todavía estaba un poco conflictiva con todo el asunto.

-Tal vez la próxima vez podrías enseñarnos lo que has hecho- articuló ella en voz baja.

-No sé si puedo repetirlo. No estaba prestando mucha atención. Vamos a llamarlo suerte, ¿vale?

Terminaron de cenar en silencio, y Harry se levantó para recoger los cuencos.

-Estoy pensando que deberíamos volver a hacer tres turnos de guardia, al menos por esta noche- sugirió Harry-. Hace demasiado frío como para que alguien se quede ahí fuera durante seis horas.

Hermione farfulló una especie de vaga conformidad antes de levantarse del sofá, coger su bolso de cuenta de la mesita auxiliar y dirigirse al baño.

-Hago yo la primera- sugirió Harry antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

* * *

Ron estaba justo en la solapa de fuera con Harry, con la capa apretada sobre el pijama. La nieve se acumulaba contra las paredes exteriores de la tienda, dando la impresión de que llevaban ahí perdidos en ese mismo punto durante mucho tiempo.

-Tienes que pensar que son probables- comentó Harry acercándose a Ron antes de bajar la varita al suelo y hacer un agujero en la nieve, lo suficientemente grande como para que se pudiera sentar con la espalda apoyada contra la lona de la solapa de entrada. No tenía sentido alejarse de la tienda esa noche.

Harry hizo un surco en la tierra con las botas antes de agacharse y acomodarse en el sitio que había preparado.

Ron lo miró fijamente, encogiéndose un poco de hombros cuando una ráfaga de viento helado pasó silbando.

-¿Pensar que son probables que?- le preguntó él con los ojos fijos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry mientras este se ajustaba las gafas.

-Las Reliquias.

Ron suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

-La mitad de las cosas que hacemos parecen jodidamente improbables hasta que las hacemos. Lo admito- le explicó-. Pero esto no está bien. No tiene importancia si creo que podrían ser verdad. Ese no es en realidad el punto, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, podría serlo- expuso Harry mirando hacia el resplandeciente paisaje, reflejando la luz de la luna que había emergido de entre las nubes-. Podrías hablar con Hermione…

-No, no puedo- lo interrumpió Ron rápidamente-. Sé que crees que solo estuve de acuerdo con ella para volver a ganármela, pero eso no es cierto.

Entonces Harry lo miró, sus escépticos ojos verdes brillando a través de las gafas.

-Si Quién-Tú-Sabes va detrás de la varita que tú piensas, creas o no que sabe la mierda esta sobre las Reliquias- continuó Ron-, entonces significa que está distraído y no piensa en los horrocruxes, lo que los hace mucho más fáciles de encontrar y destruir sin que él se dé cuenta. ¿Por qué crees que no has sentido su ira al perder el guardapelo? Eso era una maldita parte de su alma y no la echa de menos. Nadie sabe lo que estamos haciendo, ni siquiera é…

-Deberías volver dentro- lo cortó Harry mirando de nuevo hacia el frente -. Dile a Hermione que se vaya a la cama; quería hacer la segunda ronda.

Ron miró a su mejor amigo sin saber qué hacer. Pero al final se dio por vencido y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la sala de estar tenuemente iluminada por una linterna, donde se encontró a Hermione medio tumbada contra el brazo del sofá, con las piernas extendidas bajo una manta y un libro enorme en el regazo. Su primer pensamiento fue sugerir que se fueran a la cama, pero no tenía ganas de molestarse… Tenía una idea mejor.

Quitándose la capa, presionó una rodilla en el cojín del sofá junto a los pies de Hermione y se arrastró hacia arriba, apretando el cuerpo entre el de ella y el respaldo del sofá hasta que estuvo recostado apoyado sobre su codo para mirar el libro que estaba leyendo ella. Hermione lo miró fijamente, incapaz de ocultar su diversión.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- se rio con suavidad.

-Sí, puedes dejar de ser una tacaña con la manta- sonrió-. Me congelo.

Tiró de la manta que estaba envuelta alrededor de las piernas de Hermione y ella dobló las rodillas para que pudiera sacarla de debajo de ella y taparse. Estirando las piernas de nuevo, cerró el libro y lo dejó caer al suelo al lado del sofá.

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron-, no tenías que…

-De todas formas se me estaban cansando los ojos- le dijo bajándose del brazo del sofá para descansar la cabeza sobre el cojín que había estado usando en la espalda y se puso de lado, lejos de él.

Ron le envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura de manera tan casual que se sorprendió un momento, pero ella reaccionó de inmediato presionando el cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo y sujetándole el brazo. Ron metió el otro brazo debajo del cojín y acercó el rostro a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione.

-¿Crees que Harry se siente solo?- le cuestionó ella en voz baja.

-Probablemente- sabía que no la iba a hacer sentir mejor, pero era la verdad. Sintió sin embargo lo que Hermione iba a decir a continuación antes de que lo dijera, y al instante se arrepintió de haber sido sincero…

-¿Deberíamos… ser más cuidadosos? No quiero hacerlo sentir peor.

Ron respiró profundamente durante un momento, una parte de él ya había entrado en pánico ante la mera sugerencia de que tal vez no deberían estar tan cerca.

-Podemos hacer un hueco aquí- murmuró en su cabello, y dobló las rodillas detrás de las de ella para demostrárselo. A Hermione le costó un momento pillar lo que le estaba queriendo decir, pero luego se sacudió ligeramente de risa. Ron cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Siento lo de antes- dijo ella cambiando de tema drásticamente. Ron parpadeó, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, confundido.

-¿Mm?

-Sé que no intentabas hacerme sentir mal con la cena.

-Oh- se aclaró la garganta-. Bueno, puedes dejarme ser mejor en una cosa, ¿no?

Hermione le pellizcó el antebrazo y Ron puso una mueca, pero no se apartó. Ella se movió un segundo y su trasero presionó con más firmeza contra él.

-Deja de hacer eso- prosiguió Ron, calmando el movimiento de Hermione al mover la mano hasta su cadera. Ella giró un poquito la cabeza, y él pudo ver que sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando.

-Lo siento- le dijo con sinceridad, a punto de alejarse de él.

-Tampoco hagas eso- sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo loco que sonaba.

Hermione resopló y le agarró la mano, tirando de su brazo para ponerlo de nuevo sobre su cintura.

-¿Por qué no me quede aquí completamente inmóvil y así puedes hacer lo que quieras…?- se interrumpió, dándose cuenta claramente de cómo había sonado.

Ron volvió a cerrar los ojos y se agarró al borde deshilachado del cojín del sofá delante del estómago de Hermione. Ella se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema una vez más.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de ese pequeño pueblo que mencionaste antes de venir aquí? ¿Upper algo?

-Upper Flagley- le recordó.

-Vayamos mañana- le sugirió-. Una vez que establezcamos el campamento, tú y yo podemos ponernos la capa de invisibilidad y echar un vistazo alrededor. Pero tal vez deberías decírselo tú a Harry. Ahora te escucha más que a mí.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- le comentó-. Esta noche ha intentado otra vez volver a ponerme de su lado, pero le he dicho que teníamos que centrarnos en los horrocruxes, como de costumbre, y después de eso ha acabado la conversación.

Hermione suspiró, pasando distraída los dedos por el dorso de la mano de Ron.

-Nos estamos perdiendo algo- dijo ella casi en un susurro-, debe de ser eso. Si pudiéramos demostrarle que estamos progresando…

-Sí.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, y justo cuando Ron estaba empezando a sospechar que Hermione se había dormido, ella se inclinó para tirar hacia arriba de la manta, subiéndola hasta el cuello. Su cabello se movió hacia el rostro de Ron, que arrugó la nariz y la soltó para levantar la mano y alisárselo un poco.

Otro largo silencio se extendió y entonces Hermione se dio la vuelta, con mucho cuidado de no caerse por el borde del sofá, y se tumbó boca arriba, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Ron tragó saliva y deslizó la mano por su brazo hasta su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y separó los labios, y él se incorporó sobre su codo, con la mirada fija en su boca.

Continúa, pensó. Solo un poco más cerca.

Sus dedos aterrizaron junto a su oreja, y agachó la cabeza lo suficiente como para sentir el cálido y tembloroso aliento de Hermione contra sus labios.

Era una mala idea, lo sabía, pero se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor- le susurró Hermione, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio lágrimas llenando los de ella. ¿Le estaba rogando que se detuviera… o que continuara?

Ron dejó caer la mano sobre su cabello y se apoyó un poco más sobre su codo, poniendo mucha más distancia entre sus caras.

-No lo iba a hacer- la tranquilizó, aunque la verdad es que no podía creerse lo cerca que había estado. Básicamente no habría necesitado nada, un pequeño movimiento de osadía y podría haberlo hecho.

Hermione se estremeció y frunció la frente de una manera que se parecía mucho al dolor antes de volver a ponerse de lado, alejándose de él, y llevándose la manta de nuevo hasta el cuello.

Ron permaneció bastante quieto, mirándola fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo baja que estaba la luz, un brillo sombrío que palpitaba lentamente y salpicaba las paredes de lona de un profundo gris dorado. Consideró que deberían irse a la cama, sabiendo cómo se sentía Hermione ante la soledad de Harry, no quería darle otra razón para poner más distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo se reprendió a sí mismo por haber hecho un excelente trabajo al recordarle lo fácil que sería romper las reglas.

Casi se rió al nombrar el hecho de contenerse como una regla, y volvió a bajar la cabeza a la almohada. De todos modos no creía que fuera a dormirse ahora que tenía el estómago revuelto y que su pulso latía con rapidez, palpitando por la vena de su cuello…

* * *

Abrió los ojos, demasiado sorprendido al principio como para darse cuenta de que se había dormido y durante bastante rato a juzgar por las luces casi extintas y el sonido del agua del retrete en el baño. Se sentó detrás de Hermione justo cuando Harry salió del baño, luciendo desaliñado, soñoliento y helado.

-Hey, ven a calentarte- lo llamó Ron por el respaldo del sofá-. Aquí hay espacio suficiente.

La verdad es que esperaba que Harry declinara su oferta y volviera a su soledad, así que se sorprendió cuando este no dijo nada y en su lugar se encaminó hacia el sofá. Hermione había comenzado a moverse frente a Ron, así que él empujó las piernas debajo de los muslos de ella para bajar los pies al suelo.

-Ron, ¿qué…?- comenzó ella en un tono áspero e irritado.

-Hazle sitio a Harry- le indicó dándole un golpecito en las piernas a través de la manta.

Ella abrió los ojos por completo cuando vio a Harry quitándose las botas. Dobló las rodillas sobre el regazo de Ron y Harry tomó asiento.

-Ten- Ron cogió el extremo de la manta y se la ofreció a Harry, que la colocó sobre su regazo. Hermione se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas al sofá y dejando que sus pies se posaran accidentalmente en el regazo de Harry.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó ella, pero Harry bostezó y le quitó importancia, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces Hermione dejó los pies allí e intercambió una mirada con Ron, que acababa de colocar la mano derecha sobre su muslo, su brazo izquierdo extendiéndose por el respaldo del sofá, por detrás de Harry-. Ya me toca a mí hacer la ronda, ¿no? Debería levantarme.

-Eh, no pasa nada. Ahora estamos todos despiertos- razonó Harry.

-Bueno- inhaló ella-, está bien, pero no dejéis que me vuelva a dormir.

Harry tiró de la manta para taparse los brazos y se envolvieron en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Qué creéis que está haciendo el ghoul en este momento?- preguntó Ron al cabo de unos minutos.

Harry sonrió y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Destruir tu habitación, supongo.

-Ah, bueno, no me vendría mal redecorarla.

-¿Quitaste tus posters?- le preguntó Hermione-. Para protegerlo, quiero decir.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, acompañados por una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa el destino de mis posters?

-No me importa- Hermione se encogió de hombros-, pero sé que te gustan.

La mano de Ron se movió inconscientemente sobre su muslo.

-No sabía que nos iríamos tan rápido, así que no tuve tiempo.

-Bueno- resopló Hermione-, tal vez al ghoul también le gustan y los ha dejado en paz.

Ron se echó a reír, imaginándose al ghoul animando a los Cannons, y de nuevo tuvo esa sensación, como si estuvieran cerca del final, de irse a casa, a la seguridad y a un futuro. No estaba seguro de qué era mejor, sacar la realidad de su mente y permitirse la felicidad que pudiera encontrar o concentrarse en lo negativo para que los impulsara a moverse más rápido. Pero en ese momento, estaba intercambiando una sonrisa con Harry, que tenía los ojos posados en la mano de Ron en lo alto de la pierna de Hermione, y estaba disfrutando extrañamente de la forma en la que sus orejas ardían en respuesta.

-¿Crees que cancelarán la Copa del Mundo este año?- le preguntó a Harry.

-No había pensado en eso.

-Tendremos que vencer a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis antes del verano- manifestó Hermione bostezando mientras quitaba las piernas del regazo de Ron para sentarse-. Mejor empiezo ya la ronda para que podáis dormir un poco.

Se quitó la manta de encima y se obligó a levantarse, estirándose antes de ir al baño. Harry se aclaró la garganta, y escucharon como Hermione abría el grifo del lavabo, fuera de su vista.

-Así que- empezó Harry con una especie de voz burlona una vez que había asumido que Hermione no podía escucharlos-, he notado que Hermione y tú habéis hecho las paces.

-Sí, hasta la próxima vez que haga algo estúpido…

-Al menos aquí no hay otras chicas a las que puedas besar- dijo Harry con los labios retorcidos en una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, gracias Harry.

Ron cerró los ojos un momento, considerando las palabras de Harry a pesar del dolor que le habrían causado tan solo unas semanas atrás. Sintió que quizás ahora podría dejar atrás muchos de sus errores, especialmente aquellos de los que, en cierto modo, había sido capaz de disculparse vagamente con Hermione…

-No lo hemos hecho, por cierto- admitió el pelirrojo en voz baja.

A Harry le costó un momento darse cuenta de que Ron le estaba diciendo que no había besado a Hermione.

-Probablemente podrías…

-Eh. Es complicado.

-Creo que eso resume todos los aspectos de vuestra relación, ¿no?- Harry sonrió.

A Ron le dio tiempo a responder porque Hermione salió del baño en ese preciso momento.

-Deberíais estar ambos en la cama- constató, de repente sonando tan parecida a su yo mandón de doce años que Harry y Ron se volvieron para sonreírle desde el respaldo del sofá.

-Sí, sí, ya vamos- respondió Harry.

-Espera un segundo- gritó Ron mientras se levantaba rápidamente para seguirla fuera.

Hermione se detuvo justo fuera de la solapa de entrada, temblando al instante en el aire helado de la noche. Pero ella se apretó la capa con fuerza sobre los hombros y lo miró.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos se movieron ligeramente sobre los de él.

-¿Confías en mí? Y no te muevas.

Se formó una arruga confusa entre los ojos de Hermione y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Maldición, eso lo iba a hacer más difícil, pero aún podía hacerlo. Ella asintió y él se agarró a su codo, inclinándose hacia abajo…

¿Podía realmente hacerlo?

De repente su corazón estaba intentando abrirse paso a través de sus costillas, y a pesar de que estaba quieto ahí fuera a temperatura bajo cero solo en pijama y un jersey, un calor logró extenderse por la parte posterior de su cuello mientras enfocaba la vista sobre los labios de Hermione. Levantó la mano que le quedaba libre para cubrirle la boca con el pulgar. El aliento caliente y sorprendido de ella pasó flotando entre su dedo y llegó hasta sus labios, y luego él cerró los ojos… y aunque en realidad estaba besando su propio pulgar, su nariz estaba tocando la de Hermione y sintió que los dedos de ella se movían hacia arriba por dentro de la parte delantera de su camiseta.

Y entonces… sintió los labios de Hermione frunciéndose sobre su pulgar y, maldita sea, si tan solo respirase demasiado fuerte, su pulgar sería una intervención inútil entre sus bocas. Los dedos de Ron se extendieron sobre su mandíbula y su mejilla, y sus rodillas no le iban a seguir funcionando mucho más, así que se alejó, conteniendo una respiración aguda y desesperada.

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que soltarla para evitar que ella sintiera lo mucho que le temblaban las manos.

-¿Eso… ha sido… hacer trampa?- jadeó Ron.

-No- gimió ella de inmediato, y Ron intentó no mirar hacia abajo para ver su pecho jadeando con cada aliento irregular que tomaba.

-De acuerdo- suspiró y la miró fijamente durante un largo momento, los ojos de Hermione brillaban bajo la luz dorada de la linterna que se deslizaba a través de la pequeña grieta de la solapa cerrada de la tienda.

No quería alejarse. Apenas podía obligarse a hacerlo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta del frío y de que la función de sus piernas estaba decreciendo con rapidez. Al final asintió con la cabeza, sin tener claro lo que estaba tratando transmitir, y Hermione le sonrió justo antes de que se alejara de ella, volviendo a entrar y deteniéndose una vez que ella no podía verlo para cerrar los ojos y tomar una larga y estabilizante respiración.

* * *

Ainss y yo que pensaba que Harry no se enteraba de nada y resulta que ¡está más pendiente de lo que parece! La verdad es que no me sorprende que a Ron se le de bien la cocina teniendo en cuenta que le encanta comer. Y, ¿qué me decís de ese beso-no-beso? si ya lo tenían difícil antes con el tema contención, ahora va a ser aún peor...

Bien, alguien me ha dejado un comentario preguntando qué va a pasar cuando alcancemos a la historia original con la traducción. Es cierto que desde que me puse en contacto con la autora y empecé a traducir la historia, no ha actualizado (y de eso hace ya casi cuatro meses), pero ahora mismo está un poco liada con otras historias y con cosas varias, pero sé que tiene en cuenta que tiene pendiente actualizar capítulos de Pausa, así que no creo que nos vayamos a quedar sin saber el final. Yo en el momento en el que ella actualice, me pondré con la traducción, pero no sé cuando vamos a tener que esperar. Aun nos quedan dos capítulos, pero muchas gracias por la paciencia, sé que es un poco desesperante jajaja.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, nos vemos la semana que viene!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

-Hermione cree que deberíamos irnos hoy de aquí- bostezó Ron mientras desayunaban.

Harry gruñó una desinteresada respuesta, que Ron decidió pensar que era de conformidad al plan.

-Sé que dijimos que teníamos comida suficiente para unos días, pero, ¿quién quiere seguir comiendo gachas de avena cuando podemos salir de este clima de mierda y encima encontrar algo mejor?- tomó una cucharada de dichas gachas para llevársela a la boca y le echó un vistazo a Hermione, que había terminado su desayuno y estaba limpiando su plato.

Se pasó los siguientes minutos inmerso en una conversación demasiado optimista con Harry aunque casi parecía un monologo, con la esperanza de convencerlo de que el pueblo mágico de Upper Flagley era al menos una opción ligeramente más calculada que el señalar al azar en un mapa una ubicación que probablemente estaba unos grados más cálida que donde estaban en ese momento. Pero sospechaba que le costaba creérselo por el hecho de que era exactamente eso lo que había sucedido…

En cualquier caso, a media mañana habían recogido todo y se habían desaparecido bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

El pueblo era pequeño y silencioso, y en media hora habían encontrado un lugar adecuado para acampar. Hermione se mostró inflexible, si iban a explorar el pueblo ese mismo día, tenían que hacerlo de inmediato, mientras todavía quedasen muchas horas de luz. Al menos el clima estaba un poco por encima del punto de congelación, y supusieron que lo más probable es que mantuviesen el calor suficiente durante un par de horas a media tarde poniéndose un par de jerséis debajo del abrigo, a pesar del nublado día. Les costó un poco convencer a Harry para que accediera a quedarse en el campamento, se enfurruñó, se puso a pasarse la snitch entre las manos y se metió en la cama, lo que les dio tiempo a Ron y a Hermione para repasar su plan sin tener que preocuparse por que Harry se burlase de ellos por su continua insistencia en la investigación de los horrocruxes.

-De acuerdo- estaba diciendo Hermione-, así que tenemos que buscar comida, lo cual debería ser factible en la parte muggle, y luego querías husmear en el lado mágico para ver si aparece algo interesante.

-Sí, y podemos quedarnos bajo la capa mientras estemos husmeando un poco.

Hermione asintió y se colocó la capa de Harry sobre el brazo.

-Debo hacer de nuevo los hechizos para cambiarte el pelo.

-¿Y qué pasa con el tuyo?- inquirió él arqueando una ceja.

-Puedo recogérmelo y ponerlo rubio.

-O bien te puedes quedar bajo la capa mientras yo consigo la comida…

Hermione le golpeó el brazo con fuerza y se giró para coger su bolso de cuentas, así que Ron cerró la boca y esperó a que ella se despidiera de Harry, quien simplemente gruñó en respuesta mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la entrada de la tienda.

-Se sentirá mejor una vez que hayamos traído un festín de vuelta- manifestó Ron tratando de mantenerse optimista mientras ella se mordía el labio ansiosa.

-Espero que tengas razón. Quédate quieto para que pueda hechizarte el pelo.

Ron se detuvo a unos pasos de la tienda mientras ella pasaba la varita por encima de su cabeza formando un circulo a su alrededor, y luego volvió frente a él para cambiarle la barba que le estaba creciendo rápidamente.

-¿Seguro que no es mejor que me afeite simplemente?

Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula, pero ella aspiró y lo miró en silencio, por lo que él sonrió.

-Vale. Se puede quedar- se encogió de hombros. Hermione intentó ocultar su propia sonrisa aclarándose la garganta, y luego apuntó la varita hacia sí misma, y antes de que él pudiera ofrecerse a hacerlo, se había cambiado el cabello a una especie de rubio ceniza muy tenue. Ron frunció el ceño, encontrando extraño, como de costumbre, el verla con rasgos diferentes. Hermione trató de recogerse el pelo cogiéndolo con ambas manos, pero la frustración se acumuló en su rostro y suspiró.

-Espera. ¿Todavía tienes esa cosa elástica?

Ella se arremangó y se lo enseñó. En lugar de explicarse, Ron se la quitó de la muñeca y le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta.

-Mis manos son más grandes- razonó mientras ella se daba la vuelta y él le recogió el pelo con ambas manos. Aunque tardó un segundo en domar sus mechones que estaban desesperados por escapar en el húmedo clima, lo logró con bastante eficacia y lo aseguró con el coletero-. ¿Más apretado?- ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tocar lo que le había hecho.

-Sí, si no se habrá deshecho en unos minutos.

Ron volvió a enrollar el coletero, apretándolo más arriba antes de soltarlo.

-Gracias- le dijo ella volviéndose para mirarlo y tocándose el pelo de nuevo-. En realidad es sorprendente. Incluso mejor que la última vez. Va a ser culpa tuya que tenga que recurrir a ti cada vez que necesite recogérmelo.

Ron sonrió lentamente y ella lo miró más tiempo del que probablemente debería haberlo hecho, cuando en realidad deberían centrarse en el plan, pero iba a bastar más que la amenaza de los carroñeros o el riesgo de ser vistos en el pueblo para que su mente dejase de pensar en ella. Afortunadamente, Hermione carraspeó primero y miró hacia otro lado, extendiendo la capa de invisibilidad para ponerse en marcha.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando la capa nos parecía una carpa gigante incluso sobre los tres?- le preguntó Ron.

-Sí, la verdad es que eres demasiado alto para esto.

-Tendrás que quedarte muy cerca de mí.

Podía fingir que no tenía nada más en mente además del sentido práctico al decirlo, pero vio que la comisura de la boca de Hermione temblaba cuando le tendió la capa para que él los tapase a ambos. Alzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella, los cubrió y Hermione se movió para permanecer a su lado, entrelazando su brazo al de él. Ron se inclinó un poco, como precaución adicional, y se miraron los pies, satisfechos de que estuvieran lo suficientemente ocultos.

-Bien, vamos- anunció Ron.

Caminaron en silencio fuera de la barrera de los hechizos protectores, y continuaron durante varios minutos en silencio. Habían planeado qué dirección tomar para entrar por el lado muggle del pueblo desde el extremo tranquilo, así que era solo cuestión de llegar hasta allí, encontrar una tienda y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse para quitarse la capa.

-¿Quién decimos que somos cuando lleguemos allí?- le susurró Hermione cuando tuvieron a la vista el final de lo que parecía ser la carretera principal.

-No creo que tengamos que decirlo.

-Pero necesitamos una historia, solo por si acaso. ¿Quién eras cuando fuiste a la panadería?

-Un puñetero tío hambriento que quería unos pastelitos.

Ella le apretó el brazo con más fuerza, pero la sintió temblar ligeramente con la risa que trataba de reprimir.

-Vamos- siseó ella disminuyendo el ritmo para terminar la conversación-. Somos… veamos… una pareja muggle de Londres que está de vacaciones.

-Vale, está bien.

-Busquemos un lugar para escondernos.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde estaban caminando por un pequeño mercado muggle y Hermione aparentemente estaba muy metida en su papel porque no le había soltado la mano. Y aunque solo había un par de personas a su alrededor, él seguía pensando que era la primera vez que estaban en público actuando como una pareja real. No es eso fuera exactamente real, pero podía imaginarse que podría serlo en un futuro, lo que provocaba que su estómago se revolviera cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Acababan de pagar la comida y habían dejado el mercado en silencio cuando Ron lo vio. Al otro lado del angosto río, justo enfrente, un grupo de hombres encapuchados que de inmediato supo que eran carroñeros. Se dirigían hacia el puente que conectaba las dos orillas. Todos los pensamientos de Ron de haber estado demasiado embaucado en Hermione como para tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio se habían desvanecido de repente, y él deslizó la mano fuera de la de ella para agarrarla firmemente del brazo.

-Hermione, rápido- siseó tirando de ella para sacarla de la carretera principal y llevarla hasta un callejón que tenían a la izquierda.

-Ron, ¿qué…?

-Métete bajo la capa.

-No estamos lo suficientemente ocultos como para…

-Tenemos que hacerlo. Ahora.

Ron se la sacó del bolsillo, miró a los tres hombres que ya habían cruzado la mitad del puente y le echó la capa sobre la cabeza, agachándose dentro junto a ella e inclinándose sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que tenían los pies cubiertos mientras ella cogía la varita.

-Carroñeros- le susurró, sus labios rozándole la oreja al hablar.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y permanecieron paralizados, mirando hacia delante viendo a los tres hombres llegar a la carretera y girar a la derecha, cruzando la entrada al callejón en el que estaban escondidos, apenas sin respirar. Los carroñeros se pararon a unos metros de distancia, y uno de ellos se sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y encendió uno a escondidas con la varita. El alivio fluyó a través de Ron, sin embargo permaneció bastante quieto y mudo. Al menos los carroñeros no parecían haber ido hasta allí porque habían detectado algo sospechoso…

Pero estaban tardando demasiado, y podía sentir a Hermione temblando ligeramente frente a él. Al menos esos tipos empezaron a mantener una conversación fuerte, que irracionalmente él esperaba que pudiera ahogar los latidos de su corazón. Mientras no se movieran, esos hombres se irían en cualquier momento y ellos podrían escabullirse hasta el final de la carretera principal y acortar por el bosque para esconderse mejor, en lugar de tomar el camino asfaltado por el que habían llegado al pueblo.

Le estaba empezando a doler el cuello cuando los carroñeros finalmente dejaron caer las colillas al suelo, las pisotearon con las puntas de las botas y se alejaron, sus voces apagándose al poner distancia entre ellos y el callejón.

Hermione exhaló lentamente y bajó un poco la varita.

-Salgamos de aquí- susurró ella-, antes de que vuelvan. Tendremos que saltarnos la parte mágica del pueblo.

Ron asintió y ella lo cogió del brazo, se estuvieron muy pegados mientras salían del callejón e iban hacia el bosque. En el momento en el que cruzaron la línea de los árboles, sus botas se hundieron en barro helado, aunque no tuvieron más remedio que atravesarlo para llegar al otro lado. El agua sucia se filtraba a través de sus calcetines y Ron no estaba seguro de si estaba más ansioso por la cena o por la perspectiva de unos pies secos.

-Sigo furiosa porque nos dejaras- declaró Hermione una vez estuvieron lejos de los caminos, escondidos entre los espesos árboles-, pero gracias a Merlín que sabías que lo de esos carroñeros, Ron. Si nos hubieran visto…

-Sí. Cambiaría el hecho de no saberlo por no haberme ido, pero creo que si no puedo tener un giratiempo, al menos me quedo con que he aprendido algo muy útil…

Caminaron penosamente en silencio durante un rato y solo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba temblando Hermione cuando volvió a hablar.

-Tengo las botas empapadas. Será mejor que Harry esté condenadamente agradecido.

Ron sonrió cuando llegaron al borde del embarrado bosque y bajaron la pendiente hasta el campamento.

-Yo también, pero creo que él tiene la primera ronda de vigilancia. Pensó que volveríamos a tu idea de los turnos de seis horas. Lo cual me hace preguntarme si en realidad disfruta quedándose despierto la mitad de la noche, obsesionándose.

-No hemos podido ver mucho del pueblo- se lamentó Hermione con un suspiro-, y no estoy segura de que podamos hacerlo de manera segura ahora que sabemos lo de esos carroñeros.

-Si empezamos mañana temprano, podríamos rodear el pueblo y llegar hasta el lado mágico desde lejos, echaríamos un vistazo y nos quedaríamos donde estamos si los volvemos a ver.

-Quizás.

Ron miró hacia abajo para ver cómo se mordía el labio pensativa, pero habían llegado hasta la barrera de hechizos protectores, así que se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que no los habían seguido.

-¿Crees que es seguro que nos quitemos la capa?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Vamos a esperar unos minutos para asegurarnos.

Encontraron un árbol con unas raíces grandes y se sentaron en silencio, esperando vaga sensación de que había pasado el tiempo suficiente. Ron asintió finalmente y se pusieron en pie, caminando hacia el borde de los hechizos antes de quitarse la capa. La barrera se deshizo de inmediato para revelar a Harry esperando junto a la entrada de la tienda. Cruzaron y Hermione la levantó de nuevo antes de que a Ron le hubiera dado tiempo de devolverle la capa a Harry.

* * *

Se habían quitado las botas y los calcetines sucios y se habían lavado. Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá con unos calcetines de lana demasiado grandes, frotándose los pies con las manos intentando calentárselos.

-Desearía que dejase de hacer tanto frío- murmuró mientras Harry pasaba unos platos llenos de patatas. Ron se sentó junto a ella y tomó un gran bocado de su cena antes de colocar el plato sobre la mesita de café.

-Déjame- le dijo Ron haciéndole un gesto hacia su pie. Ella dejó caer las manos y lo estudió mientras él envolvía sus dos grandes manos alrededor de su pie, frotando hacia delante y hacia atrás. Hermione suspiró y parecía que hacía un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos…

-No deberíamos volver a salir fuera- comentó ella-. Echar un vistazo debajo de la capa es una cosa, por podrían habernos atrapado… Sé que íbamos de incógnito, pero podrían haber visto nuestras varitas o simplemente sospechar de nosotros e interrogarnos… o incluso seguirnos hasta aquí…

-¿Cómo vas con el manual de plantas comestibles?- le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa torcida.

-Si nos movemos un poco más al sur, deberíamos poder encontrar algunas cosas que van a crecer pronto.

-¿Alguien sabe qué día es?- estaba teniendo problemas para contar hacia atrás hasta la última vez que lo había comprobado.

Harry arrugó el ceño y siguió comiendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Mediados de enero?- supuso.

-Es el 17- respondió Hermione aclarándose ligeramente la garganta mientras miraba las manos de Ron sobre su pie-. Lo miré anoche en el calendario.

-Puedo hacer la segunda ronda- sugirió Ron, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Según nuestro horario de antes, esta noche me toca a mí. Mañana es mi noche libre.

Ron le apretó el pie sin darse cuenta, y ella finalmente cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mirada se posó en sus labios entreabiertos, en la curva de su cuello… antes de que Harry hiciera demasiado ruido con el tenedor en el plato, y Ron se acordó de que estaba allí; se aclaró la garganta y soltó a Hermione.

* * *

La ronda de Harry empezó en el momento en el que el sol despejó el horizonte. Ron se había puesto el pantalón del pijama, pero necesitaba una camiseta limpia del bolso de Hermione, así que estaba junto a las camas esperando a que ella volviera del baño. Cuando apareció, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que llevaba puesta otra vez una de sus camisetas, además de esos pantalones cortos de algodón grises…

Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello antes de gesticular hacia el bolso que seguía en la mano de Hermione.

-¿Me queda alguna camiseta limpia?- le preguntó y ella apretó los labios en disculpa antes de hablar.

-Creo que me he puesto la última, lo siente. Iré a cambiarme.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Te importa si me quito esto?- indició la camisa que llevaba puesta y ella sacudió la cabeza un poco brusca. Antes de que Ron pudiera pensar más sobre eso, extendió la mano por encima del hombro y tiró de la camisa por encima de su cabeza desde la parte posterior, dejándola caer en su propia cama.

-Métete tú primero- comentó Hermione señalando con la cabeza su cama-, así no te despertaré cuando tenga que levantarme.

Ron se metió, tratando de desviar la atención del hecho de que ella había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y respirada nerviosa. Una vez se hubo acomodado sobre su espalda, Hermione se puso a su lado, empujando las mantas hasta su cintura y mirando el techo de lona. Él se giró para mirarla más de cerca, posiblemente en contra del buen juicio… Hermione estaba claramente atormentada por algo, y él no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Qué?

Ella cerró los ojos y él estudió su perfil durante un momento silencioso.

-Sé que no podemos…- comenzó Hermione-, quiero decir, hemos dicho que no vamos a hacerlo, ya sabes… pero…

Abrió los lentamente y sus mejillas eran del color aproximado de uno de los jerséis navideños de Ron, pero se las arregló para continuar.

-Si no es demasiado terrible tener que detenernos en algún momento, podríamos-podríamos hacer un poco más…

Ron no iba a ser capaz de responderle con palabras, por lo que la miró un momento antes de levantar la mano para dejarla descansar sobre el estómago de Hermione. Ella parpadeó, cerrando los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Alentado por el hecho de que ella no podía verlo, deslizó su rostro más cerca, rozando la nariz detrás de la oreja de Hermione.

Su mano trazó un círculo tembloroso sobre su estómago, y no podía haber sido solamente su imaginación cuando Hermione arqueó un poco la espalda… Él se apoyó sobre el codo y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Ella le había dado instrucciones bastante vagas y estaba aterrorizado de hacer demasiado a la vez que histérico por no hacer lo suficiente… Pero entonces, se movió un poco y su rostro quedó sobre los labios de Hermione; tuvo que volver la cabeza hacia un lado cuando ella abrió los ojos. La mano de Hermione cubrió la suya un momento y él estaba seguro de que la forma en la que le había agarrado los dedos y le había movido la mano un poco hacia arriba antes de soltarla era la mejor sugerencia que iba a recibir.

Una parte de él estaba profundamente involucrada en lo que pensaba que probablemente debería hacer a continuación, pero otra parte estaba tan nerviosa que no creía que fuera a conseguirlo realmente. Afortunadamente, la forma en la que Hermione estaba medio jadeando contra su mejilla lo hacía parecer un poco más fácil de lo que, de lo contrario hubiera sido.

Lamentablemente se acordó de una vez en particular que estaba con Lavender en una clase vacía, sentada sobre su regazo y llevándole la mano nerviosamente hasta su pecho. Había notado un extraño relleno a través de su blusa, notando vagamente su pezón a través del sujetador. Pero eso fue todo.

Ahora su mano temblaba y deseó no haber hecho eso antes.

Excepto que no lo había hecho, porque cuando su mano viajó más arriba, se dio cuenta de que Hermione no llevaba sujetador. Su camiseta se le subió hasta debajo del pecho mientras él movía la mano hacia arriba, y tuvo que detenerse para tirar de la camiseta hacia abajo. No se habría molestado, pero quería sentirla como era debido, lo cual era irónico considerando el doloroso ritmo al que iba, mezclado con la persistente posibilidad de que en realidad no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

Pero entonces… Hermione soltó un gemido agudo y entrecortado en anticipación de… ¿frustración? Y él cerró los ojos, moviendo la mano guiándose solo por sus sentidos. Sus dedos finalmente se amoldaron sobre su pecho derecho y ella jadeó, presionándose con fuerza contra su palma.

-Oh, joder- respiró Ron contra la nariz de ella.

Decir que nunca había sentido algo tan increíble sería quedarse ridículamente corto. Hermione era muy suave y su mano parecía perfectamente hecha para cubrirla. Había una capa tan fina entre la piel de ella y su mano que era como si su camiseta, que quedaba holgada sobre su pequeño cuerpo, solo estuviera allí para molestarlo. Pasó el pulgar sobre el pezón y literalmente pudo sentir como se endurecía al instante.

-Ron- jadeó ella, agarrándole el brazo y doblando la rodilla derecha. Él se puso encima de ella, sus piernas izquierdas tocándose, inmovilizándola parcialmente mientras movía la boca abierta sobre la nariz y la mejilla de Hermione, hacia su mandíbula.

-Merlín, eres…- cortó sus propias palabras cuando ella se arqueó de nuevo hacia él, y sus dedos se deslizaron hacia fuera, pero volvieron a cubrirla…-. Joder. Jodidamente increíble.

Hermione extendió la mano y le agarró la muñeca, y él hizo una pausa, sin saber si ella quería que se detuviera. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos, pudo ver claramente cuan errónea era esa suposición. Desenterrando un poco de valentía, volvió a pasar la yema del pulgar por su pezón, temblando ante el sonido chillón que hizo Hermione, y levantó el dedo índice para llevarlo junto al pulgar, pellizcándola ligeramente.

Hermione gimió con una exhalación de sorpresa, y él respiró de forma entrecortada a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Frotó la punta de los dedos varias veces sobre ella, mirando sin pestañear como se retorcía Hermione debajo de él, agarrando su muñeca más fuerte y casi llorando de placer. De repente se le ocurrió lo que quería hacer a continuación, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. A la mierda. Si ella quería que se detuviera, se lo haría saber.

Ron retiró la mano para presionarla en un puño contra el colchón al lado de ella, empujando el cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que su rostro estuvo al nivel de su pecho… y luego dejó caer la boca sobre su pezón izquierdo, mordiendo suavemente la tela de la camiseta.

Pensó que su corazón debía de haberse detenido, porque por un segundo se sorprendió por lo que había hecho y dejó de respirar.

-OhporMerlín…- dijo Hermione en un susurro estrangulado.

Ella estaba temblando, pero de repente su mano estaba entre el cabello de Ron, medio sosteniéndolo en el sitio. Nada de lo que Ron había hecho antes había sido así alguna vez. Había sobrepasado de todos modos lo que había hecho con Lavender, pero no era solo eso. Hermione le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más le hacía sentir y que sinceramente dudaba que fuera posible que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

Recordando de repente que estaba en medio de algo importante, volvió a unir su boca a ella y succionó la fina tela de la camiseta, escuchando los increíbles sonidos que estaba haciendo Hermione, por encima de los latidos de su corazón. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado contra él, y Ron recuperó el equilibrio clavando el codo derecho en el colchón, lo que le permitió volver a levantar la mano izquierda hacia su pecho, cubriéndole la teta derecha y sintiendo su cuerpo estirarse debajo de él.

No creía que estuviera haciendo algo muy hábil, teniendo en cuenta su total falta de experiencia, pero si las reacciones de Hermione eran alguna indicación, estaba haciendo algo increíblemente bien. De repente un intenso impulso de arrancarle la camiseta la invadió, pero eso parecía que era cruzar un jodido océano en comparación con la velocidad a la que habían estado moviendo hasta ese momento. También estaba bastante seguro de que podría ser incapaz literalmente de recuperar cualquier apariencia de control si de repente la parte superior del cuerpo de Hermione estaba completamente desnuda.

Y eso fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de quitar la boca de encima de ella; deslizó la mano sobre su estómago y jadeó contra su costado, apretando los ojos. Solo necesitaba un momento, un breve descanso, pero…

-Tu turno- anunció Hermione en un susurro ahogado, empujándolo hasta que rodó ligeramente de encima de ella, y luego lo empujó el resto del camino sobre su espalda.

Ron parpadeó mientras ella se cernía sobre él y sus ojos bajaban sobre su pecho desnudo.

-… ¡¿qué?!

* * *

Hermione sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera estado en llamas, y ahora Ron la estaba mirando fijamente, un poco sorprendido y un poco borracho de deseo. Ella casi no se podía creer que la hubiera tocado de la manera en la que lo había hecho, pero todavía estaba demasiado aturdida por la lujuria como para sentir algo más que un matiz lejano de vergüenza. Sus braguitas estaban empapadas y estaba realmente a punto de ir demasiado lejos. Muchas veces antes había querido a Ron, pero eso era diferente. Esto era urgente. Hermione sabía que tenían que detenerse antes de ir más lejos… no porque alguna parte de ella quisiera detenerse, sino porque estaban huyendo, viviendo en una tienda de campaña y ni siquiera podía besarlo debido a sus propias malditas reglas estúpidas. Pero había querido tocarlo desde el momento en el que se había metido en su cama, y ahora él estaba justo ahí, medio desnudo, y había tenido sus manos y su boca sobre ella de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado que alguna vez iba a dejar que alguien más hiciera a parte de él.

-Cierra los ojos.

Él hizo lo que le había pedido, respirando entrecortadamente a través de la boca.

-Hermione, no tienes…- comenzó a decirle, pero ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas a su lado y extendió las manos sobre su estómago, tragando espesamente mientras observaba como se le fruncía la frente y sus ojos se movían detrás de los párpados cerrados.

-Solamente… solamente detenme si quieres que…- le dijo ella incapaz de completar un pensamiento racional porque la lengua de Ron estaba lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Ella extendió los dedos sobre su estómago, acariciando su torso, sus costillas, alrededor de sus costados y de vuelta… Tragándose los nervios al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando él la había tocado así, deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre sus pezones, y Ron suspiró con una combinación de una palabrota a medio formar y un estrangulado gemido. Incitada por su reacción, pasó la pierna derecha sobre la de él quedando parcialmente sentada sobre su muslo, moviendo las manos nuevamente.

Ron inspiró hondo por la nariz y ella vio su nuez moverse mientras tragaba. Sintiéndose aún más valiente, se estiró y casi se acostó completamente sobre su costado derecho, su pierna derecha aun doblada sobre las de él, y bajó la cara hasta su piel, sus mejillas ardiendo mientras arrastraba la boca abierta hacia arriba, desde sus costillas hasta su pezón… donde le mordió.

Ron llevó una mano hasta su cabello y tiró con fuerza, pero ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que había tenido una reacción similar cuando él se lo había hecho antes.

-No es… justo…- logró decir Ron a través de otro gemido entrecortado-. Tú tenías la camiseta puesta.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, el corazón le latía salvajemente, y se encontró con que sus ojos seguían cerrados como ella le había pedido. Tensando el cuerpo en anticipación, abrió la boca para dejar que salieran las palabras.

-¿Quieres que me la quite?

-Merlín…- gimió y ella no estaba segura de sí estaba reaccionando a su sugerencia o a sus dedos, que habían rozado distraídamente su pezón de nuevo. Pero Ron deslizó una mano hacia la parte baja de su espalda, extendiendo los dedos y haciendo que Hermione se paralizara un segundo. Podía sentir la excitación de Ron contra su cadera, y estaba increíblemente excitada por eso a la vez que aterrorizada porque estaban llegando al punto de no ser capaz de detenerse realmente.

Haciendo caso omiso de su propia sugerencia acerca de la camiseta, bajó la boca de nuevo hacia él, arrastrando la lengua sobre su piel, subiendo por su clavícula hasta el cuello.

-Tienes que pararrrr- gruñó a medias levantando el pecho con una fuerte inspiración.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró ella entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, pellizcándole el pezón endurecido nuevamente con la mano derecha.

-Ermyonn- le agarró la muñeca y retiró su mano, sus ojos se abrieron pero no la miraron.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó en un susurro agudo, y los ojos de Ron se volvieron hacia los de ella, derritiéndose un poco cuando se encontraron.

-No, no tienes…- se interrumpió y bajó la mano de ella hasta su esternón, todavía sujetándosela-. Eso ha sido… em… realmente bueno.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-Demasiado bueno- intentó aclararle de manera adorable, el cuello tiñéndose de un profundo tono rosado y Hermione tenía la vaga sospecha de que podía entender lo que estaba tratando de insinuarle. Y consideró que en realidad había tenido bastante suerte de que él la hubiera detenido, porque ella ya había sobrepasado el punto de la lógica…

Bajó la cabeza hasta su hombro y suspiró.

-Lo siento- le dijo de nuevo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sientas.

El pecho de Ron subió y bajó con rapidez durante unos silenciosos minutos, y Hermione sintió que su ritmo cardíaco volvía a algo parecido a la normalidad. Pero seguía habiendo un anhelo doloroso vagamente enterrado bajo la superficie. Casi quería llorar, pero no quería que Ron pensase que había hecho algo mal. Un ligero golpeteo de lluvia comenzó contra la tienda y ella cerró los ojos.

-¿Ha estado esto… bien?- le preguntó Ron con la voz apenas audible.

-Mmm- ella asintió contra su hombro, cubriéndole la cintura con el brazo derecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir conteniendo cualquier cosa? Y eso que había sido ella la que había querido hacer más en primer lugar, creyéndose capaz de mantener la cabeza en su sitio… aunque dudaba que a Ron le hubiese importado…

Podían extenderse frente a ellos días y las semanas interminables, y su misión era cada vez más desalentadora y más con cada día que pasaba, cuando lo único que ella deseaba era ver a Harry y a Ron a salvo, terminar con Quién-Tú-Sabes, terminar la guerra…

Logró sonreír cuando los dedos de Ron se enredaron en su cabello. Nunca se habían propuesto realizar ninguna tarea pequeña, ¿cierto?

-Te…- comenzó Hermione levantando el rostro para mirarlo, pero las palabras estaban atascadas. Él la miró con una sonrisa que aún conservaba ese deseo perezosamente cubierto que ella sabía que podía desenterrar simplemente con una mirada demasiado larga-. ¿Sabes… lo que quiero decir?- susurró tratando de forzar, de alguna manera, todo lo que sentía a través de sus ojos.

Ron parpadeó con los ojos clavados en ella.

-Quizás- dijo asintiendo levemente.

Hermione asintió, le pasó la mano por la mejilla y volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta su hombro, dejándose llevar en la oscuridad y preguntándose si sería capaz de dormir algo.

* * *

¿Quién echaba de menos la perspectiva de Hermione? Madre mía, este capítulo es genial jajajaja cuando pensábamos que no podían ir más allá, van y lo hacen! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Me da un poco de pena que solo nos quede un capítulo, pero ojalá la autora nos sorprenda y nos traiga pronto nuevos capítulos. Nos leemos en los comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente! Un abrazo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

A la mañana siguiente, justo después del amanecer, Hermione les enseñó un par de prismáticos muggles que había cogido de la oficina de su padre y que llevaba en el bolso de cuentas. Hermione había decidido que si eran increíblemente cuidadosos, podían desmontar el campamento y caminar alrededor de Upper Flagley en una amplia circunferencia para poder observar desde la posición ventajosa que les ofrecía las colinas y ver si podían encontrar algo útil allí abajo. Ese plan parecía infinitamente más entretenido que pasarse otro día escondidos revisando notas y libros, por lo que Harry y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo y no tardaron en ponerse a recoger.

Partieron en una especie de lluvia neblinosa, pero para cuando llegaron a un buen lugar con buena visibilidad se había calmado. Levantaron los hechizos protectores y montaron la tienda de nuevo; Hermione los condujo hasta el borde de una roca saliente donde, si se recostaban sobre el estómago, estarían escondidos y podría seguir viendo el pueblo con claridad en la distancia.

Atrapada entre Harry y Ron, Hermione se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos en silencio.

-¿Ves algo?- le preguntó a Hermione deslizándose un poco más cerca de ella, sus cuerpos se estaban tocando a lo largo del lado izquierdo del de él.

-A un par de personas caminando por la carretera principal- dijo aclarándose la garganta ligeramente.

-Oh. ¿Puedes ver tan lejos?

-Echa un vistazo.

Ella se apartó los prismáticos de la cara y se los dio a Ron. Él parpadeó y se ajustó a las lentes, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Podía ver claramente una hilera de escaparates, y una iglesia y un patio más allá y hacia la izquierda había varias calles que se bifurcaban hacia las casas y los campos.

-Esto es una locura. ¿Has mirado a través de esta mierda antes, Harry?

-Sí. Creo que Dudley tenía unos- respondió él-. Aunque no es que alguna vez me dejase usar algo suyo hasta que no era una basura para él…

Ron extendió la mano por la espalda de Hermione para entregarle los prismáticos a Harry, que se los llevó a los ojos.

-Creo que voy a encender un fuego- sugirió Hermione alejándose del saliente-. Avisadme si veis algo interesante.

-Sí, claro- declaró Harry mientras ella desaparecía a través de una fila de escasos arbustos.

Durante los siguientes minutos permanecieron en silencio, Harry escaneando la ciudad con los prismáticos y Ron intentando ver algo con los ojos bizcos hacia cualquier cosa que parecía moverse. Harry finalmente le devolvió a Ron los prismáticos, que se movió para ponerse más cómodo.

-¿Le has contado lo del guardapelo?

La pregunta le cogió tan de sorpresa que Ron casi dejó caer los prismáticos. Aclarándose la garganta, los bajó por completo pero sin embargo continuó mirando hacia delante.

-No exactamente- le respondió vagamente.

-No te lo pregunto para que hablemos del tema- le aclaró Harry y él lo miró-. Solo he pensado que debía saber qué es lo que sabe ella para no decir algo por error. No es que tenga una razón para explicárselo…

-Sí, lo entiendo- Ron se aclaró la garganta y miró a través de los prismáticos de nuevo, viendo como una mujer salía de una tienda con un niño pequeño y se dirigían al otro lado de la carretera hacia una cafetería-. Le he contado algo más de lo que le dije la noche que volví, pero… sí, no entré en muchos detalles.

El pueblo se quedó completamente quieto otra vez, salvo por una ligera brisa que movió una hilera de pinos.

-No lo mantengo en secreto ni nada- agregó Ron-. Simplemente no he… no sé. No he encontrado la forma de explicárselo…

Se dio cuenta de que eso podría ser irónico, considerando que recientemente le había dicho con exactitud lo que había olido en la maldita Amortencia, así que, ¿a qué estaba esperando realmente? Pensó que quizás podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de reconocer lo absurdo que era admitir que había pensado en serio a que a ella podría gustarle Harry… Si los incidentes del pasado sobre Viktor Krum eran una indicación, Hermione podría pensar que realmente había perdido la cabeza si compartía con ella el alcance total de sus celos paranoicos…

Probablemente debería arrancar la tirita pronto y contarle toda la historia, pero también se sentiría raro si lo sacaba de la nada.

-Sabes que ella te va a decir lo que ya te he dicho yo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Harry después de un rato.

-Sí…

Ron bajó los prismáticos otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que su breve respuesta había podido sonar insegura hasta que Harry habló de nuevo.

-No puedes seguir preocupado…

-No, por supuesto que no- se movió un poco sobre su estómago y se pasó una mano por el pelo; Harry le quitó los prismáticos.

-Bien- le dijo llevándoselos a los ojos.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde se turnaron para vigilar el pueblo, pero ninguno vio nada de lo que valiera la pena informar a los otros. Poco después de la cena, Harry desapareció para darse una ducha, y Ron encontró a Hermione sentada en el centro de la cama doblando ropa. Se sentó junto a ella, observándola mientras terminaba de doblar el último jersey y a la vez lo miraba de reojo.

-Hey.

-Hola- Hermione sonrió y lo miró a la cara durante un largo y silencioso momento antes de bajar la mirada… e inclinarse para recostar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Ron. Él pensó en cómo él había hecho lo mismo unos días atrás cuando estaban fuera, así que extendió la mano para pasársela por el pelo tal y como había hecho ella con él.

Un momento después, Hermione se dio la vuelta hasta que su cara estuvo sobre el estómago de Ron, y él sintió la presión del peso de ella contra su entrepierna de manera demasiado intensa. Cerró los ojos un segundo, ligeramente mareado.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer mañana?- le preguntó ella en una especie de voz ronca y soñolienta. El corazón de Ron dio un pequeño vuelco mientras pasaba los dedos por su maraña de rizos.

-No lo sé- respondió él antes de aclararse la garganta-. Este parece un buen lugar para quedarnos unos días.

Ella asintió en su regazo, cerrando los ojos y acercándose un poco más a su estómago, él contuvo el aliento.

-Estoy muy contenta de haber pillado ese resfriado- dijo de manera tan silenciosa que podría haber sido considerado un susurro. Ron tardó un segundo en seguirla, pero luego la vio humedecerse el labio inferior con los ojos todavía cerrados. Por supuesto, eso era lo que había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo que sabía que, de todos modos, habría hecho lo que fuera necesario para llegar hasta allí, aunque tal vez el resfriado la había ayudado a perdonarlo. Y ahora ya no concebía la idea de dormir solo otra vez…

Sin embargo regresó al presente al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba frotando distraída su mejilla contra su muslo, y no iba a funcionar durante mucho más. Estaban solos, las luces estaban tenues, y la mano de Hermione se posó sobre su costado…

-¿Quieres una almohada?- le preguntó él algo tembloroso, porque ella en realidad no necesitaba descubrir lo fácil que era para él comenzar a pensar en lo jodidamente increíbles que había sentido sus pechos en sus manos la noche anterior…

No esperó su respuesta, cogió la almohada que tenía a la derecha y le indicó que levantase la cabeza para ponerla entre ellos. Hermione en cambio casi se sentó, la palma de su mano presionando el colchón frente a las piernas de Ron, sus rostros casi al mismo nivel. Hermione parpadeó y sus labios se curvaron en lo que solamente podía describirse como una sonrisa tímida. Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Ron cerró los ojos, sonrojándose ligeramente y cuando los abrió de nuevo, la expresión tímida de ella se había convertido en otra cosa, tenía la mirada muy concentrada en su rostro y su expresión era casi… de enamorada.

-Solo intento ser amable- sonrió y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes porque…

Ahora que ya tenía la almohada en la mano, la dejó caer sobre su regazo. Pero Hermione, en lugar de recostarse, se inclinó para descansar la frente sobre su hombro izquierdo, bloqueándole la vista de su rostro. Durante unos silenciosos momentos, Ron respiró hondo, justo a punto de levantar la mano hacia su espalda cuando ella habló.

-¿Qué va a pasar si… cuando encontremos el siguiente horrocrux hace lo mismo que hizo el guardapelo?

Nunca se habría esperado que Hermione le preguntara eso, mucho menos en ese momento, mucho menos después de su breve conversación con Harry hacía apenas unas horas sobre el maldito guardapelo. Pero creyó que ella debería estar pensando de nuevo en que él se había ido. Y, por el tono vacilante de su voz, creyó que debía suponer que temía que volviera a hacerlo. Pero él se lo había prometido, ¿no?

-No creo que…

Hizo una pausa para tragar, buscando como aclarárselo sin decir demasiado, ambos absteniéndose de decir las palabras que llevaban reteniendo un tiempo, unidas además a lo que Ron aun no le había dicho sobre lo que había hecho exactamente el guardapelo. Pero esperaba que ya se hubiera acercado lo suficiente como para que Hermione entendiera cómo se sentía y supiera al menos que él había cambiado.

-Toda esa mierda que llegué a pensar… ahora no importa- dijo, la cara de Hermione oculta de su vista. Sabía que se estaba repitiendo un poco a sí mismo, pero ese no parecía ser el momento para una conversación profunda, no cuando Harry iba a salir de la ducha en cualquier momento-. No volverá a suceder. No puedo saber lo que va a intentar hacer el próximo horrocrux, solo sabemos que no será fácil, pero nunca hará que me vuelva a ir. Quise decir lo que dije…

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo interrumpió al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé- hizo una pausa y aspiró, sosteniéndole la mirada-. Sé que no te irás.

Ron la estudió casi con escepticismo, pero ella levantó una mano tentativa para tocarle la mejilla. Evitó por poco cerrar los ojos cuando la mano de Hermione le acarició ligeramente el rostro.

Pero entonces su mano se alejó de nuevo, demasiado pronto, para aterrizar en su rodilla…

-Tengo miedo de lo que me hará a mí- le aclaró ella casi sonando culpable-. A ti te hizo pensar que las cosas que temías eran reales. Es como un boggart pero mucho peor. Ya no estoy segura de qué es lo que más temo porque trato de no pensar en eso…

Hermione se sentó, doblando las piernas y finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual, bajando la mirada hacia un punto de la cama, entre ellos.

-Pero… pero sí sé lo que sueño. Veo a mis padres siendo torturados. Y… te veo morir desangrado o te alejan de mí, y… la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo.

Si bien algunas de las inseguridades de Ron habían estado arraigadas en años de verdades a medias y de miedo genuino por su familia, las de los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él de repente se veían pequeñas y estúpidas.

-¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?- le cuestionó, preguntándose por que no la había escuchado o porque no había visto ninguna señal.

-No, pero estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, y él estudio su frente y sus cejas fruncidas, deseando por milésima vez ese día poder besarla.

-Espera- dijo Ron dándose cuenta de la solución como si de repente se hubiera alzado y lo hubiera abofeteado en la cara-. Nos estamos olvidando de la parte más importante. Ahora sabemos cómo destruir esas jodidas cosas. La próxima vez no van a tener la oportunidad de jodernos.

Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de responderle, Harry salió del baño, deslizándose a través de la solapa hasta el dormitorio para arrojar la ropa sobre su cama.

-¿Haces la primera ronda, Ron?- le preguntó ajeno a lo que había interrumpido.

-Sí, voy- respondió Ron.

Pero mientras se levantaba, Hermione le apretó la mano brevemente y él le sonrió.

* * *

En el momento en el que Harry lo relevó para la segunda ronda, Ron se fue a darse una ducha, quedándose bajo la corriente de agua caliente más tiempo del necesario, con los ojos cerrados. Pero cuando se puso el pijama y volvió al oscuro dormitorio, su mente se llenó de pensamientos sobre la noche anterior una vez más, y descubrió que lo que había hecho era algo difícil de creer. Hermione estaba acostada de lado, de espaldas a él, pero aun podía recordar en su mente a Hermione recostada de espaldas y a él casi sobre ella, con las manos sobre su pecho…

Se metió en la cama junto a ella, acostado boca arriba, pero queriendo darse la vuelta hacia ella para poner el brazo a su alrededor… pero tampoco quería despertarla.

Al menos creía que había estado dormida… porque de repente se sentó, de dio la vuelta y se subió a su regazo. Ron no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que ella se sentara por completo sobre sus muslos y apoyara las manos en su pecho, sus rodillas presionando el colchón a cada lado de sus caderas… y él no podía respirar.

Humedeciéndose los labios, Hermione parpadeó muy lentamente, el cabello cayéndole alrededor de la cara y sobre sus hombros en un caos, varios mechones alejándose de su cabeza como si estuviera electrificados.

-Hermione, ¿qué…?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de anoche.

-Mierda, yo tampoco- respiró Ron, de repente casi sin confiar en su propia voz.

Sus manos temblorosas se alzaron para sostenerla por la cintura, los pulgares haciendo círculos sobre los huesos de su cadera a través de su delgada camiseta, la cintura elástica de los pantalones de su pijama estaba muy baja.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le susurró él.

-No sé- se estremeció Hermione deslizando las manos por su pecho hasta su estómago. Él movió sus propias manos desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos, deteniéndose justo por encima de sus rodillas, y mirando fijamente sus ojos oscuros.

Se estaba volviendo muy claro cómo lo estaba afectando Hermione exactamente, y la presión de su cuerpo sobre su creciente erección estaba haciendo que su pulso latiera increíblemente fuerte, sus palmas un poco sudorosas.

-¿Puedo…?- comenzó Hermione y él no entendió exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando mientras empujaba su camiseta por la parte delantera de su cuerpo, las manos de ella cubriendo su piel desnuda. Pero a él no le importaba, porque la dejaría hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, siempre.

Hermione se inclinó para levantarse la camiseta hasta la mitad del torso, y los ojos de él estaban pegados a su piel recién descubierta y en sombras. Los propios ojos de Hermione se fueron hacia la solapa medio cerrada que conducía a la sala de estar.

-¿Está Harry fuera?

-Sí- la tranquilizó él mientras se revolvía torpemente para quitarse su propia camiseta por la cabeza y arrojarla al suelo.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera comprenderlo por completo, Hermione agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta con ambas manos y se la quitó, soltándola para que se uniera a la de él. Llevaba un sujetador blanco simple, pero eso era lo más cerca que había estado Ron de verla medio desnuda y de repente le estaba resultando difícil tragar. Los ojos de Hermione estaban enfocados en su cuerpo, y él no estaba seguro de si ese hecho era simplemente porque estaba nerviosa… pero luego, muy lentamente, ella deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros, inclinándose hacia delante mientras lo hacía y aplastando la parte frontal de su cuerpo contra el de él, gimiendo realmente cuando su piel se encontró con la de Ron, y su cara cayó a un lado de su cuello. Él se agarró de nuevo a sus caderas, abrumado por su cálido cuerpo encima de él, más piel que nunca antes en contacto con él, y rápidamente movió los brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cintura y abrazarla más fuerte.

Hermione levantó la cabeza hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz, compartiendo el mismo aire… y frotó su pecho contra el de él. Ron respiró hondo y aplanó las manos sobre la piel de ella antes de que se le ocurriese una idea mejor y asegurase su brazo sobre su espalda. Presionando si pie derecho en el colchón, los giró hacia la pared de lona, inmovilizándola debajo de él mientras ella jadeaba. Hermione extendió la mano entre ellos para sostener su rostro entre sus manos y separó las rodillas, por lo que Ron, automáticamente, se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Joder…- siseó él entre dientes, el calor irradiaba fuerte entre los muslos de Hermione, su brazo izquierdo aún atrapado debajo de ella, manteniendo sus torsos pegados; su mano derecha temblaba mientras la levantaba para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

Incluso en el aire frío de la noche, las sienes de Hermione estaban salpicadas de sudor, y él sintió de repente que su pijama le estaba un poco apretado. Agachó la cabeza y le mordió ligeramente la oreja, solo medio consciente de lo que estaba haciendo específicamente cuando su lengua rodó por un lado de su cuello. Las manos de Hermione se dejaron caer hasta la espalda de Ron, las yemas de sus dedos subiendo y bajando mientras él arrastraba la boca detrás de su oreja, escuchando atentamente su respiración entrecortada.

Hermione dobló la rodilla izquierda hasta la cadera de Ron, y él inmediatamente se inclinó para sostenerle el muslo con su frenética mano, apretando mientras ella gemía su nombre. Él se paralizó, luego volvió a respirar con jadeos mientras levantaba la pierna de Hermione más arriba. Cada sensación era casi cegadora, y nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, en una posición tan íntima, durante tanto tiempo. Las líneas se estaban difuminando y él necesitaba respirar, así que rodó ligeramente lejos de ella, descansando sobre su lado izquierdo, todavía sosteniéndola con una mano temblorosa, con los dedos clavados en su muslo a través de su pijama.

Mirándola a los ojos, no sabía qué hacer. Hermione era jodidamente preciosa y brillante, y estaba ahí, en la cama con él… y, por supuesto, nunca antes había tocado a alguien así. Su corazón latía a través de sus costillas, y sentía los labios hinchados, como si se hubieran estado besando, lo que creyó que era a causa de la forma en la que había atacado su cuello…

Pero entonces ella rodó más cerca de él, frotó su rodilla doblada contra su cadera, y de repente a Ron ya no le preocupaba que ella no quisiera que hiciera lo que hizo a continuación.

Deslizó ambas manos hacia abajo y le agarró el culo a través del pijama, y Hermione jadeó de nuevo, arqueándose hacia él, pegando su piel desnuda a la suya una vez más y haciéndolo gemir en respuesta, mareándose ante la combinación de la pierna doblada de ella sobre su cintura y sus manos sobre ella. Ron presionó la frente contra la de Hermione, jadeando ligeramente, esta vez forzándose a pensar antes de actuar. Estaba casi demasiado lejos para detenerse, con los labios a solo unos centímetros de los de ella, y todo lo pudo pensar por un momento, mientras trataba desesperadamente de no besarla, era en que la quería. Joder, la quería incluso más de lo que se había admitido a sí mismo… Casi sentía que era imposible amar tanto a alguien.

Sus manos se movieron lo suficiente como para deslizar los pulgares debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama, y los ojos de Hermione se cerraron.

-Ronnn…- gimió con una respiración entrecortada-… tienes que de-detenerte.

Sus manos volaron al instante lejos de ella.

-Oh, Merlín... no quiero que pares- gimoteó Hermione confusa-, pero creo que tienes que hacerlo…

-Sí- suspiró él con voz temblorosa-. Lo sé.

Era ahora… o irían demasiado lejos como para volver. Ron lo sabía, pero no lo hacía más fácil. Sacó el brazo de debajo de ella, rodó sobre su espalda y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, tratando de calmarse. Hermione gimió a su lado, y creyó que se había convertido en un llanto ligero, pero estaba seguro de que todavía no podía ver bien, así que no se movió. Sintió que los dedos de ella le tocaban el brazo ligeramente.

-Es culpa mía- susurró-. De verdad que lo sie…

-No hagas eso.

Se apartó las manos del rostro, y abrió los ojos con violencia, mirando su frente fruncida y sus tristes y brillantes pupilas.

-Es una jodida tortura- le dijo-, pero no me quejo. Para nada.

-Si necesitas ir al baño…

-¿Y tú?- bromeó él sonriendo. Aparentemente eso era todo lo que necesitaba para romper la tensión, porque Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó en su lado de la cama, de lado pero sin tocarlo del todo, echándose la manta sobre el cuerpo.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué?

Un sonrojo teñía las mejillas de Hermione y Ron sintió que su pecho se apretaba con una anticipación desconocida.

-Mañana tienes la segunda ronda, ¿verdad?- Hermione se humedeció el labio inferior nerviosa y él asintió-. Tal vez podríamos… al amanecer, mientras Harry todavía está dormido… podría unirme a ti fuera y…

Dejó de hablar y él esperó, pero Hermione no parecía estar a punto de continuar.

-¿Hm?

Como si despertara de una ensoñación, Hermione se aclaró la garganta, evitando el contacto visual.

-Si no miras, po-podría hacer lo que ha-haría en el baño, mientras tú…

Se interrumpió y los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo, quizás porque estaba aterrorizado de asumirlo y estar luego equivocado, pero estaba entendiendo la idea.

-¿Quieres… hacerlo?- le preguntó ella finalmente con la voz adorablemente insegura.

Él la miró fijamente, deseando que Hermione lo mirara directamente, lo que al final hizo, y vio grabadas en sus facciones una expresión medio dolorida de profunda vergüenza.

-Fuera hace un frío que pela- se las arregló él para decir, un poco perdido sin saber qué más podía agregar cuando todavía no quería adivinar a qué se estaba refiriendo Hermione.

-Sí, pero… no sé si puedo hacerlo contigo en el baño- logró decirle ella, sus manos temblaron un poco mientras se subía la manta hasta el pecho-. Y en la cama, simplemente es… intenso.

Ron la miró un momento antes de finalmente sacar las palabras a través de su seca garganta.

-Está bien. No sigo exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo que haga, pero por supuesto que lo haré. Simplemente… simplemente ven a buscarme al final de la ronda, antes de que Harry se despierte…

-Lo siento- se estremeció Hermione-. Estoy siendo muy imprecisa…

-Está bien. Solamente enséñamelo, mañana.

Hermione asintió y se sentó de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro tímidamente detrás de una cortina de cabello mientras extendía el brazo derecho sobre el colchón, detrás de ella. Luego le dio la espalda mientras se estiraba sobre su otro lado, apoyando la mejilla sobre el bíceps de Ron. La parte posterior del cuerpo de ella estaba presionada a lo largo del lado izquierdo de él, y solo quería rodar hacia ella, juntando su pecho desnudo con su espalda casi desnuda y…

-La verdad es que no quiero que lo hagas- le dijo-, pero tal vez deberías ponerte una camiseta, por si Harry ve…

-¡Oh! Tienes razón. ¿Puedo ponerme la tuya o la necesitas?

-Nah, toda tuya.

Justo cuando se apartó de ella, Hermione se sentó, mientras él se inclinaba sobre el costado de la cama para coger su camiseta y dársela antes de volverse para recoger la camiseta de ella y arrojarla a la silla que estaba a los pies de la cama. Hermione se puso la camiseta y se acomodó sobre su espalda hasta que Ron se unió a ella, ambos mirando el techo de lona, hombro con hombro.

-¿Ron?- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Hm?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

Ron volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirar su perfil.

-No sé por dónde empezar- dijo y una pequeña sonrisa rompió su expresión seria.

Aunque quería entender lo que había hecho para hacerle pensar que debía agradecérselo, ahora estaba más distraído por el hecho de que ella le había dicho algunas cosas que tal vez él no le había respondido claramente. No pudo decir por qué se le ocurrió, pero se volvió de lado para mirarla por completo y se encontró con sus ojos mientras ella giraba la cabeza con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Esto va a sonar mal… pero también me alegro de que cogieses ese resfriado…

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó aún más, hasta que se convirtió en una sonrisa completa, y rodó hacia él, cubriendo su cintura con un brazo y sin romper el contacto visual durante un periodo tan largo de tiempo que hizo que Ron casi se olvidara de que existía alguien más en todo el jodido mundo.

No podía estar seguro de cuando se había cerrado sus ojos; cuando había comenzado a calentarle la mejillas las profundas y dormidas respiraciones de Hermione; o cuando se habían entrelazado las piernas de ella entre las suyas debajo de la manta; solo que cuando se despertó un momento, algún tiempo después, estaba calentito y en paz, envuelto en mantas y sábanas, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hermione en su camiseta, que ahora olía tanto a ella como a él.

* * *

No sabéis la pena que me da no poder deciros que nos vemos la semana que viene en el siguiente capítulo y más después de cómo se queda este... pero estoy bastante segura de que la espera merecerá la pena. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La cosa se pone más que interesante y yo de verdad es que no me explico cómo Harry aún no los ha pillado en una posición comprometida, es que me lo imagino entrando a la tienda con los ojos tapados por si las moscas jajaja. Y Hermione cada vez se corta menos, al pobre Ron lo está dejando a cuadros, pero no está mal!

No quiero que suene a despedida porque estoy segura de que la historia no va a acabar aquí, pero ha sido todo un placer ir traduciendo la historia semana tras semana, y a todos los que habéis estado leyendo y comentando os doy las gracias por todo. Para cualquier duda, me tenéis en los comentarios. Como ya os dije, en el momento en el que la autora actualice la historia, me pondré con la traducción (dedos cruzados para que no sea mucho tiempo).

Nos vemos en el siguiente! Un abrazo a todos.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Empezó con una mirada en el desayuno, los ojos de Hermione bajaron hacia los labios de él. A través de la mesa, Ron estiró la pierna en la dirección de ella, deslizando los pies descalzos por debajo del pijama de ella, contra su espinilla.

Una lluvia fina irrumpió entre el monótono cielo gris, y ambos compartieron el sofá durante toda la mañana, volviendo a la pila de libros y notas. Los dedos de Ron saltaron sobre los de Hermione cuando alcanzó un rollo de pergamino. Hermione se inclinó sobre él para coger una pluma, y rozó con el pelo la parte alta de los muslos de él, cubiertos por los vaqueros. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y Ron no tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

Casi no se quiso ni levantar para comer, pero después de un rato, el estómago empezó a sonarle, y pensó que tal vez se prepararía algo de comer porque así tendría una oportunidad mejor para centrarse en el aburrido libro que tenía abierto sobre el regazo. Se estiró, vio los ojos de Hermione fijados en él y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Ella arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

-No puede ser. Casi no hemos desayunado y eso ha sido hace horas.

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-Es difícil que se te despierte el apetito cuando lo único que comemos son patatas fritas y todo lo que podemos escarbar- respondió ella apagada.

-Creo que todavía nos quedan algunos huevos, un poco de queso y media barra de pan del mercado, y esas manzanas que te gustaron…

-Adelántate tú- suspiró Hermione, despidiéndose de él al volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Hacía un momento, Ron se había sentido agradablemente distraído por la presencia de ella, notando que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Pero ahora… No tenía ni idea de qué había sido lo que había impulsado el cambio de humor de Hermione, pero de repente parecía resignada y tensa. Además, sabía que era muy malo en eso de hablar sobre estas situaciones… aunque es verdad que últimamente había tenido algo más de éxito en la práctica. De alguna manera había pasado de ser un imbécil que había vuelto después de haberlos abandonado, a ser alguien que dormía en la cama de Hermione todas las noches… aunque no es que pudiera poner por escritos cómo diablos había sucedido.

No iba a volver a cuestionarse su suerte. En su lugar, se escondió en la cocina durante más tiempo del necesario, despejándose de pensamientos que eran inútiles. La verdad es que era difícil mantener una esperanza constante en la misión, jodido día tras día. Pero al menos podía seguir repasando lentamente las notas de Hermione, esa pila de textos interminables que ella se había llevado consigo, los mapas, la radio…

La radio. Durante las últimas noches se había olvidado de sintonizar Pottervigilancia, y de repente le parecía un descuido increíble. Decidió que esa noche lo iba a intentar de verdad, y eso le dio algo por lo que esperar. Si pudiera encontrarlo y escuchar algo –cualquier cosa– simplemente una pequeña cosa que los hiciese sentir que se estaban moviendo, en cualquier dirección…

Al final volvió al sofá con un plato lleno de un más que decente intento de huevos revueltos, un gran trozo de pan y dos manzanas, con la esperanza de convencer a Hermione de que al menos se comiera una de ellas. Se sentó al lado de ella, un poco más lejos de lo que había estado antes, observando con cautela como fruncía las cejas mientras buscaba un nuevo pergamino con brusquedad. Ron abrió la boca, listo para preguntarle en qué estaba trabajando, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio a Hermione chasquear la lengua y pasar la página del libro que tenía más cerca con fuerza, casi rasgándola.

En su lugar, Ron se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y empezó a comer.

Tres bocados más tarde, Ron la pilló mirándolo y apartando la mirada rápidamente. Hizo una pausa, observando las líneas de la frente de Hermione profundizarse, viendo cómo se le contrarían los labios con ansiedad mientras anotaba algo con furia en el pergamino. Entonces llamó su atención otro libro que Hermione había apoyado en el brazo del sofá, a su derecha, y vio cómo se giraba para pasar la punta del índice a lo largo de un pasaje de letras minúsculas que estaba bajo una fotografía en blanco y negro en movimiento.

Ron se movió hasta que estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, abandonando el plato sobre el regazo. Hermione inspiró y volvió a mirarlo, pero él ignoró enérgicamente cualquier parte que aún se preocupaba de que Hermione lo pillase mirándola abiertamente. Los ojos de ella se posaron en el plato antes de que se dirigieran a un libro extremadamente grueso que estaba en el suelo delante de ella, y se inclinó para cogerlo, extendiéndoselo entonces sobre las piernas con un fuerte golpe.

En la boca de Ron se formaron las palabras "debería tomarte un descanso", pero no las dijo en voz alta. Hermione extendió la mano para meterse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y Ron abandonó el plan de mirarla hasta que ella le hablara, y alcanzó el pan del plato…

Pero Hermione llegó antes. La mano de ella había salido disparada, había cogido el pan y le había arrancado un gran mordisco enfadado. La propia mano de Ron se quedó en el aire durante un instante, de repente sin nada que hacer; trató de no sonreír, pero falló. Se le contrajo la esquina de la boca cuando ella dejó caer de nuevo el pan en el plato, sin apenas mirarlo antes de sumergir la pluma en el tintero y continuar con el trabajo, el cabello cayéndole hacia delante e impidiéndole a Ron verle el rostro.

-De nada- bromeó, pero ella lo ignoró, mordiendo el final de la pluma, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron alrededor de la suave punta de marfil, y los de Ron se separaron inconscientemente, observándola con demasiada atención. Ella chupó con suavidad antes de sacarla de la boca y volver a las notas, y una pequeña parte de Ron estaba empezando a preguntarse si ella era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer…

-¡Ron!- lo llamó Harry desde fuera de la tienda, cerca de la entrada, donde llevaba al menos media hora lavándose la ropa.

-¿Qué?- le gritó Ron, esperando que su voz no sonase tan irritada por la interrupción.

-Creo que hay una planta de bardana por aquí. ¿No dijo Hermione que nos podíamos comer las raíces?

Lo primero en lo que pensó Ron fue en preguntarle descaradamente a Harry por qué no se lo preguntaba directamente a Hermione, considerando que él debía saber que ella también estaba allí sentada. Pero últimamente estaba mejorando al frenarse a sí mismo de cometer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

-Si ha encontrado una, sí, nos las podemos comer- respondió Hermione en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en él.

-Sí, dice que podemos- le respondió él a Harry.

A esto le siguió un largo silencio en el que Hermione no volvió a los libros. Los ojos cansados de ella permanecieron fijos en los de Ron, y aunque sus recientes intentos de ser útil no habían producido ningún resultado, pensó que podía arriesgarse otra vez. Sin decir nada, le ofreció a Hermione el plato y elevó una ceja, optimista.

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, cogiendo el tenedor y pinchando un bocado de huevos.

-Están buenos- le dijo con suavidad mientras masticaba.

-La verdad es que no les he hecho nada. Agradéceselo a las gallinas- él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Casi he terminado con la ropa- volvió a sonar la voz de Harry-. ¿Podrías traerme una cesta? Deberíamos desenterrar estas raíces.

-Sí, está bien- contestó Ron resignado-. Pero va a tener que esperar a que terminemos de comer- agregó en voz baja a Hermione, a la vez que ella cogía un segundo bocado de huevos, riendo ligeramente.

Ella le devolvió el tenedor y suspiró.

-Te estoy robando toda la comida.

-No, he hecho de más porque he pensado que ibas a cambiar de opinión.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, juguetona, pero luego su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo.

-Está tan frustrado.

-Sí… bueno, tal vez si todos estuviésemos frustrados por lo mismo, estaríamos progresando…

Ella le dio otro mordisco al pan y se apartó el enredado pelo sobre el hombro.

-Podríamos volver a Gales, pero ¿de qué serviría? No sé dónde está escondida la copa, Ron. He estado buscando todo el día. Una vez que Quién-Tú-Sabes se la robó a Hepzibah, no se sabe a dónde se la llevó. El guardapelo estaba originalmente escondido en una maldita cueva en medio del mar. Podríamos estar buscando la copa durante _años_ …

Ron se sintió un poco aliviado al saber por qué se había molestado antes Hermione, pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta ante la palabra "años"… por varias razones.

-Entonces… vamos primero a por otro- sugirió débilmente-. Sabemos que la serpiente tiene que ser…

-Pero ya hemos hablado de esto- argumentó ella-. Esa serpiente está demasiado cerca de Quién-Tú-Sabes. Incluso si pudiéramos llegar a ella, él sabrá de inmediato lo que estamos haciendo. No nos quedaría tiempo para encontrar los otros horrocruxes, con toda seguridad iría a por nosotros.

-Sí. Tienes razón- dijo lentamente-. Pero no puede durar _años_.

-¿Por qué no?- los ojos de ella se encontraron con osadía con los de él, y Ron se humedeció los labios, sintiendo que la pregunta de Hermione no era del todo genuina, sino que estaba destinada principalmente a hacer que él lo dijera en voz alta. Era una razón egoísta, pero que estaba claramente en la mente de ambos.

-Sabes por qué no- dijo sin apartar la vista de ella-. Pero, obviamente… esa no es la única razón…

Escucharon a Harry moviéndose fuera y Ron se acordó de que tenía que ayudarlo.

-Supongo que debo irme… No te preocupes por la copa en este momento. Encontraremos otra manera.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó ella con voz pequeña y casi desesperada.

-No lo sé- suspiró él mientras le daba el plato a medio comer y se ponía en pie-, pero esta noche voy a intentar volver a sintonizar Pottervigilancia. Tal vez tengamos suerte y escuchemos algunas noticias.

Se volvió para buscar una cesta para recoger las raíces, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, Hermione lo llamó.

-Por favor, ten cuidado, y no te alejes demasiado.

* * *

Habían estado intentando usar magia, pero las malditas bardanas eran jodidamente tercas, y al final habían tenido que recurrir a cavar sobre la nieve y la tierra congelada durante casi una hora, extrayendo las finas raíces de varias plantas marchitas. Ron estaba bastante contento con el hecho de que Harry estaba hablando con él de cosas no relacionadas ni con las Reliquias ni con los horrocruxes, sino que había estado recordando partidos de quidditch de Gryffindor durante un buen cuarto de hora antes de que al final surgiera el tema de su ubicación actual.

-No se está mal aquí arriba- comentó Harry-, pero no podemos esperar en la cima de una colina a que suceda algo.

-Sí, supongo que estamos lo suficientemente a salvo, pero no parece que haya mucho que hacer.

No se habían alejado mucho de la tienda –se habían mantenido a la vista de la entrada– así que vieron a Hermione emerger y dirigirse enérgicamente hacia ellos.

-Este sitio es malditamente aburrido- añadió Harry y Ron asintió con entusiasmo.

-No tiene mala pinta- comentó Hermione acercándose a ellos.

-Lo suficiente como para comer un par de días más, ¿no crees?- sugirió Ron sosteniendo la cesta a medio llenar con las manos sucias.

-Debería servir- respondió ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho al soplar una ráfaga de viento frío-. ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí tanto tiempo o nos vamos a mover?

-Justamente estábamos hablando de eso- le dijo Ron volviendo a las raíces y reanudando la excavación.

-Aún estoy atascada con la copa- comentó Hermione, mirando a Harry, que hasta ese momento la había estado ignorando-, pero vamos a repasar de nuevo el resto.

Ron intentó lanzarle una mirada cautelosa, deseando de verdad poder hacer que no dijera nada para mantener la paz con Harry durante unos minutos más, pero Hermione parecía que lo estaba ignorando de manera intencionada.

-La serpiente- continuó ella-, algo de Raven…

-¿Qué tal si lo repasamos de nuevo, entonces?- los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en los de Hermione, y resopló con dramatismo-. La capa, la piedra y la varita.

-Ya lo sé, Harry- se refrenó Hermione-, pero, ¡¿por qué no podemos simplemente mantenernos unidos?!- Ron veía claramente que Hermione estaba temblando de frío mientras le imploraba desesperada a Harry-. Dumbledore nos dijo que buscáramos los horrocruxes, dijo que esa era la manera de detener a Quién-Tú-Sabes, y no pienso volver otra vez sobre el tema. Ron y yo…

-¿Por qué no puedes verlo, Hermione?-le espetó Harry abandonando por completo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla-. Si no está escrito en un libro, cuidadosamente investigado y probado, entonces es una mierda, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Harry! ¡Deja ya de ser un imbécil!- la voz de Ron resonó entre ellos de manera inesperada, enfadada y frustrada, y Hermione se lo quedó mirando a los ojos entrecerrados durante un segundo. En cierta medida, Harry había cruzado una línea con la que llevaba jugando desde hacía poco tiempo. Estaba bien no estar de acuerdo, pero al parecer Ron no tenía intención de dejar que Harry insultase de nuevo a Hermione.

-Está bien, Ron- intervino Hermione débilmente, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Hizo un gesto vago hacia las raíces-. Voy a volver dentro para ver cómo podemos cocinar esto, y luego…

-No, ¡no está bien!- la cortó Ron mirando a Harry ahora-. Ya he tenido suficiente. Que le den a casi morir congelados en medio de la jodida nada, que le den a no saber qué diablos está pasando, peor Hermione les ha borrado la jodida memoria a sus padres y se ha venido con nosotros aquí persiguiendo algo que suena a una absoluta locura. Mira, no estoy diciendo que crea que estás muy equivocado con esa mierda de las Reliquias…

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione con severidad, volviendo de repente su helado rostro de nuevo hacia él. Él compuso una breve mueca, pero siguió hablando.

-… pero no vamos a volvernos locos por eso. Ambos tenéis que admitir que la jodida historia de los horrocruxes también sonaba poco fiable, hasta que conseguimos uno. Pero nada de eso importa si no podemos hacer ningún progreso. Hermione está trabajando lo suficientemente duro, leyendo los mismos libros una y otra vez, tratando de resolver esto… y, maldita sea, ¡incluso ha hecho alguna mierda ilegal que podría haberla enviado al maldito Azkaban! ¿No confiamos los unos en los otros después de siete malditos años? Harry, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es escucharla…

-¡La he estado escuchando!- respondió Harry- ¡Una y otra vez! Es de lo único de lo que habláis los dos, y…

Pero se interrumpió abruptamente ante los sorprendentes sonidos de unas risas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí, con los ojos muy abiertos. Definitivamente se podían escuchar dos voces distintas acercándose a ellos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Volved a la tienda!- siseó Ron.

Hermione le arrebató la cesta con las raíces y se giró sin vacilar, alejándose mientras Ron cogía a Harry del brazo y se ponían de pie para seguirla, corriendo hacia la entrada de la tienda. Hermione se agachó para pasar a través de la solapa, seguida de cerca por Harry y Ron, pero Ron se asomó en cuanto estuvieron dentro, sintiendo la mano de Hermione cerca del brazo.

-¡Ron!- le susurró ella con urgencia.

-Los veo- le susurró él, y sintió a Harry apoyarse en su espalda para tratar de mirar por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- le preguntó Hermione, incapaz de ver nada.

-Maldita sea, ¡creo que han acampado!

-¿Muggles?- sugirió Harry, y Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Deben serlo, ¿no?

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- la voz de Hermione se había elevado por lo menos una octava, y cuando Ron se giró para mirarla, vio que se retorcía las mangas del jersey entre los dedos.

-Deberíamos irnos- sugirió Harry y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que hacerlo otra vez bajo la capa- dijo Hermione, ya corriendo hacia el sofá para empezar a guardar los libros y las notas en su bolsito de cuentas.

* * *

Lo habían conseguido. Que ellos supieran, no los habían visto, y la tienda estaba de nuevo montada, esta vez bajo la gruesa cubierta de los árboles, las nubes oscuras y el siniestro retumbar de truenos acercándose. Habían juntado los restos para la cena, y el silencio los envolvió, sofocante, como una pesada niebla. Si tan solo uno de los tres hablase, se rompería el aura de tensión que se había estirado para llenar el espacio vacío.

Ron se estremeció al ver la radio, deseando sintonizar pronto Pottervigilancia, pero sospechando que el incesante silbido y zumbido de la estática iban a agravar aún más el mal humor de los tres. Le cruzaron la mente pensamientos absurdos, como el hecho de si podía distraerlos con algo completamente insignificante… ¿un trivial juego de snap explosivo, tal vez? Evitó por muy poco reírse a carcajadas ante el pensamiento. Sin embargo, cualquier indicio de ligereza se desvaneció rápidamente cuando intentó atrapar la mirada de Hermione y no pudo. Se daba cuenta de que ella había dejado de leer los libros que tenía sobre el regazo a pesar de que seguía mirándolos con terquedad.

Tuvo que darse por vencido y salir de la habitación o iba a decir algo estúpido sin darse cuenta. Resignado, se arrastró fuera del sofá y se fue al dormitorio. Había vuelto a amontonar una gran cantidad de ropa arrugada encima de la cama que ya no usaba, así que empezó a doblarla y a ordenarla sin mucho entusiasmo, metiendo en la mochilas las prendas que consideraba que estaban más limpias. La idea de una ducha le cruzó por la mente, aunque solamente fuera por hacer algo; ni siquiera oyó las suaves pisadas a su espalda, ni se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí hasta que habló.

-Creía que estábamos de acuerdo- dijo ella a su espalda, con una voz extrañamente tensa.

Consideró pedirle que le aclarara lo que le acababa de decir, pero no era estúpido y no tenía sentido alargarlo. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, se acordó del momento en el que ella lo había regañado fuera, antes de que se tuvieran que ir rápidamente.

Se volvió para mirarla. Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados rígidamente sobre el pecho y su rostro mostraba una expresión severa que viraba hacia la tristeza.

-Sí, estamos de acuerdo- comenzó él, sorprendido por lo ronca que le había sonado la voz.

-Entonces, ¿nos estabas mintiendo a los dos?- Hermione se refrenó, y Ron contuvo la respiración durante un segundo antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos con torpeza.

-Por supuesto que no te estoy mintiendo, maldita sea…- sabía que ella estaba siendo un poco irracional y arremetiendo contra él, pero de todos modos le dolió-. Sabes que no lo estoy haciendo- agregó, tanto para asegurarse a sí mismo como para confirmárselo a ella.

-Pero me dijiste que deberíamos centrarnos en los horrocruxes y ahora…

-Hey- la interrumpió, componiendo una mueca por lo fuerte que le había sonado la voz-. Ven aquí.

Con asombro, Hermione permaneció en silencio y se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a él.

-No quiero que Harry nos oiga pelear- le aclaró de nuevo en un susurro, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron brevemente, dejando caer los brazos de su pecho para apretar las sábanas con frustración.

-¡No nos estamos peleando!- siseó ella de vuelta.

-¿No?- respondió él escéptico.

-Le diste espacio a Harry para que pensara que tenía razón al abandonarnos por las Reliquias, y ahora ¡nunca vamos a ganar a menos que nos mantengamos unidos!- susurró ella con dureza en lugar de responderle.

-No, no lo vamos a hacer- estuvo de acuerdo con ella-, por eso le dije eso, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te estás olvidando de que también le dije que lo dejara? Me sentí jodidamente aislado cuando llevaba el horrocrux al cuello, ¿verdad? Y Harry se siente así ahora. Tal vez sea Quién-Tú-Sabes dentro de su cabeza o tal vez es que tiene hambre, frío y está irritado.

Cuando ella no le respondió, él suspiró, sintiendo que se había desviado un poco de su punto original; en realidad solamente quería darse una ducha de agua caliente y que –oh, Merlín, no podía empezar a pensar en la palabra novia en ese momento, ¿cierto?– dejara de estar molesta con él. Ahora que sabía lo que se sentía al estar con ella en la versión de la palabra juntos en la que estaban, odiaba cualquier distancia entre ellos mucho más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Pero eso era, en cierto modo, lo que hacían. Consideró que, en cierta medida, era extrañamente cómodo. Aunque era infinitamente más cómodo tener la mano en la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Hermione mientras dormían juntos en la pequeña cama de ella…

Podía haber dicho más, pero siguió esperando, esperando a que ella hablara primero. Los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos a la luz de la sola linterna que estaba a los pies de la cama, encima de la silla de madera, pero ella tenía la mirada fija hacia delante. Al final, ella se humedeció los labios agrietados y miró hacia la izquierda para mirarlo a él a los ojos.

-Odié cada segundo que no estuviste- susurró, y no había manera de que Harry la pudiese oír en ese momento-. Te eché tanto de menos. No…- hizo una pausa para inspirar-. No lo volvamos a hacer, no mientras estés aquí de verdad.

Ron miró instintivamente hacia su ahora despejada cama, recordando el malentendido que se había producido entre ambos hace un tiempo cuando él había dormido ahí una noche.

-Solo estaba limpiando. Parecía que estaba usando la cama como cesta de la ropa sucia. Sigo durmiendo en tu cama a menos que me eches- los labios de Hermione se torcieron cuando él intentó componer una media sonrisa.

-No lo había vuelto a pensar- sonrió ella.

-Bien.

-Y… nunca te voy a echar- añadió casi inaudiblemente, mientras se movía más cerca de él, el muslo presionando el de Ron y con la cara tan cerca… Diablos, si la besaba en ese momento, sería algo muy natural, a pesar de que nunca lo hubieran hecho.

Ron tragó saliva y apoyó con suavidad la frente contra la de ella antes de apartarse con brusquedad.

-Ahora me voy a la ducha- murmuró, silenciando otra sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que Hermione podía pensar que iba a hacer allí. Y, francamente, no se equivocaría…

-De acuerdo- respondió ella sin aliento, y él se levantó rápidamente, escapando de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Se recorrió el pecho y el estómago desnudos con la mano, a través de un río de agua tibia y espuma espesa del jabón picante de Hermione que se había dejado descuidado en el borde de la bañera. El vapor se elevó en el ambiente gracias al agua casi hirviendo, atrayendo el aroma familiar de ella hacia sus fosas nasales y haciéndolo que casi se marease.

Hundió la mano más abajo, apretando los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿Cómo se sentiría si Hermione fuese la que lo tocara de esa manera? Joder, estaba tan cerca de eso que casi podía hacerlo realidad. Era tan real dentro de su cabeza. Aunque más que eso, lo que quería era tocarla a ella. Quería hacerla sentir lo mismo que él sentía en ese momento.

El cuerpo le temblaba de deseo. Respiró entrecortadamente por la boca mientras trataba de detenerse. No quería detenerse, pero si se contenía, si esperaba, y si ella se reunía con él al amanecer, como había dicho la noche anterior… No. Maldita sea, no podría ir tan lejos. Nunca sería capaz de parar. Nunca. Le haría el amor todas las noches y no le importaría una mierda si Harry los pillaba.

Por supuesto que le importaría una mierda.

Abrió los ojos y trató de calmar la respiración, extendiendo la mano para presionar ambas palmas contra la pared de azulejos astillados.

Oh, Merlín, la amaba. Le ardían los ojos con la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Podía recordar fácilmente la sensación de Hermione debajo de él; podía sentir agudamente sus propias manos en el pecho de ella en la mente.

-Ron, ¿estás bien?- gritó de repente Hermione con voz sutil y temblorosa.

-Sí- gritó con brusquedad hacia atrás antes de aclararse la garganta-. Casi he terminado- cerró los ojos de golpe de inmediato ante el doble sentido de sus palabras, y se le encendió el rostro. Apoyó la frente ardiente contra los azulejos y volvió a bajar la mano derecha, dándose por vencido.

-Voy a salir pronto a hacer mi ronda- le dijo ella. No se había dado cuenta de que Hermione todavía estaba allí mientras se acariciaba, y esperaba que el golpeteo del agua amortiguara el gemido que se deslizó desde la parte posterior de su garganta ante el sonido de la voz de ella justo en ese momento-. Te espero.

Ron asintió, pero ella no podía verlo.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en terminar, una oleada de placer casi violento se apoderó de él y casi hizo que se le doblarán las rodillas.

Estuvo diez minutos más bajo el agua fría antes de irse.

* * *

Completamente vestido y medio seco, entró por la solapa del dormitorio y casi se tropezó con Hermione, que estaba ahí parada, vestida con varios jerséis y una capa, además de guantes y una bufanda. Ella le agarró de la mano con firmeza y lo miró a los ojos en la oscuridad.

-Te voy a echar de menos esta noche- le dijo en voz baja y pequeña que tembló ante su pequeña admisión. Sus turnos opuestos de vigilancia significaban que no podrían dormir juntos. Ron odiaba esas noches, pero el corazón le dio un vuelto al recordar que ella también las odiaba.

Entonces tiró de ella, colocando el brazo que tenía libre alrededor de sus hombros e inhaló la encantadora esencia de su pelo rizado.

-Yo también- murmuró a la parte superior de la cabeza de ella. Hermione se aferró a la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Ron y tardó demasiado en soltarse… pero no lo suficiente.

Con una última mirada a los ojos de Ron, pasó a su lado y se dirigió al exterior.

* * *

Durante una hora o más, los truenos habían estado retumbando de nuevo en la distancia hacia el final de la ronda de Ron, pero seguían teniendo la suerte de que la lluvia aún no había llegado hasta ellos. Giró distraídamente la varita entre sus largos dedos, escuchando el susurro del viento a través de los secos arboles de su alrededor.

Intentó sintonizar Pottervigilancia después de que Hermione hubiera hecho la primera guardia, pero no pudo. Y si se paraba a pensar mucho en ello, se sumergiría demasiado profundo en lo aislados y perdidos que estaban. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, no podía dejarse llevar por la frustración como lo había hecho antes.

El mundo se abría vasto y desconocido ante ellos. Y a menudo dejaba que lo inundara el sentimiento de que a veces parecía que eran los únicos que seguían vivos. Era un pensamiento morboso y solitario, y por supuesto, era una mierda. Pero ya casi ni se acordaba de lo que era sentir las cortinas de su cama en Hogwarts, ni preocuparse por nada más que el quidditch y quizás la incómoda y persistente sensación al darse cuenta poco a poco que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Se colocó la varita sobre el muslo y se frotó las manos para que entraran en calor, el sonido de alguien saliendo de la tienda tras él llamó su atención. Se giró para ver a un adormilado Harry acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado.

Estuvieron ahí sentados durante un rato, en silencio, y a pesar de que no era perfecto, era suficiente. Habían luchado duro a lo largo de los años, y Harry era su hermano; morirían el uno por el otro o morirían juntos.

Ron levantó la varita y apoyó la muñeca sobre la rodilla, contento con la vigilia. Un trazo de la luz rosa de la mañana se abrió paso a través de un hueco que se había abierto en la cubierta de nubes gris oscuro, y el trueno retumbó más lejano esta vez. Tal vez, por una vez, la tormenta los había abandonado por completo.

Se oyó un susurro de tela tras ellos, lo que significaba que Hermione había salido para unirse a ellos. Ron le lanzó una somnolienta sonrisa sobre el hombro… antes de maldecir en su cabeza de mil formas al verla vestida con una jodida falta sin ninguna razón… ninguna excepto…

Joder.

Los ojos de Hermione se movieron hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry el tiempo suficiente como para que Ron supiera lo que estaba pensando. Él le ofreció una mueca decepcionada, y ella se mordió los labios, encogiéndose de hombros y moviéndose para sentarse a la izquierda de Ron.

Durante varios latidos incesantes de corazón, se quedaron sentados a la entrada de la tienda, Ron sintiendo a Hermione temblar a su lado, sin estar seguro de si era por el frío o por otra cosa. Sospechó que probablemente era por ambas cosas, pero consideró que en ese momento solo podía ayudarla con una. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia él, forzando al arrepentimiento que le acababa de emerger a que se inclinase más hacia la melancolía por la miserable sincronización que habían tenido. La cabeza de Hermione cayó pesadamente sobre el hombro de él mientras comenzaba el nuevo día.

* * *

Feliz año a todos! No sabéis la agredía que me dio ayer recibir el correo diciendo que el capítulo 18 de la historia estaba listo, creo que ha sido un muy buen regalo de entrada de año. Las ganas que teníamos todos de ver cómo continuaba la historia! Esperemos que esta vez no tengamos que esperar tanto al siguiente capítulo.

A todos aquellos que me dejabais comentarios preguntando sobre si se iba a continuar la historia, os doy las gracias por haber aguantado con la simple promesa de que este capítulo estaba medio listo pero que ni la misma autora sabía cuando lo iba a subir.

Espero que todos hayáis tenido un buen comienzo de año y espero sinceramente que este año nos veamos más por aquí. Un fuerte abrazo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

A Ron se le desenfocaron los ojos cuando fijó la mirada en un pergamino largo y aburrido, lleno de fechas y lugares. Habían decidido quedarse allí unos días, especialmente después de que Hermione hubiera descubierto una parcela repleta de setas que además estaba a varios pasos de un arbusto con bayas. Se habían ido más hacia el sur y había valido la pena porque el clima más cálido se prestaba a los cultivos salvajes tempranos.

Pensando ahora en lo que podrían preparar para la cena, Ron decidió que era una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para dejar de lado el monótono estudio y estirar las piernas.

-¿Dónde está la cesta que has usado esta mañana para las setas?- bostezó en dirección de Harry- Creo que voy a volver a por más bayas de las que ha dicho Hermione que podemos comer, antes de que oscurezca.

-Está debajo del fregadero- le respondió Harry desde el extremo opuesto del sofá-. ¿Quieres compañía?

-Nah, deberías quedarte para que Hermione no se preocupe cuando salga de la ducha.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Harry resignado. Se estaban volviendo loco ahí encerrados, pero al menos el descubrimiento de más comida que poder escarbar les ofrecía una variedad en las tareas que tenían al aire libre.

-No tardo- agregó Ron, levantándose para coger la cesta de la cocina.

* * *

Algo acerca del movimiento físico repetitivo era útil para despejar la mente. Con la cesta medio llena de bayas azules, Ron había logrado dejar atrás la mayoría de los pensamientos aprensivos que tenía sobre la falta de progreso…

Hasta que una ramita se rompió y tiró la cesta al suelo, dándose la vuelta con la varita empuñada en menos de un segundo.

-¡Ron!- Hermione se quedó sin aliento, retrocedió un paso con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo siento!

Bajó la mano de la varita un poco temblorosa y se miraron el uno al otro durante un fuerte latido de corazón.

-Bueno- jadeó ella, el pecho le latía agitado y Ron se estaba distrayendo con este hecho-, serás un Auror fantástico si es que todavía quieres serlo.

Ron se rio, se metió la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se pasó la mano por el desgreñado pelo.

-Siento haberte sobresaltado- agregó ella mirando hacia la cesta de bayas desparramadas en el suelo entre ellos-. Harry me ha dicho dónde estabas, pero no te podía ver desde la tienda.

-Sí. Caray- suspiró Ron con el ritmo cardíaco aún elevado por la llegada sorpresa de Hermione-. No llevo aquí mucho rato.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ron no pudo evitar notar que el pecho de Hermione todavía se movía un poco dramático. Dudó en si responderle cuando ella dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, y él no estaba completamente seguro de que estuvieran hablando de la cena que estaba recogiendo…

Hermione se movió de nuevo; otro paso hacia delante, los ojos fijos en la cara de Ron, los zapatos aplastando las bayas y extendiendo el juego sobre la hierba helada.

Ron tragó saliva y, de forma automática, dio sus propios pasos para disminuir el espacio entre ellos, con los grandes tenis destrozando lo que acababa de recolectar. Los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron. Estaban tan cerca en ese momento que Ron casi sentía el aliento de Hermione en la clavícula, si no fuera por las capas de jerséis que llevaba encima.

Hermione inhaló para hablar, pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca. Elevó las manos hasta el pecho de Ron, tan cerca… más cerca, hasta que, finalmente, las palmas, muy ligeras, descansaron contra Ron. Él soltó una respiración agitada, y la agarró por la cintura, haciendo que ella abriera más los ojos; un pequeño y airado gemido flotó entre los labios de Hermione y el flequillo de Ron cayó hacia adelante agitado cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella.

El cuerpo de Hermione se hundió unos centímetros, como si hubieran dejado de funcionarle las piernas durante un segundo, así que Ron la giró hacia el árbol grande y liso que tenían a la derecha, sus pies chocaron cuando Hermione tropezó hacia atrás contra el árbol. Ron supo de inmediato –y supo que ella también lo sabía– que eso era estar demasiado cerca, la boca jadeante de Hermione era demasiado tentadora.

Ron rápidamente la giró para que la parte frontal del cuerpo de Hermione estuviera contra el árbol, pero tuvo cuidado de no aplastar demasiado mientras presionaba el pecho contra la espalda de ella, sin embargo, Hermione jadeó de una manera que sugería que no estaba nada incómoda. Ron se sentía muy alto detrás de ella, ya que el culo de Hermione apenas estaba por debajo del nivel de su entrepierna, aunque la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella la tenía apoyada sobre su esternón.

Recordó vívidamente haberse masturbado ahí fuera contra un árbol extrañamente similar a ese hacía ya más de una semana, después de…

-Te acuerdas de esa mañana que te despertaste después de ese maldito sueño- le dijo con la voz sorprendentemente ronca-, y salí corriendo…

-Eras tú- lo interrumpió ella sin aliento.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba soñando contigo y n-nunca te lo llegué a dejar claro. Pero por supuesto que eras tú. Siempre eres tú.

-Joder- le apartó el pelo, bajó la boca hacia un lateral del cuello de Hermione y cerró los ojos.

Hermione jadeó y arqueó la espalda, extendiendo una mano alrededor del cuello de Ron y gimiendo claramente de placer cuando él le hundió los dientes en la carne. Mientras que con la mano derecha Ron le sujetaba el pelo hacia atrás, la izquierda la iba deslizando hacia delante, alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, y a pesar de que sabía que podía hacerlo, sintió que le temblaban los dedos cuando los metió debajo de los jerséis y de la camiseta de Hermione para tocarle la cálida piel de la cadera.

Ella apretó el culo contra Ron para acercarse, y él cerró los ojos con más fuerza; una ligera brisa hacia crujir las ramas desnudas de los árboles, pero el calor del cuerpo de Hermione estaba haciendo que se marease. Ansiaba tocarla mucho más, sostenerle la cara entre las manos y besarla, sentir la piel de ella sobre la suya, en todas partes. La mano de Ron se congeló sobre ella, las yemas de los dedos apenas debajo de la cintura de los vaqueros, sintiendo el suave algodón de las braguitas de Hermione.

* * *

Por la mente de Hermione pasaron unas visiones vívidas en las que se arrancaban la ropa mutuamente y hacían el amor en el suelo, sobre las hojas frágiles y las bayas trituradas, e hicieron que se le dificultase la respiración. Hermione lo quería mucho más de lo que se suponía que debía hacer y más ahí fuera.

¿Sería más fácil para Ron detenerse al pensar que no podrían hacerlo mientras ella sufría al saber que en realidad…?

De repente empezó a caer una llovizna, que se intensificó cuando Ron levantó la boca de la piel de Hermione y le respiró acaloradamente en el oído. La mano de ella se deslizó desde la parte posterior del cuello de Ron y él la soltó de inmediato, pero Hermione en realidad no quería que lo hiciera. La lluvia los estaba empapando y ella estaba congelada, pero Ron no dejaba de estar seductoramente cálido detrás de ella. Se aprovechó del poco espacio que había ahora entre ellos para darse la vuelta y envolver los jerséis de Ron en un apretado puño, a lo que él tuvo que apoyar el antebrazo en el árbol por encima del hombro de Hermione mientras ella lo sujetaba firmemente por la cintura y lo abrazaba, temblando, apoyando la mejilla sobre el pecho de él.

Simplemente quédate aquí, pensó Hermione, ocultos y solos.

Ron entrelazó la mano izquierda con el cabello de Hermione en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y ella pudo sentir su aliento en la siena, y cómo le temblaba ligeramente en cuerpo… y de repente, se dio cuenta de que Ron se estaba riendo.

Hermione elevó la cabeza del pecho de él y vio cómo le sonría, con el flequillo empapado goteándole sobre los ojos, y ella tampoco pudo reprimir la risa que burbujeaba a través de ella.

Se percató del frío que tenía cuando este le golpeó de repente, y se estremeció con violencia cuando soltó a Ron, aun riéndose, y se inclinó hacia la cesta caída.

-Espera- sonrió Ron arrebatándole la cesta de las manos mientras ella se ponía de nuevo derecha-. Tengo que rellenarla o Harry va a pensar que nos hemos vuelto locos…

-O… pensará que hemos estado aquí fuera besándonos…- sugirió ella apretando los labios a la vez que las cejas de Ron se disparaban hacia arriba y se echaba a reír de nuevo.

-Incorrecto en ambos casos- señaló él descaradamente, arrancando con fuerza una rama entera de bayas y encogiéndose de hombros. Ella negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero sonrió mientras le tiraba del brazo para correr dentro de la tienda.

* * *

Una vez calentitos y vestidos con ropa seca, lograron un momento de calma y tranquilidad con Harry durante la preparación de una inusual cena de puré de bayas con pan tostado. El anochecer los encontró a los tres sentados en el suelo bajo la luz parpadeante de una linterna y sin un maldito libro a la vista.

-No se está mal- comentó Ron reclinándose sobre las palmas de las manos, con las piernas estiradas a lo largo de la alfombra frente a él-. Supongo que volveré aquí de vacaciones, pero más cerca de la costa.

-Aunque la verdad es que es un poco pantanoso, ¿no?- respondió Hermione moviéndose para sentarse en el sofá con las piernas debajo de ella-. Cuando haga más calor habrá mosquitos por todas partes.

Ron levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione y con una ceja alzada, pensando que la funcionalidad de Hermione a menudo se traducía en negatividad. En encogimiento de hombros de ella y el vago movimiento de poner los ojos en blanco le indicaron a Ron que había recibido en mensaje. Maldita sea, le encantaba la manera en la que Hermione le leía la mente.

-Entonces Harry vendrá conmigo- dijo y oyó una risita a su izquierda. Ron sonrió y se estiró sobre la espalda, cerrando los ojos y con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro de que vaya a volver a pasar en mi vida otra noche en una tienda de campaña después de esto- admitió Harry y la sonrisa de Ron se contrajo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces Harry está de acuerdo conmigo- escuchó decir a Hermione en voz baja, casi como si tuviera miedo de provocarlo, pero Harry se rio.

-Claro que sí- dijo a través de un bostezo obvio-. Ron, estás solo, tío.

-Hey, vaya unos mejores amigos.

Hermione le dio una patada suave debajo del brazo y él se estremeció, abriendo los ojos para mirarla a la vez que Harry se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

-Si nadie se opone, creo que voy a ir a darme una ducha.

-Adelante, Harry- le dijo Hermione en voz baja y Ron no pudo evitar pasar la mirada por los labios de Hermione.

Harry hizo un vago gruñido de afirmación antes de retirarse y Hermione se deslizó del sofá al suelo, quedando a la derecha de Ron, justo cuando la solapa del baño se cerraba.

-Creía que tenías cosquillas- le dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- pero ella lo sobresaltó al sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y atacarlo bajo ambos brazos-. Oh, Merlín, ¡para!- se echó a reír cuando se quitó las manos de detrás de la cabeza y se retorció debajo de ella intentado escapar.

Hermione se estremeció de (¿eran nervios?) y diversión a la vez que intentaba volver a alejarle los brazos, pero Ron era demasiado fuerte, así que se rindió y fue entonces a por el estómago antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad, Ron podría haberla apartado de él en cualquier momento, pero no quería lastimarla por accidente… y tampoco es que la quisiera lejos de él…

-¡Hermione!- gritó apretando los músculos del ataque de ella y moviendo las caderas… hasta que se le ocurrió una idea brillante casi de manera inconsciente: le agarró los brazos con firmeza para tirar de ella hacia su pecho. Hermione jadeó y casi hubo un choque de narices.

-Sabes que esto te lo voy a devolver, ¿verdad?- jadeó Ron en voz baja y áspera, los labios muy cerca de los de ella. El pecho de Hermione se movía rápidamente contra el de él y no respondió hasta que Ron no le hubo soltado los brazos y comenzó a atacarle los costados.

-¡Ron!- gritó ella y él casi se estremeció, preguntándose qué estaba escuchando Harry y qué pensaría que estaban haciendo ahí… Y ese pensamiento en particular hizo que se le extendiese un rubor por el cuello y las mejillas; entre tanto, Hermione luchaba desesperadamente encima de él hasta que logró caer hacia un lado. Sin embargo, los largos dedos de Ron se envolvieron alrededor de la pierna de ella y la siguió, rodando en un montón de extremidades y risas sin aliento.

Ron deslizó las manos hacia arriba por dentro de la camiseta de Hermione, en realidad por error, pero la sonrisa de ella no vaciló ni siquiera cuando pateó para alejarse de él. Hermione le empujó el pecho y Ron al final cayó al suelo con las piernas encima de las de ella.

A medida que sus risas disminuían y sus respiraciones se hacían más lentas, la habitación se sumió en la tranquilidad y Ron se humedeció los labios.

-Esta mañana llevabas puesta la falda de Hogwarts.

-Teníamos planes- respondió ella casi en un susurro.

Ron soltó un suspiro profundo y ella retiró las piernas de debajo de él para sentarse.

-Harry y yo hemos intercambiado las rondas esta noche- agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de angustia-. ¿Te vas a sentar fuera conmigo? Solo un rato, hasta que te vayas a la cama.

-Sí- le confirmó Ron sonriéndole a medias.

Hermione se acercó las rodillas al pecho, y sin mirarlo directamente mientras hablaba, retorció un hilo suelto de la manga del jersey.

-Cuando vayamos a Australia, tendremos tiempo, si… si todavía quieres ir, cuando esto termine. Y…

-Por supuesto que voy a ir.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reojo y sonrió. Pero entonces le cambió la expresión a una de estoica determinación. Ron quería que Hermione le dijera más, que terminase lo que había empezado, incluso si solo era un pensamiento a medias, pero ella cambió de tema.

-Bien. Debería ponerme a buscar de nuevo ahora las menciones a Helga Hufflepuff en todos los libros de historia. No me gusta leer mucho cuando me toca hacer la guardia.

-¿Ahora mismo?- le preguntó Ron deseando no haber sonado como un niño quejándose.

-Debería- repitió ella evitándole la mirada y poniéndose de pie para buscar los libros.

Ron levantó la vista hacia el techo de lona, y pudo escuchar el ya familiar pero molesto golpeteo de la lluvia además del latido de su propio corazón. Sabía cómo era, la necesidad de sentir que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para hacer progresos. Pero una parte mal enterrada de él ignoraba los hechos, la abrazaba por la noche mientras dormía y se olvidaba de la guerra. Y esa parte se sentía bien, era incluso necesaria.

Cuando se sacudió esos pensamientos, Hermione ya estaba sentada en el sofá, rodeada de libros, así que se movió en silencio para unirse a ella. Durante un momento, se quedó mirando el perfil de Hermione, la forma en que la suave luz de la linterna bailaba sobre los rizos que caían sueltos junto a su mejilla.

-Tal vez no deberíamos estar tan… distraídos- dijo Hermione y a Ron le costó un momento comprender las palabras.

-Tienes tres libros en el regazo- respondió él astutamente, esquivando lo que sabía que le estaba diciendo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero- le confirmó ella y el no pudo llevarle la contraria-. De todos modos, tú mismo fuiste el primero en decirlo…- añadió algo nerviosa-, el otro día, cuando estabas sentado en el suelo y te pedí que vinieras aquí…

-¿Quieres que me mueva?

-No…- se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja, un gesto inútil, porque casi de inmediato, le cayó hacia delante de nuevo.

-¿Era antes mucho más fácil?

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella lo miró de reojo, y él apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-A cuando me enfurruñaba en mi cama o le daba demasiadas vueltas a cada cosa que me decías, obsesionándome, tratando de decidir si era posible que pudiera gus...- pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que casi había dicho, aunque ya era una tontería –había admitido lo de la jodida Amortencia–, pero, aparentemente, las reglas eran las reglas-. Para mí no era mejor.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo minuto, con los ojos entornados, y Ron tuvo que intentar adivinar si estaba más preocupada por hacerle daño al decirle que tenían que ir más despacio o si más bien estaba triste por la idea. De manera inesperada, obtuvo la respuesta unos segundos más tarde cuando Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, apartándose los libros del regazo, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, suspirando. El alivio fluyó a través de Ron cuando él también la rodeó con los brazos.

-Cuando te quedaste con Bill y Fleur- le dijo por encima del hombro-, dijiste que intentabas sentirte miserable porque pensabas que te lo merecías. Quizás así es como me siento a veces aquí fuera.

-¿Por qué demonios merecerías ser infeliz?

-No quería decir eso exactamente. Pensaba que lo entenderías.

-Pero yo hice algo imperdonable cuando me fui- le explicó, todavía aferrándose a ella, hablándole a su pelo rizado, apoyado en el hombro de ella-. Por supuesto que pensé que merecía sentirme miserable. Tú no has hecho nada…

-No creo que sepas lo feliz que me siento de estar contigo- lo interrumpió alejándose de él.

Ron tenía más que decirle, pero las palabras se le murieron en los labios al mirar la cara bellamente sonrojada de Hermione.

-Confía en mí- le dijo él en voz baja en su lugar-, lo sé. Nunca… nunca he sido tan feliz.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron un segundo antes de que una pequeña risa escéptica se le escapara.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que tenía el corazón atrapado en la garganta.

-No quiero seguir haciendo esto- susurró Hermione, y el corazón de Ron se desplomó antes de que ella le alcanzara el brazo y se acercara un poco más de nuevo.

-Te refieres a… ¿vivir en un tienda de campaña congelados hasta la muerte y tratando de no besarnos?- estaba orgulloso de su audaz respuesta, especialmente cuando la hermosa risa de Hermione lo rodeó.

-Algo así- estuvo de acuerdo ella, y justo en ese momento la solapa del baño se abrió, revelando a un Harry en pijama con el pelo mojado y despeinado.

-Una ducha rápida, tío- le dijo Ron, y Harry le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Ron miró a Hermione, y compartieron su millonésima conversación sin palabras; ella le sonrió.

-Es tu turno, Ron. Yo ya me he dado un baño esta tarde. Voy a terminar de revisar esto un poco- mientras hablaba recogió los libros que se habían caído.

Él asintió y se puso de pie, en dirección al baño y a la comodidad de una ducha caliente.

* * *

La lluvia era ligera y brumosa, lo suficiente como para ser una molestia a medida que pasaban los minutos. Ron había salido fuera antes que Hermione, y había extendido una manta en el suelo y se había colocado otra sobre los hombros para compartirla con ella. Cuando Hermione salió de la tienda, Ron no pudo evitar darse cuenta, incluso en la oscuridad, de que tenía los ojos rojos.

Hermione encendió un tarro con llamas azules y se sentó a su lado, metiéndose debajo de la manta con él sin decir ni una palabra.

Ron se aclaró la garganta seca y se acercó más a ella, mirando hacia la fría oscuridad.

-Quiero irme a casa- gimió Hermione con suavidad y a él se le contrajo el pecho, demasiado consciente de la presión que hacia el hombro de ella en su brazo. Nunca antes la había escuchado decir algo así, y era inquietante.

-Hermione…

-Lo s-siento. No debería haber dicho eso- suspiró-. Estoy bien.

-A mí me puedes decir lo que quieras- lo intentó con suavidad.

-No todo- susurró ella inspirando de nuevo, y a Ron se le revolvió nervioso el estómago cuando vio que ella no lo miró.

La realidad es que no era nada saludable danzar tanto alrededor del hecho de decirle las cosas al otro, pero nunca volvería atrás. Viviría ahí el resto de su vida si hacía falta, atrapado entre el hecho de saber cómo se sentía Hermione y el preguntarse qué pensaba ella, como se sentirían sus labios sobre los suyos…

-Pero lo sé, lo sé. Sé que te lo puedo decir y que no pensarás que estoy siendo una estúpida. Por favor, no se lo digas a Harry.

-¿Por qué se lo iba a decir?

-No lo harías. Me siento ridícula- Hermione se rascó el costado de la nariz con la manga demasiado larga del jersey-. Sé que tenemos que seguir adelante. Por supuesto, nunca me iría…- pero se interrumpió y se quedó mirándose el regazo-. Oh, lo siento mucho, Ron.

-No pasa nada, no tiene importancia- se inclinó un poco hacia delante, dividido entre sentirse triste por ella y sentirse, de nuevo, egoístamente arrepentido por sí mismo. No es que no mereciera sentirse mal continuamente por lo que había hecho-. Tú no te irías, lo sabemos.

-Tú tampoco- dijo ella con la voz diminuta y tensa.

-Ya…- Ron suspiró con sarcasmo, desesperado por salir del tema repetitivo-. Mira, es jodidamente deprimente estar aquí. Lo entiendo y lo siento mucho. Ojalá fuera seguro y pudieras enviarnos la investigación por lechuza en lugar de…

-Cállate. Jamás esperarías que me quedase atrás mientras vosotros estáis aquí.

-Sí, cierto- intentó sacar una pequeña sonrisa que no estaba seguro de que Hermione fuera a ver porque estaba mirando la línea de árboles que tenían delante-. Quizás también te echara de menos.

Eso hizo que a Hermione le temblaran los labios a pesar de que tampoco lo miró.

-No me hagas caso, Ron. Estoy bien, solo cansada.

-¿Quieres que te cambie la ronda?

-No, es tu noche libre. Y sé que Harry todavía está durmiendo mal, aunque no lo admita. Puede que necesite que me ayudes.

-Me refería a que puedo hacer las dos rondas, así tú puedes dormir ahora y yo mañana me puedo echar una siesta larga…

-Para, no te puedes quedar toda la noche despierto.

-¿Es una apuesta?

-¡No!- Hermione se echó a reír con incredulidad, mirándolo entonces-. De verdad, vete a la cama.

-¿No crees que puedo convencerte?

-De ninguna manera.

-Bien, pero tienes que venir a buscarme si no aguantas.

-Lo haré.

No quería irse. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba caliente y presionaba contra el suyo, y si había algo bueno de estar ahí, era estar con ella. Se tenían los unos a los otros, sí, los tres. Pero, en cierta manera, se había acercado más a Hermione en más de un sentido… de tal manera que cada segundo era soportable solo porque ella estaba ahí, y esperaba que ella también pudiera sentirlo.

Ron sintió que lo invadía una oleada de valentía excepcional mientras miraba la preciosa cara de Hermione, unos rasgos que ya había memorizado y que, incluso ahora, veía una y otra vez en sueños.

Se agachó para presionar un beso en la mejilla de Hermione, observando cómo se le cerraban los ojos de alegría justo cuando le tocó la piel con los labios.

-Buenas noches, Ermyonn- le dijo arrastrando las palabras, y ella se humedeció el labio inferior al ver que él se arrastraba para ponerse de pie.

-Buenas noches, Ron- le respondió con suavidad, un brillo en sus bonitos ojos y una tímida sonrisa cuando él se dio la vuelta para volver dentro.

Y a pesar de que no lo iba a admitir, fue una suerte que Hermione no hubiera aceptado la oferta de hacer la ronda porque justo en el momento en el que la cabeza golpeó la almohada, estaba dormido.

* * *

Despertó vagamente al sentir que algo se hundía en la cama a su izquierda, pero el momento de confusión se desvaneció cuando abrió los ojos. Sentía como si hubiera dormido solamente unos segundos, pero la cama de Harry estaba deshecha y vacía.

-¿Ya has terminado?- preguntó con voz ronca y adormilada.

-Sí, Harry acaba de salir- Hermione metió las piernas, aparentemente desnudas, debajo de la manta y la piel helada de ella chocó contra la cálida de él.

-Caray, estás helada- bromeó, de repente más alerta. Colocó el brazo sobre la cintura de Hermione mientras ella se acomodaba en la almohada junto a él.

-Mm, pero tú no.

-Lo estaré ahora que has traído un bloque de hielo a la cama.

Le tocó la frente con la suya brevemente a la vez que ella suspiraba, pero las yemas de los dedos de Hermione danzaron por el costado de Ron y pareció momentáneamente sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con la voz ronca.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-¿Eh?

Una mirada muy nerviosa y muy tímida surcó los rasgos de Hermione.

-Parece que no mucho.

-Oh- Ron se aclaró la garganta. Se había desnudado y había caído en la cama de Hermione solo con la ropa interior. Unos delgados calzoncillos de algodón era lo único que separaba su estado actual… de estar completamente desnudo en la cama con ella. Ahora parecía ridículo, pero en realidad no lo había pensado, como si una parte de él lo considerara natural y normal, a pesar de que nunca antes había dormido así de "desnudo" con ella.

Se suponía que la situación tenía que ser embarazosa, eso le había dicho ella, y ahora que estaba más despierto, se estaba volviendo así. Estaba a un segundo de disculparse cuando se percató de que sentía mucha piel de Hermione sobre la suya, probablemente más de lo normal, pero no estaba seguro.

-Tú tampoco llevas puesto mucho más que yo…

-Bueno, ese no es el punto.

-Cierto. Me has convencido de que debería estar nervioso- agregó con una pequeña curva hacia arriba en los labios.

Hermione se estremeció, pero la expresión que tenía vaciló ante la diversión de lo que le acababa de decir Ron.

-Entonces lo estamos los dos- agregó ella en voz baja, pero cambió de tema antes que de él tuviera oportunidad de responder-. Casi he tenido que venir a buscarte… o a despertar a Harry antes de tiempo.

-Quédate hasta tarde en la cama mañana. Harry y yo podemos preparar el desayuno.

-Mm.

-¿Puedes alcanzarme el pijama que está en mi cama detrás de ti?- le susurró.

-¿Por qué?

Ron elevó una ceja, escéptico, cuando ella se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra el pecho desnudo de él, estirándose para agarrarle el brazo con más seguridad sobre su cintura, pero ella no era tan valiente como había sentido el gesto, se daba cuenta.

-Oh, ¿así que ahora esperas que me quede dormido así?

-Estabas bien antes de que…

-Antes de que mi medio desnuda no…- juró por lo bajo-. Antes de que te metieras en la cama solo con… unas braguitas y una camiseta.

-No te estoy pidiendo perdón- siseó ella de vuelta-. Solo llevas p-puestos unos calzoncillos.

-¿Duermes así en tu casa?

-No.

Ron cerró los ojos e inspiró de manera irregular el olor del cabello de Hermione, además de que se obsesionó con la sensación de la parte posterior de los muslos desnudos de ella contra los suyos.

-Ron, si no estuviéramos aquí, ¿qué estaríamos haciendo?

Independientemente de a qué se refería con la pregunta, Ron sabía cómo la había interpretado él. En primer lugar, la estaría besando cada vez que ella lo dejara.

-No puedo responder a eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé- respiró hondo y abrió los ojos-. De acuerdo; Harry y yo estaríamos jugando al Quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor y tú estarías estudiando para los É.X.T.A.S.I.S.…

Tras una larga pausa, Hermione se movió contra él, y Ron volvió a cerrar los ojos durante un momento, sintiendo que esa no era la respuesta que estaba buscando Hermione.

-Tienes razón- suspiró-. Y supongo que Harry habría vuelto con Ginny.

-¿Sí?

-Por supuesto. Solamente se ha separado de ella por lo que tiene que hacer… y sabiendo que todos podemos morir. Por eso cree que es mejor para ella si antes la deja ir.

-¿Eso cree?

-Bueno- Hermione soltó un medio resoplido, un sonido que era reconfortante y familiar-, eso no le impide seguir queriendo estar con ella, ¿no? Y no creo que Ginny se dé por vencida con él, así que todo eso parece un poco inútil. Al menos ella sabría que Harry se preocupa por ella.

-Creo que Ginny probablemente lo sabe de todos modos- admitió Ron dándose cuenta solamente al haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-¿Te imaginas que te dejasen fuera, que te quedases así mientras… mientras la persona a la que amas podría estar muerta?

-No, no quiero ni imaginarlo…- sin ser consciente, agarró a Hermione un poco más fuerte.

Estuvieron en silencio durante tanto rato que Ron creyó que Hermione se había quedado dormida, hasta que…

-¿Ron?

-¿Mm?

-No merecemos ser infelices. Ninguno.

No pudo responderle porque se dio cuenta de que una parte de él aún no estaba de acuerdo cuando se trataba de sí mismo, pero otra parte de él se sintió aliviado de que ella hubiera tenido una opinión optimista sobre lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo juntos…

Lo que fuera que estaban haciendo juntos.

Merlín, Hermione estaba tan cerca, el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo… la piel fría y desnuda de ella sobre la suya. El olor del jabón de Hermione y de su piel y un ligero indicio del perfume que le había regalado él lo rodeaban, ahogándolo. Joder. Si no estuvieran huyendo, sabía exactamente lo que quería estar haciendo con ella… y no tenía nada que ver con dormir.

La respiración lenta de Hermione se profundizó, se le había relajado el cuerpo, y los ojos de Ron se cerraron de nuevo, el frío de la noche estaba muy lejano.

* * *

De nuevo por aquí! No sabéis que alegría me dio encontrarme con otra actualización de la historia, por favor, espero que sigamos disfrutando de ella durante mucho tiempo. Siento haber tardado un poquito más de lo esperado en traducirla, pero no quería hacerlo deprisa y corriendo y que no quedase como a mí me gusta, pero aquí la tenéis.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo y os está gustando, me hace muy feliz. ¿Qué os están pareciendo las actualizaciones, os está gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia? Bueno, espero que nos veamos muy, muy pronto. De todos modos, nos vemos siempre en los comentarios. Un abrazo enorme!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Ron se despertó con el sonido de una enorme tormenta que estaba provocando una inundación fuera. Hermione ya había salido de la cama y se estaba abotonando un par de vaqueros, parecía estresada y tenía el pelo hecho un lío. Esto, naturalmente, le había hecho pensar a Ron en el estado de desnudez de Hermione en mitad de la noche.

Se le arremolinó el arrepentimiento dentro. No es que alguna vez fuese a aprovecharse de ella. Pero deseó haber aprovechado la oportunidad. Claramente, Hermione había querido lo mismo, al haberse metido en la cama con una camiseta y unas braguitas como esas…

-La tienda se está hundiendo en el barro- le comentó ella cuando vio que estaba despierto-. Voy a salir para asegurarla. Es posible que nos tengamos que volver a mover…

-Dame un segundo para vestirme y te ayudo.

Hermione asintió distraída, se puso una capa pesada y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Ron salió unos minutos después y se encontró a Harry y a Hermione hundidos hasta la pantorrilla en un torrente fangoso, con las varitas apuntando a la tienda.

-¡Joder!- gritó por encima del sonido del aguacero cuando se empapó al instante de salir.

-Ron, ¿te puedes ocupar de la parte de atrás?- le preguntó Hermione desesperada-. ¡Tenemos que poner un escudo extra para que la tienda no se inunde!

-Lo intentaré… - dijo, deseando haber sonado menos gruñón y caminando con dificultad alrededor de la tienda. Se le hundieron las botas en el espeso barro con un chapoteo mientras andaba, y maldijo bajo el incesante ruido de la tormenta.

El primer intento que hizo de conjurar un escudo repelente fue poco satisfactorio. Ese no era uno de sus mejores hechizos, y las condiciones atmosféricas no se lo estaban poniendo fácil. Se retiró el flequillo empapado de los ojos, y lo intentó de nuevo, observando con satisfacción cómo el agua sucia salpicaba y se alejaba de la barrera invisible.

Siguió por el otro lado, en busca de rincones que necesitaran una ayuda extra, y cuando al fin volvió hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione, se encontró a su amigo tratando de no reírse mientras Hermione, que estaba ahora cubierta de lodo hasta la cintura, pateaba con violencia en la dirección de Harry, salpicándole la parte delantera de los vaqueros.

-¡Hey!- gritó Ron. Hermione, con la cara enrojecida, lo miró y entonces él vio que ella también estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

-Tío- lo desafió Harry, y un puñado de barro húmedo le salpicó la parte delantera del jersey antes de que pudiera esquivarlo.

-¡Os habéis vuelto locos!

Hermione se deslizó por el barro moviéndose hacia Ron, que la agarró por el codo justo a tiempo para evitar que se cayese. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él de manera intencionada.

-Supuestamente la primera vez que me he caído ha sido desternillante- lanzó una mirada hacia Harry por encima del hombro.

-No quería que Ron se sintiese excluido, ¿cierto?- Harry se deslizó junto a ellos, y Ron soltó a Hermione para sujetarlo, pero el impulso los derribó a ambos.

Harry compuso una mueca y escupió cuando el barro le salpicó la cara, Hermione se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de altanería muy suyo mientras los observaba.

-¡En serio!- les gritó cuando Harry aplastó un puñado de hierba fangosa en la cabeza de Ron.

Ron la miró, ella tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, y por sus mejillas sonrojadas corrían riachuelos de lluvia, y a Ron se le formó una sonrisa.

-La tienda está segura por ahora. Voy a darme una ducha- anunció Hermione, girándose con cuidado para entrar-. Y si ambos acabáis con una neumonía, no digáis que no os lo he advertido.

Harry y Ron se sonrieron y uno al otro, y Ron le dio un buen salpicón de barro la mandíbula a Harry. Después se levantaron apresuradamente.

* * *

Se habían quedado un minuto más bajo la lluvia para limpiarse algo del barro de la cara, pero ambos estaban lejos de estar limpios, y esperaron a que Hermione saliera del baño para pasar ellos. Se habían quitado la ropa sucia hasta quedarse en camiseta y calzoncillos, y luego se habían acurrucado en la alfombra de la sala de estar, compartiendo una vieja manta hecha jirones.

-No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, ¿sabes?- le confesó Harry con un suspiro.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes de que te estoy hablando. Una varita imbatible… lo que significa para nosotros.

Ron suspiró por la nariz con brusquedad, y miró hacia delante, tirando de la manta para asegurarla sobre su parcialmente expuesto hombro izquierdo.

-Lo sé…- dijo simplemente, porque en realidad no parecía haber ninguna forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y al menos eso estaba mejor, estaban hablando un poco.

-Si la tuvieras- continuó Harry y Ron se puso tenso al instante de a dónde quería llegar Harry cuando éste agregó-, y no hubiera una maldita guerra, ¿qué harías?

-Ostia, no lo sé. En cierto modo, parece genial, incluso si lo mantuvieras en secreto.

-Deberías hacerlo- lo interrumpió Harry-. Si alguien lo descubriera, es probable que te matasen.

-Bien, entonces… Simplemente lo sabrías, ¿no? Estarías a salvo porque nadie te podría vencer a ti ni a nadie a quien protegieras. Y serías el mejor, ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿importa mucho ser el mejor si la que es tan increíble es la varita y no tú?

-¿No es lo mismo? Si tengo una varita de mierda tampoco puedo dar lo mejor de mí. Como en nuestro maldito segundo año, ¿eh?

Harry se echó a reír y Ron le dio un codazo.

-¿Cómo pudimos estar todo un año en Hogwarts sin saber que había un árbol que nos podía matar si nos acercábamos demasiado?

-Parece una excusa que utilizaría Hermione para regañarnos por no saberlo. Apuesto a que sale en _Hogwarts: una historia_ \- sonrió Ron.

-¿El qué?- le preguntó Hermione al abrir la solapa del baño y él se echó a reír.

-Si alguna vez necesitamos invocarte…

-Oh, cállate- se movió hasta caer en el sofá frente a ellos, vestida con unos calcetines cómodos y un pijama largo.

-El Sauce Boxeador- le aclaró Harry riendo.

-Bueno… por supuesto que aparece en _Hogwarts: una historia_ \- se burló ella-, y no creo que sea esta la primera vez que os lo digo…

-Supongo que no- estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

-¿Quieres ducharte tu primero, Ron?- le preguntó Harry con un bostezo-. Estás un poco… peor que yo.

-¡Oye!

-Tienes ramitas en el pelo- le señaló Hermione.

-Me voy- confirmó él, rozando a Hermione al dirigirse hacia el baño, atrapando la mirada de ella en él justo antes de cerrar la solapa del baño.

* * *

Harry estaba siendo terriblemente lento en la ducha, pero Ron no se podía quejar por pasar tiempo a solas con Hermione. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba de nuevo muy absorta en la investigación que casi no le prestaba atención a Ron, que ya se había lavado y cambiado de ropa.

Se acercó más a ella en el sofá y su mirada vagó hacia el cuello desnudo de Hermione. Se había recogido el cabello en un intento de moño, y a Ron ya no le importaba que ella lo sorprendiera mirándola fijamente. Pero Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento ni mostró ningún indicio de haberse dado cuenta.

Estiró el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá y se inclinó aún más cerca de ella, tanteando el terreno. Hermione inspiró y pasó la pagina del libro que tenía en el regazo. Ron podía oler con fuerza el champú de ella y el olor inexplicablemente genial de su piel.

Frunció la nariz cuando un mechón del cabello de Hermione se le escurrió de detrás de la oreja derecha y le hizo cosquillas.

Seguramente no debería interrumpirla. Tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero estaban solos, y la tormenta de fuera se había calmado de manera considerable; deslizó los ojos de nuevo hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Hermione.

Inclinó la cabeza para rozar la sien de Hermione con el flequillo, y no estaba seguro, pero creyó que había visto cómo se le separaban los labios ligeramente.

Motivado por una combinación de aburrimiento y picardía, se agachó para frotar la ahora desgreñada barba contra la parte posterior del cuello de Hermione, y ella hizo un sonido adorable y chillón y se encogió de hombros al inclinarse hacia delante para alejarse de él.

-¿Todavía sigues queriendo que me deje esto?- le sonrió cuando ella se giró para entrecerrar los ojos juguetonamente hacia él-. Se está volviendo salvaje. No creo que mamá me reconozca…

La expresión de Hermione cambió rápidamente a algo poco legible, y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que pienso? Haz lo que quieras.

-Vale- se rio con incredulidad, vio que las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecían y cómo ella volvía la mirada hacia el libro que, obviamente, ahora fingía leer-. ¿Me vas a decir en qué piensas?

Seguramente debería callarse y dejarla sola, encontrar algo productivo que hacer…

Hermione se humedeció el labio inferior y dirigió la mirada hacia los ojos de Ron durante un breve segundo.

-¿Estaríamos _realmente_ juntos en este momento si estuviésemos en Hogwarts?- le preguntó ella un poco tensa, un a Ron le sobrevino momentáneamente un shock helado. Tal vez no podían leer la mente del otro tan bien como pensaba que lo hacían últimamente…

¿Qué quería Hermione que le dijera? El silencio debía de haberla puesto nerviosa al momento, porque siguió presionando.

-Cuando te pregunté anoche, la verdad es que no me respondiste y yo… no quiero que las cosas sean diferentes únimente por nuestras circunstancias.

-No me preguntaste- señaló Ron, pero ella suspiró y él se reclinó un poco para verle mejor el perfil-. Si, está bien, sabía lo que querías decir, pero ¿que se supone que te tengo que contestar? No puedes pensar ni de coña que me acabo de inventar todo lo que ya te he dicho…

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad, girándose por completo hacia él.

-¿De verdad quieres que sea más específico?- empezó a decir, sentía las orejas ardiendo, pero, de todos modos, estaba preparado para hacerlo-, ¿que te diga exactamente qué me gustaría estar haciendo si no estuviéramos aquí?

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró cuando él le sostuvo la mirada. Harry tosió detrás de ellos al salir del baño y dirigirse a la cocina. Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron y él estaba igual de confuso que ella. Por un lado, Hermione sabía muy bien que estaba enamorado de ella. El hecho de que se lo hubiera cuestionado hoy era simplemente por el hecho de quiénes eran: la incertidumbre y la inseguridad le resultaban tan familiares como a él, solo que de maneras muy diferentes. Excepto en este caso. Pero, por otro lado, habían llegado a un acuerdo, y una parte irracional de él temía que la espera los estaba manteniendo con vida.

Las líneas estaban tan borrosas y…

Y, sin embargo, había una parte de él que aún se preguntaba, si no fuera por la guerra…

 _¿Querría estar conmigo en serio?_

-Espera- le susurró Hermione, y la mirada de Hermione lo afecto dolorosamente durante un momento. Esto también era muy difícil para ella. Hermione quería que se lo dijera. ¿No sabía…?

Ron no lo iba a volver a mencionar, no a menos que Hermione le preguntara.

-Debería ayudar a Harry con el desayuno- Hermione se encogió y él inclino la cabeza hacia la cocina, dejándola ir.

* * *

Se le ocurrió más tarde que quizás Hermione solo quería esperar unos días o incluso unas horas, y que la llegada de Harry podía haber sido la verdadera razón por la que había interrumpido la conversación, no que ella hubiese querido cortarla. Pero no. Se recordó a sí mismo que no lo iba a mencionar. No a menos que ella lo hiciera primero.

A Ron le había tocado el primer turno de vigilancia, y cuando Hermione se fue a la cama, le rozó la mano a Ron con la suya, a él no se le ocurrió nada neutro que decir, así que se arrebujó en la capa con más fuerza y salió sin un "buenas noches".

Las horas transcurrieron oscuras, frías y húmedas. La tormenta se había rendido, pero el suelo aún estaba empapado y fangoso; las gotas de lluvia estancada caían de los árboles para salpicar de manera sorprendente a intervalos desiguales. El afilado contraste entre la fatiga de Ron y la elevada alerta, parecía acrecentar su malestar diez veces más con cada sonido, y la cama le parecía cada vez más un sueño lejano y fantástico. Particularmente una cama en la que estaba durmiendo Hermione… y en la que seguiría durmiendo, con él.

Pensó, de manera obsesiva, en cuando Hermione había planeado algo con él, ahí fuera. En ese momento, fuera parecía muy poco atractivo. Se preguntó si Hermione también estaba pensando todavía en eso. ¿Moverían la tienda por la mañana? Seguramente encontrarían tierra seca más arriba. Y sus motivos no eran del todo egoístas… Dejando de lado las inesperadas peleas de barro, buscar comida en un pantano no sonaba muy agradable para ninguno.

Se escuchó un ruido en el interior de la tienda, y Ron miró el reloj. Faltaba todavía más de una hora para la ronda de Harry.

Hermione salió, parecía exhausta.

-No puedo dormir- comentó débilmente al salir y sentarse a su lado, sin tocarse-. Harry también está despierto. Probablemente salga en un minuto y empiece antes el turno.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el cuerpo, quizás para darse calor, pero parecía que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y no en uno agradable. Fuera lo que fuese, era lo que la mantenía despierta. Sí, había salido para sentarse junto a él, pero esta demasiado cansado como para seguir con el plan de no sacar él el tema.

-¿He hecho algo?- le preguntó, en cambio.

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso?

-Porque normalmente lo he hecho…

Entonces, Hermione se lo quedó mirando, aún abrazada a sí misma y con los hombros encorvados, allí, en la oscuridad más profunda y en la intensidad de la noche.

-Aquí fuera tenemos demasiado tiempo para pensar- suspiró Hermione al fin, y él asintió vagamente, de acuerdo con ella-. La mayor parte del tiempo sé que estoy siendo ridícula, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Ridícula por qué?

-Por preocuparme por si estarías… - soltó un resoplido, nerviosa-, besándome o no a estas alturas si no estuviéramos aquí.

-¿Eso es lo que no te deja dormir?- le preguntó estupefacto.

-Más o menos.

-Pero si eres tú la que me frena cuando quiero responderte, ¿no?

-Lo sé- suspiró de nuevo-. No sé lo que quiero- Ron se tensó de manera salvaje, tanto, que ella podría haberlo visto-. No sé lo que quiero que me digas- le aclaró ella, y él se relajó, aunque solo un poco.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Ron con la voz ronca, y ella lo volvió a mirar, como si estuviera buscando algo. Ron se estaba preguntando como un loco si Hermione lo había encontrado cuando ella le volvió a hablar.

-Hay muy pocas cosas de las que estoy realmente segura, muy segura, y…- Hermione se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó él curioso, maldiciendo inmediatamente en la mente al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Durante unos largos segundo, Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia los árboles, a las gotas irregulares de agua de lluvia que chapoteaban en el barro, algunas lejos, otras tan cerca que Ron podía sentir una ligera humedad en la cara.

-Tú- escuchó la respuesta de ella en una voz cansada y susurrante. Ron no podía ni respirar ni tragar, tuvo que separar los labios cuando se le contrajo la garganta.

Hermione inspiró y se frotó la nariz con la manga del jersey.

-Esto es una mierda- soltó Ron con brusquedad, desesperado por tocarla.

Hermione frunció la frente con confusión, casi con dolor, mientras lo miraba.

-Sé que ya lo sabes y que solo quieres escucharlo porque estás cansada y asustada, y estar aquí nos está deprimiendo y amargando, pero ¿cuál es la maldita diferencia entre saber la verdad o decírtela?

-No, no debería haberla- dijo Hermione rápidamente, y él se dio cuenta de inmediato de que ella no lo había entendido.

-No, quiero decir… déjame decírtelo otra vez, para que lo sepas, para que realmente lo sepas. Hermione se estremeció mientras lo miraba.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

Ron no quería sonar tan perdido, desesperado y frustrado, pero estaba empezando a parecerle un poco inútil caminar en círculos si Hermione en realidad necesitaba más. La verdad es que no debería cuestionárselo, pero Ron lo entendía mejor de lo que parecía porque también se lo cuestionaba continuamente. Hermione se iba a dormir con él todas las noches, y luego se apartaba de él para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, y él se convencía a sí mismo de que no era muy real. El simple hecho de saber la verdad y volver a recordársela eran cosas muy diferentes.

-Te… tengo miedo de que me digas exactamente lo que quiero escuchar y entonces no voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir luchando.

-Por supuesto que eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Eso es una tontería, porque de todos modos ya lo sabes.

Ron hizo una pausa mientras ella se mordía el labio, confusa. Pero luego vio que se le hundían más los hombros que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, visibles con el suave parpadeo de las llamas azules.

-Voy a responderte. Esta vez voy a decir mucho más. Detenme.

Hermione abrió los ojos brevemente, pero no dijo nada. Ron tragó saliva, de repente, nervioso, escuchando los ligeros sonidos de Harry moviéndose en el interior de la tienda detrás de ellos. Bajó la voz hasta un profundo y ronco susurro, y se inclinó muy cerca de ella.

-Ya pensaba que tenía que haberlo hecho al final del año pasado. Pero con todo lo de Lavender, me dio miedo que me lanzaras un maleficio. Quizás me habría equivocado, pero si hubiera pensado que no lo estaba y que tú querías que lo hiciera, habríamos vuelto a nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts y tú serías Delegada, así que nos habrías puesto juntos en las rondas, y me sentiría mal, porque eres tú y querrías seguir las reglas, pero yo sugeriría que patrulláramos las clases y te arrastraría hasta una de ellas y te diría que… maldita sea, que me gustas desde jodidamente siempre, y entonces te besaría y tú me besarías, en realidad sería eso. Serías mi novia a pesar de que no parezca una palabra suficiente, y pasaríamos el año buscando sitios donde escondernos juntos, y tú siempre tendrías miedo de que nos pillaran, pero de todos modos lo harías. Eres demasiado inteligente para que te pillen, ya lo sabes, así que encontrarías los mejores sitios y usarías los mejores hechizos…

Hermione, para entonces, estaba llorando de verdad, las lágrimas le rodaban en silencio por la cara cuando Harry salió con los ojos inyectados en sangre y el pelo en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con cara de sueño cuando a Hermione no le dio tiempo de esconder las lágrimas.

-Solo es cansancio, Harry- dijo tratando de levantarse sin mirarlo-. Buenas noches- desapareció dentro de la tienda y Harry se ajustó las gafas cuando se sentó justo donde había estado ella.

A Ron le estaba costando respirar normal, estaba tan absorto que no agradecía la presencia de Harry.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- le preguntó Harry, medio en broma.

-Demasiado, creo- suspiró Ron-. ¿Seguro que estás bien aquí?

-Sí…

-Entonces, buenas noches- se levantó y entró lentamente en la tienda, casi anestesiado.

* * *

Había tardado demasiado en el baño, tratando de averiguar si Hermione lo odiaba por decir demasiado o si lo que no quería es que Harry la viera.

Cuando al final entró en silencio en el dormitorio, Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando a la nada. A Ron se le cruzó una disculpa por la mente, pero la empujó hacia el fondo. Se quedó allí, con demasiada torpeza, temiendo alejarse o acercarse. Y luego, al fin, ella habló y él tuvo que contener la respiración para escuchar su suave voz.

-Podría haber hecho que la Sala de los Menesteres se pareciese a tu habitación de La Madriguera. Me hubiera gustado dormir allí todas las noches contigo, pero me habría despertado presa del pánico en mitad de la noche pensando que alguien iría a buscarme y yo no estaría donde debería estar. Así que solo dormiríamos juntos en ocasiones especiales o cuando te echase realmente de menos.

Ron soltó la respiración que estaba conteniendo y se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella, inundado de alivio.

-Genial- suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar los codos sobre las rodillas-. Aunque no estoy seguro de que durmiésemos mucho.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa llorosa, y él se la devolvió cogiéndole la mano con suavidad.

-¿Te seguiría gustando de verdad- comenzó Hermione con la voz ligeramente temblorosa-, si no fuera la única chica que tienes cerca todos los días?

-Sin duda. No va a cambiar.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó ella con bastante atrevimiento.

-¿Quieres que haga una lista?

-¿De…?

-Todo lo que quiero de ti.

Le resonaron los oídos de inmediato. _Quiero_. Joder, joder, joder. Hermione lo miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos, sin parpadear, y le apretaban la mano con tanta fuerza que le estaba cortando la circulación.

-Eso no es lo m-mismo que decirlo- divagó con rapidez-. No lo es.

Lo absurdo de que eso importara tanto cuando ya le había dicho que había olido su jabón en una poción de amor, se perdió volvió a perder momentáneamente en él. Y parecía que también en Hermione. La voz de Ron diciendo La Palabra era por lo visto algo completamente diferente a la voz de Ron dando rodeos sobre la palabra.

-Es…

-Para, para. Ron -ella le soltó la mano y le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano con delicadeza. El cerró los ojos un instante y luego ella lo soltó.

Hermione se movió para recostarse en la cama, tirando a medias de él hacia ella.

-En vez de eso, cuéntame qué haríamos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ron alzó las cejas.

-¿Cómo… cómo me tocarías?- le aclaró ella.

-Joder.

-Antes de eso- dijo ella con timidez. Ron parpadeó en su dirección y luego le salió una risa atolondrara.

-Oh, Merlín- sonrió-. Está bien.

Ron la observó tragar, con los ojos un poco abiertos con anticipación.

-Maldita sea. Está bien- repitió, aclarándose la garganta-. Yo… creo que primero nos besaríamos en mi cama. Mierda, es una idea excelente, lo de convertirla en mi habitación de La Madriguera.

-Shh- Hermione se rio ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior a través de una sonrisa-. Harry va a enterarse de lo quieres hacer conmigo.

-Harry ya sabe lo que quiero hacer contigo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Ostia, no quiero decir que se lo haya contado. Pero es mi mejor amigo, y llevamos seis años compartiendo habitación; el otro día incluso me preguntó si ya te había besado.

Hermione parecía sorprendida momentáneamente por la noticia, pero su sorpresa se desvaneció rápidamente.

-Ya te dije que lo iba a pensar cuando estuvimos recogiendo esas bayas- le dijo.

-Sí. Bueno, ¿quieres saber más o no?

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

-Continúa.

-¿Quieres que te quite la camiseta?- los labios de Hermione se separaron, en busca de una respuesta-. En Hogwarts- le aclaró él, con el cuello y la cara tan calientes que estaba seguro de que ella podía verle el rubor incluso en la oscuridad.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada, y él se humedeció los labios, ajustando las piernas para tocar las de ella.

-De acuerdo. Entonces… haría eso- Ron sonrió y ella se la devolvió-. Luego… no llevarías sujetador, así que… así que estaría tan nervioso por verte desnuda por primera vez, que al principio te tocaría ligeramente, hasta que supiera que querrías que hiciera más…

-¿Cómo lo sabrías?- chilló Hermione suavemente, y él se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

-Te… te inclinarías más y harías esos pequeños ruiditos que haces.

-¿Ruiditos?

-Em. Pequeños gemidos, ya sabes. Los haces ahora cuando…- se detuvo, con el cuerpo frio por estar encima de la colcha, pero la cara ardiendo por decirle tanto estando tan cerca.

La expresión de Hermione era una mezcla de interés hipnotizado y un destello vergonzoso.

-Ven aquí- le sugirió ella.

Hermione se retorcido para sacar la colcha de debajo de ellos, y al instante, Ron supo que en gran parte era una excusa para que se acercasen mientras ella deslizaba una pierna entre las de él y casi le tocaba la nariz con la suya en la almohada que compartían, enterrados en las mantas hasta los hombros. Ron deslizó la mano audazmente a lo largo del costado de Hermione, con lentitud, por la parte de atrás de la camiseta de ella. Hermione gimió, y el sonrió.

-Así- le dijo con descaro.

-Cállate- susurró ella, luchando contra su propia sonrisa.

-Harías ese ruidito…- ella puso los ojos en blanco, juguetona-, así que te cubriría el cuerpo con las manos para sentir cada parte de tu piel.

Hermione temblaba ligeramente contra él.

-Continúa- insistió ella sin aliento.

-Y… te besaría el cuello, y el pecho, y luego me quitarías la camiseta y me recostaría más o menos encima de ti para que toda nuestra piel se tocara- Hermione deslizó la pierna aún más entre las de Ron, acercando el muslo peligrosamente a la entrepierna de él, que se sintió tan mareado que le era incluso difícil buscar palabras reales para unirlas.

-¿Podemos hacerlo, después de tu ronda mañana por la noche?- le preguntó ella en un susurro tenso.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que debíamos haber hecho ayer, antes de que Harry saliera antes de tiempo.

-Oh. Sí. Merlín, sí.

El anterior tren de pensamiento de Ron descarriló por completo, y de repente, estaba completamente despierto y analizando, otra vez, los posibles escenarios para la noche siguiente.

-Harías lo que quisiera, ¿no…?- reconoció ella, tan calladamente, que, por alguna razón, parecía intensamente culpable.

-Creo que lo haría- suspiro él.

-Sé que no me has dejado decirlo antes, pero esto es en realidad culpa mía.

-¿Eh? ¿El querer hacer esto bien, el querer esperar para no hacer el amor en una tienda de campaña con Harry fuera porque pensamos que no vamos a conseguirlo?

Bueno, mierda. Ella no le había pedido eso, no le había dicho que fuera tan directo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se retractó rápidamente-. Mierda. De todos modos sé que no podemos. No quería… Lo siento.

Pero entonces, la reacción de Hermione no fue la que él se habría esperado. Una especie de mueca secreta le cruzó el rostro antes de que cerrase los ojos.

-No quiero confundirte- le dijo cuando los abrió de nuevo.

-No estoy confuso. No creo que lo esté.

-¿Todavía te sigue pareciendo bien esto?

-Hare lo que quieras, ¿recuerdas?- bromeó, pero también lo dijo en serio.

-Mañana por la noche- le dijo ella otra vez, y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose simplemente el uno al otro; el brazo de Ron alrededor de ella y la mano de Hermione curvada sobre el pecho de él hasta que se dejaron llevar lentamente por el sueño.

* * *

Hola a todos! Un nuevo capítulo por aqui! Jajaja pero cual ha sido mi sorpresa cuando en medio de la traducción, me he dado cuenta de que la autora ha subido OTRO capítulo nuevo, casi me da algo, os lo digo en serio, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta dónde se queda este... Os ruego que me disculpéis si tardo un poco más en subirlo, pero es que estoy muy liada con el máster y hoy necesitaba despejarme un poco (aunque el máster es de traducción, así que poco me he despejado jajaja), pero voy a intentar subirlo este fin de semana como muy tarde.

¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de ver qué os está pareciendo la historia, porque yo me emociono muchísimos cuando veo que tenemos capítulo nuevo (será por la sequía de medio año o más que tuvimos). Lo dicho, nos vemos muy, muy pronto y en los comentarios también. Un beso!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Hermione le daba la espalda cuando se despertó, y él tenía la mano enterrada en el pelo de ella. Se dio cuenta de que casi había amanecido por la brumosa luz que brillaba alrededor, a través de la lona.

Movió los dedos con lentitud, sintiendo los rizos gruesos de Hermione entre ellos. Eran tan deliciosamente reconfortante despertarse con ella de esa manera. Ron respiró lenta y profundamente, buscando algún sentido de futuro al que aferrarse. Intentó imaginarse un piso de ellos dos, en Londres, quizás. Estaban a salvo, y era una tranquila mañana de domingo y no tenían que estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuera allí, con el otro.

Le peinó el cabello con la mano distraídamente, la visión un poco borrosa aun de sueño, y aunque sabía que tendría que levantarse y enfrentar pronto a la realidad, se permitió olvidarse, solo un rato más, como cuando tomas ese primer sorbo de agua al borde del desierto. Así es como mejoraba, eso era lo que lo hacía seguir hacia delante.

Se permitió pensar libremente en la palabra, porque dentro de su propia cabeza no importaba. La petición de Hermione de no pronunciar ciertas palabras no dichas, no las hacía menos reales. De hecho, a veces, debido a lo obsesionado que estaba con retenerlas, de alguna manera, las hacía casi más fuertes.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le susurró ella, todavía de cara a la pared de lona, y Ron no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Consideró durante un rato, cómo debía responderle. Una sola palabra flotaba hacia la superficie.

-Jabón- murmuró contra la parte posterior del cuello de ella, a través de su cabello.

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, y Ron esperó ferozmente que ella lo entendiera, que recordaría la intensa conversación que tuvieron en el baño hacía varios días. Aparte del breve error de la noche anterior, la única evidencia sólida que le había dado con anterioridad, cuando casi se le había escapado y dicho la palabra, era el olor de su jabón. _Amor._

Al fin, Hermione se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.

-¿Jabón?- le repitió temblorosa.

-Sí.

-¿Piensas… mucho en el jabón?

Maldita sea, lo había entendido. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Todos los días.

Hubo una breve pausa, un fuerte resoplido, y ella le dijo:

-Yo también pienso mucho en el jabón.

Ron parpadeó, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hermione, por un momento abrumado antes de sentir que le atravesaba una oleada de genialidad. Joder, esa podía haber sido la cosa más inteligente que había hecho jamás. Ahora lo podían decir en cualquier momento y sabrían lo que significaba sin decirlo en realidad.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con cara de sueño, pero sorprendida… quizás también un poco complacida. Respiró profundamente, luego extendió la mano para envolver los dedor alrededor del cuello de la camiseta de Ron. Él le deslizó la mano por el costado del cuello, luego le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla y vio cómo cerraba los ojos.

-Me estaba imaginando que no teníamos nada que hacer, así que nos quedábamos todo el día en la cama- dijo moviendo el pulgar una segunda vez.

Hermione sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Seguro que haremos eso, tan pronto como estemos en casa.

Por un instante, pensó confesarle que había estado pensando en su propio hogar, juntos. Pero dormir tan cerca de ella y hablar de jabón lo había hecho más atrevido de lo que tal vez debería haber sido. Arrastró las yemas de los dedos por el cuello de Hermione y luego la soltó.

Ella abrió los ojos y todo volvió a rodearlos. La tienda, lo que estaban haciendo en realidad, el peso imposible de todo.

-Voy a ver si Harry necesita ayuda- le dijo, y ella asintió con tristeza mientras Ron salía de la cama.

* * *

El día pasó como todos parecían hacerlo, lento, monótono. Para el forraje de media tarde, llegó a la conclusión de que el terreno se estaba secando rápidamente y que debían quedarse allí, donde al menos sabían que podían encontrar algo comestible por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que tuvieran otro plan, otra chispa de inspiración.

Últimamente le parecía demasiado insuperable pensar en todos los sitios en los que no habían estado, centrándose en cambio en el recuerdo. Había empezado a escribir partes de conversaciones que había escuchado, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil, lo que los carroñeros que lo habían capturado justo cuando se fue se había dicho. Cualquier cosa.

Hermione también estaba intentando recordar pasajes memorizados de libros que no se había llevado consigo, y a Ron le pareció más que increíble que pudiera hacer eso… aunque, en realidad, no le pareció demasiado sorprendente considerando lo bien que la conocía.

Sí que le pilló un poco por sorpresa cuando Hermione le dijo que su ronda estaba a punto de empezar. Después de la cena, había perdido la noción del tiempo completamente.

-¿Nos vemos en unas horas?- le murmuró ella al ponerse la capa.

-Sí- fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque ahora tenía que intentar dormir un poco sabiendo lo que habían planeado para más tarde. _Saber_ era una palabra muy fuerte, porque todavía no estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a pasar, pero, fuera lo que fuese, iba a ser absolutamente genial.

* * *

Se tendió en la cama de Hermione, boca arriba, con la mano detrás de la cabeza. Al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero Harry todavía estaba despierto, moviendo la snitch entre las manos en su litera, encima de la cama en desuso de Ron.

Observó a Harry un momento, preguntándose de debía decir algo, pero eso era lo más cerca que habían estado, de manera consciente, a enfrentarse a la realidad de que Harry sabía que Ron estaba durmiendo en la cama de Hermione. Así que, en su lugar, cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño lo envolviera rápido, aunque solo fuera para que pasase el tiempo.

* * *

-Ron.

La voz de Hermione siseó junto a su oreja, y él abrió los ojos al fin. Se había dado la vuelta mientras dormía y ahora estaba bocabajo y el flequillo no le dejaba ver más que una franja de Hermione allí agachada, junto a él.

-No podía aguantar más rato despierta, y es tu ronda.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo él sentándose-. No he puesto la alarma.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado mientras ella lo observaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Estabas balbuceando mientras dormías.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que estaba diciendo?

-La verdad es que no- Hermione se movió para sentarse en la cama junto a él, bostezando.

-Duérmete, yo me levanto ya- se puso de pie, cogió dos jerséis que estaban a los pies de la cama y se los puso.

-¿Todavía…- inspiró Hermione-… quieres que salga contigo más tarde?

Ron parpadeó y luego alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Sí…

-De acuerdo- sonrió ella con timidez-. ¿A las siete y media? Para entonces casi habrá amanecido.

-Sí- dijo de nuevo, por lo visto era la única palabra que podía formar en ese momento.

Hermione se movió para acostarse, y él se escapó al baño para respirar. No se le había olvidado, pero las horas de sueño lo habían separado del pensamiento de que iba a pasar muy pronto. Examinó su reflejo, girando a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, apoyándose en el borde del lavabo y pensando demasiado. Sin saber exactamente cuales eran los planes de Hermione, no estaba seguro de cómo prepararse. ¿Necesitaba prepararse? ¿Por qué no se había puesto así la última vez que la posibilidad había estado en el aire?

¿Qué tipo de calzoncillos llevaba?

Joder.

Negó con la cabeza (no iba a comprobarlo) y se cepilló los dientes por segunda vez en seis horas. Menudo idiota. Hermione no iba a besarlo…

Cuando salió al fin, le asaltó una ráfaga de viento helado. Al menos estaría distraído temblando y mirando hacia la oscuridad y no se obsesionaría con su encuentro con Hermione en unas pocas horas. ¡Joder!, hacía frío. Los días habían sido ligeramente mejores allí en el norte, pero las largas noches traían casi el mismo tipo de frío que te calaba los huesos. Dentro de la tienda, compartía el calor corporal con otra persona, y ya casi no notaba el frío helado. Pero ahí fuera, solo, le golpeaba el sufrimiento del frío y anhelaba un fuego que no se podía arriesgar a encender.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la falda del uniforme de Hogwarts de Hermione y en sus palabras, desde la noche anterior… porque, joder, parecía que estaba planeando tocarse delante de él. Se obligó a calmarse, girando la varita en la mano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado, moviendo los hombros e intentando concentrarse. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas por delante hasta que Hermione se reuniera con él. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Pensó en su casa. Se preguntó, por enésima vez, si su familia estaba bien, si La Madriguera había sobrevivido.

No, era peor pensar en esto. _Quidditch_. Podía pensar en quidditch.

Tardó aproximadamente dos largos minutos en volver a pensar en Hermione.

-Maldición- murmuró en voz baja. Estiró las piernas y se enderezó, jugando a un juego consigo mismo en el que tenía que apartar la mirada del reloj el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

Parpadeaba con mucha frecuencia cuando se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba comenzando a aclarar. Y entonces, Hermione estaba allí, salió de detrás de él con la falda de Hogwarts y unos calcetines hasta la rodilla, en las manos una manta azul.

-Harry todavía está dormido- le dijo-. En realidad, está roncando.

-Bien. Buenos días- bromeó, levantándose y limpiándose las hojas del pijama de franela.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir?- le preguntó ella con timidez. Ron se aclaró la garganta seca.

-La barrera protectora llega hasta la pendiente que hay en la izquierda, ¿no?

-Sí, un poco.

Ron se encogió de hombros y ella lideró el camino. Ron no pudo evitar mirar fijamente la forma en la que la luz púrpura de antes del amanecer le aclaraba la cabeza a Hermione, como en una especie de sueño surrealista. Estar a la intemperie durante tantas horas había hecho que sintiese la piel entumecida, pero ahora lo estaba volviendo a despertar.

Acortaron por una línea de árboles y sobre una pequeña cima, deteniéndose ante la vista expandida del valle sombrío al otro lado de la colina. Hermione encontró un sitio en el suelo que estaba un poco nivelado, y sin mirar a Ron directamente, extendió la manta.

-¿Bien?- le preguntó y él asintió, aunque ella no debía haberlo visto porque se estaba arrodillando en la manta.

Ron se unió a ella con cautela, con el corazón a mil.

-No quiero decirlo- empezó Hermione-, pero tal vez no deberíamos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, solo por si acaso.

-Tienes razón- expresó Ron con suavidad, moviéndose sobre las rodillas, algo nervioso.

-Mira… s-solo quería estar realmente a solas contigo.

-Lo sé. Yo también.

-Estás temblando un poco.

-Lo siento- sonrió.

-Cógeme de la mano o algo.

Ron obedeció de inmediato, extendiendo los dedos sobre los nudillos de Hermione. Ella también estaba temblando. Hermione se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas, ligeramente apretadas, y Ron no podía verla con mucha claridad en una luz tan brumosa porque unas cortinas de sombras le enmarcaban el cabello y le caían sobre los hombros.

-Dime qué quieres que haga- le dijo Ron porque quería estar realmente seguro de que entendía por qué estaban ahí, antes de hacer ninguna conjetura.

-Podríamos… tumbarnos en direcciones opuestas, pero con las caras juntas.

-De acuerdo.

De mala gana, Ron le soltó la mano para hacerlo, ambos se recostaron bocarriba encima de la manta, con las piernas estiradas en bordes opuestos. Ron se volvió para mirarla a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo. Estaban muy, muy cerca, pero Ron estaba distraído al verle la cara al revés. Dirigió la mirada a los labios de Hermione, y luego de vuelta a sus ojos.

Ron acercó un poco más la cabeza, y tocó la punta de la nariz de Hermione con la frente.

-No he dormido mucho, pensando en esto- admitió ella.

-No tenemos que hacer nada- susurró él-. Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato, y…

-¿No quieres?

-¿No quiero qué?

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, y Ron dobló el brazo izquierdo para tocarle el pelo con las puntas de los dedos.

-Yo… me imagino que eres tú- comenzó ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados-, cuando… cuando voy al baño, y… imagino que tus manos están sobre mí, en vez de las mías.

Al final era lo que él había pensado, y estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento. Hermione abrió los ojos y la luz de antes del amanecer se reflejó en ellos.

-¿Piensas en mí- le preguntó ella-, cuando…?

-En tus manos, en tu boca- masculló, frenético.

-Ron…- Hermione tembló e inhaló de forma titubeante-. ¿Me das la mano otra vez?- ella extendió la mano hacia él, y Ron desenredó los dedos del pelo de ella para sujetarle la mano helada, entre sus caras. La visión que tenía de los ojos de Hermione se volvió borrosa, pero fácilmente pudo ver que arqueaba la espalda y que movía la mano que le quedaba libre hacia abajo…

Una respiración jadeante le flotó de los labios entreabiertos. Y Hermione lo iba a hacer de verdad.

-¿Crees que podrías m-mirarme a la cara y no…?

-Sí, sí- murmuró él de inmediato, consciente de que su propia mano se estaba moviendo hacia la cintura elástica de su pijama, pero dudando si hacerlo.

De todas formas, se lo podía imaginar todo, la forma en la que Hermione tenía la mano entre las piernas, la tira de piel maravillosa que se veía entre la falda y los calcetines hasta la rodilla. El aliento irregular de Hermione flotó en la parte superior de la cabeza de Ron, a través de su cabello.

-¿Vas a hacerlo también?- le preguntó con un gemido tenso y airado.

-Sí- gimió él de vuelta, y su mano al final se deslizó debajo de la cintura del pijama y de los calzoncillos, sus dedos envolviendo con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, le apretó la mano a ella, y otro suave gemido le agitó el flequillo.

Al principio se movía con lentitud, la piel le ardía incluso en el frío mientras miraba a Hermione. Un rayo de luz rosada había roto el amanecer e iluminó la mandíbula y la punta de la nariz de Hermione.

Un día iba a ser la mano de Ron sobre ella en vez de la suya. En ese momento, movió la mano más rápido dentro de los calzoncillos.

Eso era, de lejos, la cosa más íntima que había hecho o que se había imaginado hacer con Hermione en un futuro cercano. Hermione lo estaba mirando mientras se tocaba a sí misma, y él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente.

Presionó los labios sobre los nudillos de Hermione y se resistió a cerrar los ojos, desenado seguir mirándola a los ojos hasta el final. Ella debía estar pensando lo mismo, porque abrió los párpados pesados de nuevo. A Ron lo rodeaban pequeños sonidos de placer, los gemidos jadeantes de Hermione y sus propias vibraciones bajas. Y a medida que la salida del sol iba iluminándole un lado del rostro a Hermione, Ron cedió a un leve delirio, de agotamiento, y a la última pizca de fuerza que le quedaba, luchando contra un gruñido estrangulado que buscaba el nombre de ella.

Hermione no se había detenido, y él apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ron- susurró ella, y él arrastró los nudillos de ella sobre sus labios, recuperando el aliento. Ella volvió la cabeza, mirando al cielo rosa y naranja, atravesado por las estériles ramas de los árboles, y dio una sacudida final y agitada, apretando la mano de Ron, clavándole las uñas.

Hermione se quedó allí, con un mechón de pelo pegado a la cara, a los labios entreabiertos, con el pecho agitado, mientras se recuperaba.

Ron no podía moverse.

Al fin, Hermione le soltó la mano, se retorció para ajustarse la ropa, se humedeció los labios y le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

-Puedes levantarte. No v-voy a mirar.

No creía que le importase si lo hacía…

Le costó demasiado esfuerzo sentarse, lanzar un hechizo de limpieza y colocarse los calzoncillos y los pantalones en su sitio. Se encorvó hacia delante y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sentía a Hermione sentada detrás de él, las hojas del suelo crujían por el suelo al soplar una ráfaga de viento helado.

-¿Estás…?- empezó a preguntarle Hermione.

-Sí, es seguro- suspiró, sin pensar siquiera en cómo había sabido lo que le estaba preguntando. Sintió que Hermione se daba la vuelta y podía sentir los ojos de ella sobre él. Hermione se inclinó más cerca de él, apoyándole el hombro sobre la espalda.

Ron nunca se había sentido más abrumado en toda su vida. Ni tan agotado. Hermione le acercó la mejilla al lado de la cabeza.

-Jabón- le susurró al oído y él cerró los ojos.

* * *

Sorpresa! Al final no he tardado tanto en traducir el siguiente capítulo (la verdad es que es más corto de lo normal), pero mi sorpresa ha sido que hoy ha vuelto a publicar la autora (nos está mal acostumbrando, que llevamos tres actualizaciones en una semana!) y ahora ya sí que no puedo garantizar que lo vaya a tener tan pronto como este (así que os pido disculpas de antemano). Pero es que ESTE capítulo es demasiado como para haceros esperar, así que aquí os lo dejo para que lo disfrutéis y me comentéis que os parece :). Nos vemos muy pronto!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Quizás se habían quedado allí demasiado tiempo, simplemente escuchando los sonidos de sus respiraciones entremezcladas mientras el nuevo día cobraba vida. Ron podía ver un poco la entrada de la tienda al estar sentado, por eso estaba retrasando todo lo que podía volver a entrar. Por un lado, porque no estaba seguro de poder ponerse en pie y mantenerse estable. Y, por otro lado, porque Hermione tampoco había dado señales de querer moverse.

Sabía que ella tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero cuando al final los dos recobraron la suficiente compostura como para volver a la tienda, Hermione se dejó caer de inmediato en el sofá, se puso una manta sobre las piernas, se lo quedó mirando con una pregunta en los ojos, una que Ron deseaba saber cómo responder.

Harry salió del baño cuando Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione, tratando de averiguar qué decir. Ella bajó la cabeza hasta el hombro de él, y Ron lo dejó ir, decidiendo que cualquier conversación podía esperar hasta que estuviera más lúcido y fuese más coherente. Después de lo que acababan de hacer, calculó que sería dentro de unos pocos meses…

Harry les preguntó algo sobre té de camino a la cocina, y Ron le había respondido de manera tan automática que un momento después se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que le había respondido.

Al final Harry volvió con dos tazas calientes, y le ofreció una a Ron. Él le dio un sorbo lento, luego se movió para apoyarla sobre la mesita, y la cabeza de Hermione se deslizó de manera precaria hasta que volvió a recostarse de nuevo. No se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se había quedado dormida.

Sentía el cuerpo un poco como gelatina, la mente como si hubiera estado despierto durante días. No podía hacer ningún daño que cerrase los ojos, solo un poco.

-¿Has dormido bien, Harry?- le preguntó con voz ronca.

-No ha estado mal- contestó Harry evasivo, terminándose el té.

-Mm- y Ron cerró los ojos.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertándose lentamente, todavía sentía contra él la cabeza de Hermione, pesada al hundírsele dolorosamente en el hombro huesudo. Pero no iba a moverla.

Ya había amanecido del todo, una luz amarilla brillante inundaba la tienda por completo, más de lo que lo había hecho en semanas. Era un gran día para cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer fuera. Era fácil sentirse algo sofocado ahí dentro durante tanto tiempo, a pesar de las rondas de vigilancia nocturnas. Desde que había vuelto, se habían tenido que resguardar del viento, la lluvia y la nieve durante la mayor parte del día y de la noche.

Escuchaba a Harry en la entrada de la tienda, probablemente estaba pensativo bajo el sol. Se uniría a él, pero más tarde. Por el momento, quería que Hermione siguiera durmiendo.

Pensó en hacer algo productivo desde el sofá, así que convocó las notas que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina, un libro de tapa dura y una pluma con tinta, y meditó sobre lo que debería anotar a continuación. Le había estado rondando la mente, y por mucho que no le gustara especialmente ponerlo por escrito, pensó que debería hacerlo. Podría ser importante. Había sido importante. Estaba siendo egoísta.

Escribió un título en la siguiente página en blanco en la que iba apuntando los recuerdos: _horrocrux número 3- el guardapelo de Slytherin_.

Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando que los recuerdos le vinieran a la mente de manera distante. Se le arremolinaron en el estómago ecos de los sentimientos: ira, miedo, resentimiento, celos. Odio hacia sí mismo.

Intentó escribir la forman en la que lo había atrapado, la sospecha de que su estado debilitado, por haber sufrido una despartición, lo había hecho más vulnerable de lo que ya era. Intentó precisar el momento en el que ponerse el guardapelo cuando le tocaba se había convertido en una especie de retorcido masoquismo. Había podido escuchar dentro de su cabeza pensamientos depresivos, solitarios, y había sentido que una confirmación de esos pensamientos lo golpeaba de nuevo a cada momento, a cada palabra que decía Harry… que decía Hermione.

Dejó de escribir, dejando un gran espacio del pergamino en blanco para omitir los recuerdos de su marcha. Volvería a pensar sobre eso en otro momento, quizás en medio de la noche.

Pero lo que venía a continuación también lo dejó paralizado. La forma en la que había regresado y lo había destruido. Eso era lo que realmente necesitaba documentar. Sí, Harry lo había visto, pero Ron lo había sentido profundamente en los huesos, en el alma. No lo habían planeado, pero casi los había destrozado.

 _Una vez que Harry y yo salimos del lago helado, él me pidió que destruyera el guardapelo con la espada de Gryffindor. Pero no quería volver a enfrentarme a él. Para entonces ya sabía muy bien lo que me había hecho, y nunca más iba a volver a dejar a Harry y a Hermione, pero, cuando me acerqué demasiado, lo pude sentir._

 _Harry me aseguró que estaba destinado a destruirlo, pero no confiaba en poder hacerlo. La verdad es que solo accedí a hacerlo porque él me lo estaba pidiendo. Lo colocamos sobre una roca, y Harry habló en parsel para abrirlo. Era como si alguien hubiera absorbido todo el calor del mundo y parecía que me estaba ahogando en el lago del que acabábamos de escapar, pensé que no podía respirar. Debería haber actuado más rápido, pero me habló y esta vez Harry también pudo escucharlo. Al principio estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverme. Entonces lo vi, a Harry y a Hermione saliendo de allí, algo transparentes y retorcidos, pero jodidamente realistas. Sabía lo que me aterraba, y debía de saber que me lo creería más si se trataba de ellos dos. Así que los utilizó para decírmelo en voz alta._

 _Me dijeron que era un inútil y que estaban mejor sin mí. Me dijeron que mi familia no me quería, que Hermione no me quería. Ella misma me lo dijo, desde dentro del guardapelo. Y entonces ella lo besó, y Harry le devolvió el beso._

-¿Ron?

Hermione movió la cabeza sobre su hombro, y él se apartó el pergamino del regazo, escondiéndolo en el otro lado cuando Hermione se incorporó.

-Hola- dijo él en un intento excesivamente tenso de parecer casual.

-¿En qué estás trabajando? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-No demasiado, creo- le dijo, evitando la primera pregunta, pensando en una escapatoria-. ¿Quiere un poco de té?

-¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

-Lo que nos queda no es muy bueno…, solo nos queda uno flojo para el desayuno, pero…

-Ron.

Hermione lo estaba mirando con una especie de curiosidad exigente, el pelo se le había quedado aplastado en el lado derecho, donde había tenido la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. La verdad es que había sido algo descuidado por su parte haberlo escrito todo con ella dormida contra él si no estaba listo para explicarse. Pero iba a hacerlo. Aunque quizás aún no. Quizás no ahora mismo, en ese momento. Las cosas estaban yendo tan jodidamente bien…

Quizás se había saboteado a sí mismo inconscientemente. Ese era un pensamiento angustioso, pero había sido una conversación que había evitado y sobre la que había reflexionado antes de dejarla de lado e ignorarla… ya durante demasiado tiempo.

Hermione alzó las cejas y dirigió la mirada al pergamino que Ron había abandonado.

Ron no podía escapar. No cuando Hermione se ponía así. Ella había visto demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

-Está bien, sí- soltó un profundo suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara. Se preguntó, cínicamente, cómo iba a ser dormir solo en su propia cama.

-Déjame verlo.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-¿Puedo contártelo mejor?

Hermione parecía ligeramente ofendida, incómoda.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Todavía no estoy seguro…

Hermione se sentó más erguida, ya completamente despierta, lo miraba fijamente y agarró de manera tensa con la mano derecha la parte de atrás del sofá, muy cerca del hombro de Ron.

-Solo acuérdate de que esto no es lo que siento ahora. El puto horrocrux me jodió, pero eso se ha acabado. Lo estaba escribiendo ahora por si nos resulta útil en algún momento.

Hermione enarcó las cejas ante la mención de ese tema, pero luego asintió secamente.

-Bueno. El guardapelo me mostró algo que todavía no he podido decirte, justo antes de destruirlo- hizo una pausa para tragar, frotándose con nerviosismo la barba-. Sé que es estúpido y que he sido un imbécil al respecto, pero… érais Harry y tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry y tú, besándoos.

A Hermione le llevó unos tensos segundos comprender la confesión, y separar los labios, mirándolo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez en meses.

-¡¿Cómo?!- chilló Hermione- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque, como te acabo de decir, soy un imbécil…

-No- respondió ella con fiereza-. Cuéntamelo.

Ron inhaló profundamente y volvió a suspirar. Los débiles intentos de auto desprecio ya eran inútiles. No iba a cambiar lo que tenía que decir.

-Quería que me sintiera solo e inútil, ¿vale?- le recordó, comenzando con un punto de referencia seguro que ya habían discutido hacía unas semanas-. Y sabía lo que sentía por ti, porque lo sabía todo sobre mí. Supongo que era… parte de mí. O simplemente era yo, sintiendo pena por mí mismo y dejando que las peores cosas se hicieran realidad. Y el guardapelo quería que esos miedos fueran reales y os dejara tirados, porque así íbamos a fracasar. Luchaba para que no lo destruyésemos, ¿no? Si nos rendíamos, podría haberse salvado.

-Pero… Harry y yo- lo dijo estupefacta e incómoda, y Ron permitió que brotara dentro de él un pequeño revoloteo triunfante, reflejo de un antiguo Ron, pero con una clara reverberación de su pasado.

-Es el otro único tío con el que estamos aquí- razonó Ron-. Y es tu mejor amigo.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno- comenzó Ron con otra agradable ola de satisfacción-. Bien, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Quiero a Harry, de verdad, pero como un hermano. Siempre ha sido así.

- _Creía que lo sabías_.

Hermione parpadeó en la dirección de Ron.

-¿Cómo?

Él sonrió y se recostó sobre el sofá.

-Es lo que me dijo Harry después de ver lo que salió del guardapelo, que siempre has sido como una hermana para él, que nunca me lo había dicho porque siempre había pensado que ya lo sabía.

-Bueno, sí- inspiró Hermione, soltando el sofá para cruzar los brazos, doblando una de las piernas sobre el cojín que estaba entre los dos-. Deberías haberlo sabido.

-¿Cómo?- al instante supo que podía averiguar la respuesta, aunque no se había propuesto que la pregunta le saliese como a la defensiva. Es solo que… lógicamente, entendía sus propios miedos, incluso aunque ya no los sintiese.

-¿Cuándo he mostrado algún interés en él de esa manera?

-No lo sé. Le dijiste que era atractivo o alguna chorrada de esas.

-¡¿Que hice qué?!

-Ya sabes, creo que se lo dijiste en sentido general, pero…

-¡Te invité a una cita!

-Pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos sido tú y yo los que estábamos invitados a esa estúpida fiesta y Harry hubiera querido ir? ¿Lo habrías invitado a él?

Hermione separó los labios para responder, pero los cerró bruscamente.

-Lo habrías hecho, pero lo habrías invitado como un amigo- respondió por ella-. Y entonces, ¿cómo se supone que habría notado la diferencia?

-Nunca te dije que eras atractivo porque me gus…- cortó la frase con una tos pequeña y frustrada-. Harry podría haber salido con la chica que hubiese querido y no me habría afectado. Pero tú…

Ron estaba pesando una respuesta a eso cuando ella dejó escapar un repentino resoplido de molestia.

-Si me hubieras contado lo que te estaba haciendo el guardapelo, podría haberlo arreglado, ¡y nunca te habrías ido!

-¿Te das cuenta de que ha pasado casi un mes desde mi vuelto y que es ahora cuando estamos hablando de esto?

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No, no quiero decir… El tema es que, ¿cómo te iba a decir que temía que te gustase Harry cuando… tenía miedo de que te gustase Harry?

-Eso no tiene sentido- Hermione frunció la nariz-. Nos pasan cosas terribles porque no hablamos de ellas.

-Ahora es un poco más fácil, ¿verdad?- razonó él.

Hermione se frotó los ojos, todavía parecía hecha polvo, cansada y aturdida, todo a la vez.

-De todos modos, no eras solo tú- le dijo con suavidad-. Pensaba que era un inútil para todos. Mi familia, Harry… yo mismo.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, claramente con intención de protestar, pero él negó para detenerla.

-No necesito que me digas que no es verdad. Ya no pasa nada. Es justo lo que estaba intentando escribir, por si nos sirve de ayuda con el siguiente horrocrux.

Hermione inspiró y se volvió a secar los ojos con la manga del jersey.

-Así que, ¿ya me lo has contado todo?

-Prácticamente. Si quiere, cuando termine de escribirlo todo, puedes leer el pergamino. Es solo que no quería que te enterases así.

Hermione asintió vagamente, luego se volvió para sentarse correctamente en el sofá, con la mirada hacia delante y ambas piernas sobre el suelo.

-Sabes que estaba posponiendo la conversación porque pensaba que iba a ser una jodida pelea- admitió-, y no quería tener que volver a dormir en mi cama…

Hermione se apartó el pelo del hombro derecho y lo miró de reojo.

-A lo mejor estamos mejorando en esto.

-A lo mejor- estuvo él de acuerdo, con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Deberías habérmelo contado, hace meses- le dijo una vez más.

-Probablemente- se encogió de hombros-. Deberíamos habernos dicho un montón de cosas. Ahora tenemos el problema contrario, ¿no?

Quería que sonase ligero, pero Hermione le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

-Antes de anoche dijiste mucho- le recordó Hermione con un susurro tembloroso.

-Y esta mañana, hemos hecho mucho…

-Eso ha sido…- hizo una pausa para bajar la voz una octava-… no me puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso.

-Fue idea tuya- le recordó él.

-¿Y te ha importado?- Hermione se contuvo, pero también se lo había dicho en tono burlón, aunque se le habían ruborizado las mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Joder, no.

Ron se volvió a imaginar la cara de Hermione con la luz azul bromosa, y quería decirle lo jodidamente increíble que había sido, no, que había sido literalmente uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Pero creyó que eso era ser un poco directo, especialmente después de todo lo que le había dicho dos noches atrás. Ron nunca quiso ir tan lejos.

-Creo que al final me voy a tomar ese té- le insinuó ella, y Ron se preguntó si solo lo había hecho por romper la tensión o para deshacerse de él un momento para estar sola porque no podía seguir hablando del tema y no estaba segura de como dejarlo estar.

-Sí, claro- Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-Mierda- murmuró Ron cambiando, sin suerte, de emisoras estáticas en la radio.

Fuera, el viento aullaba, sugiriendo que se estaba acercando otra maldita tormenta, y ya había oscurecido bastante después de la escasa cena que habían tomado. Ron estaba tendido en el suelo, y Hermione se había perdido en el dormitorio hacía rato, en un trance de murmullos sobre un poco de historia oscura de la magia de la que se había acordado. Harry estaba en la cocina fregando sin ganas, y el único sonido que se escuchaba a parte de los intentos de Ron por encontrar Pottervigilancia y los insultos que mascullaba ante el fracaso, era el ocasional ruido de los platos chocando entre sí.

-¿Ron?- Hermione lo llamó.

Él abandonó los inútiles esfuerzos y se arrastro para ver qué necesitaba Hermione.

-¿Sí?- respondió al entrar por la solapa abierta del dormitorio, cruzando los brazos e inclinándose de manera casual contra uno de los postes resistentes de la tienda que tenía a la izquierda, mirando hacia la cama de Hermione, donde estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y rodeada de libros y pergaminos. Una tarde típica.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Dónde está la lista de los Patronus?

-Oh. La última vez que la vi la había metido entre las páginas de _Hogwarts: una historia_.

Ella, distraída, cogió la varita, la agitó y el libro en cuestión pasó zumbando tan cerca de la cabeza de Ron que le revolvió el pelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!

-Lo siento- murmuró vagamente cuando el libro se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella.

Se la quedó mirando un momento mientras localizaba la lista y la recorría con el dedo, manchado de tinta, de derecha a izquierda.

-Hermione…

-¿Hm?

-Sé que es una locura, y que debería olvidarlo, pero y si Dumbl…

-Para- ella lo miró con recelo, y sin perder el ritmo, volvió a la lista. Ron sabía que se estaba aferrando a una posibilidad ridícula porque la idea de que Dumbledore hubiera conseguido fingir su propia muerte o volver a la vida de algún modo, les habría dado muchas esperanzas.

¿Desde cuando tenía esa molesta necesidad de ser tan irresponsablemente optimista?

-Sí, lo sé- admitió-. Pero y si…

-No quiero ni pensarlo, porque es imposible.

-Cosas más raras nos han pasado, ¿o no?- señaló.

Hermione negó, ignorándolo en gran medida.

Desde la sala de estar les llegó el fuerte zumbido de la radio de una emisora particularmente distorsionada, y luego volvió de nuevo al sonido de la estática.

-Entonces voy a ayudar a Harry, a menos que me necesites…

Ella negó, perdida en sus pensamientos, así que Ron se dio la vuelta.

* * *

-Harry ha empezado con la primera ronda- le dijo Hermione dos horas más tarde en voz baja, vacilando ante la solapa abierta del baño cuando Ron se estaba lavando los dientes.

Él hizo un ruido de afirmación cuando ella se le acercó y cogió su cepillo de dientes. Él se movió para dejarle espacio en el lavabo.

Al principio no era nada, su reflejo junto al de ella en un espejo oxidado. Pero entonces, Hermione lo miró a través del espejo, y algo tan mundano como lavarse los dientes, era maravillosamente normal. Ron le sonrió con torpeza, luego la empujó juguetonamente con la cadera para agacharse a escupir y enjuagarse. Hermione lo empujó a él y al final tenían las piernas juntas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Ron buscó una toalla de mano y se secó la cara, luego la observó cuando se inclinó hacia delante e intentó, sin mucho éxito, sujetarse todo el pelo, una acción que a Ron le pareció que a ella le era muy familiar y que a él le parecía muy extraña. Hermione tenía que estar constantemente teniendo en cuenta su pelo, su altura o cualquier otra cosa que él nunca había tenido que considerar.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo ofreciéndole la toalla cuando se incorporó de nuevo y volvió a colocar el cepillo de dientes en la taza desconchada del lavabo.

-Gracias- le dijo ella cogiendo la toalla con una mirada tímida y se secó la boca-. ¿Estás cansado?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes la segunda ronda, ¿no? Deberías dormir.

Hermione le devolvió la toalla distraídamente, y él la dejó caer en el lavabo para seguirla hasta la cama. En algún momento del corto paseo, a Ron se le había subido el corazón a la garganta, y cada uno de los pensamientos dispersos que tenía se habían juntado en uno solo, sobre un tema en especifico. ¿Cómo diablos iba a…?

Hermione, nerviosa, le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la cama con ella.

De acuerdo, así que Hermione no debía de haberse estado arrepintiendo demasiado de lo que habían hecho esa mañana o no lo estaría tocando, acercándosele lo máximo posible al pecho y una manta sobre sus cinturas.

La última vez que la había mirado desde tan cerca, tenía la mano en los pantalones. Se aclaró la garganta y luchó contra el sonrojo.

-No quiero que ahora todo sea incómodo entre nosotros- le dijo Hermione con timidez.

-¿Lo es?

-Todavía no sabría decírtelo.

-¿Has estado pensando sobre eso…?

-¿Todo el día? Sí.

Ron se humedeció los labios y ella le miró la boca.

-Sé que tal vez no deberíamos hablar mucho sobre eso- comenzó Ron-, pero… si quisieras volver a hacerlo, no te diría que no.

Hermione se rio cuando él le sonrió.

-Bueno. Yo tampoco.

Ron la miró fijamente durante un largo y cargado momento.

-Joder. Creo que voy a tener que volver a salir de la cama- estaba medio bromeando.

-¿Por qué?

Ron cerró los ojos ligeramente hacia ella.

-Adivina.

Hermione, durante un segundo, parecía estar increíblemente nerviosa, pero luego pareció recuperarse.

-¿Dos veces en un día?

-Uy, sí. ¿Tú no?

-No te pienso responder- dijo ella, que le entró la risa tonta.

-Bien- le devolvió la sonrisa.

La verdad es que Ron intentó no pensar demasiado en eso, pero ella lo estaba mirando como si no hubiera querido dejar de hacerlo nunca.

-Entonces creo que estamos bien- señalo Hermione, deslizando los dedos de los pies por la espinilla de Ron.

Él tarareó vagamente que estaba de acuerdo con ella, y apoyó la mano ligeramente sobre la cadera de Hermione. Ella se inclinó hacia él de inmediato, empujándolo con suavidad y apoyando la cabeza contra la clavícula de Ron. Él le envolvió el brazo alrededor de la espalda, tocando una tira de piel desnuda entre la camiseta y los pantalones del pijama.

Ron esperó mucho tiempo para volver a hablar, pensando que Hermione se había dormido por la forma en la que se le había profundizado la respiración, subiendo y bajando lentamente, apoyada en su antebrazo. Acababa de cerrar los ojos, dejando que lo inundaran los vívidos recuerdos de la mejilla de Hermione presionada contra la manta al amanecer, cuando ella deslizó la mano sobre su estómago, moviendo los dedos fríos sobre los nudillos de Ron antes de volver a quedarse quieta y en silencio.

* * *

Aquí os traigo el capítulo que faltaba! Madre mía, menuda semana jajaja, la autora definitivamente nos ha malacostumbrado. Qué os han parecido estas actualizaciones? Más o menos creíais que la historia iba a ir por este camino? A mi me está encantando, sobre todo ver que en este hablan por fin de cosas que no deberían callarse, como todo el tema del guardapelo, y la verdad es que me ha encantado la reacción de Hermione y que haya podido sobrevivir a la conversación sin peleas ni malos rollos, están madurando y se han dado cuenta de que las peleas estúpidas no merecen la pena.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por comentar y por seguir ahí. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto!


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Cuando Ron se despertó, Hermione ya se había ido. Le extrañó no haberla sentido irse, porque Hermione estaba durmiendo en la parte interior de la cama, pero debía haberse movido muy despacio o, de lo contrario, él había estado dormido tan profundamente que ni se había dado cuenta.

Bostezó y se estiró mientras se levantaba de la cama de Hermione… y se quedó paralizado.

De pie entre las literas y la cama de Hermione. Era lo suficientemente alto como para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry… que estaba sentado en su cama de arriba, muy despierto.

-Uh, hola, tío.

Harry no llevaba puestas las gafas, pero reconoció a Ron y le dio una especie de asentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le preguntó Ron con una alegría exagerada. La verdad es que no había manera de fingir que no acababa de levantarse de la cama de Hermione. A la mierda.

-Bacon, huevos y tostadas- dijo Harry-, y uno de esos croissants de chocolate que hace tu madre.

-Entendido- se rio Ron, volviendo la cara incómodamente sonrojada hacia otro lado para escaparse y rebuscar en la cocina unas bayas demasiado maduras y media lata de avena seca.

Por un lado, eso llevaba pasando semanas (maldita sea, ¡¿en serio?!) y Ron ya sospechaba y y se lo había mencionado a Hermione, que Harry probablemente lo sabía. Pero, por otro lado, no se había enfrentado a Harry directamente al respecto, y ahora no podía pretender que era un simple secreto reconfortante entre él y Hermione… oh, ¿pero por qué le tenía que dar tantas vueltas? Se habían masturbado enfrente del otro hacía veinticuatro horas.

Un gemido estrangulado lo ahogó durante un segundo, antes de salir de sus pensamientos y se pusiera a hervir una cacerola con agua.

Hermione debía haberlo oído desde fuera, porque entró y fue hacia la cocina, con una taza de té vacía en la mano. Parecía ligeramente aturdida.

-¿Qué estás preparando?- le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Gachas de avena, otra vez- se encogió de hombros-, a menos que se te ocurra algo mejor.

-No, no se me ocurre.

Ron pensó en contarle lo de Harry, pero luego se acordó de lo poco que le había afectado la última vez que se lo había mencionado, así que pensó que no tenía sentido. Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Harry emergió y se unió a ellos, desplomándose en la mesa.

-Voy a quitar las barreras para ir a dar un paseo- anunció.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Ron por encima del hombro a la vez que removía el desayuno. Hermione se apoyó a su lado en la encimera, parecía que estaba disgustada.

-El tiempo, por increíble que parezca, aún está bien, y necesito cambiar de aires.

-Ayer pasamos la mitad del día fuera- le recordó Ron, intentando disuadirlo con suavidad.

-Y hoy quiero pasar la mitad del día haciendo lo mismo.

Hermione miró a Ron de reojo justo antes de que él sugiriera:

-Voy contigo.

-Deberías quedarte aquí- respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué?- se giró para mirar por completo a Harry, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra el borde de los fogones.

Harry paseó la mirada de manera extraña entre Ron y Hermione, lo que los llevó a ellos a mirarse de manera inconsciente.

-Pensaba dejaros solos un rato- explicó Harry lentamente, tanteando el terreno.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

-Tío- empezó Ron-, estamos aquí todos juntos porque es más seguro, ¿no?

-Sí, Harry- insistió Hermione con la voz un poco estridente-. No puedes vagar por ahí tú solo. Nunca hemos salido solos fuera de las barreras.

-Ron lo hizo, cuando fue a la panadería muggle- les recordó Harry con una sonrisa burlona, pero la postura tensa de Hermione parece que le hizo pensárselo mejor por haberlo mencionado.

-Sí, bueno- resopló ella-, no debería haberlo hecho.

-No iré muy lejos- respondió Harry-. Solo voy a bajar un poco la colina, a lo largo de ese riachuelo…

-Voy a ir contigo- lo interrumpió Ron, volviéndose hacia el fuego. Sentía los ojos de Hermione y de Harry sobre él, pero en ese momento no dijeron nada, y Hermione al final salió de la cocina con un suspiro suave.

* * *

-Tenía que ir con él, ¿no?- le susurró a Hermione después del desayuno, mientras ella estaba ocupada doblando ropa limpia y haciendo la cama.

-No podemos dejar que se vaya solo…

-Cierto.

Se rascó un lado de la cara con una punzada de egoísmo culpable. Si Harry los hubiera dejado solos…

No valía la pena pensar durante un segundo en lo que hubiera podido pasar en ese escenario. Jamás dejaría que Harry arriesgara su seguridad por pasar una hora a solas con Hermione.

-Está vistiéndose en el baño. Supongo que nos iremos en cuanto salga.

Hermione asintió mientras seguía doblando ropa. Ron parpadeó en su dirección.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó al perfil de Hermione.

-Sé que solo está aburrido e irritado, pero no me gusta que piense que debería dejarnos.

-En realidad no lo piensa. Él… bueno, esta mañana me ha visto levantarme de tu cama. Pero no parecía nada incómodo al respecto. Supongo que es solo una excusa para escaparse un rato.

-¿Quieres decir que ha pensado que podíamos hacerlo mejor si lo decía de esa manera?

-No lo sé.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró.

-Al principio, cuando lo ha sugerido, me he enfadado un poco porque fuese tan descuidado- dijo-. Pero luego he empezado a pensar en lo genial que sería si pudiésemos estar de verdad solos. Durante un rato. Oh, ¡es terrible que lo haya pensado!

-No, no lo es. Yo también lo he pensado. Pero no podemos, y no pasa nada. De todas formas, nos las hemos arreglado, ¿no?

Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y él se revolvió el pelo antes de coger un par de vaqueros de los pies de la cama. Apoyó el hombro contra la litera de Harry, esperando.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Esperar a que Harry termine en el baño para poder cambiarme.

-Oh. Bueno- Hermione se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. No tienes que esperar a que termine.

Ron se rascó la parte posterior de cuello.

-Ya sé lo que te dije sobre… bueno, cuando te cambiaste de ropa junto a la cama, pero ahora es diferente. Hemos estado juntos en el baño y has dormido solo en calzoncillos- las mejillas de Hermione brillaban con un precioso tono rosa.

Una suave risa escapó por la nariz de Ron.

-¡Oh!- dijo ella de repente, parecía avergonzada-. Lo siento. Debería haberte dicho… puedo irme.

-No, no pasa nada- se encogió de hombros, preguntándose por qué algo que parecía tan normal hacía unas semanas, lo estaba haciendo sentir ridículamente cohibido. Por no mencionar que después de lo que habían hecho el día anterior, no debería importarle quitarse el pijama mientras ella miraba.

Así que se quitó el pijama, mientras Hermione lo miraba.

Si ella hubiera querido parecer casual ante el hecho de que Ron se cambiase delante de ella, debería haber abandonado toda lógica cuando él empezó a hacerlo de verdad, porque Hermione no lo estaba simplemente mirando, sino que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Se apresuró a patear los pantalones del pijama, luego se estiró para quitarse la camiseta. Quizás podía haber omitido ese paso porque la camiseta todavía estaba bastante limpia, pero… oh, Merlín, ¡¿le gustaba ese tipo de atención?!

Tiró la camiseta al suelo, luego comenzó a subirse los vaqueros por las largas piernas, saltando para tirar de ellos hacia arriba. La mirada de Hermione vagó desde su cinturón, mientras lo abrochaba, hasta su pecho desnudo, con un movimiento final hacia su cara.

-¿Tengo una camiseta limpia en tu cama?- le preguntó con una voz áspera que no sonaba como él.

Hermione se estremeció, como si la hubiera sacado de algún tipo de trance, y luego se corrigió rápidamente y buscó entre la ropa doblada que había a su lado.

-Aquí tienes- se puso de pie para dársela, lo que no era necesario, pero la acercó mucho, mucho a su pecho desnudo.

Ron quería tocarla… pero, por alguna razón, parecía que justo en ese momento habían vuelto a hacer cosas que podían pasar por cosas normales que hacían los amigos, pero, en realidad, ambos se estaban dando cuenta de que solo era una excusa para cruzar una línea.

Le cogió la camiseta y absorbió la jodida forma en la que sus dedos se tocaron durante varios segundos más de lo que era sensato.

Escuchó que Harry salía del baño, así que, lamentándolo mucho, se puso la camiseta.

-¿Tú también te tienes que cambiar?- bromeó, alzando una ceja esperanzada hacia Hermione.

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, pero luego parecía que estaba seleccionando sus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Ahora no, pero lo haré, esta noche…

Hermione se apartó rápidamente de él y se puso a terminar de doblar la ropa, dejando que Ron escapase, aturdido. Y tuvo que corregirse a sí mismo… Hermione le había prometido cambiarse delante de él más tarde (y, oh por Merlín, lo que habían hecho esa preciosa mañana seguía repitiéndose en su mente) estaba muy por encima de la vieja línea que llevaban años empujando cada vez más lejos.

* * *

Las botas de ambos aplastaban hojas a intervalos mientras caminaban a lo largo del borde del riachuelo. Habían dejado la tienda bastante lejos, y Ron se había revisado de manera automática el bolsillo en busca de la varita tan pronto como había pasado la línea de árboles.

-¿De verdad querías alejarte de nosotros?- le preguntó a Harry, pero su tono era ligero. No le habría sorprendido si lo hubiera querido.

-¿Qué? No. Lo siento- respondió Harry rápidamente-. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si el resto de nuestras vidas va a ser así: comer plantas silvestres todos los días y mirar hacia el bosque todas las noches.

-Vamos. No vamos a estar aquí para siempre.

-Ya…- Harry sonó lo suficientemente indiferente como para que Ron dejase el tema.

A medida que siguieron con el paseo, el cielo se fue apagando y pasó de un gris distante y ligeramente amenazador a una especie de tono nublado que envolvía todo e iba silenciando los retazos de color que aparecían entre las plantas invernales y las hojas muertas. Poco a poco, Ron fue sintiendo que le caía algo frío sobre la piel, y al final se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Pero no era el mismo tipo de nieve que, en otras ocasiones, los había hecho refugiarse en la tienda desesperados por entrar en calor, y tampoco era el final de un ciclo del clima que había reflejado el estado de ánimo de los tres con demasiada precisión. Esa era una nevada silenciosa y calmada, cuyos copos caían al suelo cada vez con mayor frecuencia, limpiando la tierra con un blanco suave y puro.

Al final dejaron de avanzar, en un acuerdo tácito de que había ido lo suficientemente lejos. Se quedaron mirando el valle, y se juntaron un poco más por el frío. Cuando al fin se dieron la vuelta para volver, la nieve había dejado de caer, y las finas capas se estaban derritiendo en el suelo, sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Cuando entraron, Hermione estaba mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda desde el sofá. Era evidente que los había oído acercarse.

-Oh, bien, ya habéis vuelto- dijo con un alivio mal disimulado-. Quería darme un baño, pero no quería hacerlo mientras los hechizos protectores estuvieran quitados.

-Adelante. Nosotros nos encargamos de la comida- sugirió Ron-. Casi no nos queda nada, solo jodidas setas…

-Ahora después saco los mapas para ver si podemos idear otro plan…- Hermione casi hizo un gesto de dolor al decir la palabra al levantarse y dirigirse al baño… como si elegir una ubicación al azar pudiera considerarse un plan real.

-Hermione- la llamó Ron mientras ella se iba-, ¿tienes suficiente jabón?

Ella se giró a mitad de camino para mirarlo, y abrió los ojos brevemente cuando se encontró con que él le dedicaba una media sonrisa vacilante.

-Sí, creo que me las apañaré- dijo con la voz temblándole lo suficiente como para que él lo entendiese y Harry… no.

-De acuerdo- concluyó y ella desapareció.

-¿Y esa preocupación repentina por el jabón?- le preguntó Harry algo distraído.

-No querrías darte un baño sin jabón, ¿no?- respondió Ron ocultando la sonrisa.

-Em… no, supongo que no.

* * *

Los mapas estaban por todas partes.

Había un grupo de pueblos muggles en el norte de Escocia donde creían que podían pasar desapercibidos y donde podrían comprar más comida. Si no, había granjas privadas donde podía coger provisiones, aunque Ron sabía que Hermione prefería no hacer eso. En cualquier caso, iba a tener que renunciar a un clima moderadamente mejor si viajaban de nuevo al norte. Era una decisión difícil cuando nada parecía sorprendentemente mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenían una necesidad inmediata, a parte de reponer las provisiones y tropezar, potencialmente, con información nueva, era un plan tan bueno como cualquier otro.

La breve nevada de antes había dado pasado, al anochecer, a una ligera lluvia, y la rutina diaria de despertarse, comer una escasa porción de lo que les quedaba, buscar comida y luego investigar en silencio los había rodeado, como si vivieran en un sueño recurrente.

-¿Alguien necesita usar el baño?- preguntó Harry con un bostezo ahogado-. Creo que voy a darme una ducha.

Hermione intercambió una mirada curiosa con Ron, y él negó, así que Harry los dejó a solas en la mesa de la cocina.

-Se me había olvidado que tenías la primera ronda- dijo Hermione en voz baja, mirando el desorden de libro y pergaminos que había entre ellos-. Debería prepararme para irme a la cama.

Ella lo miró, y él no tenía que acordarse de lo que Hermione le había dicho esa mañana, porque ya había estado pensando en ello, durante todo el día.

Hermione se levantó y él tardó un poco en seguirla, preguntándose, como siempre hacía, si la había entendido mal. Pero en el momento en el que cruzó la solapa del dormitorio, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con las manos temblando ligeramente cuando alcanzó el dobladillo del jersey y de la camiseta… y se los quitó.

Llevaba un sujetador azul sencillo, un color precioso contra su piel. Una linterna estaba encendida junto a la cama, y Ron podía verla mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho cuando ella había hecho eso mismo, en la cama con él. De todos modos, no habría importado, porque se había imaginado que siempre se iba a sentir de esa manera al verla. Abrumado y fascinado por lo perfecta que era para él.

-Merlín, eres preciosa- masculló, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo, y, ciertamente, incapaz de detenerse.

Una mirada de duda, temor y aprecio cruzó el rostro de Hermione. Sorprendentemente, Ron podía leer las tres emociones con bastante facilidad, y supuso que la entendía. La verdad es que se suponía que no debía ser tan espontáneo con sus palabras cuando ella no estaba preparada… cuando ella no se lo había pedido. Pero Ron no podía verla hacer eso y mantenerse completamente tranquilo y controlado. Ya era bastante difícil estar a su lado todos los días, casi todo el día, y no…

Hermione se estremeció y se tensó un poco, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de él y luego volver a alejarla de nuevo. Sus manos, aún temblorosas, fueron a por el botón de los vaqueros. Ron quería sentarse en la cama, como había hecho ella esa mañana, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera moverse. Así que permaneció a medio metro de ella mientras se desabrochaba los vaqueros y se los bajaba.

Ron recorrió un sendero ardiente desde las espinillas de Hermione hasta sus piernas desnudas. Más piernas de las que había visto nunca. Más allá de sus braguitas blancas hasta su ombligo.

Intentó tragar, pero se le había secado la garganta bastante.

-¿P-podrías pasarme una camiseta de la cama?- le preguntó ella con voz ronca.

No importaba que ella hubiera podido cogerla, y quizás así era como se había sentido ella esa mañana cuando él le había pedido una camiseta. Ron derribó un montón de ropa doblada en su intento de encontrar lo que ella necesitaba. Al final encontró una camiseta blanca y se incorporó para dársela.

-Gracias- susurró ella, luego se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Durante un segundo, Ron no tenía ni idea de en qué estaba pensando Hermione. Hasta que dejó la camiseta sobre la cama de Harry… y se estiró para desabrocharse el sujetador.

Ron estaba bastante seguro de que había soltado un suspiro involuntario y estrangulado, y sentía con fuerza el latido del corazón y el calor de la sangre subiéndole furiosamente por el cuello hasta las orejas.

-Hermione- suspiró cuando ella dejó caer el sujetador al suelo.

-Acércate- le susurró ella con una inconfundible duda en la voz, dejándolo paralizado durante demasiado tiempo.

Al final dio dos pequeños pasos hasta que su pecho estuvo tan cerca de la espalda desnuda de Hermione que creyó que sentía el calor del cuerpo de ella, incluso a través del jersey. Sus dedose se morían por tocarla, así que movió la mano derecha lentamente hacia la cadera de ella, hasta que sus yemas entraron apenas en contacto con la piel de Hermione. Ella jadeó y se estremeció, y él estaba listo para alejarse… pero entonces Hermione se recostó contra él, apoyándole los hombros sobre el pecho.

Hermione temblaba notablemente contra él, y Ron esa vez se movió más rápido, aplanando la mano sobre la cadera y el estómago de ella, con los ojos casi cerrados. La piel de Hermione era perfecta, muy jodidamente perfecta. Y Ron estaba atrapado. No podía hacer todo lo que quería. Incluso si Hermione quería que las hiciera.

-Solo… abrázame un momento- le pidió ella con la voz pequeña y bonitamente vacilante, entendiendo el conflicto de Ron sin necesidad de que se lo tuviera que explicar.

Ron levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, a la vez que colocaba la mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Mientras respiraban, juntos, sintió que Hermione se relajaba contra él y que dejaba caer la cabeza un poco hacia atrás contra su esternón. Ron cerró los ojos, dejando que los sonidos apagados de la ducha de Harry les asegurase que estaban solos.

Podía haberse quedado allí toda la noche, con el corazón latiendo contra la espalda de Hermione y las manos sobre su piel cálida. Pero, demasiado pronto, la ducha dejó de oírse y quedaron rodeados de un silencio penetrante. Ron la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Hermione cogió la camiseta y se la puso rápidamente, luego se giró hacia la cama sin mirar a Ron y buscó los pantalones del pijama, poniéndoselos de manera mecánica y pasándose las manos por el pelo, retirándoselo sobre el hombro.

-Debería irme- sugirió Ron con una mueca de disculpa.

-Deberías- estuvo ella de acuerdo. Lo miró y le lanzó una sonrisa triste. Él asintió, se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y se fue.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Ron estaba empapado, helado y agotado, y el recuerdo de haber abrazado el cuerpo casi desnudo de Hermione era como un faro agridulce que lo arrastraba por la noche pero que a la vez le daba más razones aún para despreciar la situación. Había sobrevivido, determinado en ser un apoyo para los otros dos después de cómo los había abandonado. Pero, a veces, cuando estaba solo, el desanimo lo invadía y solo quería llevárselos a casa.

Pero entonces, se daba cuenta de que nunca habían pensado que eso iba a ser fácil. ¿Había una pequeña parte de él que sospechaba que todo se resolvería tan simple como siempre parecía haberlo hecho antes? Sin embargo, los días eran mucho más largos ahí fuera, llenos de nada más que monotonía, hambre y escalofríos. Debería haberlo sabido, como había pensado que siempre lo había hecho. Debería haber sido más fuerte.

Ahora solo podía hacerlo bien. No había vuelta atrás.

Era más fácil cuando Hermione estaba con él, cuando no se pasaba la noche solo con sus propios pensamientos y el aullido distante del viento como compañía. Anhelaba dormir, el tipo de sueño que solo conseguía con Hermione, y del que nunca era suficiente.

Pensó en Harry, que tenía que cargar con el peso de la conexión que tenía con Quién-Tú-Sabes y que estaba igual de cansado, enfadado y frustrado. Mucho más, pero enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Y por mucho que quisiera avanzar rápido, encontrar el final del viaje y ganar, también había algo en la espera, algo seguro. Mientras estuvieran allí juntos, no estaban luchando. No se tenían que enfrentar a ello. Seguramente esos días estaban contados, y no era como Harry había dicho cínicamente hacía unas horas, esa pausa no era para siempre. Acéptala, respira. Quizás esos eran los últimos días reales en los que iban a estar juntos, y…

Inspiró bruscamente y ahuyentó la espiral de pensamientos antes de que pudiera crecer.

Curiosamente, echaba de menos a Hermione, que estaba a escasos metros en la tienda durmiendo. Sacudió la cabeza, dobló las rodillas y apoyó los antebrazos sobre ellas, deseando volver a concentrarse en los alrededores y en su vigilancia. Pronto. Todo eso iba a acabar pronto.

* * *

Casi estaba sonámbulo, arrastrando los pies de la entrada de la tienda hasta la cama, por alguna razón inexplicable, reacio por un momento a dejar a Harry solo, pero persuadido por la lógica de Harry y por su propia falta de conciencia. Unos minutos más y no habría servido para nada.

Le complació ver que Hermione estaba dormida. Se quitó los vaqueros y los dejó tirados en el suelo, renunciando, incluso, a la idea de ponerse el pijama, colapsó al lado de Hermione en calzoncillos y con una camiseta. Se metió debajo de la manta, encontrándose el maravilloso calor corporal que llevaba horas irradiando del cuerpo de Hermione. Le rozó el pelo con la nariz al cerrar los ojos, y no pensaba que la había despertado, pero Hermione se movió hacia atrás lo suficiente como para deslizar las piernas sobre las de él suspirando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con la voz adormecida.

-Mm- le ofreció él como respuesta, dejando caer la mano sobre la cadera de ella.

-¿Harry?

-Sí, está fuera- murmuró contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione-. Ha dejado de llover.

-Estaba soñando- continuó ella, con la voz apenas consciente-, con revisar los exámenes finales en Hogwarts.

Ron abrió los ojos y rio ligeramente, moviendo distraído los dedos por el costado de Hermione.

-Era una pesadilla, ¿no?

-No, pero no os podía convencer ni a ti ni a Harry de que os lo tomáseis en serio.

-Entonces era un año normal en Hogwarts- bromeó con una sonrisa.

La sintió reír ligeramente, y los envolvió un breve silencio antes de que ella le preguntase:

-¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? Al mover la tienda mañana.

-Claro- detuvo la mano de nuevo sobre la cadera de Hermione-. Si no podemos encontrar comida mejor, siempre podemos volver aquí a por más de esas jodidas setas.

-No me gustan todas estas suposiciones- suspiró ella.

-Las suposiciones fueron las que consiguieron que Harry y yo aprobásemos esos exámenes que no revisábamos como era debido…

-Nunca te concedes el mérito suficiente- lo regañó, moviendo los dedos de los pies brevemente sobre la espinilla de Ron-. Aprobaste porque eres más inteligente de lo que crees, y tienes buena memoria para las cosas pequeñas.

Ron arqueó una ceja que ella no podía ver.

-¿La tengo?

-Te has acordado de mi cumpleaños todos los años después de habértelo dicho solo una vez.

-Bueno, sí. Recuerdo las cosas realmente importantes…

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia él, le presionó el hombro contra el pecho y la mano de Ron se le deslizó hasta el estómago, hasta que se puso bocarriba, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos adormecidos a través de la oscuridad. Estaban tan peligrosamente cerca que Ron podría haberle dado un beso en la nariz simplemente levantando la barbilla unos centímetros…

-No sé por qué siempre me ha costado tanto hacerte saber que eres…- irónicamente, considerando la declaración a medio terminar de Hermione, parecía, una vez más, ahogada por lo que habría querido decirle. Ron se acordó, vívidamente, de lo que Hermione le había dicho hacía unas semanas, cómo pensaba que valía mucho más de lo que él creía y que ella no quería que cambiara.

Pero entonces, volvió a considerar los años que se había pasado escondiendo sus sentimientos y, en cambio, la había tomado con ella.

-Yo no era mucho mejor- le recordó, liberándola del peso de tener que completar la oración.

-No estoy muy segura de eso… Yo sabía que no te gustaba Harry- Hermione logró mantener la cara seria hasta que él se echó a reír, y se le agitaron los labios con una sonrisa.

-A lo mejor sí- respondió él, y ella se giró por completo para mirarlo bien, intentando, adorablemente, elevar una ceja, pero fallando.

-¿Has estado durmiendo en la cama de Harry mientras yo estaba vigilando?- susurró ella con una risa ahogada.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo he hecho?

-Tendré que enfrentarme a él.

-Mis dos mejores amigos, batiéndose en duelo por mí.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó durante un segundo, y lo que fuese que iba a decir a continuación para seguir con la charla, pareció desvanecerse lentamente.

-¿Qué?- curioseó Ron.

-Amigos- dijo ella en voz tan baja que apenas fue un susurro.

-Déjame que te lo ponga fácil- continuó, con la voz también baja, sintiendo que el corazón se le atascaba en la garganta por lo que sabía que estaba haciendo Hermione-. Le voy a decir a Harry que se vaya a la mierda, porque soy tuyo.

-No- suspiró ella bajando la mirada de la cara de Ron-. No tienes… que decir eso…

Ron sabía a qué se refería, que por supuesto, eso no era solo una broma sobre Harry. Era el resto, la confesión que no era realmente una confesión. ¿Desde cuando le pertenecía a Hermione? Demasiado como para molestarse en pensarlo.

-Lo sé- agregó ella con el más leve indicio de una sonrisa, y Ron deslizó el pulgar por debajo del borde inferior de la camiseta de ella.

Aquello no era solo un consuelo, y tal vez esa había sido la primera vez que Ron sentía que Hermione realmente entendía todas las palabras que no le había dicho y lo mucho que eso significaba para él. No estaba seguro de si el culpable era el jabón o algo más, pero él le devolvió la sonrisa y Hermione se inclinó más hacia él, con los ojos cerrados.

La observó respirar lentamente, sintió que Hermione movía los pies entre sus piernas, algo que se había vuelto familiar y cómodo, y él aplanó la mano sobre la piel desnuda del costado de ella, completamente debajo de la camiseta. Y en algún punto entre su corazón latiendo más y la lucha contra el agotamiento, sintió un sorprendente alivio por que todavía estuvieran allí fuera, todavía sin un rumbo fijo, todavía perdidos el uno en el otro.

* * *

Hola! Aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo traducido. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me ha encantado el momento de Harry preguntándole a Ron qué se traen con el jabón jajajaja ha sido un momentazo! Y Hermione, que no se corta ni un pelo, ainss, menos mal que no se han quedado solos en esa tienda...

Y ni tan mal si la autora se acostumbra a actualizar una vez a la semana (no vamos a pedir más porque me extrañaría que lo de la semana pasada se vuelva a repetir, pero no seremos nosotros los que le digamos que no). Espero volver a vernos pronto, y ya sabéis, para lo que sea, estoy en los comentarios. Un abrazo!


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Se despertaron poco después del amanecer y se levantaron de la cama un poco somnolientos para comenzar a organizar la marcha. Hicieron un repaso rápido de los suministros y se dieron cuenta de que tenían suficiente comida de la que habían encontrado como para dos días si mantenían las raciones que estaban tomando, lo suficiente como para encontrar un nuevo sitio más adecuado para comprar, robar o darse por vencidos y volver a las setas.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que todas las pertenencias importantes estaban y que el bolso de cuenta de Hermione estaba listo, empezaron a vestirse para el clima más frío que se iban a encontrar. Ron, sin decir nada, le tendió a Hermione uno de sus jerséis mientras él se ponía el suyo, y ella le sonrió agradecida, poniéndoselo encima de otros dos. Se puso también la capa, una bufanda extra y asintió en dirección de Harry y Ron.

-Bueno, vámonos.

* * *

El aire era mortífero cuando llegaron al prado cubierto, que estaba al norte, a una distancia considerable de cualquiera de los sitios donde ya habían estado. Hermione dijo que podían ver la costa si caminaban una milla más, pero, en vez de eso, giraron hacia el oeste, dirigiéndose a la línea de árboles más cercana a través del paisaje verde grisáceo, silenciado por el lienzo en blanco de un cielo completamente cubierto de nubes.

Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron bajo la cubierta de un árbol sin hojas, creando una especie de silencio espeluznante que hizo que el corazón de Ron latiera un poco más rápido.

-El pueblo tiene que estar al otro lado de estos árboles- especuló Hermione al detenerse para acampar.

-Desde aquí puedo ver el borde del bosque- señaló Ron dejando caer la mochila-. ¿Tienes esa cosa con lentes con la que puedes ver lejos?

-¿Los prismáticos?- sonrió ella, claramente divertida.

-Sí, sí, esos- él se rio entre dientes-. ¿Qué? Fuiste tú la que dijo que era bueno recordando cosas.

-Es posible que me expresase mal- bromeó Hermione.

-Vale. Déjamelos e iré a echar un vistazo mientras Harry y tú montáis la tienda.

Un destello de miedo cruzó el rostro de Hermione.

-Pero…

-Me vas a ver desde aquí, literalmente, y todavía no hemos puesto los hechizos protectores. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un segundo, antes de rendirse.

-Cinco minutos- repitió ella, metiendo la mano, a regañadientes, en el bolso en busca de los prismáticos y dándoselos.

-Gracias- le dijo él, rozándole la mano con los dedos mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Al final resultó que estaba un poco más lejos de lo que había creído, pero aún escuchaba a Harry y a Hermione hablando sobre dónde colocar la tienda a pesar de haber llegado casi al borde del bosque. Era un terreno llano, incluso más allá de la franja que ocupaba el bosque, y, si entrecerraba los ojos, se distinguían un grupo de tejados de pizarra a lo largo de un camino de tierra.

Se agacho y se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos, observando. No encontró signos de actividad, aunque un granero y un gallinero que estaban en el lado opuesto del camino llamaron su atención. Muy bien, al menos podrían robar más huevos si lograba convencer a Hermione. Sintió que su estómago se quejaba con una insistente anticipación.

Bajó los prismáticos y volvió a mirar alrededor, notando, aquí y allá, trozos de nieve todavía congelados. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente, ya tenía las puntas de las orejas un poco entumecidas. Aún era temprano. Quizás el clima cambiase, aunque las nubes sugerían que sucedería justo lo contrario. Y si uno de los edificios que veía era una tienda que aún no había abierto, podrían comprar algunas cosas. Se mordió el labio inferior agrietado durante un momento, contemplativo. ¿Qué tipo de excusa iban a necesitar? ¿Qué razón los había traído ahí, en medio de la jodida nada?

Se dio la vuelta para ir a preguntarles a Hermione y a Harry. Cuando llegó donde estaban, ya habían montado la tienda y observaban cómo se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué has visto?- le preguntó Harry mientras Hermione se estremecía a su lado.

-Hay un establo y un gallinero- replicó Ron, y Harry asintió con aprobación-. El resto no sé. Todavía no hay nadie en la calle.

-¿C-cuántos edificios?- preguntó Hermione.

-Cinco, creo. La verdad es que no es mucho. En vez de una carretera, hay un camino de tierra.

Hermione frunció el ceño con una tensión contemplativa.

-Vamos dentro- sugirió Harry-. De todos modos, si no hay nadie, tenemos que esperar.

-A menos que robemos unos huevos- dijo Ron lentamente, mirando a Hermione mientras ella chasqueaba la lengua y se volvía para encaminar la marcha hacia la tienda, pero Harry se detuvo en la entrada con Ron.

-Si hay una forma de obtener comida sin tener que hablar con nadie- empezó a decirle Harry en voz baja-, eso es lo que deberíamos hacer.

-Sí, la convenceremos- estuvo de acuerdo Ron-. Hermione todavía tiene dinero muggle para dejarles a cambio.

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde del sofá cuando Ron y Harry se unieron a ella.

-Podríamos intentarlo en otro sitio- sugirió ella débilmente.

-Dale unas horas de margen- Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Crees que podemos hacer fuego aquí?

-No- respondió ella de inmediato, casi antes de que la pregunta fuera expresada en voz alta-. No estoy segura de que los hechizos protectores mantengan el humo dentro, y si no lo hacen, estando tan cerca del pueblo, nos verán fácilmente.

Harry suspiró y se recostó pesadamente en el sofá, mirando el techo de lona.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos?- preguntó Ron rascándose la mandíbula a través de la barba.

-Si ponemos los hechizos protectores, nos podríamos echar una siesta- sugirió Harry, y Ron pensó que lo decía más por aburrimiento que por agotamiento, a pesar de que las ojeras de Harry eran bastante prominentes.

-Lo hago yo- sugirió Ron, solamente por hacer algo, pero Hermione se levantó con él.

-Te ayudo.

* * *

Para cuando terminaron, Harry se había dormido, pero Hermione parecía demasiado preocupada por el frío como para irse a la cama o para abrir los libros. Así que se recostó en el sofá y se abrazó.

-¿El jersey de más no ayuda?- le preguntó Ron sentándose a su lado y frotándose las manos con los guantes puestos.

-Sí, gracias- contestó ella con la voz ronca, como si apenas pueda reunir la energía necesaria para formar una oración completa.

Obviamente, no estaba ayudando lo suficiente. Levantó la varita y apuntó hacia el dormitorio.

-Accio mantas.

Hubo una pausa, y varias mantas fueron hacia él.

-¡Oye!- gritó un adormilado Harry desde la cama, y Ron se echó a reír cuando Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía.

-¡Lo siento, tío!

Ron se puso la manta de Harry debajo del brazo y se levantó para devolvérsela.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- le preguntó Harry, que tenía el pelo despeinado y no llevaba las gafas puestas.

Ron le pasó la manta y se encogió de hombros.

-Pereza.

-Vale…- Harry se dejó caer de nuevo y se subió la manta hasta los hombros, volviendo a dormirse.

Al volver a la sala de estar, se encontró a Hermione sentada en el suelo delante del sofá y acurrucada con una sonrisa divertida debajo de las mantas, que estaban a su alrededor como si fueran un nido.

-¿Estás cómoda?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Hermione medio se encogió de hombros, pero le recorrió otro escalofrío mientras Ron se quitaba las botas.

-¿Hay espacio para uno más ahí?- le preguntó sentándose en el suelo a su lado. Ella asintió y Ron se metió debajo de capas de lana hasta que encontró el brazo cubierto de jerséis de Hermione; apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y se dio cuenta de que sobresalían de las mantas los pies cubiertos de unos calcetines desiguales.

-L-lo he planificado tan mal, Ron- dijo ella con un triste movimiento de cabeza-. No me puedo creer que no cogiera más comida cuando nos colamos en el Ministerio.

-Creías que íbamos a volver- razonó él, pero ella suspiró.

-No importa, ¿verdad? Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, porque cualquier d-día es el último que podemos estar en el mismo sitio, el último que podemos tener algo para comer si no lo planificamos bien.

-No, no se puede planear tanto- levantó la cabeza del hombro de ella y se cruzó de brazos-. Lo que es más bien una mierda es que Harry y yo pensemos que debes saberlo todo. Generalmente lo sabes todo, pero aun así…

Hermione se rio ligeramente y apoyó la mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Ron.

-No me gusta robar- agregó después de una pausa.

-Vamos a volver a dejar el dinero muggle.

-Sigue sin gustarme.

-Lo sé. Entonces quédate aquí. Puede que me lleve a Harry conmigo si se queda debajo de la capa todo el tiempo.

-¿No te molesta?

Ron se aclaró la garganta y acercó las piernas a las de ella.

-¿El qué? ¿Robar huevos? La verdad es que no…

-¿En serio?

-No, no me molesta…

-Bueno- resopló Hermione, pero no se alejó de él-, debería.

-Los muggles no se van a morir de hambre porque nos llevemos una docena de huevos, ¿verdad? Pero nosotros podríamos si no lo hacemos.

-No nos moriremos de hambre…- dijo ella con inquietud, y él giró el cuerpo más hacia el de ella para pasarle un brazo por la cintura.

-Mm, no lo haremos- estuvo de acuerdo con un susurro ahogado contra el hombro de ella.

Hermione le alcanzó la mano lentamente, las puntas de los dedos bailando sobre el cuero de los guantes sin dedos de guardián.

-¿Son calientes?- le preguntó Hermione deslizando los dedos sobre los nudillos de Ron.

-Eh, no están mal.

-¿Sabes?...- pero se detuvo durante demasiado tiempo, y Ron al final levantó la cabeza para mirar el perfil sonrojado de Hermione.

-¿Qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con desdén, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de Ron, que se sentó por completo, arrastrando la mano por el estómago de ella.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó de nuevo.

Hermione se humedeció el labio inferior agrietado y respiró hondo.

-Los he traído porque me gusta cómo te quedan.

Una de las cejas de Ron se arqueó, y levantó la mano para examinársela. Ella lo miró de reojo.

-Hey- sonrió recordando algo-, ¿por eso también te has traído mis vaqueros ajustados?

-¡No!- gritó indignada, con los ojos como platos-. ¿Cómo iba a saber que te estaban pequeños? ¡Son unos vaqueros! No noto la dife…

Ron le tapó la boca con la mano enguantada.

-Vas a despertar a Harry- se rio, y ella cerró los ojos.

Él la soltó casi de inmediato, pero Hermione se estiró para coger la mano de él entre las suyas. Le presionó la palma de la mano con los pulgares mientras lo examinaba, el cuero desgastado le llegaba hasta las segundas articulaciones de los dedos, de donde emergía una piel pálida y pecosa.

-Tienes la mano caliente- le dijo con una voz vagamente aturdida, y él intentó tragar, ya no se reía.

Medio hipnotizado, alcanzó el cuello de Hermione y ella dejó caer las manos. Ron deslizó la palma cubierta de cuero contra la piel de ella, debajo del pelo, y Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se dejó caer completamente contra el sofá y la mano de Ron se deslizó hacia abajo, el pulgar rozando un poco de clavícula desnuda justo por encima de los cuellos de los jerséis que llevaba.

Se podía haber quedado ahí durante mucho tiempo, con el pulgar desnudo sobre la piel perfecta de Hermione, pero se encontró inclinándose hacia delante para enterrar la nariz en la nube de pelo que se le había acumulado a Hermione sobre la oreja, y ella se deslizó más abajo hasta estar recostada sobre la alfombra. Los dedos de Ron le apretaron el brazo suavemente y se arrastraron hacia su muñeca, hasta que él también estuvo recostado de lado, junto a ella, con las mantas enredadas en la cintura y pies de ambos. Hermione respiró profundamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y la acción hizo que se expusiera una franja minúscula de piel entre sus vaqueros y los jerséis.

La mano de Ron estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, así que no tuvo que estirarse demasiado para deslizarla por allí, moviéndola lentamente, sin parar, debajo de las capas hasta encontrar piel desnuda y cálida.

Aplanó completamente la palma enguantada sobre el estómago de Hermione.

-Esta noche no nos vamos a ver- suspiró ella, casi en un susurro, haciendo referencia a los turnos de vigilancia opuestos que tenían-. ¿C-cuánto tiempo crees que va a estar durmiendo Harry ahora?

-No lo sé- dijo él con gravedad, y de repente, se le pasaron por la mente un millón de pensamientos sobre lo que Hermione quería que hiciera-. Un rato- agregó, con desvarío.

-M-mis vaqueros están retorcidos…

Ron se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente los ojos todavía cerrados de Hermione. Ella movió las piernas y vagamente deslizó las manos hasta el botón…

-¿Te importa…?

-No- se oyó decir a sí mismo, más bien había sonado como un gemido en vez de una palabra.

Hermione se desabrochó los vaqueros, obviamente con las manos temblorosas, levantando las caderas para quitárselos, mientras Ron seguía con la mano apoyada sobre su estómago. Cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho, y de que estaba dificultándole la tarea, la retiró, aturdido e intentando no mirarle las braguitas de algodón rosas.

Hermione empujó la mitad del camino con un suspiro de frustración mientras intentaba desenredar los vaqueros para al final enredarse en el lío de mantas que los cubría.

Pasó junto a la tienda un aullido de viento helado, y medio ahogó el pequeño gemido de Hermione cuando se estiró sobre la espalda y él le cubrió el estómago desnudo con la enorme mano de nuevo. La piel se le puso de gallina donde la tocó.

-¿No te va a dar frío ahora?- le preguntó él arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pero ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-Quizás no…si te quitas los tuyos también- su voz había sonado como estrangulada, como si las palabras fueran enormemente difíciles de unir.

Se movió para hacer lo que Hermione le había sugerido antes de pensárselo demasiado. La tela vaquera se amontonó a los pies de ambos, y Ron se giró para estar de costado, medio encima de ella.

-¿Me… prestas el guante derecho?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí…- dijo lentamente, sin saber a dónde iba eso. Se lo quitó y se lo tendió, y Hermione se lo puso-. Te está un poco grande, ¿no?- le sonrió él.

-A ti te quedan mejor- estuvo Hermione de acuerdo, y él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

Durante un momento, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, y Ron casi no podía decidirse por dónde mirarla… a los ojos, a la curva de la pequeña nariz, a la boca…

-¿Quieres que…?- comenzó, estirándose ya para tocarle la cara con la mano izquierda, aún enguantada. Le rozó con el pulgar el labio inferior agrietado.

Hermione no le contestó, pero él no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Deslizó las puntas de los dedos desnudos hacia delante y hacia atrás a través de la mejilla de ella, y luego bajó hacia la mandíbula. Hermione, de forma muy ligera, arqueó la espalda cuando él se movió más, pero oh, Ron se dio cuenta. Contuvo el aliento y arrastró la mano hacia el centro del pecho de ella, solo sintiendo la forma de sus pechos a través de muchas capas de jerséis.

Cuando llegó al estómago desnudo de Hermione de nuevo, se detuvo… hasta que ella dobló la pierna derecha y acercó mucho el muslo a la muñeca de Ron. A la mierda. Movió la mano a través de la delgada franja de la tela de las braguitas de la cadera, luego la movió al muslo desnudo, y era una sensación tan extraña que los separase el cuero de los guantes y que solo fueran las yemas de los dedos lo que estaban en contacto con la piel.

Hermione se estiró para agarrarle el antebrazo con la mano en la que tenía el guante, el cuero caliento sobre la manga del jersey. Cuando los dedos de Ron se hundieron ligeramente en el costado de la pierna de ella, Hermione rodó hacia dentro, y la mano de él se deslizó hacia atrás, descansando justo debajo del trasero de ella. Hermione movió la mano para envolverla alrededor del cuello de él, mientras se quedaba mirando sus labios separados.

-Está bien. Está bien- murmuró Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione parecía que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo ignoró, empujándolo para que se recostara de espaldas, pasándole la mano por debajo del jersey y medio recostada sobre él. El estómago desnudo de Hermione se encontró con el de él y Ron cerró los ojos brevemente cuando movió la mano hacia arriba sobre el culo de Hermione, aparentemente por su propia cuenta.

Ron metió todo el antebrazo debajo de la parte posterior de los jerséis de Hermione para evitar agarrarle el culo por completo, demasiado concentrado en la sensación de las piernas de ella deslizándose contra las suyas, mientras Hermione doblaba la rodilla entre sus muslos.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento, podría haberlo sobresaltado lo poco que le importaba a dónde iba eso, cómo ni siquiera se molestaba en especular. Sentía a Hermione perfecta, increíble, preciosa, estaba enamorado de ella, estaban allí, estaban juntos. Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Hermione se inclinó aún más hacia él y le presionó los labios contra el cuello.

- _Tengo ganas de ti, tengo ganas de ti_ \- masculló en apenas un susurro-. Lo sssiento.

De repente, Ron se percató de unas lágrimas en el cuello, y ella levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido mientras fijaba de nuevo la mirada en los labios de él. Hermione lo sentía. ¿Hermione lo sentía? Iba a…

-Hermione, espera.

A un aliento de la boca de Ron. Tan jodidamente cerca.

Ron se movió tan rápido que la empujó de encima de él y solo vislumbró la expresión confusa y casi herida de ella antes de que le diera la vuelta para que la espalda de Hermione estuviese frente a su pecho. Le metió la mano de nuevo por la parte de atrás de los jerséis mientras ella jadeaba, y él presionó el estómago desnudo contra la espalda desnuda de ella.

El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció por la sorpresa, y él puso las rodillas detrás de las de ella para que se estuvieran tocando por completo, toda la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, su erección más que obvia contra el culo de Hermione. Ron gimió.

Hermione le cogió la mano antes de que él pudiera moverla a donde tenía intención, pero ella lo guio allí y más allá, sobre el hueso de la cadera, a través del suave tejido de sus braguitas, hasta que los dedos de Ron estuvieron entre los muslos de Hermione, apretados entre sí.

-Joder- respiró Ron entre los rizos gruesos de ella.

Le apretó ligeramente la pierna mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

No podía moverse. Durante un largo momento, ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de hacerlo. Ron tenía el pulgar tan cerca de las braguitas de Hermione que… bueno. No había nada que hacer. Ahora él los había metido a ambos en esa situación, ¿no?

-Lo siento- susurró ella con un tono de voz completamente diferente al de antes.

-No pasa nada- dijo él con voz ronca-. Merlín, no sabes lo cerca que he estado de dejarte hacerlo.

-Es tan difícil- susurró ella y él apretó los labios mientras pensaba en algo completamente diferente a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo…

El culo de Hermione se movió casi imperceptiblemente contra la entrepierna de Ron.

-Quizás no deberíamos estar, ya sabes, mirándonos el uno al otro mientras…- se calló sin una clara elección de palabras.

-Sí, tienes razón- la voz de Hermione era demasiado remilgada para alguien que aún tenía la mano de un tío atrapada entre sus muslos… además, no estaba del todo seguro de si quería estar en lo cierto-. ¿Oyes a Harry roncar?

Ron se estremeció.

-No.

Hermione respiró profundamente durante unos segundos más y su espalda se expandió contra el pecho de Ron con cada inhalación. El viento aullaba de nuevo fuera y sonaba tan helado como Ron sabía que se iba a notar.

-Deberías… irte pronto- sugirió Hermione de una manera que sonaba físicamente dolorosa-, antes de que empiece a llover o… o a nevar.

Él no supo qué responderle, pero en realidad era ahora o nunca si tenía esperanza de recuperar la mano y dejar el calor del cuerpo de Hermione para realizar la helada tarea que tenía que hacer. De mala gana, deslizó los dedos entre las piernas de Hermione, pero ella lo cogió la mano y se la llevó hasta la boca, presionando los dedos expuestos entre sus labios separados durante un segundo… y otro… antes de dejarlo ir.

* * *

Robar los huevos fue la parte fácil. Escapar por donde había llegado fue la parte difícil porque un hombre corpulento y de barba gruesa emergió de la casa principal y se puso a cortar leña a varios metros de la salida…

-¿Crees que podrías dejarte crecer la barba así?- bromeó Harry en voz baja, con la boca tan cerca de la oreja izquierda de Ron que casi podía sentir las palabras tanto como las escuchaba.

-Cállate- susurró Ron de vuelta, revisando dos y hasta tres veces que estaban completamente cubiertos bajo la capa de invisibilidad-. Camina despacio. Ahora soy malditamente alto para eso.

Salieron del gallinero de manera bastante cómica, Ron tenía que doblar las rodillas y agachar la cabeza para mantener las embarradas botas ocultas. El dejar el granero principal atrás y volver al camino de tierra fue un progreso desesperadamente lento. E, incluso entonces, parecía imprudente dejarse ver. Mientras pasaban, miraron con decepción hacia los escaparates de las dos tiendas, tapados con tablas.

-Esperaba que hubiese una tienda de dulces- murmuró Ron, bromeando a medias, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Apenas recuerdo ya a qué sabe el chocolate.

-Yo jamás lo olvidaré- dijo Ron solemnemente, y tuvo que empujar a Harry con fuerza en las costillas cuando se rio demasiado fuerte.

Al final llegaron a la línea de árboles y se quitaron la capa con cuidado. Ron estiró la espalda con torpeza mientras Harry abría el camino con la varita levantada con cautela, y Hermione quitó los hechizos protectores cuando se acercaron, evidentemente los había estado esperando fuera de la tienda.

-No ha habido ningún problema- le aseguró Ron de inmediato, y ella los guio a ambos al interior.

Había preparado unas tazas humeantes de débil té, que bebieron con gratitud mientras le devolvían el resto de dinero muggle y una mochila medio llena de huevos. Hermione asintió una vez, llevándoselos en silencio a la cocina, y Ron la vio marcharse antes de sentarse en el sofá con lo que le quedaba de té.

* * *

-Supongo que las tiendas están cerradas durante el invierno- le dijo a Hermione más tarde esa noche, cuando ella se estaba preparando para la ronda de vigilancia.

-¿Y solo habéis visto a una persona?

-Sí, el tío que estaba cortando leña en el granero.

-Me alegro de que Harry haya ido- suspiró ella-. Creo que está mejor cuando puede salir.

-Si nos acercamos a un pueblo más grande no debería hacerlo.

-¿Los dementores?

-No quiero volver a mencionárselo, pero…

Hermione se puso una tercera bufanda alrededor del cuello y Ron inspiró.

-¿Estás segura de que no te vas a congelar ahí fuera?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-No- levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Ron-. Pero esta noche tengo un par más de botes de llamas azules. Estaré bien.

-Siéntate en la entrada junto a una linterna. Aquí dentro hace más calor.

-Pero entonces va entrar el frío.

-Harry y yo lo podemos soportar- le ofreció una sonrisa torcida-. Si se pone la cosa mal, me subiré a su litera y le daré un abrazo.

Ella le empujó el pecho de manera juguetona, pero él le cogió la mano enguantada y se la apretó.

-Ven a buscarme si…

-Lo sé- sonrió.

-Bien.

Ella lo miró un momento más, se puso de puntillas y apretó los labios contra la mandíbula de Ron. Fue demasiado fugaz, pero, durante la larga noche, Ron recordó la sensación en su barbuda piel, incluso en sueños.

* * *

Al fin os puedo traer el nuevo capítulo! Siento la tardanza, pero los próximos meses van a ser un poco caóticos y voy a tardar más de lo esperado en traducir si hay una actualización.

Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Han estado taaaaan cerca de besarse arggg jajajaja me encanta! Estoy desando ver cómo continúa la historia. Nos vemos en los comentarios. Un beso!


End file.
